To Love Zaraki Kenpachi
by VFSNAKE
Summary: I don't own Bleach. Nuff said. This is the first ever KenpachixHarem fic. You don't believe me? Then come on in and read it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Understanding Zaraki

(Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Nuff said.)

_**Summary:**_ Several women in the Shinigami become interested in 11th Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi during a Shinigami Women's Association meeting. What will they learn about the man? Will it be enough to help tame the beast and his troubled heart? Or will they unknowingly do what no other has done before...and slay it.

How does one define the 11th Division of Seireitei when brought up in a conversation among those in its dwellings? How do you describe the Shinigami of that Division?

Do you call them thugs?

Call them animals?

Beasts?

Sadists?

No. Well at least not the last one anyway. _That_ prestigious title is reserved for only one man among the entire 11th Division, who is the proud Captain that has brought fear to the hearts of both Hollow and Shinigami alike.

Zaraki Kenpachi.

Kenpachi himself has gone by several nicknames given to him, though whispered behind his back when they think no one is listening or he is nowhere in sight. This mountain of a man, who spikes his hair to place bells on his head has been called "The Demon of the Zaraki District", "Shinigami Sadist", "The Shadow of Death", and "Berserker's Fury".

Still, even with all these glorious battle nicknames that were given to the Captain of the 11th Division there was one that the man did not have that deep inside of him wanted, but believed he couldn't have.

Zaraki Kenpachi had never been called a husband.

He could barely call himself a Father on account of his Vice Captain Kusajishi Yachiru, who was his adopted daughter and so precious to him that the thought of losing her could send the man into a weeks worth of rage. She may not have been his daughter by blood, but she was to him in mind and spirit, which to Kenpachi was the only two things he ever needed to call her his little girl.

Thus begins our story.

(Shinigami Women's Association Meeting)

Not many surprising things happened in the SWA that its members considered to be the _elite_ in terms of the female gender when you have its President being Kusajishi Yachiru. They had dealt with many of them already dealing with "Candy Friday" and the "Who had the Pinkest Hair Contest", which of course the tiny in height of a President had both thoroughly enjoyed. But now on this day of all days the said President was in a state that the women of the Association had never seen before and were beginning to wonder if the end of the world was near.

Incidentally, the Vice Captain of the 12 Division Kurotsuchi Nemu had checked with her calendar and determined it wasn't for another 1200 years.

But that was beside the point.

The current point was that the President of the Shinigami Women's Association was not her happy, laughing, and chaos making self. Kusajishi Yachiru was currently the exact opposite of how she normally acted like when someone said the word "candy" in a single sentence.

In one word Yachiru was...depressed.

The last time that happened was when Yachiru was banned from the Candy Store for a Month and the Fireworks Store until she became a mature adult. 12th Divisions members still had nightmare about a speedy pink demon lighting off dangerous flying explosives everywhere causing the destruction of countless experiments.

"Yachiru-san why are you not your happy self?" said Nemu looking at her fellow Vice Captain with some remote amount of concern, as she found this side of the pink haired wonder to be strange in itself.

"Its nothing Shy-chan," said Yachiru in a depressing tone before letting out a sigh as she tried to draw on the paper in front of her, but did it without the vigor she normally did.

"Yachiru-san are you ill?" said Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division in charge of healing and medicine of Seireitei.

"No Braidy-chan it's just...its nothing," said Yachiru not meeting the gentle woman in the eyes.

"Is this something that happened with Captain Zaraki?" said Ise Nanao knowing that aside from candy and fighting Hollows, Yachiru cared only for her adopted Father that was also her Captain.

Yachiru stopped drawing for a second before continuing not answering their question, but that simple physical response told the women that ran the SWA that something was not right between the two. Knowing they would never get anything out of Zaraki they had decided to slowly press the issue let they incur the wrath of the pink haired child and later the wrath of the mountain of power that was her Captain.

"Yachiru-san did you and Kenpachi-sama get into a fight?" said Rukia knowing that the two got into several arguments, but never to a point where Yachiru was depressed.

"No," said Yachiru, as the reason behind her depression was not from an argument.

"Did he hurt you in some way? Physically?" said Kotetsu Isane, who was the Vice Captain of the 4th Division sitting beside her Captain.

Yachiru looked at the woman in disbelief that she would ask such a thing of her Ken-chan and violently shook her head "No" at Isane's words.

"Then what happened then Yachiru? You're not really giving us much insight into what happened between you and Captain Zaraki that's made you so...sad," said Rangiku, who felt that whatever was going on was upsetting everyone around her.

"It's not what you think Sake-chan. Ken-chan would never hurt me. It's more that I hurt Ken-chan," said Yachiru looking ready to cry, but held them in knowing that if she did cry or Captain/Father would look down upon it.

The women of the Association were stunned by this news. Yachiru was deeply depressed for hurting Kenpachi? In what way? The man lived for pain and fighting! What weapon did the girl use to wound the great beast of the 11th Division?

"It is my understanding that the last time Captain Zaraki was seriously hurt it was with his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. Has Captain Zaraki visited 4th Division since then Captain Unohana?" said Nemu looking from Yachiru to Unohana curiously, who shook her head "No".

"No! You don't understand what happened. No one could understand Ken-chan," said Yachiru making the other women look at each other with worry.

'Understand Ken-chan? What the hell is going on?' thought the group before looking at the tiny girl before them more determined to get to the truth behind this enigma.

"Please tell us what happened Yachiru-san. I think if you told us then maybe we can help you in some way," said Unohana looking at the poor girl's struggle not to cry.

"Well...I suppose," said Yachiru telling her tale of how she had hurt her Ken-chan.

(Flashback-1 Night Ago)

Kenpachi and Yachiru were sitting outside on a clear night sky with the moon high above them shining their light down on them, as taller of the two let his back rest against a tree, with the smaller one sitting in his lap.

"It's a good night tonight don't you think Yachiru?" said Kenpachi looking up into the sky and at the moon with Yachiru looking up with him.

"Sure does Ken-chan. The moon kind of reminds me of Baldy-chan though since his head is exactly the same shape. Can I paint his head white and make it look like the moon so I can look at it everyday?" said Yachiru looking up at her Captain, who laughed at the idea though he had to admit it would be good blackmail for any future event that comes up that his 3rd Seat didn't want to do.

"Maybe not everyday Yachiru since Ikkaku wouldn't like the fact his head looks like the moon and will try to remove it. However, it would be interesting so if you think you can paint his head when he's asleep go for it. Go by 12th Division in a few days to see if they can make you some glow in the dark paint so his head will glow as bright as the moon at night," said Kenpachi grinning his infamous shark grin that made many Hollows and Shinigami tremble in fear.

"Okay Ken-chan! Starting tomorrow I'll begin 'Operation: Turn Baldy-chan into Moon-chan!'" said Yachiru excitedly before snuggling up to Kenpachi while using the front of his Captain's coat as a blanket purring a little like a cat.

'You're one crazy girl Yachiru. Now if only you had a Mother to keep you in line when I can't,' thought Kenpachi his eye fell a little into what seemed like sadness for a moment thinking his child wasn't paying attention.

But she was.

Yachiru always had the ability to read Kenpachi's thoughts through his one seeable eye even when he didn't want her too and like before it seemed she could read them again.

"Hey Ken-chan," said Yachiru getting the large man's attention and snapping himself out of the sadness he had been feeling and buried it away.

"What?" said Kenpachi looking down at her with his casual look hoping she didn't see the look on his face.

"How does one have a Mommy-chan?" said Yachiru asking a harmless question.

"Well first, I think you have to be born, but your _real_ parents aren't exactly around at the moment, so I'm technically your Father on account that I adopted you. I guess for you to have a Mother, I would have to get officially married to a woman that loves me and you in the way that I would in return," said Kenpachi looking down at Yachiru, who had now moved her head slightly to the right while looking at him.

"Ken-chan could I have a Mommy-chan some day?" said Yachiru with hopeful eyes at the man wondering if he could get married and give her the "Motherly Influence" she had hear other Shinigami from various Divisions mention in passing.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it Yachiru. I'm not what you call "Husband Material" and all that shit," said Kenpachi looking to his right as if to see something that only he could.

"Why not? You're Ken-chan! You are the best at everything. I bet if you could you could get a whole group of Mommy-chan's for you and me!" said Yachiru trying to inspire her surrogate Father to set out on this new challenge.

"You mean start my own Clan? Hmmm...'The Zaraki Clan' does have an infamously nice name to it. But even still, what woman or women would even love much less start a Clan with me. Who would ever want to love 'The Demon of Zaraki?'" said Kenpachi looking slightly depressed knowing his own "habits" as well as personality didn't exactly attract the most promising female he hoped to find.

"Ken-chan?" said Yachiru looking worried at her hope and inspiration to be strong after she saw that same look he had earlier come back stronger then before.

"Its nothing just drop it," said Kenpachi looking into the sky hoping that looking up at the stars would make him forget this talk.

"But Ken-chan I...," said Yachiru only for Kenpachi to look down at her and glare at her like she had never seen him glare before.

"Just...drop it!" said Kenpachi before turning away in shame of glaring at Yachiru in such a manner since it was the first time he had done it to her.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan it was just...," said Yachiru only to be stopped again by a finger on her lips by Kenpachi.

"Not another word of this Yachiru. Were going home, its time for you to go to bed," said Kenpachi getting off the ground and heading home with a slightly squirming Yachiru in his muscled left arm.

(End Flashback)

The women before Yachiru were speechless! Zaraki Kenpachi was feeling pain not from a physical attack of a sword, or Kido Spells, but an emotional attack filled with loneliness of not being loved by a female woman he could spend the rest of his days with. It did sort of make sense though seeing as how Rukia had Renji, Ichigo had Orihime, Yoruichi had Kisuke, and Momo had Toshiro.

"It's not your fault Yachiru," said Isane looking at the girl and deciding to give her spirit a much needed lift off the ground it had hit so hard.

"Its not?" said Yachiru looking at the 4th Division Vice Captain with hope in her eyes.

"No it's not Yachiru it's just that you accidentally opened a wound in Captain Zaraki's heart that never healed yet at the same time was never attacked before," said Unohana looking at Yachiru and giving her a calm understanding look that eased the pink haired wonder's heart if only a little.

"I didn't mean to hurt Ken-chan!" said Yachiru, as she still felt guilty for hurting the only person, who ever gave a damn about her.

"We know Yachiru we know, but 'Ken-chan' doesn't. Why don't you go visit him and tell him you are sorry? We can handle the rest of the meeting for you so go along and do what needs to be done to heal his heart," said Nanao getting up from her seat and helping Yachiru to the door before giving her some money so she could buy something nice.

"Thanks Smarty-chan. I'm going to give Ken-chan a really nice gift though I may need to ask Baldy-chan for help since I'm 'under-age'...I think," said Yachiru now happier then before as she was determined to make it up what she said to her Father figure.

Nanao smiled at the girl finding that the girl's nickname for her was much better then her Captain Kyoraku's own of "Nanao-chan", along with his groping hands, and flirting with some of the nurses from the 4th Division. If it wasn't for Unohana's calm yet ever slightly threatening presence, the 8th Division would be piled with law suits, sexual harassment, and eventually paternity suits for the various nurses that fell under his drunken spell.

She could say this about the 11th Division, whether they respected someone or not they will show it and those they do respect are those that were strong in their eyes.

"Go hurry up now. I'm sure 'Ken-chan' will be thrilled to receive his gift," said Nanao, as she couldn't help, but feel she had entered a "parental mode" of sorts in regards to Yachiru.

"Thanks Smarty-chan! I'll tell Ken-chan you helped so he can find a way to say thank you to you too!" said Yachiru running out of the room through building crashing into people and objects as she went to head to her destination.

All Nanao could do was blink.

'Did Yachiru just say she was going to tell Captain Zaraki I helped her? Oh crap! What if she gets him something stupid and wants my head on a pike for retribution?' thought a now terrified Nanao picturing Kenpachi getting angry about his gift before turning into a black dragon glowing with his yellowish spiritual energy and swallowing her whole.

"My my Nanao seems to have developed a Motherly attachment to Vice Captain Yachiru. So when are you going to make your move on Captain Zaraki?" said Rangiku smiling a semi-wicked smile at her fellow Vice Captains looked back at her with an irate and angry expression.

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN YOU LAZY BIG BREASTED DRUNK!?" yelled Nanao not able to contain her fury at such an allegation made by Rangiku.

"You heard me four eyes! We all saw it when you comforted Yachiru just now. If I didn't know any better I would say you wanted to become Yachiru's 'Mommy-chan' and be Captain Zaraki's wife," said Rangiku knowing that the Kido master before her couldn't deny that her actions did seem to be around that type of form.

"I'll admit that being Yachiru's 'Mommy-chan' as you put it does sound pleasant if not stressful given her energetic nature in its own way. While I do believe that being the wife of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi is not on my 'to do list' anytime soon, I can at least say that I would make a better Mother then you," said Nanao adjusting her glasses in a dignified manner.

"What? My breasts were designed to nurture children. I probably have more nutritional milk in here then most cows could produce in a month," said Rangiku lifting up her breasts a little with her hands and flexing her body so her breast would stick out more.

"If by nutrition you mean lots of alcohol," said Soi Fong smirking at the larger breasted woman's expense and seeing Rangiku's ego go down a notch.

"Ladies! Ladies! You're getting off track. We have to do something about this or it could hurt Yachiru in the long run," said Rukia looking at the arguing women, knowing that since she was in a relationship already with Renji she could help without making things worse.

"Rukia is right we need to do something to help Captain Zaraki heal this wound in his heart before it one day affects Yachiru," said Unohana, as she felt herself compelled as a Doctor to deal with all pain related matters in the Seireitei.

"We should list the things we know of Captain Zaraki that qualify him as possibly being good husband material," said Nemu thinking from a scientist's perspective about how to deal with Kenpachi's heart.

"That's not much I'm afraid. All we know is that he loves the blood of Hollows, fighting Hollows, killing Hollows, slaughtering Hollows, maiming Hollows, and destroying all Hollows in front of him," said Soi Fong having seen Kenpachi's fighting record finding it to be very impressive with him taking on such tough opponents

"So basically he loves fighting a lot. Anything else?" said Rangiku slumping back in her chair wishing she could have some sake right about now on tap.

"No," said everyone shaking their heads before Nemu went into a thinking pose, as she did when solving something complex and thought as a scientist.

"Normally, when one wants to know more about something or someone, research on the said subject must be done thoroughly and extensively to gather the necessary information to compile all relevant data," said Nemu before writing some things down to plan for her to reason when she spoke to her Father/Captain on why she would have to embark on such a "research" type of endeavor.

"I don't even know why we are even trying to do this. I mean its Zaraki Kenpachi of all people. What has he even done to deserve our attention in this matter anyway?" said an irritated Isane crossing her arms in this matter.

"Isane!" said Unohana not believing her own Vice Captain would suddenly decide that one of her the Captains of Seireitei needed their help whether give or not.

"I'm not trying to be mean Captain, but its hard not to whenever I see him when he visits our 4th Division. I just can't get the nicknames for him out of my mind and that smile of his just freaks me out," said Isane shivering slightly at the thought of that giant standing in front of her.

"Regardless of what we think now of Captain Zaraki, he needs our help and we should help him at least find that one special person," said Unohana hoping they were doing the right thing in messing with the man's love life

She forced down the blush that threatened to creep up thinking she could be that woman.

"Unohana's right! They always say you can't judge a book by its cover so why not give it a shot. Who knows?! It might be one of us!" said Rangiku getting a laugh from some of the women while the others blushed slightly in embarrassment at the comment.

Honestly, how could anyone of them become married to Zaraki Kenpachi?

(At the 11th Division Compound)

Kenpachi frowned at the pile of paperwork in front of him wishing he could destroy it and tell the Captain-General that Yachiru ate it after she accidentally spilled candy on it. It had had happened once before so he could get away with it if he tried, but then decided against it knowing that Yachiru had her SWA Meeting today and the lie wouldn't work. Damn! What he wouldn't give for some freedom right now. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that his 3rd and 5th Seat had been outside training the grunts he would have THEM do all of his paperwork.

But that wasn't his only problem right now. The eye patch wearing Shinigami frowned in regards to his actions against Yachiru the previous night and felt bad about it. When she asked him about her having a Mother, it had wounded him greatly knowing that no sane woman in their right mind would want to be with him let alone help him raise Yachiru. The girl hadn't known that though and had always been optimistic in that regard that he could do anything and everything if he tried to like he did with fighting. Yachiru had to understand that even though he would like nothing more to give her all the "Mommy-chan's" she wanted the only way that would happen was if HE left her.

That was something he could never do.

'I suppose I _could_ apologize to her when she gets back,' thought Kenpachi sighing, as he sat back against his chair hearing it strain against the sheer bulk of his size.

"KEN-CHAN!" yelled Yachiru happily as she made her presence being felt by the sound of her stampeding feet and the many screams of the various members of his Division as they were being knocked aside or stomped on.

Soon enough Yachiru literally burst through the rice paper door, skidding along the hard wooden floor, and stopped several feet from Kenpachi's desk.

"Hey kid. You had a good meeting at your female club?" said Kenpachi smiling at her and glad to see how happy she was compared to when she left that morning.

"Sure did Ken-chan! I got out early so I went to get you a gift," said Yachiru before she jumped on his desk and sat there looking at him with her happy almost cat like expression on her face.

"A gift? You didn't go into the 12th Division and steal one of the psycho's experiments again to keep as a pet again did you?" said Kenpachi recalling how Yachiru got past the security measures on the 12th Divisions experiment hall and freed one of them so it could play with her.

Had the creation not been put down, Kenpachi had no doubt Yachiru would have gotten it to roll over or fetch Ikkaku when she asked. The pink haired Vice Captain kept tossing it a melon that had a face that coincidentally looked just like Kenpachi's 3rd Seat.

"You silly Ken-chan. It's not a person or one of Clown-chan's toys. It's your favorite drink and I got it in large boxes. I had Baldy-chan and some of the others go with me to get them since I'm too young to get the drinks myself," said Yachiru seeing the surprised look on Kenpachi's face.

"You got me my favorite kind of beer?" said Kenpachi getting up from his seat knowing that when Yachiru had him get candy she got it by the bucket load and he was beginning to wonder how much this would cost his Divisions current budget.

"Yep! Smarty-chan gave me a lot the money to pay for it. I wanted to get you this gift so I could say I'm sorry about last night," said Yachiru her cheery face turning into that of a sheepish and slightly sad voice.

"Yachiru I...," said Kenpachi, but before he could say anything Ikkaku, Yumichika, and several other 11th Division members came in with several large cases of beer.

"You don't have to say anything Ken-chan. This is from me to you," said Yachiru before she used her quickness to sit on his shoulder again, kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug around his neck.

'Note to self get something for the 8th Division Vice Captain and find out her _real_ name is before giving it to her,' thought Kenpachi knowing he was going to ask around and have a damn good reason other then getting her a gift.

(4th Division Compound)

"Vice Captain Nemu I still don't know why do you need to see Captain Zaraki's medical file. It is not yours and in me giving it to you I violate his right to privacy between him and Captain Unohana," said Isane looking at the other woman before her with that empty look on her face that resembled shyness.

"I'm well aware of the consequences of what I am asking you to do Isane-san, but I feel in order to understand Captain Zaraki I must know everything about him, which includes his medical records. I won't leave here with them, I just wish to read what was written down and then I will return it to you so your Captain does not suspect a thing," said a very calm Nemu having learned the art of infiltration and deception from her Captain and creator.

She had approached him in regards to Kenpachi and possibly "breeding" with the large 11th Division Captain so the child or children sired could be used for possible research. She of course had no intention of doing such a thing or at the very least the last part of her request, as she only used what felt would be the appropriate words to coax the man into agreeing into allowing her to get close to Zaraki Kenpachi.

As expected, when she asked to pursue Captain Zaraki, the 12 Divisions Captain went into a deep rant calling her a "whore", "slut", and various other degrading names that she didn't want him to speak. He was about to approach her ready to smack her until he made her whole face purple, but stopped suddenly as if finally hearing everything that Nemu had just suggested to him. When the thought of a child with massive spiritual energy from Zaraki of all people possibly being under his control to understand, manipulate, and experiment Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri gave his ever reluctant approval. After all it was not everyday a chance for a research project that Nemu had suggested as this came along since the potential Father was too much of a brute to do those things too.

Still, the blush that appeared when Nemu gave her request had to be carefully hidden in the darkness of her Father's lab knowing that if he saw it, he would see it as a lie.

As Nemu looked down at the file in question with Isane, who gave into her own curiosity, they began to read the medical reports Unohana had written about the man. It had been well rumored among the other Shinigami of Seireitei that the two Captains had feelings for each other in regards to the whole "opposites attract" type thing. While that was the case there was really no foundation for these rumors and if there was? Well then the two were very sneaky in keeping it from everyone else around them.

"His upper body seems to have suffered more with over 350 slash or stab wounds to his upper torso, he has suffered 20 cases of blood loss, and had powerful Kido healing done to his face after one of Kurosaki-san's slashes hit him there," said Nemu having seen the pictures that went with this medical report.

"According to Captain Unohana when I spoke to her once on Captain Zaraki's condition, she told me he was muttering things and was slightly delusional at one point. Perhaps we should ask her about it?" said Isane while trying to keep her blush down from seeing Kenpachi's muscled body in the picture even if it was mostly wrapped in medical tape.

"It seems other then his stay here after his fight with Kurosaki-san, Captain Zaraki only came here for his one and only physical with Captain Unohana. That seems to be nearly a century ago," said Nemu looking at the single number of times recorded the man coming for the yearly physical.

"Another thing I can bring up with Captain Unohana since as her Vice Captain _I_ can look at Zaraki-san's file," said Isane before closing up the file seeing all that they needed to see.

"Do you think it's possible?" said Nemu her question coming out completely out of the blue.

"What is possible?" said Isane putting the file away in the same manner it had been taken out.

"To love Captain Zaraki and to be a Mother to Vice Captain Yachiru," said Nemu hoping that her fellow female Shinigami didn't notice the possible blush that was rising to her face.

Isane was startled to even hear such a thing from Nemu considering her Father would be most upset if he found out that Nemu was not being entirely truthful in her pursuit of the 11th Division Captain. Granted the Captain of the 12th that _created_ her was not the nicest guy around and it was well known to all that Nemu was hit occasionally for her supposed "failures" in regards to his experiments.

"To be honest Nemu-san I don't know. I personally never held any love for the man in regards to his way of life and how he treats others around him. The only reason I tolerate him as much as I do is because he outranks me and he cares about his Vice Captain, as if she was his daughter," said Isane frowning at the thought that Kenpachi and his men were always making a loud ruckus.

"While you may be right that along with most of the others I would like to give it a try at the very least so that I might see what Yachiru sees and why she always looks up to him," said Nemu having met the man once or twice herself and found his presence to like that of a large animal or alpha male that had no equal hunting for what he desired.

She turned away from Isane calmly, but quickly to hide the bush creeping on her cheeks, as the 12th Division Vice Captain wondered if Captain Zaraki Kenpachi would one day hunt and desire her. To be hunted like prey, to be caught by the power of his alpha male like presence, submitting to him as he took her as his most valued prize, and at the same time protecting her from those, who would try to take her away from him.

Such thoughts were both frightening and yet strangely exciting at the same time for her.

"Come one Nemu-san we should see how Ran-san and Nanao-san are doing in their own search. Knowing the former she'll want to get wasted long before the two even make it within seeing distance of the 11th Division Compound," said Isane exiting the room with Nemu right behind her to meet the others and gather more information on this growing enigma that was Zaraki Kenpachi.

(Seireitei Library)

"Why are we here Nanao? You know the libraries rules for this place won't allow me to drink sake!" said Rangiku pushing her hair back while her breast jiggled a little in the process, as she watched her nerd of a counter part look through one of the larger books involving previous battle records or reports.

"Will you keep it down! If you want to blame someone for the sake1 ban here blame my Captain when he came in drunk one day and started groping practically every woman in sight, including me! Besides all the previous involvements concerning Kenpachi on the battlefield are in here anyway so either you sit down and be quiet or help look through another report filled book," said Nanao in a whisper flipping another page of a current report she was reading involving Kenpachi and his 11th Division finding that the material concerning them was quite impressive.

Aside from the fact, that Kenpachi _reportedly _drank the blood of a hollow from one of the skulls during the fight.

"Fine I'll be quiet _Mommy-chan_," said Rangiku laughing at the thought of Nanao trying to take care of both her Captain, Kenpachi, _and_ Yachiru all at once before committing suicide after giving up.

Had Nanao not thrown a book at her, she would have rolled onto the floor in a fit rather then simply be knocked to it.

(1st Division Compound)

Captain Unohana Retsu and Captain Soi Fong sat before Captain-General Yamamoto sipping tea with the elderly leader of all the 13 Captain of Seireitei. The kind man was most surprised to see both Captains's sitting before him asking questions about Kenpachi of all people and what his opinion of the man was. To the only two female Captains the elderly man before them was like a Father, who knew what was best for them. If this man could find positive aspects within Zaraki Kenpachi that made him worthy of dating, then the two women would use this information to further pursue the giant man from the 11th Division.

The only problem was the Fatherly figure before them that was Yamamoto was, like any other Father, curious as to the choice in the male they possibly wanted to date, and later on court with in the near future.

"Why the sudden interesting Captain Zaraki?" said Yamamoto looking at the two women with a raised eyebrow at the two trying to gauge them carefully.

"After the latest Shinigami Women Association meeting, we learned about some things from Yachiru about Kenpachi and after much thought decided to follow up on it," said Unohana smiling slightly at Yamamoto, as she thought back to when she first met the man when he first paid her a visit to her 4th Division Compound.

(Flashback)

Unohana had been walking through her Division checking up on patients, nurses, and students that would one day be strong healers like her. She had just finished with one of her patients with a sprained foot when she heard a child's wailing and screaming to be free.

"Damn it Yachiru why are you being such a pain in the ass now?!" said Kenpachi, as he tried to restrain the struggling pink haired girl in his arms.

"But Ken-chan, Baldy-chan said the Doctor is mean and is secretly an evil witch, who can cast spells on children so she can make a stew out of them!" said Yachiru grabbing a hold of the door behind Kenpachi, as she tried to get free only to have the part she held break off from the door itself.

'I'm an evil witch? Well I must make sure to give this 'Baldy-chan' some extra treatment with my needles when he comes in for his next check-up,' thought Unohana approaching the unsuspecting two, as Yachiru continued to struggle to free herself from Kenpachi's unmatched arm grip.

"I'm sure the lady's nice and that Ikkaku was just messing with you and that she's real good with kids. Besides, there's so such thing as witches," said Kenpachi, who was now taking repeated kicks to his stomach in rapid succession from Yachiru.

'Well at least the new Captain of the 11th will give me the benefit of the doubt,' thought Unohana, as she was now behind the two.

"Are you sure Ken-chan?" said Yachiru looking at the tall giant as she _finally_ stopped her struggles for freedom.

"If she's mean then she'll have to deal with me and my sword," said Kenpachi smiling his ever confident and shark like smile.

"YAY!" said Yachiru breaking free from Kenpachi's hands and hugged the man along the neck while the said man just chuckled at her antics.

"Excuse me Captain-san I'm Captain Unohana of the 4th Division here and I'll be the one overseeing the check-up of Yachiru-san," said Unohana feeling somewhat reluctant to breakup the Father and Daughter moment since it was so heartwarming.

"You don't look like a witch," said Yachiru with her head tilted to the side with curious eyes as she focused on the smiling woman looking up at her from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"See! What did I tell you Yachiru?" said Kenpachi looking from Yachiru to Unohana with a look that said "you better not be a witch or you're so dead" hidden behind his smile.

"You were right Ken-chan! Your always right," said Yachiru cheerfully before jumping off the man's broad shoulder's and right in front of Unohana, who continued to smile her ever warming smile.

"Hello Yachiru-san my name is Unohana Retsu. I'm the Captain of the 4th Division," said Unohana giving a small bow to the little girl before her.

"That takes too long to say. How about I call you...Brady-chan?" said Yachiru, who upon giving the female Captain her nickname got a laugh from Kenpachi.

"Don't take her nicknaming you the wrong way Unohana-san. It's her own little way of showing respect for the people around her," said Kenpachi remembering how she kept calling the old man "Yama-chan" or "Motto-chan" since his name was so long to say for her too.

"I'll take that into consideration Zaraki-san," said Unohana bowing her head to the man before taking Yachiru's tiny hand with her own and escorted the girl to the room to give a proper checkup.

(End Flashback)

"Unohana-san!" said Yamamoto almost yelling as he snapped the medical woman out of her thoughts and made her blush with embarrassment.

"My apologizes Yamamoto-sama I was just off in thought," said Unohana hoping her face wasn't _too_ red from embarrassment let the Captain-General further pry into it.

"I see. As for your questions regarding Captain Zaraki and what I think about him I say he is loyal to those he serves, a good fighter, and honorable in some ways that most are not," said Yamamoto summing up what he thought of Kenpachi overall.

"Is he stronger then you?" said Soi Fong smiling to show she didn't mean any harm by it despite the mans sagely appearance.

"Well I may look old Soi Fong, but I'm no pushover when it comes to battle. Still I feel that every time Captain Zaraki challenges me to a duel I find myself becoming ill. Isn't that a strange coincidence?" said Yamamoto chuckling while both Soi Fong and Unohana sweat dropped knowing that the man was slightly afraid of face Zaraki in battle.

Considering the latter had yet to know the name of his zanpakuto, achieve Bankai, and was already stronger then most Captain's _with_ his eye patch on was quite scary indeed.

"Thank you for your time Captain-General," said Unohana getting up with her seat along with Soi Fong and the two bowed before leaving to find the others.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you may either be the luckiest man alive or the most hated depending on how this turns out," said Yamamoto when the two Captains left his office feeling a little..._peeved_ that the man was getting all the attention from the Shinigami women.

Why was it the psychotic Shinigami always attracted the ladies and not the old looking?

(11th Division)

"You want us to WHAT?!" said Ikkaku and Yumichika together at the same time looking at their Captain as if he said he swore to never kill again.

"You heard me! Invite that smart Vice Captain woman over from the 8th Division over here for dinner. Its Nan-something," said Kenpachi looking in a nearby mirror rubbing his jaw in thought as he tried to remember the woman's name.

"You mean Vice Captain Ise Nanao?" said Ikkaku filling in the missing name for his Captain and getting a nod from the said man.

"Yeah that's the one. She helped Yachiru out earlier today and made her happy after an _incident_ last night made her depressed. I owe that lady big time and I see nothing wrong in paying it back in the form of dinner. You got a problem with that?" said Kenpachi turning his attention to his now scared stiff 3rd and 5th Seats.

"No Captain Zaraki!" said Ikkaku and Yumichika knowing that if they said anything else would send them to 4th Division Emergency Room.

"Good. Oh and one more thing, I want this place looking nice while I'm out with Yachiru on her usual candy run later today. If its not I'll have her bite down on your head twice as hard Ikkaku and have her shave your head Yumichika," said Kenpachi making Ikkaku pale and Yumichika faint in horror of losing his precious hair.

Yachiru with scissors or shaver in hand when it came to dealing with hair was not good.

(2nd Division Compound-Strategy Room)

"So what information were you able to get on Captain Zaraki?" said Soi Fong looking at all the women before her looking a various pieces information written down or gathered during the initial "investigation" that had taken several hours to acquire.

"We were able to make several copies of all battle reports we could get our hands on, but even then all it does is tell us of Captain Zaraki's battle prowess. I mean the guy took on both Captain Tousen and Komamura at the same time, beating them both easily like it was nothing _after_ they both used their Bankai's on him," said Nanao as she pointed to the various reports on the incident as well as others early on as a Captain of the 11th Division.

According to the medical file concerning him I saw the list of various types of wounds he sustained from his battles with both Hollow and Shinigami. A stab wound from Tousen, slashes from Kurosaki, and what look to be inconsistent bite marks from Hollows he has allowed to get close to him," said Isane showing copies of the pictures showing Kenpachi in bandages.

"We also checked Yachiru-san's file and found that she has only been to the Hospital for her usual checkup with you Captain Unohana," said Nemu earning her a side glance from Isane knowing they were pushing the envelope concerning the 4th Division Captain on the fact they looked at patient records.

"The Captain-General doesn't have any problem with Captain Zaraki other then he can get a little wild when in a long lasting fight," said Soi Fong having explained to the others what she and Unohana talked about with Yamamoto.

"Make's you wonder how wild he can be elsewhere," said Rangiku eyeing a picture of a bandaged Kenpachi with his upper body exposed showing he had A LOT of muscle that was hidden under his coat.

"Please Rangiku I don't really need to picture that in my head," said Nanao her eyebrow twitching, as her inner self screamed as it pictured Kenpachi being "intimate" with a female.

"You are just jealous because out of everyone here Captain Unohana is the only one here to see the man's _other_ sword," said Rangiku looking at the 4th Division Captain, who had involuntarily made her face look like a mega sized apple.

"Captain Unohana would never do something _perverted_ like that!" said Isane, as she was nearly shouting before looking at her Captain's ever growing blush of embarrassment.

"Look she's blushing, which means she saw how well endowed he is down there. Come on tell us! Just between us girl's here, how big is he? Did you give it a feel? Did you give it a big smooching ki...," said Rangiku only to have her mouth shut by Soi Fong not wanting to hear the woman finish the sentence and see her fellow Captain die in such a manner as blood overflowing from her head due to embarrassment.

"Please refrain from telling us your own fantasies Rangiku-san," said Soi Fong, as she looked around to see that Nanao and Nemu were both blushing at the 10th Division Vice Captain's unfinished sentence.

"I can assure you Vice Captain Matsumoto, the physical that I gave Captain Zaraki was for all intensive purposes strictly professional, and was not for my personal amusement," said Unohana, as her face was slowly returning to normal while trying not to imagine she was giving the man a bodily physical, only this time in his or possibly her own Division's bedroom.

"Sure you tell yourself that at night when you want him to grab a hold of you and take you all night into the day," said Rangiku before smirking at the other women around her as they all blushed at the thought of such an intimate act.

"Before we decide to get off our original topic let me remind you all that while we have all this information on the man physically what do we know about his personality?" said Isane keeping her blush from taking over her entire face.

"Aside from the fact that he likes to fight strong people...not much," said Nanao since the 11th Division Captain never went in for a psych evaluation knowing full well that the one, who gave it would need to see his or her own shrink afterwards.

"He and his squad constantly pick on the 4th Division when Unohana is not around," said Isane looking at her Captain with a look that said "you should do something about that".

"That's nothing new, but something always bugged me about that happening. Why do you tolerate their antics Captain Unohana? I mean from what I've seen the man's own spiritual pressure alone has made a whole section of your Division collapse, and that's when he's not increasing it on purpose!" said Soi Fong knowing that while the woman seemed to show almost infinite patience, but even that squad pushed her to her limits.

"Not many know this, but I have actually spoken to Captain Zaraki about his squad's _behavior_ concerning mine when it originally started," said Unohana calmly, as if it were ancient history between the two opposites.

"You did!?" said almost all the girl's except Nemu wanting to hear the explanation rather then have it die in the echo left behind by the others in the room.

"Yes. When I originally asked why he was doing it, Captain Zaraki explained to me that his men were 'toughening up' my Division. He made a point stating that if my Division couldn't handle his, then they couldn't handle Hollows on the battlefield. When I asked him about him not 'flexing' his spiritual energy around, Captain Zaraki also said that by constantly dealing with his spiritual pressure, it would help my squad deal with Hollows, or should it happen the members of Aizen's Espada," said Unohana knowing that when dealing with such a large amount of spiritual pressure can freeze a person leaving them temporarily vulnerable.

"He said that?" said Isane, as she remembered when Unohana wanted to talk to Kenpachi privately that day and had smirked thinking her Captain was going to set the man straight only to find the said male Captain's own logic had somehow overridden her own.

"Now that you mention it, I remember how my Father seemed to acknowledge that ever since Captain Zaraki became the head of the 11th Divisions his men receive the most injuries when it comes to training. It is because of this that the 4th Division constantly has to heal them afterwards, but because of this Mayuri-sama noticed that the skills of the healers have become better then before. New medical techniques have been developed, the rate of 4th Division members reaching high seat levels has increased, and the death rate on the other 13 Divisions is also down," said Nemu having seen the bodies of the 11th Division members being carried into the 4th Division on stretchers after a training session with Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Vice Captain Kusajishi Yachiru.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear the man was not only single handedly improving how we run things here in the Seireitei, but was also sending you hints that he liked you Unohana-san," said Soi Fong growing more impressed with Zaraki by the minute while smirking at her fellow female Captain, who had the decency to blush slightly at the 2nd Division's remark.

Leave it to Zaraki Kenpachi to be a secret romantic at heart while hiding it through his own sadist ways of fighting and beating the life out of people.

The meeting would have gone further had there not been a knock at the door making the women hide the papers before seeing, who was at the door to the Strategy Room. Upon opening the door they saw it was 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku, who looked slightly afraid for some reason due his skin being slightly paler then usual.

"What do you want Madarame-san?" said Soi Fong keeping the door open halfway as to keep the others hidden from view though Ikkaku could easily as well as clearly sense the spiritual presence of the other women in the room.

"Is the Vice Captain of the 8th Divisions in there with you? You know Ise Nanao? I have a message for her from my Captain. I asked around and some of your men said she was here awhile ago so I figured this was my best bet to find her," said Ikkaku, who couldn't believe he was being sent to do this, but then again facing the wrath of his large and quite powerful Captain combined with his slightly psychotic pink haired daughter Yachiru did not bode well if he failed.

Ikkaku didn't think his bald head could take anymore bite marks and drool today.

"Yes I'm here. You said you have a message from Captain Zaraki?" said Nanao making her appearance keeping herself dignified despite the growing curiosity that was looming in the back of her mind.

"Yes. My Captain wished me to inform you that you are invited to have dinner with him at the 11th Division Compound tonight at 7PM sharp," said Ikkaku and almost laughed at the woman's jaw dropping expression, but held back if just barely knowing that if he did laugh, and his Captain found out...well there would mostly likely be an opening for his 3rd Seat position in the near future.

'Captain Zaraki is asking me to dinner? Is this because I helped make Yachiru become her happy self again? Did she tell him everything?' thought Nanao wondering, which course of action was safer, to go, or to not go.

On the one hand if Nanao went she could find out more about the man from the Zaraki District that everyone had been known to fear when in his presence. On the other hand, if she turned it down Yachiru would most likely be devastated, would infuriate Kenpachi, and possibly be the cause of a 40 percent of Seireitei to be destroyed in the process.

Tough decision.

"Please tell your Captain I accept and to see him along with Yachiru tonight at 7PM," said Nanao giving a brief bow to the 3rd Seat, who she believe, if the rumors to be true, was much stronger then his position led everyone to believe.

Another reason for her to find out more about the Captain of the 11th Division.

"I will. Oh before I forget, Yachiru won't be joining you and Captain Zaraki for dinner since she'll be with me and Yumichika visiting the 6th Division Captain so you two can discuss things," said Ikkaku before looking at the rice paper door, then back at the two women, and the proceed to leave to head back to help Yumichika make the 11th look decent for tonight.

For once, the 5th Seat's metrosexual ways would pay off, and be tolerated just this once since the Captain didn't want the woman to think he lived in a slaughterhouse.

"Wow Nanao you got Zaraki Kenpachi interested in you and all you did was be nice to Yachiru," said Rangiku seeing the annoyed looks on both Nemu and Unohana's faces at the 8th Division Vice Captain being invited to dinner.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but a simple repayment type dinner Rangiku-san. He obviously feels that he owes me for helping out Yachiru earlier today and is treating me to dinner to pay me back," said Nanao though she was surprised that Kenpachi would invite her to dinner since the man _never_ invited anyone to dinner.

"If you want Nanao-san I will go in your place if you are not up to it?" said Nemu offered seeing the 8th Divisions Vice Captain was getting cold feet and saw her chance to take the woman's place.

"NO! I mean, there is no need for that Nemu-san I'm sure I'll be able to handle myself just fine. We'll meet at my Division Compound later to talk about what I learned from my interactions from Captain Zaraki. Agreed?" said Nanao looking and seeing everyone nod in agreement since her Captain would be asleep from drinking too much sake as usual.

(11th Division Compound)

So! What did she say?" said Kenpachi glaring down at Ikkaku with a look that said "she better have said yes or your ass is dead" with his spiritual energy putting pressure on the poor bald 3rd Seat.

"Nanao-san said she will see you at 7PM Captain," said Ikkaku sweating under the ever noticeably increased pressure of his Captain's spiritual pressure.

"YAY! Ken-chan has a date with Smarty-chan!" said Yachiru, who was jumping up and down upon hearing the news believing that this was just one step on the road to her Ken-chan getting her a Mommy-chan.

"It's not a date! This is the only type of way I can say thank you that I can think of that will surprise her. Women like surprises. Right?" said Kenpachi looking at Ikkaku, who could only shrug at the question since the reaction women get when it came to surprises varied from female to female.

"I wonder what kind of baby brother or sister I will get if Ken-chan and Smarty-chan get together?" said Yachiru, as she stopped jumping around and put a finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought not hearing the growling noise of annoyance coming from her taller counterpart.

'Calm down Zaraki! It's nothing. I'm just having a nice dinner with one woman. Yeah one woman and already Yachiru is on the stuff that happens after marriage. Wait! Why am I thinking this? It's just a simple 'thank you' dinner. That's it! Right? We'll talk, eat, drink, and call everything even down the line with no strings attached. Right?' thought Kenpachi thinking about it for several seconds before nodding to himself in believing that it was nothing, but a simple dinner with another Shinigami, who by luck of the draw or simple chance if you will just _happened_ to be a woman.

"You think there is more to this then we know?" whispered Ikkaku to his long time friend Yumichika, who was dusting the dinner table that would soon be used later tonight.

"Who cares? I'm just glad the Captain is finally having dinner with a female other then Yachiru tonight and it's with Vice Captain Ise Nanao of the 8th Division," whispered an overexcited Yumichika knowing that the woman was highly sophisticated and could help teach their Captain a thing or two.

"Not that you idiot! It's not just Vice Captain Ise that's been acting strangely, but so also the Vice Captain of 12th, Vice Captain of the 10, Captain of the 2nd, and both top females of the 4th Division too! It's like they are all conspiring with each other and their target of interest seems to be _our_ Captain. For all we know they could be planning some kind of assassination attempt on him and we being the only ones that suspect anything are going to be out with Yachiru in the 6th Divisions Compound tonight," whispered back Ikkaku wishing he could bash Yumichika on the head without causing a scene that would get their Captain's attention.

"You're being as paranoid as you are bald. Besides I think this dinner could be the one hope we have of making our Captain more refined. I mean look at Ise Nanao! She has brains, etiquette, and the sophistication need to make our Captain more beautiful and not act like the big brute that he...," said Yumichika, who stopped when he noticed a _large_ shadow looming over him and Ikkaku making the two sweat knowing just _who_ was creating that shadow.

"That I'm what?" said Kenpachi giving him his all piercing scowl that made weaker men collapse or run on the spot.

"That you have become that we all know and love Captain," said Yumichika laughing a nervous laugh while Ikkaku slowly inched away from him while giving him a "you are so dead" look before Kenpachi grabbed the feminine man by his neck.

"Yachiru...get be a shaver and a camera," said Kenpachi making Yumichika pale before he tried to struggle and make a run for it.

Soon screams of terror could be heard from within the 11th Division Compound making all who heard it shiver in fear not wanting to know, who was facing the wrath of Zaraki Kenpachi. At the time Ise Nanao was wondering whether or not it was a good idea not to wear body armor under her robes and simply go on a leap of faith that she would make it out of the 11th Division alive.

Upon hearing the scream she was strongly considering the armor.

(A/N: YAY! My first chapter of a Bleach fic. HOLY CRAP! Has the world come to an end? I'D LIKE TO THINK SO! HAHAHAHA! Seriously though I'm sure you are all wondering and saying "WTF?" after reading this. Yep that's right ladies, gentlemen, and sports fans of all mature understanding ages. This fic is a Zaraki Kenpachi Harem fic. Now I'm sure you are wondering WHY the man is getting a harem. Simply put...it has never been done before. Plus I'm a big Kenpachi fan. Don't get me wrong I'm an Ichigo fan too, but let's face it what do we know of Kenpachi's past? Nothing! Nada! Zero! I like the guy (not in that way) since he's a big freaking kick ass machine who doesn't take shit from anybody. HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THIS GUY?! Plus all the women that are with going to try and be with Kenpachi do not have potential relationship with anyone in the cannon. Nanao and her Captain do not have a relationship since he is the Shinigami equivalent of Jiraiya (the perverted part) mixed with Tsunade (the drinking and sleeping part) from Naruto. If there are relationships and I didn't know about them I'm sorry, but the mini-harem stays the way it is. I look forward to your reviews and I encourage all, who wish to make a Kenpachi harem to go for it! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dates and More Questions

Ise Nanao was nervous.

No. She was beyond nervous.

Ise Nanao was scared out of her mind!

Here she was looking nice with her hair still the usual education style look, standing outside of the 11th Division Compound, and just a simple door away from entering the belly of the beast that was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's domain. She had face Hollows, her Captain's antics, and mountains of paperwork before, but this was the time she felt the most afraid.

Suddenly, her Captain's groping and flirting seemed quite nice right about now.

Nanao turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder seeing her friend and fellow Vice Captain Rangiku in some bushes motioning for her to knock on the door. The 8th Division Vice Captain sweat dropped at Rangiku as the woman hid herself in the bushes one again. The nicely dressed Vice Captain couldn't help, but wonder how a small plant could contain a woman like Rangiku with _those_ things on her chest.

Sighing and remembering the old saying of "Nothing ventured nothing gained" or in this case with Kenpachi, "No gut no glory", as Nanao took a nice deep soothing breath, and gave her strongest yet politest knock she could. For a few seconds, Nanao heard nothing and was beginning to suspect that the man had somehow played a trick on her before the door opened revealing two members of the 11th Division looking rather _clean_ for once.

"Vice Captain Ise Nanao of the 8th Division?" said the one on the right with a mustache and goatee looking at her carefully as if she were an assassin in disguise.

"Yes. I am here because Captain Zaraki wished me to have dinner with tonight. He did say it was 7PM correct?" said Nanao hoping it hadn't been changed without her knowing or the man was called away on a last minute Hollow patrol run.

"Yes that's correct. Please come in miss," said the one on the left as the two moved away from the door to let her enter.

Nanao was slightly surprised the man himself was not at the door to see her, but sent two of his grunts for her. Was she remotely wrong to think that Zaraki Kenpachi would see this dinner as something more then just a "thank you" date rather then a romantic one?

She could at least find out and ask.

"Is Captain Zaraki busy with paperwork?" said Nanao, as she was escorted to the dining room of the 11th Division.

"No, the Captain has his 5th Seat do that for him on account of the fact he hates doing it himself and the Vice Captain would write in crayon or draw the fights. Right now he's talking to Yachiru in setting some ground rules while she's over at the 6th Division," said the one with a facial hair.

Inwardly, Nanao was happy at the response meaning that Kenpachi would have come to the door if Yachiru had left sooner with her 3rd and 5th Seat. She had almost forgotten that the man was a single parent raising an energetic and hyperactive daughter, who if given too much candy could cause more damage then any Hollow around.

"Bye Ken-chan! I hope you have fun with Smarty-chan tonight," said Yachiru coming out of the room with Ikkaku and...Yumichika?

Since when did Ikkaku get a twin brother?

"Smarty-chan!" said Yachiru seeing Nanao and tackling her leg clearly thrilled to have the fellow Vice Captain in her presence.

"Hello Yachiru-san," said Nanao being formal since they were both off duty and of the same rank.

"Ken-chan is right in there and is waiting to see you," said Yachiru, as her eyes seemed to shine even brighter then ever before.

"Thank you Yachiru-san, I hope you have a great time over at the 6th Division Compound tonight," said Nanao knowing that the relationship between Yachiru and Captain Kuchiki was that of a Niece visiting her Uncle.

Yachiru was soon walking out the door with Ikkaku and Yumichika, who looked sad for obvious hair related reasons leaving Nanao to enter the room where her "date" awaited.

"Hey Nanao-san?" said Kenpachi already by the door to greet her while raining in a great deal of his spirit energy as he could knowing that not everyone could tolerate it when he let it flow normally.

"Greetings Captain Zaraki, I trust Yachiru is in goods hands for the evening?" said Nanao already sensing the man before her keeping his spirit energy in check out of politeness.

She also noticed he had his hair down proving to her that it was not naturally spiky and the bells of course were removed since it was clear they were only used for fighting.

"Yeah Ikkaku and Yumichika can handle her at least until she gets to 6th Division, then old Kuchiki will have to help them deal with her. Also it just so happens that I gave her some extra sugary candy right before they left, which if done correctly should kick in right as they enter the 6th Division Compound," said Kenpachi smiling a wicked smile with a laugh shortly following.

As for Nanao she couldn't help, but laugh, as she imagined just what would happen to the poor building once Yachiru had finished going through it. Granted she herself was quite the stickler to discipline while following protocols like Captain Kuchiki, but the man was overly stiff in regards to life from Nanao saw and a rampant sugar high Yachiru around his Division Compound would give the man a _HUGE_ wake up call.

The two decided to sit down at the table to wait for the food to come and Nanao saw the perfect time to strike up a conversation with the man.

"I noticed your 5th Seat has a new look," said Nanao hoping to find out how that happen knowing the feminine man would never shave his head.

"Yeah that was my doing since Yumichika and Ikkaku were whispering about me having you over for dinner tonight and I didn't like how the conversation was going since the fruit cake is always going on about beauty," said Kenpachi smiling at Nanao, as the 11th Division members came in bringing them food to eat.

'Well at least he defended my honor...I think?' thought Nanao as she slightly adjusted her glasses before gazing down at the food before her.

The meal itself was nothing fancy, but not too cheap either from the looks of things since Nanao had doubts Kenpachi would do such a thing in terms of a meal. She imagined he would consider cheap people to be "weaklings" that if he had a chance would gut faster then her Captain could call her "Nanao-chan".

"Anyway I just want to say right off the bat that I'm glad you helped Yachiru today, she left my room in the 11th Division Compound depressed, and I hate seeing her unhappy," said Kenpachi wanting to get the point across about what this "date" was to him.

"I'm glad to have helped. When I saw her depressed it felt as if someone had blocked out the sun and I felt cold for some reason. After she became happy again, I felt that warmth she normally generates and realized how bitter the Seireitei would be without it," said Nanao knowing that Kenpachi must have felt that way too.

"Yeah she's a ball of sunshine all right, if the sun was pink of course," said Kenpachi smiling at how he remembered the girl had jumped up and down after his fight with Ichigo looking so happy over the fact that he was awake.

"You said she slept in your room? Isn't that dangerous?" said Nanao knowing that if the girl wasn't careful she would be crushed under the man's size and weight.

"Not really since her room is actually right next door, but the only way to access it is through mine. She only comes to me when she has nightmares at night, though most of the time she doesn't remember them, and the ones she does are of me dying or losing me to something I can't seem to kill. Only my presence seems to comfort her since she sees me as a source of unbeatable power," said Kenpachi not knowing why he was telling her this, but decided that considering the woman's high level of intelligence it was best not to insult her with it.

Nanao for her part was shocked that a little girl like Yachiru could have nightmares of the unknown and the ones she did involved the one man she cared about being lost to her.

"I'm sorry Captain Zaraki I shouldn't have asked such a personal question," said Nanao while she mentally berated herself for asking such a stupid question so early into the evening.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone in my Division knows about them so it was just a matter of time before someone outside of it knew. To be honest I am glad it was you that I told," said Kenpachi surprising Nanao that she nearly lost the food about to enter her mouth.

"Me? Why me?" said Nanao surprised that the man was confiding in her as much as he was now.

"Because Yachiru trusted you with what happened when she could have just simply held it in. Aside from some of the other women at your Women's Shinigami Association you are the one that made her happy again. When she came back from the meeting, Yachiru literally ran right through my door to tell me about the gift she was getting me that was coming right out of your own pocket. This shows me that I can trust you in that regard knowing that IF you told people what I tell you, it would only be to people YOU could trust not to make fun of her," said Kenpachi knowing of the woman's reputation for being strict when it came to secrets on account of her own Captain's much more..._embarrassing _moments when he was drunk.

Or rather more drunk then usual.

Nanao was moved by Kenpachi's words and she could tell that by looking into his one uncovered eye that he meant what he said. This man whom everyone thought was just a bloodthirsty Captain and savage beast had a side to him that no one outside of Yachiru knew about. Why did he hide it for so long? Was he worried it would be considered a weakness? Would he lose credit with his own men and be called a hypocrite? Or did Kenpachi simply not care what he thought of people's perceptions of him and let them believe what they wanted to believe when they saw him?

The rest of the dinner went well to more _lighter_ subjects after that with the two swapping stories regarding their childish wards with Kenpachi's being Yachiru and Nanao's being her Captain Kyoraku Shunsui. They laughed at the funny ones and gave suggestions on those that caused them problems in the past so not to repeat them in the future. They had talked about tactics, military strategy, and how not every battle could be won seemingly through a larger force, but rather the more skilled one. Kenpachi stated a single master swordsman could kill over a hundred amateur fighters without breaking a sweat. Nanao agreed reciting the old motto of "Quality over quantity" before telling him that ones own knowledge of terrain could be used against an enemy. This made Kenpachi exceedingly happy that he had met a fellow student of battle that even shared with her his own tactical skills concerning terrain involving forests when it came to living off the land.

Nanao had no idea that there was a plant that could be made into an herb that when mixed with sake and other things could actually make someone more awake or sleepy. She had to make a mental note to find the plants in question and mix it into her Captain's drink to see the effect it had on him.

Either awake or put into a coma she would find some measure of peace in the outcome.

When it was all over Kenpachi escorted Nanao to the door asking if she wanted to be escorted back to her Division by him or a team from his own. Nanao shook her head thanking him for the offer knowing he was just trying to be sweet yet respectful in his own way.

"Thanks again for earlier with Yachiru and coming over for dinner. Who knew we had so much in common?" said Kenpachi smiling a shark smile, as he looked over the smaller female form in front of him.

"Certainly not me that's for sure. However, if you ever want to do this again or go out for dinner don't hesitate to ask Zaraki-san," said Nanao bowing respectfully toward the man and he in turn gave it back.

"Sure will. Oh and call me Kenpachi from here on out. Being formal is one thing, but it gets so annoying sometimes and even more with Kuchiki-teme making everyone want to kiss his ass," said Kenpachi seeing Nanao nod in agreement as there were many times she wanted to simply forget about formalities and simply act normal.

Strange how she had a chance to do that around Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of all people.

"I'll see you around Za...I mean Kenpachi," said Nanao before leaving and waving back at him as she did while Kenpachi grinned giving her a mock salute.

When he shut the door, he leaned against it hearing it moan in protest to his size along with every other weak thing he leaned against. Letting out a sigh, Kenpachi couldn't help, but feel something stirring in his heart before letting out another smile at all that had happened tonight.

"Captain Zaraki is everything all right?" said one of the grunts of his Division worriedly, as he saw his Captain looking slightly tired.

"Of course I'm all right you stupid shit so quick asking. Also I need you and a couple of the other guys to shadow Ise Nanao until she gets back to her Division," said Kenpachi, as he didn't want anything to happen to her after spending time with him.

"Why?" said the grunt only to find himself slugged in the face and crashing through two wall and a card table in the second room used for internal Division poker games.

"Because I said so you dumb ass! Great now he's out of commission meaning I have to find some other idiot that won't ask questions to do as I ordered," said Kenpachi, as he walked through his Division picking several of his men at random and ordering them to shadow Nanao until she reached the 8th Division's Compound safely or face Yachiru in tomorrows training session.

The group of no less then five 11th Division members were out the door faster then you could say the words "pink" and "pain" 3 times fast.

(8th Division Compound)

Nanao sighed as she shut door behind her and let a smile of contentment reach her face at the dinner she had with quite possibly the most intelligent Shinigami within the walls of Seireitei outside of Captain-General Yamamoto. It was still hard to believe that the very person she was thinking of in her head was Zaraki Kenpachi of all people since the very person didn't seem to fit the description at first glance.

Talk about getting the wrong idea about someone and judging a book by its cover.

Walking steadily to the common room of her Division Compound she met the sight of Nemu, Rangiku, Soi Fong, Isane, and Retsu apparently waiting for her. She could tell because they had seemingly raided the fridge of all its contents and Nanao had a sneaking suspicion she would be buying more food to replace what was lost and would come out of her paycheck. Still, she did say they could see her after the dinner was over _at_ the 8th Division so she kind of asked for it.

"Comfy I see," said Nanao getting into her usual "serious" mode knowing it was the only way to keep them all guess and get a little revenge at seeing them all squirm when asking her questions.

"Nan-chan your back!" said Rangiku, who had clearly raided to sake part of the fridge and had taken hold of her Captain's stash.

Well at least he would be awake and sober tomorrow for once, until he pulled out his own emergency stash to last him until she bought more sake, and out of her own pocket yet again most likely.

"What? You expected me to stay the night or something?" said Nanao smiling at them before undoing her hair sitting on the couch next Nemu, who looked at her fellow Vice Captain with calculating eyes.

"Considering it is a little over one o'clock in the morning we assumed that dinner was followed by a form of sexual relationship for the night that I believe is called a 'one night stand' if you will," said Nemu blushing slightly getting looks from the other women, who were also blushing at hearing the phrase.

"I do not sleep with a man on the first date!" said Nanao whose face had the biggest of all blushes since she found it difficult to suppress the image of her and Kenpachi going at it like animals mating.

"Relax! She's just stating from what's she read on sexual intimacy, though why she was reading that I have no idea," said Soi Fong wondering if Yoruichi had been the one to give Nemu that form of reading material since it did seem like her thing.

For Kami's sake the cat shape shifter liked to walk around naked half the time.

"Well just so you know we did NOT have that kind of relationship while eating dinner and I'll have you know the man is much more then he let's on," said Nanao smiling at the look of interest from the other women around her.

"Do tell," said Rangiku leaning in to hear some juicy details about the tall, mean, and well muscled man from the 11th Division.

"Well for one he's not as stupid as some of the other people in Seireitei think he is and was a perfect gentleman during dinner. We talked about our interest in things, beliefs, and we laughed at some of things that have happened in Seireitei with our Divisions. Just today he shaved Yumichika's head with pictures of the 5th Seat and Ikkaku next to each other with Yachiru chomping on both their heads," said Nanao going into her sleeve and had revealed a copy of one of the pictures of the event.

The other women could help, but laugh at Ikkaku and Yumichika's poor misfortune with Yachiru writing on both their faces in permanent marker. The word "Baldy" on Ikkaku's forehead and "Baldy II" on Yumichika with both looked like he was ready to die from embarrassment.

"You think I could get a copy of that? I can use it in case Ikkaku tries to make fun of me again saying I'm 'all boobs and no brain'," said Rangiku smiling evilly at the thought of having something over the 11th Division 3rd Seat for once.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll tell you this though the man knows what it means to simply be normal when it counts. The entire time he had his hair down without the bells or gel that keeps it up and I must admit he was quite...attractive," said Nanao remembering how she fought the urge to reach for his hair before she left wanting to feel it without the gel in his hair.

"He had his hair down?!" said Rangiku and Soi Fong before looking at each other with gauging expressions wondering why the other had asked the same question.

"I had always assumed that Captain Zaraki's hair was spiky?" said Nemu curiously at Nanao surprised like the others at the man's facial appearance was not what it appeared.

"It's only spiky when he puts gel in his hair and when I saw him without it I saw how it seemed to shine with such beauty. I had to restrain myself from touching it when he saw me off at the door thanking me for helping out Yachiru earlier," said Nanao, as she could no longer hide the urge to smile and did so showing so much of her happiness as she did.

"Damn Nanao! If I didn't know any better I would say you kissed him. You didn't did you?" said Soi Fong leaning in from her position next to Unohana, who tried to stay calm though if one had taken the time to notice, they would have seen she had moved her head forward several inches.

"Of course not! You don't kiss someone on the first date. Not that it was a date mind you, but _still_ you don't kiss unless you and your date both want to," said Nanao scowling at the Captain of the 2nd Division while partially wishing they did kiss so she could rub it in their faces.

"Says you Nan-chan. When I ask him on a date I'm doing more then simply kissing him," said Rangiku taking another cup of sake and having some more of it.

"Do you have to say such perverseness out loud Rangiku?" said Isane irritably before she looked over at Nemu, who was sporting a small blush at the 10th Division Vice Captain's words.

'The key it seems to get close to Captain Zaraki would appear to be through Vice Captain Yachiru,' thought Nemu looking at the silent and seemingly calm Unohana knowing that the Captain of the 4th Division was the real threat in "dating" Zaraki Kenpachi.

Inward the 12th Division Vice Captain shuddered knowing the punishment that awaited her if her Father found out she had failed to "breed" with Zaraki on account of the other female competition.

"Regardless from what I saw tonight I think further insight into Captain Zaraki Kenpachi is in order," said Nanao telling them all that happened in detail making her audience get the full second hand experience of what it was that she felt when she was with him.

(11th Division)

"KEN-CHAN!" yelled Yachiru running over to her Father and climbing up his body like a crazy pink cat being chased by a dog.

"Hey Yachiru how was your time at the 6th Division Compound?" said Kenpachi before looking at his two subordinates, who both looked tired, sore, and ready to fall over just so they could die in peace.

"It was fun Ken-chan! I ran around picking up people or things in a contest of strength and I won since I lifted up the most people," said Yachiru raising her right arm trying to show off some of the invisible muscle she seemed to possess.

"What Vice Captain Yachiru fails to mention Captain is that she won by default since she threw them all over the 6th Division Compound without a second thought. A third of them landed on an unsuspecting Captain Kuchiki and then she spent the rest of the night with us 'playing'," said Ikkaku rubbing the back of his bald head wincing as his hand touched a particularly deep tooth mark from Yachiru.

"Incidentally Captain, you will be receiving a bill for the destruction Yachiru caused at the 6th Division Compound and will have to take it out on our budget," said Yumichika knowing that out of all the 13 Divisions of Seireitei, the 11th Division had the biggest budget to cover damages to buildings, medical insurance with the 4th Division, and the large quantity of beer or candy that was purchased every week.

"Tell him he can blow it out his ass. Remember he invited Yachiru over knowing how energetic she can be and knew what would happen if she got out of hand," said Kenpachi knowing he could appeal to the Captain-General as he had done many times over when this happened.

"Enough about teme bills I want to know how your date with Smarty-chan went," said Yachiru looking at Kenpachi with eager eyes with Ikkaku and Yumichika looking at him with interest to the topic.

"First, IT was not a date, but a nice dinner that we both enjoyed. Second, IF I decide to have an official date with her I want you three to stay out of it since I know you will try to get involved and ruin it!" said Kenpachi glaring a little at Yachiru, but mostly at the 3rd and 5th Seat, who trembled under his gaze.

Yachiru simply blinked before laughing at Kenpachi before the aftereffects of her sugar rush kicked in and she fell asleep with her head resting on Kenpachi's.

"If only she had done that when we were walking home," said Ikkaku letting out a sigh of irritation at the girls timing for falling asleep.

"I'll put her to bed since its _way_ past her bed time. Also you two can get some sleep too," said Kenpachi taking hold of Yachiru and caring her in his right arm while she snuggled into his chest.

(The Next Day)

Vice Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu had spent a great deal of the night deep in thought after listening to Nanao go further into her analysis of Captain Zaraki. The man was a fierce warrior and considered by even the Captain-General himself to be a master of war. He was also man with a caring heart even though he rarely showed unless it was to a person he could trust, as he knew that enemy's would come to exploit that about his life. Nemu also noted that Zaraki Kenpachi had on rare occasions taken off the eye patch that her Division had made for him years back so his presence wouldn't make most of the weaker Shinigami faint under his power.

Nemu had heard Kenpachi had only taken off the eye patch twice with the longest one being against Kurosaki Ichigo when they dueled and then later on with the former Vice Captain of the 11th Division, who was under the previous 11th Division Captain's original command. Focusing on the former of the two fights, Nemu noticed that Zaraki seemed to enjoy that battle the most because he went all out against both Ichigo, _and _the orange haired boy's zanpakuto own strength. The end result was a draw with Zaraki giving the victory over to the orange haired boy since Kenpachi's own sword was destroyed, he was in much worse shape, and Ichigo's sword wasn't broken.

Another thing Nemu thought about was the man's ability to take punishment while still being to keep fighting no matter what and simply not die. Not that she wanted him to die oh Kami no, but the fact remained that no one could survive for long with wounds he had sustained for long. Deciding to continue her scientific approach as she had been taught by her Captain/Father, she approached the 11th Division training grounds seeing Kenpachi hard at work at making his men earn their wounds for the day.

"Hello Shy-chan!" said Yachiru right behind Nemu nearly scaring the poor artificially made Shinigami out of her body while wondering how such a tiny girl could move so fast.

"Vice Captain Yachiru!? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your time with your Division I'll leave at once as to not disturb your Division's training exercises," said Nemu bowing to the child before trying to leave with the key word being _try_ as Yachiru already had a hand on her with the grip strength of a bear trap.

"You're not disturbing anything Shy-chan! You should go see Ken-chan and introduce yourself to him," said Yachiru running down the hill with Nemu barely able to keep up with the laughing and hyperactive girl.

Nemu for the most part was worried as she learned from past experiences from her Father that if she interrupted him, he would hit her, and call her horrible names to remind her of her fragile existence. No! This man she was being dragged to would not do such a thing since she had never once seen him hit Yachiru for all her antics and problems she may have caused the 11th Division Captain. Zaraki Kenpachi was a man of honor, who had never hit a woman unless she attacked him first and even then it was never in the face.

Nemu wished her Father was like that in regards to his hits to her figure.

Nearly calming herself completely as she was now practically almost thrown towards the 11th Division Captain crashing into his noticeably well muscled chest. Nemu soon felt him grab her shoulder to prevent the impact from knocking her over and making things unknowingly more embarrassing since her cheeks were now burning up. How could she not? The close contact alone allowed her to breathe in his primal alpha male scent and deep inside of her Nemu had the urge to reach up and kiss him right in front of everyone around her, damn the expense.

"Whoa! What's 12th Division's Vice Captain doing here?" said someone not far away, as it caused the others to look at their Captain and her.

Damn the expense!

"Hey! Yachiru what's the big idea throwing this girl at me? She not from our Division so unless you want Captain Psycho from the 12th Division to complain to the old man you better be careful next time," said Kenpachi before taking a step back to take a better look at Nemu to ensure the impact hadn't hurt her since most people that did crash into him did get hurt.

Regardless if he did it on purpose or not.

"Sorry Ken-chan, but Shy-chan was here and I thought you two should get to know each other since you've _never_ spoken to her before," said Yachiru now appearing on the man's shoulder with an seemingly innocent yet somehow all knowing look on her face.

'She's got a point. I do try to stay away from 12th Division most of the time unless I have to go there on account of Yachiru getting into trouble. Especially after that time she went on a sugar rush and went there to have a new pet from their different stocks of research subjects,' thought Kenpachi frowning at the memory at how Yachiru had given him a small headache that day since the damn experiment obsessed weirdo wouldn't shut up.

Honestly, if Yachiru could keep getting into the damn place then Captain Kurotsuchi should get a special security system installed so she can't break through or at least lock down procedure for when she opens all the cages when searching for the right pet.

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting Captain Zaraki, but I was walking around and I came across your training grounds for your Division. I thought I could observe to study your training regime to possibly understand how it is that they have the lowest fatality rate when it comes to fighting Hollows," said Nemu hoping the man wouldn't mind as she secretly wished to be near him once more to smell that strong commanding smell that made her want to do things she didn't know she had the courage or want to do.

"Why not, it would be good way to show the other Divisions how soft they are when it comes to fighting Hollows. If you want I can even train you in some sword fighting if you're interested?" said Kenpachi smiling at her seeing the shy look on her face and could see why Yachiru called her "Shy-chan" since she did look it most of the time.

Seriously, the girl looked like the slightest yell would make her faint.

"I do not know if I am able to Captain Zaraki. Captain Kurotsuchi may frown upon it and say that such training would be worthless and seek to punish me for it if he were to learn of such lessons," said Nemu looking away in shame and bracing herself for the possible hit that was to come after her words knowing that they might infuriate the "Demon of Zaraki", as he had been called.

Instead, Kenpachi just laughed his insane laugh making Nemu look up at him in shock and surprise that he not only laughed, but didn't strike her down before belittling her.

"Are you serious?! Your dad doesn't want you to train to get stronger? Now what kind of asshole Father doesn't make sure his kid is strong enough to fend for his or her own? Now Yachiru here, she can go one on one some of the Captains because I made sure she was strong enough to one day fight them," said Kenpachi grinning, as he pointed to his charge, who grinned in return while holding up her right arm to show the "muscle" she possessed.

"I think I understand," said Nemu finding her Father's lack of training in the ways of combat and using her as a sacrificial shield most of the time to keep himself alive was most depressing.

"Come join us Shy-chan! JOIN US! JOIN US!" said Yachiru getting overly excited as she leaped down from Kenpachi's shoulders only to jump up and down in front of Nemu giving her the "puppy dog" look that had made even 9th Division's heart melt from time to time.

"I'm afraid I don't have my zanpakuto with me today. If it's all right with you I'll just watch and learn from your actions," said Nemu, as it was true she didn't bring it with her today since she had never anticipated on participating in a 11th Division training regime.

"Well isn't that a kick in the old nut sack," said Kenpachi wanting to see this girl fight if she could at all since he made it clear to the other Divisions that your men or women should be as strong as they are by rank if not more until they can or want to become a Captain.

"Once again I apologize. I was...," said Nemu only to be interrupted by the one person she didn't want to be here right now.

Her Father, her creator, and her Captain.

"You useless whore! I told you to come back from your assignment I gave you nearly 10 minutes ago and here I find you are _talking_ to this barbaric ape of all people while being surrounded by his army of moronic Neanderthals," said an angry Kurotsuchi Mayuri his face clearly one of anger and disgust at his creations own project getting in the way of his.

Nemu flinched remembering that she had been ordered to collect plant samples from a section in Rukongai and return with haste in her step as they were vital parts of the Captain's on going research. She had of course dropped off the plants before leaving again, but had not mentioned she had since Mayuri was busy with one of his projects, and didn't want to receive punishment for interrupting him.

It would seemed no matter what she did to please her Father the man could not be happy with the success she accomplished in his name or the 12 Division's for that matter. For Nemu it seemed she was going to be struck by her Captain one way or another and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

One Captain Zaraki Kenpachi could though.

Captain Kurotsuchi had raised his hand to strike her to make her understand her place in his Division as the submissive Vice Captain that was his creation. However, before the back of his hand got even half way to striking her face Kenpachi grabbed it by the wrist and broke glaring at the Captain with barely restrained fury.

"Don't...you ever...try...to hit her...again!" said Kenpachi pulling the 12 Division Captain closer to him so they were practically staring each other in the eye.

"You think you can prevent me from doing what I will with this thing. She is _mine_ Zaraki and no matter what you do to me now I will still have her under my command by the end of the day. So unless you want me to show you just _how_ I deal with half shaven gorillas like you when they decide to lay their filthy hands on me for things they don't understand then I suggest you let go," said Mayuri glaring at Kenpachi while snarling with his teeth.

"Let me tell you something you poor excuse for a Shinigami, I don't care if she was born artificially, naturally, or Kami forbid is part Hollow. If you EVER and I mean _**EVER**_try to hit your Vice Captain again around me, Yachiru, or the rest of my men here today or any other I'll tear out your guts and hang you with them on top of your own 12th Division Compound. Are we...clear on that?" said Kenpachi letting more of his spirit energy and focusing it directly on Mayuri, who felt the unrelenting pressure from him before being thrown down like a rag doll.

"Damned animal. You should have been put down years ago!" said Mayuri struggling to get up with his face dirty, right hand at the wrist broken, and his ego lowered by several hundred feet.

"You're not the first one to say that now get out of here before I have Yachiru have a go at you," said Kenpachi while keeping a firm grip on Nemu's shoulder to prevent her from following her wounded Father.

"This isn't over!" said Mayuri before flash stepping a hasty retreat knowing it was better then facing Kenpachi or his pink haired demon and Vice Captain of a daughter.

"Chicken shit pansy," said Kenpachi under his breath before looking at a startled Nemu at the fact that someone had stood up for her and had become the preverbal "knight in shining armor".

"You taught him Ken-chan!" said Yachiru nodding her head approvingly not liking how the 12th Division Captain treated his Vice Captain any more then Kenpachi did.

"Damn right! Now as for you, I have a feeling you'll need a place to stay for awhile until the heat dies down from this," said Kenpachi knowing that if Nemu returned anytime soon to her Father she might as well hang herself to avoid his wrath.

"I have no where to go except the 12th Division and I don't know anyone, who would be so willingly take me in," said Nemu, which was partially true since she knew that the 10th Division Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku or 4th Division Captain Unohana Retsu could take her in, but the aftermath might hurt them in the end if Mayuri made a clear point to the Captain-General of them interfering with what was _his_ work.

"Shy-chan should stay with us!" said Yachiru right away like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? Captain you can't take such an offer seriously!" said one of his lower seats since they didn't want the Division to become too _feminine_ with a girl other then Yachiru.

Hell! Tolerating Yumichika's own feminist like ways was irritating enough.

"Please Captain Zaraki you don't have to impose this upon me. I will simply manage and hope for the best," said Nemu not wanting to be _that_ close to the 11th Division Captain since the only room she could be technically safe to sleep in was in _his_ room.

The burning in her cheeks was trying to return again and if she didn't leave soon it would with a purpose.

"Shy-chan can stay; She can use my room while I stay with you Ken-chan!" said Yachiru making Kenpachi go deep in thought about this knowing that if he did this then a lot of buzz would be flying around and who knows what would happen in the aftermath when it was over.

"Well all things considered I did get you into this crap and I might as well give you at the very least decent place to stay until things calm down. Besides I doubt the chicken shit will try to set foot in my Division knowing what will happen if he does whether I'm there or not," said Kenpachi looking down at Nemu seeing her eyes widen with appreciation since the last time anyone did anything nice was that Quincy that entered Seireitei with Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Captain Zaraki I...,"said Nemu, but was cut off be the man in question, who turned all the way to face her meeting her frightened gaze with his calm one.

"Not another word on the subject. Tonight as well as any other until this matter is fix you will be sleeping the 11th Division Compound and while you are there or with me you are going to learn how to fight! I don't take in weaklings and considering you _have_ the rank of Vice Captain means you must have some strength in you. The only problem is your asshole Father doesn't want it brought out of you, which personally ranks an 8.6 on my 'Dumb Shit-O-Meter' with him. You'll stay in my Division under the temporary rank of 4th Seat since I don't have one and none of these pussies can deserve it," said Kenpachi knowing he had been pressured to have that Seat filled at the request of Yamamoto and figured he could fill the spot while saving the girl's life at the same time.

"But my zanpakuto is back in the 12th Division Compound," said Nemu knowing that if anyone went there in her Captain's current state of mind he would tear them apart.

"Yachiru go get Nemu's sword from the 12th's Compound. If her dear old dad tries to get in your way plow right through him and destroy everything in sight," said Kenpachi, as he knew that would be the ultimate insult to injury for Kurotsuchi.

"On it Ken-chan!" said Yachiru speeding off like a pink bat out of hell laughing as she went while Nemu looked at the running form off in the distance.

"Now that is taken care of let's see if we can't put your new rank into action and help me get these weaklings into better shape," said Kenpachi before turning to his men, who took one look at their Captain's menacing gaze and knew the training they were about to get was that of a sadists dream becoming reality.

"I don't know how I can help until Yachiru-san returns with my zanpakuto," said Nemu knowing that her only use as Vice Captain of the 12 Division was to do errands and be used as her Father's personal punching bag.

"From what I've heard around you have good observation skills and tell the truth as it is, which I come to respect since you don't sugar coat what you say. I need you to assist me in observing my men train and help improve their performance better so when we fight I have less people to drag to the 4th Division," said Kenpachi having heard some of those good things from his 3rd Seat, 5th Seat, and even that sissy looking Hanataro guy from the 4th Division had told him about how Nemu was always truthful to other Shinigami even if it meant getting hit by her Father because of it.

Right now Kenpachi needed her honesty more then he let on and thought it would be a good idea to give the 11th Division a look that said "yeah were badass guys, but were also honorable badass guys". Nemu, he believed could bring that to his Division once word had gotten out that Captain Kurotsuchi was a woman beating prick and had no love for his own daughter.

"I will assist anyway possible Captain Zaraki," said Nemu bowing respectively knowing that her talents were going to be put to use and not be belittled in the process.

It gave her feeling of happiness in her heart that seemed to be void of it for so long, as she would not be called "whore", "slut", "bitch", or any other names used by her Father. Along with that feeling was something else in her heart that made it beat faster when she was near this man that made her long to be in his presence longer. She couldn't describe it, but she vowed to herself that she would when the moment was right to seek out the definition for it.

Nemu was brought out of her thoughts, as one of the grunts behind her whistled at being able to see her rear end making Kenpachi scowl at the man for his action and decided to make the fool pay. It was one of the reasons why very few women ever tried to make it into the 11th Division on account of all the "masculinity" it seemed to have. The last time a woman tried to become apart of the 11th Division was before Kenpachi himself had arrived in Seireitei. The woman had left within the week after she was given the rank of 4th Seat on account of the male half of the 11th was giving her a lot of trouble for being the only female in the Division at the time.

Since then the 4th Seat of 11th Division had remained empty with no one wanting to fill it, but Kenpachi honestly thought Nemu could given time. As soon as an example was made to the more "leering" men of his Division and unlike his predecessor, who encouraged it, Zaraki Kenpachi was going to do the right thing and simply...kill it.

The poor grunt never knew what hit him, but felt the pain from it all the same.

Within a short time, the very same person that whistled at Nemu was soon carried off to the 4th Division on a stretcher bleeding heavily from multiple slash and stab wounds. If they were lucky and hurried the 4th Division would be able to save the stupid bastard from dying. Kenpachi also doubted that IF and when Unohana or her Vice Captain asked him about it they throw a fuss given his response to their questioning.

Nemu for the most part seeing the man being sent to the 4th Division was shocked that Kenpachi would do something so brutal to defend what little honor she had. When she bowed to the Captain out of respect she had not become aware that due to her outfit of choice had become an eye turner until she heard the whistling. She had soon become very embarrassed and ashamed of herself believing for a moment that she was all those things her Father called her when she apparently screwed up in his presence. That feeling had vanished however, when the man was given the beating that was quite possibly as they say "within an inch of his life" if from what she saw was any indication.

'He defended me when he could have let it pass. No one else has gone to such lengths to punish others for such things, yet this man does because he respects me as a woman, and as a person despite how I was born into this world,' thought Nemu looking at Kenpachi with appreciation in her eyes as her heart was beating even stronger with a feeling that if anyone could protect her it was him until she could prove she was strong enough to do it on her own.

For Zaraki Kenpachi, Nemu vowed she would become stronger so that she could make him proud for all that he was doing for her.

(4th Division)

Isane sighed finishing up some of last nights unfinished paperwork that fortunately for her wasn't do until later this current afternoon. Still, she couldn't help, but feel distracted by what Nanao had told her about Captain Zaraki when the woman from the 8th had eaten dinner with him. Personally, Isane had thought Nanao would _become_ the dinner given the man she was eating with had unhealthy habits for fighting and blood that he was rumored to have had from the remains of Hollows using their very masks as cups. It was just those kinds of things that made it hard to see the side of Kenpachi that Nanao had claimed to see the 11th Division Captain. In the end however, Isane decided to give the big man this one small chance given that Nanao would _never_ lie about something like this.

'She had to be telling the truth, there wasn't one piece of her missing, not even a speck of blood on her when she came back home!' thought Isane wishing she could see what it was that Zaraki had been hiding from them all.

Her thoughts were interrupted, as a seriously and possibly near fatally injured patient that came from the 11th Division seeing his insignia or what was left of it stained in blood. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, but this was the worst one she had seen in...well ever! Not only that, but it was just one man from the 11th not a whole group of them that normally followed shortly after when it came to Captain Zaraki's training exercises.

Not long before Isane arrive to see the patient Captain Unohana arrived as well to see the person as well since she had healed more 11th Division members then anyone in hers.

"Take him to room # 34 and treat his wounds immediately I will join you shortly," said Unohana to a nearby nurse, who bowed and helped several 4th Seat Division members get the man to the designated room.

"What could have made that man feel such brutality at the hands of Captain Zaraki?" said Isane to her Captain seeing the blood trail that was left behind and shivered at the thought of it all.

"After we fix the injured man up we will ask Captain Zaraki himself. I normally tolerate the harsh nature of his training regime, but this is different and cannot be ignored. Come Isane we have a life to save," said Unohana, as she turned to head to room 34 to heal the man from the 11th.

For Unohana, that patient made her remember how she had seen Kenpachi after his fight with Ichigo, and all the life threatening injuries the Captain had taken during that battle. The large man seemed to be in his own hell from what she had seen, as he had fallen into a state of unconsciousness shortly before she had arrived on the scene to heal his wounds long enough to get him back to the 4th Division for proper healing. The Shinigami healer of the 4th Division that was Captain Unohana felt pain in her heart when she recalled how she saw the terrified look on Yachiru's face. The pink haired girl thought for the briefest of moments she had actually lost the only person in her life that mattered and had taken care of her before she could fully walk. Even Unohana herself thought the man would die before reaching the 4th Division and there were several time she thought he did, only to come back from it just before he seemed to have breathed his last breath. The very fact that he survived the wounds dealt to him proved to her that Captain Zaraki was indeed the rightful holder for the name "Kenpachi".

It was because of his sheer force of will to live that she was able to determine how he was able to heal much faster then her usual patients under her care. She had used a very large quantity of healing balms, Kido spells that healed wounds, sedatives strong enough to put down Hollows twice as tall as the Seireitei gate watcher Jidanbo ,and roll upon roll of her special bandages with healing properties in them on Kenpachi with Yachiru looking at him worriedly.

(Flashback)

Unohana had just finished wrapping up Kenpachi's face with the last of her bandages and spreading them on smoothly to prevent any unnecessary wrinkles in them that may stop the cloth from working effectively.

"Ken-chan is safe now right Braidy-chan?" said Yachiru looking at her adopted Father, as she stood next to his bed while he slept in his unconscious state.

"Yes Yachiru. We had a few close calls, but Captain Zaraki will survive this as he has in all his previous battles," said Unohana calmly though deep inside she too had held her breath on several occasions and had the urge to say some things she never thought she would ever say.

"Thank you Braidy-chan for everything. I don't know what I would do without Ken-chan since I have to keep learning from him if I'm going to be a strong Captain myself one day like Ken-chan," said Yachiru smiling at the woman and giving the 4th Division Captain a hug at her legs.

Before Unohana could respond they heard Kenpachi murmuring in his slumber, but to them it sounded like a giant beast or dragon growling as it slept.

"Yachiru...name of...the only person...ever respected," said Kenpachi turning his head left and right ever so slightly making several of his bells jingle as he did.

Unohana looked at Yachiru only to find the girl no longer near her, but on Kenpachi's chest looking at him sadly like she had when he first fell into unconsciousness. At first the woman wanted to take the child off the healing man afraid the child would open one of Kenpachi's wounds, but she soon noticed that not once did the 11th Division Captain whimper in pain or the bandages themselves become soaked in blood from a reopened wound around where Yachiru sat. Unohana had suspected that due to Yachiru being so unnaturally light physically made her faster on her feet and not irate the wounds on her surrogate Father.

"Ken-chan is remembering the day we first met again," said Yachiru seeing Unohana's curious expression, as the good doctor walked over to the two having only heard this story before if only the somewhat clean and short version.

"He cares about you a lot doesn't he?" said Unohana, but that was such an easy question to answer since the two had always been together.

"You can be such a silly lady sometime Braidy-chan of course he cares about me. Ken-chan only cares about those he respects after getting to know them. Ken-chan has always been a good judge of character when it comes to people to seeing if they are either strong or weak. He gave me respect by giving me a name when I showed no fear of his sword after he had killed so many people back then. He has been my whole world since I could remember so I want to get stronger and stronger with him. As Ken-chan continues on to fight others to be the best so will I to prove myself that I have earned his respect," said Yachiru smiling a little at her surrogate Father with eyes that told Unohana this girl was proud of the man for doing everything that he did and saw no evil in his heart.

Unohana was surprised by the knowledge Yachiru had just told her and never knew the pink haired child create such revelations at such a young age. The 4th Division Captain looked from Yachiru to the child's Father and saw mumble some other things in his sleep that she couldn't hear correctly and wondered for a moment what was going on inside his head. It seemed even in his sleep the man was fighting something she couldn't see that only Kenpachi and Yachiru could making her feel helpless in aiding the fallen warrior in his time of need.

Her thought's on that subject changed as there was the sound of fighting, yelling, and several choice words that got the two female Shinigami members attention. Of course both women knew just who they were as they were the most loyal of the 11th Division and had no doubt sensed their Captain fall at the hands of the invading force that had also defeated their entire Division.

"YAY! Baldy-chan and Swan-chan are here. I'll lead them here so they can see Ken-chan when he wakes up!" said Yachiru jumping off Kenpachi before running out the door or rather right through it.

Unohana sighed at the thought of replacing yet _another_ door due to the 11th Division Vice Captain becoming so excited that she forgot to open the rice paper door thus obliterating it as she went on her way, as happy as a child could be.

Turning her form back to Kenpachi, the 4th Division Captain raised her right hand as if she was possessed, and gave his face a gentle touch. For reasons that were beyond even her, she felt it was the right thing to do since he seemed to be tensing every now and then. She examined it carefully, as she went along the jaw line, his neck area down where the black band was, feeling the smoothness of the black covered material as she went, and then finally over to the rest of his frontal facial area before stopping at the scar over his left eye. She couldn't help, but frown at it wondering why out of all these wounds, that this one didn't heal. No matter how much her persistence at his last physical when she had offered to do it, he turned her down with an all too serious look, and told her to leave it alone.

'What sort of life did you have Captain Zaraki? What is it that drives you to be this way?' thought Unohana as she gently ran a single finger over it getting a feel for what it felt like for him if he ever touched the mark.

She felt echoes of a fight that created this scar, which seemed to be filled with unresolved issues within his mind, and a sense of pain Unohana couldn't even begin to understand. Whatever the conflict it had been a battle of epic proportions and Kenpachi had been in the center of it fighting with everything he had. She suddenly recalled how Yachiru was once the name of the only person Kenpachi ever respected, which he had given to his daughter. Could this person that Zaraki Kenpachi respected be the source of this scar? Was she his sister? Mother? Or perhaps she was once his lover if such things were to be possible? Regardless of how this scar was made was irrelevant and for some reason or feeling that she felt that was slightly other then professional courtesy, she took it upon herself to remove it from his otherwise flawless face.

She channeled some of her spirit energy into two of her fingers, focusing it into becoming healing Kido spell, and was about to proceed when a hand grabbed her wrist firmly, but not rough enough that it would leave a bruise after letting go.

"Don't touch the scar. Any other wound that I have you want to heal you can, but not that one," said Kenpachi his eyes barely open, but he could tell, who it was since there was only one person in the entire 4th Division with the courage he respected to actually want to heal him regardless if it was her duty or not.

Unohana had the courage to blush since she felt like a child getting her hand caught in the preverbal cookie jar by a scowling parent.

"I apologize Captain Zaraki, but I thought that with your other injuries being healed I felt I would heal this one as well," said Unohana giving him her ever so serenity filled smile while feeling slightly ashamed that she did something like that without his permission.

"Can I ask you question?" said Kenpachi seemingly forgetting about her current action and wondered if it were the sedatives they had given him or if it was the blood loss that somehow affecting his brain in wanting to talk to the woman.

"A question?" said Unohana frowning slightly wondering what question he could ask her in his condition.

"Why do help me?" said Kenpachi, as he closed his eyes almost painfully slow gazing up at her with slightly fogged vision.

"What do you mean Captain Zaraki? I'm a 4th Division Captain, it's my job to help those wounded or dying using my medical...," said Unohana, but was stopped by Kenpachi, who was shaking his head and waving his hand a little at telling her to stop.

"Don't give me that same old crap when I asked you last time. Its insulting to both of us intelligence wise and I hate to be insulted by something as stupid as that. You know and I know that I'm not the most well liked guy here or any other place in Seireitei with the time that the other assholes are happy is in the event I leave or die. You on the other hand tolerate me, smile at me, and do defend me or the things my Division does when no one else will. So answer my god damned question honestly this one time or not at all. Why do you, an angel of mercy, help me the "Demon of Seireitei", and treat me as if I deserve to be one of you?" said Kenpachi finding his throat was becoming dry for some reason, as he turned his head slightly to her thinking it was probably the after effects of whatever treatment Unohana gave him.

Unohana couldn't help it this time, but blush a strawberry red now at the simple comment laying within the question with her being referred to as an "angel" of all things. No one had gone that far as Kenpachi just had to compliment her like that on how she looked or even described in terms of her appearance. Trying not to let him see her blush she looked away unable to give him an immediate answer and hoped he was not expecting one right away. She looked for something to stare at and came across his broken zanpakuto that would soon be in the process of being healed and deiced to look at it while wondering how to respond.

Examining the blade she saw how much of the sword was so much like Zaraki wondering if she should answer him or simply stay silent hoping that the man would fall asleep. She really didn't want to answer him afraid of how he might react or if would even react at all with his current injuries.

'What do I do? I can't simply say 'I do it because were friends' or 'I do it because I care' since he would never believe me. But what if he did? Should I risk showing such feeling towards him? Would he feel betrayed in some way if I were to lie? I know Zaraki-san said he wanted the truth and I know if I did lie that I would lose whatever respect he may have for me,' thought Unohana before turning to face him with his eyes still on her even at the angle of his head as it was.

"Captain Zaraki the reason I do what I do for you is because I...," said Unohana only to be interrupted by a speedy Yachiru caring Ikkaku and Yumichika over her head before dropping them in front of their Captain.

"Here we are Baldy-chan and Swan-chan! I knew I would get here sooner or later when trusting my instincts when it came to directions," said Yachiru giving a hearty laugh with her hands on her elbows.

"Had you listened to us we would have been here a lot quicker, but that's what happens when you rely on a midget to direct you someplace she has no idea how to get to," said Ikkaku, as he rubbed his sore backside only to be ambushed by Yachiru, who started to munch on his head making him roll around in pain.

"Such uncivilized ugliness," said Yumichika looking away from the two before getting caught in the crossfire after receiving a punch to his jaw by Ikkaku causing him to lose his replacement hair to reveal his afro look.

It was because of the trio that Unohana was unable to answer Kenpachi's question that day.

(Flashback End)

It took a good 4-6 long hours before Unohana and Isane finish healing the injured 11th Division member and was put him in a recovery room. The man would be there for at least a few more weeks before he could be able to properly walk again much less fight given the extent of his injuries.

"What do you think possessed Captain Zaraki to do send one his own men here in his current condition? I mean sure he's sent them here by the dozens, but _this_ is...well, just cruel!" said Isane walking out of the room with her Captain with blood covering their Shinigami uniforms.

"The man is a complex individual Vice Captain and as such must be handled in a careful manner, but as you said this was cruel even for him. In order to get to the bottom of this we must confront this ourselves and talk to Captain Zaraki about this in case this soon becomes more then a one time incident," said Unohana, as the two women went to get a change of Shinigami robes so they could look presentable outside since walking around with blood all over you could make others turn their heads for all the wrong reasons.

"I'll tell your 3rd Seat that you and I will gone for awhile Captain," said Isane knowing the man was around somewhere and knew she could reach him before getting a change in uniform.

Unohana sighed as she made her way to the changing room of her Division hoping that once she had answers to her questions she could finally answer the one Zaraki had asked her. She had come to the realization that by not answering him back then or afterwards had left a profound impact on his being that he took just like all his other wounds and let it heal on its own. Again, she felt guilty because she had helped wound his heart that it went against her duty as both a caring person and as the head doctor of the 4th Division.

After Unohana and Isane changed clothes they headed out of the 4th Division Compound to seek out the 11th Division Captain in order to get answers rather then raising even more questions.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. I'm a little disappointed that I got so few reviews for the first chapter. I mean I know you are all like "Oh no it's a harem!" and all that stuff, but I've read enough harem fics to know how to do it properly. First off I'm not going to have them all simply fall in love with him and say "Will you marry me?" or have them say "I love you!" right off the bat. I want this to be perfect, but you guys aren't exactly reviewing in droves here. Granted most of you have put me under favorite and alerts wanting to see what will happen next, but I need reviews too. How can I tell if I screwed up if you guys don't tell me? Granted putting it under alerts and Favorites is of course a dead giveaway, but I'd also like to have it in writing in terms of your reviews. It just makes everything more...complete! If your wondering about C&D don't worry I'm not dropping that for 6 months again I will get on that soon enough along with my Star Wars fic. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Questions and Relocation

During the entire time that day she spent with the 11th Division, Nemu felt that for the first time ever she had found a place that she could call her own. As per Kenpachi's orders Nemu had given advice about the Shinigami sparing with each other, pointing out flaws, correcting others, and not once was she yelled at or called names in the process. She found herself receiving a form of respect that had not been given to her with the title of Vice Captain of the 12th Division. It was an odd sensation to say the least and even though such things as being respected were new for her, Nemu didn't want it to change at all.

When she wasn't giving advice to her new (if only temporary) Division she was sparring with Kenpachi of all people earning her some looks since not many originally thought she had what it took. They were mistaken, as Kenpachi helped unleash a drive in the woman to push herself beyond her limits set by her Father and creator. Granted, Nemu was by no mean a match overall in comparison to the 11th Division Captain in terms of skill or even having enough spirit energy to leave a cut him or just a small bruise when she were to hit him. However, despite that all she did was able to deliver marginally noticeable bruises to him with several of her swings; it proved she was by no means weak as it took a great deal of spiritual power to even land a mark on him.

Kenpachi saw that even though her figure was that of a small fragile looking girl there was some pretty good source of power in it, as he saw improve as they sparred. It was clear that she was meant to be Captain Kurotsuchi's shield more then an extension of his sword since she took some pretty hard hits from him. Some of his hits were so powerful that they would send even Ikkaku and Yumichika back while Nemu still tried to rise to fight some more. Kenpachi saw the same thing in Nemu right now he saw in some of the others when they trained. He saw that Nemu didn't want to lose, she didn't want to quit, and she wanted to prove she could be just as strong as anyone else around so she could prove she was not some _thing_ that her Father made her out to be.

Needless to say Kenpachi had come to respect her for that during their sparring session as she got better with every passing hour.

When they weren't sparring, her giving advice to others in the 11th Division, they were resting while eating their lunches, and enjoying this moment of peace they had before going back to training. Nemu was sitting with the 5th Seat, 3rd Seat, the little Vice Captain (now covered in all sorts of liquid from trashing the 12th Division), and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, who was sitting next to him.

"Captain Zaraki may I ask you a question?" said Nemu hoping she wouldn't be causing any unrest in disturbing her new Captain's meal.

"Sure go ahead," said Kenpachi after swallowing his food and chugging down a fresh can from some of his favorite beer.

"If it were possible, could would you allow me to stay as your 4th Seat of your Division on a more _permanent_ basis?" said Nemu knowing this was sudden, but she wanted to at least ask the question knowing she had nothing to lose.

"It would be nice Captain having her around since she's been helpful in giving advice to the grunts and they've improved greatly because of her assistance," said Yumichika, as he felt that he was the only "girl" of the 11th Division outside of Yachiru and it burned him up inside because of it.

Even with his shaved head they still called him girly, only now he was a bald and girly man.

"I'll admit she has done a pretty good job and could be a formidable fighter for the 11th Division given time and training," said Ikkaku sipping some of his tea thinking of how it would be nice to have a responsible female in the Division unlike Yumichika and the Vice Captain.

"Say yes Ken-chan! Say yes! Say yes!" said Yachiru now in front of Kenpachi doing little jumps like a rabbit running for its life while giving him pleading looks from her eyes.

"If I say yes there is no turning back. You stay with us, you have to work your ass off to stay in my Division, and you have to show that you're getting stronger. You slow down or get weaker I will have no choice, but to kick you out. Do you understand that?" said Kenpachi knowing that if Nemu stayed on as his permanent 4th Seat it could have more downs then ups.

"I want to become strong like you and the only way I can do that is through you teaching me how," said Nemu hoping the man would take her in, as she knew that his one rule when it came to the 11th Division was to be strong.

She had the strength it just needed to be brought out and who better the Captain Zaraki Kenpachi the "Demon of Seireitei" to do it.

"Before anything becomes official you'll have to tell old man Yama why you want out of the 12th for a lower rank and a different Division since we will want this to be permanent. The last thing we need is for Kuro-teme to find some loophole in the Seireitei law books to get you back in his Division and make you even weaker then before," said Kenpachi knowing that if the Captain of the 12th Division had his way her would take whatever form of consciousness she had and make her completely empty inside.

Artificial or not a soul was a soul and Kenpachi would sooner be damned before he saw someone like Nemu without hers. Why? Well...he didn't know why, but that's irrelevant right now.

"I understand. I will state my reasons and trust in the Captain-General to do what he feels is best," said Nemu taking a sip of her drink and slightly glad yet slightly guilty that she got to have a small piece of the meals from the group around her since they each gave a piece of there's.

"And will be right there to support you Shy-chan!" said Yachiru shooting a fist into the air with Ikkaku and Yumichika giving a "thumbs up" as Nemu had heard it being called.

"Yeah and even if the old geezer denies the request doesn't mean you can't be protected by my Division. No girl gets beat up on my watch while I'm the 11th Division Captain," said Kenpachi grinning at all the fun he was going to have after he saw Kurotsuchi's face, as he finds out his daughter now had a mind of her own.

"Again I thank you for your support," said Nemu finding herself content at the moment with where she was and who she was with.

Especially _who_ she was with.

(10 Division Compound)

Rangiku was pacing back and forth in her Captain's office biting her fingernail thinking about how to get a date with Zaraki Kenpachi or at the very least get closer to him. Nanao had a good lead, Unohana spent the most time with him so she was possibly the closest, Soi Fong was obviously planning something, Isane didn't really care much, but that could change soon enough, and Nemu was...who knows _what_ Nemu was doing right now just to gain Zaraki Kenpachi's attention. For all Rangiku knew, the Vice Captain of the 12th had approached Zaraki already dressed in nothing and asking him if she can bare his children. Nah! That last one with Nemu was unlikely, but with a girl like that and a psycho Father like hers...well it was hard to say what went on inside of that shy young woman's head.

The constant walking in a line back and forth was making her Captain's eyebrow twitch as she did it wishing she would put this much energy into doing _her_ own paperwork.

"Would you mind telling me just _what _has got you all nervous?" said Toshiro finishing yet another stack of heavy duty paperwork before looking at his Vice Captain with eagle like eyes.

"It's personal so don't worry about it," said Rangiku looking at her Captain giving him a slight glance before going back to her internal musings.

"When my Vice Captain decides to do something she normally doesn't do like walking constantly in a straight line it becomes my concern," said Toshiro his hands cross at his chest looking at the woman with his piercing gaze.

For a moment, Rangiku wondered if she should tell him about what was happening with her and the select few women involving the understanding of Zaraki Kenpachi. The only alternative would be to lie and tell him it was something she didn't feel like talking about it. Her other last ditch option would be to say she was having PMS, but she felt it would be unhealthy to say something like that to her Captain so she _finally_ decided to stick with asking a question before telling him anything..

"What do you know of Captain Zaraki?" said Rangiku seeing her ice haired 10th Division Captain's right eyebrow shoot up at the question since Toshiro never really talked to the man a lot or stayed in the same room with the Captain long enough to talk to him.

The fact that it looked like the old David versus Goliath theme was irrelevant.

"Not much except what everyone else knows about him. How he seems to fight like he is possessed by inner demons, how he sends people from any Division to the 4th's if they get in his way, and how he has no respect for most of the Shinigami in Seireitei. Why are you asking about him anyway? Did you have some kind of altercation with him and you are afraid to walk outside out of fear he'll gut you like a pig?" said Toshiro trying to get some sense of what was going on with Rangiku lately since she seemed different since her last Shinigami Women's Association Meeting.

"NO! I mean it's not like that, I just feel that all we know is basically what we've heard and I thought that all we were getting was second hand information," said Rangiku not wanting to let it out she was starting to feel some form of attraction to the man.

"Why? Why now for that matter?" said Toshiro looking at his busty in the chest Vice Captain, who seemed to be offended in some manner by how her Captain said that.

"What do you mean 'why now for that matter'? You act as if I don't deserve a personal life!" said Rangiku putting her hands on her hips feeling her pride being injured in some way.

"Personal life? Ran, I never said anything about this affecting your personal life," said Toshiro looking at her, as if he had a small idea of what was going inside of his Vice Captain's head.

Rangiku had the decency to blush thus confirming to the 10th Division Captain that what she was asking was not entirely Shinigami business as she made it seem.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" said Rangiku wishing that he wouldn't make her say she wished to pursue the giant Captain of the 11th Division.

"No you don't considering the noticeable blushing and wishing to find out more about Captain Zaraki, though _why_ you wish to pursue him I don't understand. All the same I want you to be careful around him Ran and I mean that in a serious manner. I don't think he would kill you or anything, but...well just remember that he's the only person here in over several hundred years to use the third option for becoming a Captain of a Division," said Toshiro wanting Rangiku to take this matter seriously even if it was for her own personal benefit.

"Of course I will _Toshi-kun_," said Rangiku happy that her Captain wasn't going to stop her from scheming in grabbing Zaraki Kenpachi for herself.

All she needed was plan.

"What have I told you about calling me that?!" said Toshiro nearly yelling loud enough for people in the Division Compound to hear him.

(2nd Division Compound)

Soi Fong was a woman, who from being trained by the best in her Division, had become the best after her previous teacher, and Captain left for a good 100 years. Now she was in charge of the 2nd Division that ran the Special Forces of Seireitei and considered a major fighting and intelligence gather force that was to be reckoned with.

Her current challenge however, was finding out more about Zaraki Kenpachi and his time in the Northern Rukongai District with Yachiru before coming to Seireitei. It was quite the challenge since the man had no name before he met the little pink haired girl and the fact that the place he came from wasn't the best place to be made it even harder due to the lawlessness of the area. The Zaraki District in North Rukongai was apparently so bad even Hollows themselves would be reluctant to enter it out of fear, and considering that it had given birth (in a manner of speaking) to Zaraki Kenpachi, Soi Fong could see why.

Her only hope was the person in front of her that was Soi Fong's former Captain.

"You want to know more about Zaraki Kenpachi? What makes you think I know more then you do as it is?" said Yoruichi wearing her orange shirt and black pants while raising a skeptical eyebrow at her former Vice Captain now a Captain.

"Because I know you Yoruichi and I know how you spent a great deal of time deep in the dark spots of the Rukongai District. While not as close to the 80th District as I hoped you would, it was within hearing distance to find anyone who might have known anything as so much as a figure resembling the infamous Captain," said Soi Fong having learned a lot under her former Captain's command and as such could almost match the cat like woman move for move in terms of mentality.

"If you're referring to my friend and contact in the Rukongai District you are mistaken that she was hardly close to the 80th District to even notice that hellhole. Even if she did encounter Captain Zaraki or him with Yachiru it doesn't mean that she'll simply tell me anything that I could tell you," said Yoruichi since Shiba Kukaku might have had a run in with Kenpachi, but the odds were still statistically slim.

"I'm not asking for much except information on the big lug. Remember I saved your ass from being caught naked near 8th Division that one time after you lost your clothing while seeing Kisuke for 'nightly' training," said Soi Fong finding that if Yoruichi wouldn't help her voluntarily then she would make the former 2nd Division Captain by force.

"That was a long time ago and the only reason that happened was because a certain Vice Captain at the time used a Kido spell on me to reverse my cat form," said Yoruichi, as she was now blushing from embarrassment, and anger since such a thing was mostly Soi Fong's fault.

"It was to get you back for dumping water on my head a week before when you wanted me to wake up early for training. Also the fact remained was that the water was _warm_ and made me think I had pissed myself in my sleep!" said Soi Fong getting angry while the cat like lady just smirked.

"Now who said anything about me dumping warm _water_ on you that day?" said Yoruichi making Soi Fong become even more infuriated at what just implied.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU DUMPED...!" yelled Soi Fong only for Yoruichi to laugh at her, as she ran with the Captain of the 2nd Division chasing after the former Captain.

For the moment, Soi Fong decided she would put a hold on Kenpachi so she could get back at Yoruichi for a very bad past experience.

(8th Division)

Nanao sighed as she went to wash her clothing from the previous night when she had the dinner with Kenpachi and breathed in his scent he left behind one more time. She then put it in with her other laundry and wondered if she would ever get to go on an actual date with Kenpachi. Nanao couldn't just ask outright saying she wanted to go out since she had her duties, he had his along with Yachiru, and not to mention that asking for a date too soon could make him wary of her.

'This has to be carefully done if I'm going to go on a date with the man to learn more about him, but how do I do it' thought Nanao thinking using that supercharged brain of hers to think of a solution.

"Nanao-chan! Where are you my sweet Nanao-chan?! My sake is all gone I need you to get me some at the market," said Captain Kuroko looking like he was still out of it, but moving more then he normally did when intoxicated by alcohol.

'If only I were strong enough I could kill my Captain and gain the respect Captain Zaraki did for his kill,' thought Nanao wondering what that would be like, as she secretly started to imagine herself with a foot on her Captain's dead body laughing, wave after wave of women bowed to her for removing the drunkard from Seireitei, and then Zaraki Kenpachi would suddenly appear asking her to marry him so they could raise strong kids together.

Snapping out of her thoughts instantly at that last part she felt, as if her face had caught fire, and considering how she saw herself with Kenpachi being intimate it was not too difficult to picture it. Hurrying out the door, Nanao headed straight for the sake store to pick up her Captain's usual before she fell into the dream again.

(11th Division Compound)

"I fail the need to have a tailor considering I already told you my measurements for this," said Nemu, as Yumichika carefully measured her form so he could give her the proper Shinigami uniform of the 11th Division with Yachiru watching at the request of her Ken-chan to prevent any of Yumi's _unhealthy_ habits from rubbing off on the new 4th Seat.

"I am well aware of that Nemu-san, but the Captain made it clear that you needed a new uniform since the only one you have is the one you're currently wearing from the 12th Division. Not only that, but the mini skirt is drawing too many eyes to you and he feels it is unnecessary for you to wear this design your Father gave you," said Yumichika writing down her measurement before looking at the clothing rack to see what his Division had in stock that would accommodate her nicely.

"Does Captain Zaraki think I am ugly?" said Nemu hoping that was not the case since she had hoped her current uniform would draw his one seeing eye on her.

"Don't be silly Shy-chan! Ken-chan just doesn't want other people to look at you since they will think dirty thoughts about you," said Yachiru remembering how she applauded her Father in destroying that weak Division member that whistled at Nemu.

"Vice Captain Yachiru is correct Nemu-san. If people in our Division kept seeing you in that mini skirt all the time, eventually their lust would take over, and one ore more may decide to do horrible _unspeakable _things to you," said Yumichika knowing that this change in her wardrobe was for the poor naïve girl's benefit.

"Yep! Then Ken-chan would have to kill them all for that and then we would have to get new babies to work with," said Yachiru kicking her legs back and forth at a leisurely and calm pace.

"The term is 'newbie' Yachiru-san, but I suppose yours is just as accurate," said a now grinning Yumichika knowing the ones that came to their Division had always ended up crying by the end of the day.

"Then he does this so it will protect me," said Nemu concluded finding the logic behind what her new Captain had ordered to make sense since she had seen some of the other Shinigami from other Divisions stare at her, or rather...they were looking at her from behind, and at her behind.

On the one hand she was grateful that Zaraki Kenpachi thought for her well being in that regard, but at the same time hated not being able to use it on him. Nemu wanted him to see her as someone beautiful and not just some "whore" or "slut" that her Father had been calling her constantly ever since she had physically matured into a woman.

"You got it Shy-chan!" said Yachiru watching as Nemu tried on various 11th Division uniforms that remotely fit her figure behind a screen posing slightly in each one until she found the correct one that fit her perfectly.

"You look perfect Nemu-san. Let's show the Captain I'm sure he'll be happy to see how you look," said Yumichika looking over Nemu's uniform one more time before writing down her exact measurements so he could get her more in stock or make more if it came down to it.

"I sincerely hope Captain Zaraki does like it. I don't wish to disappoint him," said Nemu slightly afraid that she would and he would glare at her scornfully like her Father did.

"Don't worry Shy-chan, if I know Ken-chan he'll be happy as he is on the day when they give out free beer at his favorite store," said Yachiru before grabbing Nemu by the wrist and running to meet their Captain with Yumichika yelling at the Vice Captain for her actions that might damage the uniform.

It was fortunate Yachiru was out in front pulling Nemu, as the new 4th Seat could only blush a deep shade of red at the thought Captain Zaraki "drinking" her with such delight.

When Zaraki saw his new 4th Seat dressed her new uniform he grinned, as he was glad the girl wasn't wearing that mini shirt that left little to hide, and he would be damned if one of men decided to get a little "frisky". The lecherous jerk, who whistled earlier was proof he had zero tolerance for that kind of thing as it was no way for someone of the 11th Division to act.

"Well isn't this a kick ass surprise. I can't wait to see Kurotsuchi's face when we see the old geezer and you are dressed like that tomorrow. What better way for you to prove your point to the old Captain-General that you want to be apart of my Division then wearing your rank then and there," said Kenpachi grinning from behind his desk before getting up and approaching her to see her up close.

"Thank you for the compliment Captain Zaraki. I promise I won't let you down," said Nemu bowing her head slightly, but not meeting him in the eyes as she always did with Mayuri.

"Good to hear. However, when you address me as Captain while speaking to me you're not supposed to look away or it just tells me that you don't have any kind of respect for my position as Captain," said Kenpachi seeing Nemu look up at him with eyes that had clearly told him that she was sorry.

"I'm sorry Captain Zaraki please don't hit me," said Nemu slightly shaking like a rabbit at the thought of being struck again by yet another Captain.

"Hit you? Why the hell would I do that? You didn't even know about addressing me in the manner I just told you," said Kenpachi frowning at Nemu wondering just _how_ much abuse this girl took.

"Again I apologize for thinking the way I did. Mayuri-sama is not as calm when it comes to not addressing him with proper respect," said Nemu tensing slightly when Kenpachi slowly raised his hand putting it on her shoulder, only to find the large appendage was not squeezing her hard, but simply sat their almost relaxed.

"You listen to me girl and listen to this carefully. As long as you are under _my_ command, under _my_ roof, while under the protection of _MY_ Division, I will _never_ raise a hand or fist to you outside of your training, and so help me Kami if that asshole Father of yours tries _**anything**_ I'll beat his ass so bad that not even Captain Unohana wouldn't be able to heal him," said Kenpachi looking the young woman dead in the eye with his words sounding so powerful to Nemu that she could almost imagine it happening.

Nemu was practically almost in tears, as this man, towering over her, had basically sworn never to hit or abuse her under his roof ever, and was continuously treating her like she was a person. Before she could stop herself, Nemu grabbed Kenpachi, and hugged him with all the strength she could put into her arms making the man a little uncomfortable with the closeness.

'Come down Kenpachi, she's only thanking you for actually treating her like a normally born person, so stop acting like you don't want the hug, and hug her already damn it!' thought Kenpachi closing his arms around her while smiling a little at seeing Nemu not being so shy and frail for once.

Under his guidance Kenpachi would transform Nemu into a kick ass 4th Seat of the 11th Division and then...well who knows really what will happen later on. Maybe one day he would get her to become strong enough to have her pull an ironic twist of fate by having her kill her former Captain to take his position.

And when that happened he would laugh his ass off.

(11th Division-Sometime Later)

Unlike his dinner the previous night with Nanao, Kenpachi was currently eating dinner with the entire 11th Division with his Vice Captain and 3rd Seat on his right and his new 4th Seat and 5th Seat sitting to his left. They had their own table that overlooked the other Division members as they ate to ensure that everything stayed orderly in their presence.

For Nemu, she felt happy that she could eat dinner with her new Captain even if it wasn't on a romantic scale or anything like that, but all the same she got to sit right next to him as she ate her meal so she wasn't going to complain. When she normally ate dinner back in the 12th Division Compound, it was just her, alone, but herself in her small room, with no one to talk to or be with, and the food itself was so lacking in taste. At one point Nemu would have suspected that she was eating paste put in solid form. She had asked Mayuri about why the meals seemed so small and he slapped her for her question almost as if the food he had given her to keep her alive was fit for Kami himself. Later on she found out that Mayuri had put much of the Division's funding into the research, development, and experimentation sections they handled leaving much to be desired in terms of good food to eat.

Yachiru, who was on a kiddy chair so she could eat at the table, was so happy at the moment having Nemu as the 4th Seat of the 11th Division. Granted it was not entirely official just yet, but she knew that if it came down to it her Ken-chan would win since he never lost. If it came down to Clown-teme wanting a fight for Nemu, then Yachiru new her Father would win easily, and if Yama-chan wanted to fight, then the poor old guy would no doubt lose too.

Now while this seems to be normally natural, as Yachiru was always happy, but this time the Vice Captain seemed to be even happier then her usual self. This was determined by her spirit energy seemingly spike on several occasions, giving off what seemed to be like a static charge of some kind. Because of it, Ikkaku was getting occasional hits from it that would make his arm and arm go numb after two shocks, which was embarrassing since the last one caused him to lose his drink spilling it on himself.

"Look Badly-chan spilled his drink and it looks like he wet himself," said Yachiru, who was laughing at Ikkaku, who was steaming mad and moved to strangle the girl.

"Why you little...!" said Ikkaku moving in for the kill only to find a hand on his throat by Kenpachi not even batting an eye in the bald man's direction.

"You little what?" said Kenpachi applying pressure to Ikkaku's neck while the man was sweating at being nearly strangled by his Captain.

"Uh...you little _angel_ was what I was going to say," said Ikkaku laughing nervously, as he patted her Yachiru's head nicely while the girl simply smiled a sweet smile that made everyone around her think she was oblivious to the predicament the 3rd Seat was in.

"Sit down, shut up, and eat your food," said Kenpachi releasing his grip on Ikkaku when he gave a push knocking the man into his chair.

"Sorry Captain," said Ikkaku trembling in fear knowing he got off too easy and probably did only because Nemu was now apart of the Division and she had bad experiences with it.

Nemu was surprised that Ikkaku got away so easily with wanting to strangle Yachiru for her outburst much less causing the man to lose his drink since the reason behind it did not go unnoticed to her trained eyes. What surprised her even more, was that the entire time Kenpachi had Ikkaku by the throat his one eye was on her, as if to gauge her response on the matter. Nemu knew that when Captain Zaraki looked at her he saw the tension in her face knowing that she had been on the receiving end of her fair share of strangulations.

The last thing she wanted to see or remember it and Kenpachi knew from the look in her eyes when he grabbed Ikkaku by the throat hence the small act of mercy.

'Thank you Captain Zaraki," said Nemu with her voice being barely above the level of whispering so he could hear her clearly.

"No problem," said Zaraki looking at the woman sitting next to him her form still looking shy and frail as ever making him remember he had A LOT of work to do in regards to Nemu coming out of her shell.

Before long dinner was over and everyone was lounging around in the Division doing nothing except playing poker, drinking some sake, and/or smoking up a pipe with a window open. By that time Kenpachi had now worn his casual nighttime clothing with his hair down, but eye patch still on. Yachiru was wearing her nightly clothing too and after some additional measuring (under Yachiru's watch), Yumichika was able to make something for Nemu that would one day (he believed) eventually be a "fashionable and beautiful" uniform that all 11th Division members should wear in the near future.

The poor 5th Seat nearly lost his eyebrows for that.

Soon there was a knock at the door and when one of the grunts opened the door he was greeted by Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane.

"Forgive this little intrusion as it's getting late, but we need to speak with Captain Zaraki Kenpachi please," said Unohana with her ever serenity like smile while Isane was behind her with a scowl.

"O-Of course C-Captain Unohana please c-come in I'll tell the Captain that you and Vice Captain Isane are here," said the low level seat bowing slightly and rushed off to get his Captain, who he hoped wouldn't kill him.

Unohana walked with her Vice Captain in tow to the large common room, which she saw was at the moment currently empty no doubt hearing of her presence. The probability of that happening was high considering they suspected the 4th Division Captain was making house calls now.

Either that or Unohana was here to simply talk to the Captain about business matters, but the later of the two possibilities was too low since everyone in the 4th Division made it a habit of staying away from the 11th Division Compound like a plague.

Soon Kenpachi came out pipe in his mouth, Yachiru beside him on his shoulder, and to the shocking surprise of Unohana and Isane they saw a blushing Nemu in a black robe covering up her nightgown. Deep in there hearts both members of the 4th Division felt a pang of jealousy and they had first suspected that Nemu by some act of Kami had gotten to Kenpachi first. The old quote of "It's always the quiet ones" echoing out from their heads, as Nemu stayed near Kenpachi with her arms twitching ever so slightly. It was apparent, Nemu wanted to wrap her arms around the 11th Division Captain's single muscular arm for comfort or protection. However, since she didn't it do so meant Captain Zaraki and Vice Captain Nemu did NOT do what Unohana and Isane thought they did.

"Hello Braidy-chan! Hello Lesbo-chan!" said Yachiru waving her hand at the two not noticing the red face from Isane at her nickname.

"Yachiru-san why do you call my Vice Captain that name?" said Unohana trying not to look back at Isane to see her expression wondering if it was possibly true.

"That's what Baldy-chan calls her after drinking that 'special drink' as Ken-chan calls it that I can't have. He got real drunk one night and went on about her being a 'lesbo'. He was all 'Vice Captain Isane is such a lesbo since she never goes on a date with any guys near her. He also said that she plays for the 'other team' in terms of liking people in that manner, and all that stuff. I think he also said I should never tell her that. I wonder why?" said Yachiru looking thoughtfully at the two before seeing Isane become so red in the face she looked like all the blood in her body shot to her face.

"MADARAME IKKAKU I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Isane whose voice had now echoed practically throughout Seireitei making several people wonder what the 11th Division had done now.

(Elsewhere in the 11th Division)

"To think you are in the 11th Division and your quaking like a mouse caught by a cat in a corner. This is so ugly for a man as pathetic as you," said Yumichika looking down at his friend, who was on the ground, holding his knees, and chewing on his nails.

"Shut up! If you don't keep quiet I'll tell her that I saw you were peeping in on her while she was in the ladies changing area after you had that doctor fix your broken hand," said Ikkaku looking at his friend with a face that was between angry and fear.

"You wouldn't dare! Besides it's not even true that I did _that_," said Yumichika paling at the thought of Isane being told that since it was only _half_ true.

"She doesn't know that it's a lie. All she needs to hear is you being a pervert and she'll beat the metrosexual out of you before she turns on me. If I go down I'm taking you with me!" said Ikkaku knowing that when a woman becomes angry the only way to divert most of the anger away is to strangely enough make her even more angry, but direct it at someone else.

Sure Isane hated being called a lesbian _now_, but finding out that Yumichika was (falsely) a pervert would save him from most of her female fury.

(Back in the 11th Division Common Room)

"As interesting as I would like to see that I doubt you want to take his place with reduced pay," said Kenpachi chuckling at the thought of Isane's actions making her go crazy.

"Captain Zaraki I would...," said Unohana, but was interrupted by Kenpachi, who raised a hand to stop her.

"Listen Retsu were off duty, it's getting late, and I can't stand all the formality shit right now in my Division. Just call me Kenpachi and leave it at that," said Kenpachi walking and sitting down on one of the couches taking up nearly the entire piece of furniture with just barely enough room for Nemu.

"Very well Kenpachi-san, but I was wondering about the 11th Division member that was sent to my Division, and the condition he was in when he arrived concerned me," said Unohana feeling a small bit of annoyance at Nemu being so close to Kenpachi for her or Isane's taste.

"Oh that, well its kind of a long story," said Kenpachi giving her the details behind the incident with Nemu and her Father, the 11th Division member being hospitalized, Nemu staying as the temporary 4th Seat of his Division, and how they were going to have Nemu permanently place as his 4th Seat when they appealed to Yamamoto in the morning.

It was quite a long story.

'Well that explains some things, though I still don't like how Nemu-san has become so close to Kenpachi-san,' thought Unohana and Isane at the same time not trusting the shy woman from revealing what lied beyond the robe and her nightgown for that matter to the 11th Division Captain.

"Ken-chan I'm sleepy," said Yachiru in a tired voice before rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn that sounded like a cat or fox.

"In that case it's time for your bedtime Yachiru. Come on squirt," said Kenpachi getting off the couch with Nemu already standing before him since she was not as massive in build as he was.

"Before you go Kenpachi-san, could you explain to me _why_ Nemu-san is not sleeping in the 4th Seat room and is sleeping in Yachiru's?" said Isane looking at Nemu, who was blushing up a storm, and looking away slightly at the probing eyes of the 4th Division Vice Captain.

"I know what you're thinking Isane, but it's not like that. The 4th Seat room is filled with half the crap from my 5th Seat and the other from my 3rd Seat so until we can get it out of there after we make the transfer official, she's staying in Yachiru's room," said Kenpachi knowing that putting the girl with the grunts would be horrible since one can only resist temptation for so long.

Not that Zaraki Kenpachi was tempted of course.

"We will not bother you anymore Kenpachi-san and will let you retire for the night," said Unohana, but sent a small frown to Nemu to tell the woman to stay in her _own_ room and bed tonight.

Nemu of course blushed further knowing what the small frown was implying while Isane shot a frown at Nemu as well though it was more pronounced and closer to being a glare.

When the two women from the 4th Division left Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Nemu made it back to their connected rooms to finally get some well deserved sleep.

(11th Division-Later that Night)

Nemu woke up letting out a small barely hearable scream, as she had a nightmare of her Father choking the life out of her, while one of experiments kept Kenpachi, and Yachiru from saving her. Grabbing her throat, Nemu massaged it to allow the deep tension around her neck leave if only some remembering all the times she had been near death when her Father did that to her. How he would use her as a shield, call her degrading names, and had never treated her like the daughter he claimed she was to him, but rather called her his "creation". All Nemu could do was hug herself with her arms wrapped around her knees feeling so helpless again wishing she could be strong like the Captain of the 11th Division.

"Shy-chan are you all right?" said Yachiru banging on the door somehow sensing the shy woman's pain.

"Yes Yachiru-san I'm fine now," said Nemu only to find her voice was neither as strong nor convincing as she had hoped, as Yachiru opened the door to decide for herself.

"You're lying Shy-chan. Why are you lying?" said Yachiru walking into the room with a tired looking Kenpachi walking up behind her grumbling about wanting sleep.

"I don't want to be a burden to you or show weakness now that I wish to be apart of the 11th Division," said Nemu looking away from a tired looking Kenpachi while feeling disgust for herself at waking the man, who in a few hours would be asking the Captain-General for her permanent transfer to his Division Compound.

"Having nightmares isn't a form of weakness," said Kenpachi looking at the girl while Yachiru jumped on the bed looking at Nemu with sad eyes.

"Its not?" said Nemu looking at Kenpachi slightly confused at his words.

"Letting your nightmares rule you, control you, and letting them feed off you making them stronger is," said Kenpachi knowing that if one gives into such things then they cannot face real life problems.

"I don't want that to happen," said Nemu finding her voice had become a hint stronger though due to the strain on her neck from the nightmare it was barely hearable.

"Hey Ken-chan? Why not let Shy-chan sleep with us tonight?" said Yachiru knowing that her nightmares went away after spending nights with her Father.

Kenpachi gave her an annoyed look wondering if the pink haired girl truly understood the implications of this woman sleeping with him and if they were somehow discovered. It would be the ultimate ammo need for Kurotsuchi to use in his defense and even if the accusation went away it could damage the reputation of the 11th Division in some way.

"If its not too much trouble Captain Zaraki, I would be most grateful if I could sleep with you if just to not have nightmares for the remainder of the night," said Nemu, as she was now trying to keep her growing blush down at being so close to the man and hoped her more "womanly" side didn't do anything while they were together.

The mind was a curious thing when the consciousness of the brain slept.

"Well...I suppose we could since you probably won't get any sleep in here that's for sure, not to mention I can't have you sleep in the 4th Seat room since all that shit from the two idiots is still in there, and any other place in my Division for sleeping would be a disaster just waiting to happen," said Kenpachi rubbing the back of neck before arching it a little making it give off an audible _"crack"_ and removing the kink out of it.

"Come on Shy-chan you have to get your spot on the bed before Ken-chan consumes it all making you sink down on him," said Yachiru grabbing Nemu excitedly and pulling her towards Kenpachi's room towards the bed.

"Hey! I don't make the bed sink in it's just not able to hold my weight and size damn it!" said Kenpachi grumbling as he walked back into his room with Yachiru sitting on the bed and Nemu now standing right beside it.

"I'll wait until you sit down for Captain since this is your bed after all," said Nemu, as her neck muscles fought not to look down or away from even though it was a habit with Mayuri.

"You could learn a thing or two about being more respectful like her Yachiru," said a now grinning Kenpachi while Yachiru pouting slightly at her Father before crossing her arms and turning away from him faking being upset.

When Kenpachi sat down to sleep on the bed, Nemu realized that Yachiru had been quite correct when describing how the bed sank in under Kenpachi due to his sheer size and his weight. Had she sat down first, Nemu would have rolled right on top of him even though the bed itself was meant for two people if you put into account the width of the bed was the size of _two_ Zaraki Kenpachi's shoulder to shoulder. For Yachiru though she like to roll right from the edge of her spot on the bed all the way down to her Father's chest all the while laughing like it was some great past time or game.

"Come on Shy-chan! Lie down in the bed already with us," said Yachiru now sitting on Kenpachi's large chest waiting for Nemu to get into the bed.

'Just keep your hands and feet clear of all unknown bumps at all times,' thought Nemu, as she blushed slightly knowing that at the angle of the bed she was going to sit in that she would roll right onto the Captain's upper body.

"Ken-chan move over so Shy-chan can sit down better," said Yachiru in her innocent yet bossy tone while looking at her Father with a frown as if it was mostly his fault.

"Damn it Yachiru you know I only moved so far down to let the girl have her space so she could sleep," said Kenpachi grunted moving more to the middle so it would be easier for Nemu to sit in the bed, but bring her even closer to Kenpachi when she sat down.

Nemu blushed harder, as she sat down in the bed, and as she suspected given the laws of gravity went right into Zaraki Kenpachi's lap. Her hands were pressing against his ribs, abs, and his left shoulder with her head along the crook of his neck.

Nemu's face now had a red that resembled that of a strawberry.

"You two look like a couple Ken-chan!' said Yachiru smiling at the two while Kenpachi had the decency to look annoyed with a small increase in his color complexion and Nemu looked like she was ready to pass out from embarrassment.

"Shut up and get some sleep," said Kenpachi grabbing Yachiru and placing her on the right side of his stomach.

"Okay. Goodnight Ken-chan! Good night Shy-chan!" said Yachiru before placing her pink haired head on her Father's stomach falling asleep instantly, as if the various sounds and other motions of his internal organs were the equivalent to hearing the ocean through a seashell on the beach.

"Good night kid. Good night...Nemu," said Kenpachi frowning a little at using the girl's name or if he should sneak out somehow when the two female Shinigami were asleep.

With Yachiru alone it was impossible, so there was no way in hell it would work with the other on attached to him, and decided to simply let it go for now before heading off to his own world of dreams.

As for Nemu herself, she silently adjusted her figure so not to reawaken Yachiru so her head was resting on his chest and hearing the ever so powerful sound of his heart beat echoing into her ear. She carefully place a hand on his chest with the other under his shoulder feeling the muscles that he had earned through training, fighting, and most likely taking care of Yachiru during their time in Rukongai up until now. She could breath in his scent slowly now in the darkness, without the fear of embarrassment, as Nemu let the bliss of being close to the Captain of the 11th Division, _her_ Captain to be more precise, take her mind off the fears of the world that plagued her, and soon Nemu found herself in the world of dreams.

For the first time ever, Nemu had dreamt a dream that didn't turn into a nightmare, and from the bottom of her heart she wished it would last for as long as she could.

(The Next Morning)

The morning had started off pretty much normal or as normal as things could get within the 11th Division since people were all still getting used to Kurotsuchi Nemu just being around them. They had even forgotten that she was in their Division that morning, but were quickly soon reminded after she appeared with their Captain and Vice behind her. The shy woman nodded politely to the Captain as he let her use the bathing area first since the two along with Yachiru had important business to attend to that morning, and blocked the door after it was closed to prevent the others from trying to catch a look inside.

After Nemu left the bathing area fully refreshed, Kenpachi had his 3rd and 5th Seat escort the women to her/Yachiru's room to get changed for today. At the same time, Kenpachi had the said escort also stand guard outside of the room for security reasons while he and Yachiru could take their bathes. If anyone tried anything it would shoot the whole plan of protecting Nemu from her asshole Father straight to the bowls of bloody hell and for a man like Kenpachi, it was not something he wanted to see happen.

After they had their bathes, got changed, and had Nemu by the waist while holding her under his arm, which incidentally made her blush several shades of red. The Captain of the 11th Division tore out of his Compound like he was heading off into life threatening battle, and Yachiru was squealing happily as he ran cheering him on while giving him bad advice on where to go. For Nemu, she had heard of the Captain's incredible stamina and strength having heard as well as taken quick glances at several battle reports retrieved by Nanao when she was at the library with Rangiku, along with some of the reports that the Captain of the 2nd Division had with her at the time. However, experiencing it in this manner was a whole new form altogether, as she felt his strong right arm support her in a way she was confident he would never drop her.

(Captain's Meeting Room-2 Hours Later)

'Damn it! Where is that psycho Captain already?' thought Soi Fong as she looked around seeing the other Captains were all present and accounted for with Kurotsuchi currently in the middle of the rows of Captains facing the Captain-General.

The announcement had come to each Captain via Hell Butterfly late in the night just as each one had finished the mountains upon mountains of paperwork they had to handle each day. Thus meaning they had to _stay_ in their offices for a few moments longer, with their patients just about empty for the given day. However, when they had learned about the significant matter within the message from the Hell Butterfly, they paid much better attention, and kept their tempers down.

"Captain-General sir, it seems by fellow...'competitor' for my Vice Captain is not here with her present to make a decent argument in this case. I would ask that you favor me in denying this horrible request he's made and inform him that Nemu is mine to do with as I see fit," said Kurotsuchi being polite as he could barely holding back his eerie smile at his apparent victory.

"Captain-General, I must protest Captain Kurotsuchi's demand for your immediate ruling on the matter since we all know Captain Zaraki has no form of spiritual awareness. It is only safe to assume that he has become lost when running around Seireitei trying to get here and even more so with his Vice Captain on his back since she is just like him in that regard," said Unohana knowing that she needed to stall for some time so the man she was defending got to the meeting to defend some not his own...at least not fully anyway.

"Demand? I am merely making a request to the Captain-General. As for Captain Zaraki's spiritual awareness it's his own damn fault that he and that _daughter_ of his don't have the ability to sense anything around them unless it calls for them to fight. I've tolerated that overgrown gorilla, his pink haired chimp of a child, and all the other apes from the 11th Division for too long. Now they have taken something from me that is irreplaceable at the moment and I want it back," said Kurotsuchi looking at the Captain-General, who was now frowning hard, though whether it was to make a fair decision or because of the 12th Division Captain's words were unknown.

"Don't you mean _someone_ Kurotsuchi? You seem to stray between 'she' and 'it' as well as 'person' and 'thing'," said Soi Fong hating the words the man used to describe Nemu even if she _was_ artificially created.

"How I call her is none of your business _2_nd Division, as it's not your place of expertise or something you can understand with your level of intelligence," said Kurotsuchi, as he turned his gaze to the other female Captain that now opposed him point a finger at her, as if she were accused of a crime.

"Then why don't you try _me_ you science fanatic dick hole," said Kenpachi entering the room with his spiritual pressure covering the room with it making his presence well felt.

Beside him was Nemu, wearing 11th Division 4th Seat clothing and on his shoulder was the ever cheerful pink haired Yachiru, who was waving to various Shinigami Captains as she looked around the room. Most if not all of the Captains were shocked that Nemu was wearing the 11th Division uniform much less its 4th Seat at that. However, considering her previous attire when working in the 12th Division, it was a rather nice improvement since the mini skirt would have made several eyes, and minds wonder.

"You useless creation, I gave you life and here you are wearing that monkey's uniform like some cheap whore. Well I hope you've gotten used to your current clothing because when you return to the 12th Division you're going to watch me burn it!" Kurotsuchi, who was not amused, but rather infuriated by this and moved to grab Nemu from the range of the taller man, but before he could there was a sudden increase from Zaraki's spiritual energy.

"Watch what you say or I just might not be so kind as to spray you guts over this entire room," said Kenpachi scowling at the Captain in front of him, as he was in no mood to deal with the 12th Divisions rants and complaints.

"Enough! Captain Zaraki I understand that you want Kurotsuchi Nemu to be apart of the 11th Division as your 4th Seat thus allowing you a complete formation of your squad. I also understand that _Captain_ Kurotsuchi does not want his Vice Captain to join thus there in lies the cause and conflict between you two. I would normally have you two fight it out or explain to me the reason behind this request and denying of said request, but I doubt the both of you would get so far as to speak without the other one interrupting or trying to kill the other. That said I wish to hear Vice Captain Kurotsuchi Nemu's reason for doing this before I make my ruling," said Captain-General Yamamoto looking at the shy girl, who was looking away from the elderly man as she walked forward to stand in front of him.

'Perfect! Nemu doesn't have the courage to speak against me since I'm in the same room as her, watching her every move, and hearing every word that she speaks. She will easily crumple like wet paper before she changes her mind, making the idiot Zaraki look like a total imbecile, and thus discrediting the 11th Division all in one moment. It's almost too easy!' thought Kurotsuchi eying Nemu from his position in the room like an animal just waiting to pounce.

"C-Captain-General I-I wished t-to...," said Nemu only to be suddenly interrupted by an overly excited Yachiru, who thought it was a fight of some kind, and on impulse felt she needed to say something.

"Come on Shy-chan! Kick Clown-teme's ass like Ken-chan did yesterday!" said Yachiru getting a few sweat drops at her fowl language along with a few snickers at Kurotsuchi for being defeated by the supposed "Gorilla" he had so come to hate.

Nemu looked back at Yachiru before smiling lightly and turned back to face the Captain-General with a look of determination in her eyes that the old man had never seen before.

"Captain-General I asked Captain Zaraki to put forward my request to you for a transfer to the 11th Division as their new 4th Seat for various reasons I will now state," said Nemu getting shocked looks from everyone at the confidence in her voice and the sound of it seemed almost normal as everyone else's.

'What the hell? This can't be happening! She's supposed to be weak and easy to submit to my will regardless if anyone else is in the room or not,' thought Kurotsuchi looking like he had just swallowed a dangerous radioactive pill that would make him explode if at anytime someone said the word "Captain".

"First, the conditions of the 12th Division I find to be hazardous to my health as well as Captain Kurotsuchi, whom I have served loyally since I was born. He does not treat me like a person, has on more then several occasions hit me no matter what I did, and has used me for several of his experiments in regards to dangerous items that made me lose several limbs that were later _painfully_ re-grown back," said Nemu sensing several glares from people in the room being aimed at her Father.

There were several others, who were shocked as well at her being able to take such pain, as Nemu listed more details of how her Father made her life horrible. She even told of the events that led up to her becoming a temporary part of Kenpachi's Division if just for a day before wanting it to become permanent.

'This Nemu woman has become strong under Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of all people and that's not an easy thing to do considering her past upbringing with her Father. Such a harsh environment originally made her more or less spineless around him, but now she has the strength to defend herself against the bastard. I think I now know why Rangiku is interested in Kenpachi, even though I find the attraction somewhat..._disturbing_ I guess would be the right word in her choice in liking such a guy. Can one even call Captain Zaraki a man?' thought Toshiro, who during the whole meeting remained silent in order to watch the actions of everyone involved in this meeting from Kurotsuchi's seething hatred in his Vice Captain's disobedience to Captain Zaraki's sadistic grin plastered on his face, as if he already knew the battle was won in his favor.

'No wonder Nemu sought out refuge in the arms of Kenpachi,' thought Soi Fong having heard the whole story concerning the two, though the 2nd Division Captain couldn't help, but sense that there was something..._missing_ from the whole story at the end.

No matter she would find out later, she always did in the end.

"I see. It seems Kurotsuchi Nemu does have indeed a valid reason to leave your Division Captain Kurotsuchi despite your constant remarks about such things not being true. It is clear to me that the woman standing before us is having her development stunted while in the 12th Division and will do far better in the 11th Division under the guidance of Captain Zaraki. That now having been said, I officially hereby favor Captain Zaraki's position for transferring former Vice Captain Nemu to his squad to the new 4th Seat position of the 11th Division," said Yamamoto getting a squeal of delight from Yachiru, as she had now proceeded to run around the room on all four walls in pure delight of the situation.

"Captain-General I must protest your decision in this matter! If you do this then I will be without a Vice Captain and my own Division being severely weakened. I do not have the time or the necessary resources to train another to assist me with my Divisional duties, my experimentations, and the research I do on a daily basis," said Kurotsuchi before his head was used as a springboard by Yachiru to leap off of, making her do a somersault, and land right into the arms of Yachiru.

"That is not the Captain-General's problem Captain Kurotsuchi. Maybe next time in the future when you have another Vice Captain you will show more..._restraint_ in trying to hurt him or her," said Sajin looking from the Captain to Yachiru, who was so happy that she was slightly glowing with spiritual energy getting several eyebrows raised knowing that emotions could play a part in spiritual energy development.

"Yay! Shy-chan is staying with us now. No more Clown-teme to hurt you. I knew you could do it," said Yachiru before wrapping her arms around Nemu's neck, while the now new 4th Seat of the 11th Division was simply frozen holding Yachiru, as her mind tried to comprehend what she had just done, and felt a new feeling of freedom from her Father's iron Shinigami Captain enhanced grip.

"Good shit! Now I have an ass kicking reason to throw an ass kicking party in the 11th Division," said a now grinning Kenpachi looking at Captain Kurotsuchi's face of anger and disbelief, which in the 11th Division's mind was more then enough to have an all out beer bash.

"Yay! Were going to have a party Shy-chan. That means we can have cake, drinks, and candy! It will be just like my birthday when Ken-chan had Swan-chan make that special cake with pink flowers and blood colored icing with candy swords as candles that you could eat. Can we have another one like that Ken-chan!?" said Yachiru, as she looked over Nemu's shoulder for her Father's answer, who just grinning and nodded.

"Sure! I don't see why we can't since it is a freaking party after all and you can't have a party without some cake. Especially if its blood cake," said Kenpachi laughing slightly, as Yachiru was dancing around Nemu practically ecstatic with joy.

Considering she was getting a party, cake, candy, and Nemu as the new 4th Seat of the 11th Division it might as well have been Yachiru's birthday.

'I must go to that party and learn more!' thought Soi Fong and Unohana knowing that they would have to tell the others since talk about what happened at Captain Meetings always got spread fast in Seireitei.

The said three women, all being Vice Captain's, shivered suddenly as they were at their respected Divisions waiting for whatever was happening at the Captain's Meeting to be over.

'I have this feeling that something crucial has just happened in terms of my connection to Kenpachi and it involves one of the others,' thought Isane, Nanao, and Rangiku all at the same time each worried, but remained firm in their belief that they could get the attention of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

(A/N: YAY! Here's another chapter hot off MS Word. LOL! I got a lot more reviews that time. SWEET! I see I'm making a believer out of a few more people in terms of this very unorthodox yet original pairing in terms of a KenpachixHarem. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I thank you all that did, but I have some things I have to get off my chest that you all need to hear/read. Not too long ago someone tried to mimic, copy, and/or write a similar story to mine. The _only_ real difference was instead of a harem of Kenpachi it was just with Unohana and some of the things if not all of them placed in this fic were a rip off of MY OWN! Seriously, how messed up is that? I mean all things considered I should be quite upset since I...NEVER GAVE THE GUY MY PERMISSION TO USE MY STUFF IN HIS FIC! Sorry had to let that out. If the author had asked, sent a PM, e-mail, _anything_ to inform he was or at least want my permission first I might have let it go, but he didn't. In fact this author didn't even put in a little acknowledgement of my fic or ME in his. That is not something you can simply do to another author. NEVER! I _respect_ the authors (you guys) and readers enough that if I have or need to burrow something from one of your stories I ASK FIRST! That is what it means to me when showing respect to another author(s) here I Fanfiction. Every single author on my favorites, alerts, and such that I keep in contact with them for advice means that I _respect_ them. They also in turn respect me. Ask any of them. PM them and they will respond telling that they respect ME! So I say this right now...IF you want to use something from one of my stories or anyone else's for that matter you must contact me or that author first. If you give respect then you will get respect returned. Nuff said. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Party, Kissing, and Fight

(A/N: I _was_ going make this a C&D chapter, but when I looked and saw how little I got in terms of reviews I thought I'd wait it out a little longer. Sorry guys, but I you hurt my feelings when I didn't get a whole lot of reviews that I was expecting. I mean I updated after 6 months and I all I got was 20 some reviews for writing 20 some pages worth of a chapter. HOW UNFAIR IS THAT?! But enough rambling and on with this chapter!)

The news of a full blown party at the 11th Division Compound for getting a competent, strong, and _female_ 4th Seat got everyone buzzing all throughout Seireitei wanting to be apart the event. Still, not everyone could be apart of it as there was still a need to have guards posted to watch out for Hollows, Aizen, Gin, and there Espada should they decide to crash into Seireitei unannounced.

However, what was more shocking were the rumors now flying around that one Captain Zaraki was seeing both the Vice Captain of the 8th Division and his new 4th Seat of his 11th Division. At first, such rumors were not believed since the man was never seen with any female companion other then Yachiru and the thought of anyone _dating_ the large man was almost laughable. At least, it would have been if the thought of Zaraki Kenpachi getting angry and mutilating them without mercy before hanging their bodies out to dry didn't come to their minds first.

Strangely enough, it was that one big scary thought that made people think about the 11th Division Captain and wondered if the rumors were actually true since they had to come from somewhere. So various Shinigami from various Divisions asked around and found out that Ise Nanao had indeed come over to the 11th Division to eat _alone_ with Zaraki for reasons no one knew. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika were stumped though they suspected the key to it all happening was Yachiru, but they kept that part to themselves. They also decided to play it safe and not tell anyone that their Captain also allowed his new 4th Seat to be so close to his room the night before the meeting.

They didn't want to risk their Captain's wrath and possibly have something _else _getting shaven or cut.

Kenpachi himself was already ordering all the stuff he could get his battle scarred hands on that he liked that was classified under "adult food" for the party that Yachiru couldn't have. At the same time his ever energetic Vice Captain pointed out various things that she wanted at the market of Rukongai, squealing with delight when Kenpachi got an item for her. Beside them was their 4th Seat whose was being honored at this party holding several things, while her new Captain held most of them under his arms, and the tiny pink haired Vice Captain on his shoulder holding one.

"You do not have to throw a party in my honor Captain Zaraki. I do not feel as if I made such an impact that it deserves such a celebration," said Nemu knowing that her previous Captain and Father would not rest until she was back in the 12th Division or dead.

Knowing the Captain of the 12th she knew he would try for the latter sooner then later.

"If you're worried about your old man crashing the party then stop worrying since the old Captain-General is going to be at this thing and Captain Kurotsuchi is NOT invited. Even _if_ the asshole tried something he would have to face the wrath of the old man, the entire 11th Division, Yachiru, and of course myself. Now that you are apart of the 11th Nemu you will find that our Division is different in many ways then that of your Father's. It may seem strange at first, but you'll find that in comparison, you are safer with us then you ever were with him because of those differences," said Kenpachi looking down at his 4th Seat, who seemed to be absorbing his words carefully to fully understand them.

"You are right Captain Zaraki, I should be more positive about things. I will try to do as you ask of me from now on and learn from you," said Nemu, as she wanted to enjoy what life offered now that the shackles her Father placed on her had been broken.

"You should really listen to Ken-chan more Shy-chan! Ken-chan can help you not be so shy anymore, and then you can grow even stronger!" said Yachiru turning heads as she had a smile on her face looking down at Nemu while riding on Kenpachi's shoulder, as all the three of them made their way back to the 11th Division.

'To grow stronger I must listen to Kenpachi and Yachiru. I must open my mind to more and learn things I was not permitted to learn under my Father,' thought Nemu, as they soon arrived at the 11th Division Compound that looked like it was already getting setup for the party.

(8th Division)

Nanao was floored by the news that Kurotsuchi Nemu had not only stood up to her Father at the Captain's Meeting, but had been officially transferred to the 11th Division. It was hard to imagine that such a shy looking woman could get so close to Captain Zaraki at such a faster rate then any of the other women after him. Nanao had set the standard by having dinner with the Captain and now it seemed Kurotsuchi Nemu was raising the bar much higher then originally anticipated.

'Note to self: Beware of shy women as they are potentially the most dangerous when it comes to seeking the same man's attention,' thought Nanao her right eyebrow twitching like mad at the thought of the former 12th Division Vice using her new found closeness with Zaraki to sleep in his bed.

If she only knew what had transpired the previous night.

"Why such a sour look Nanao-chan?" said the drunken 8th Division Captain putting his arm around her shoulder and trying to massage his whiskered cheek with hers.

A fist to his skull gave him a response, but it wasn't the one he was hoping for.

'Screw this I'm going to go to the party and asking Kenpachi on a date. Nemu-san thinks she can out maneuver me does she? I'll show her!' thought Nanao, as her inner-self was now starting to influence her more demanding she take to the offensive.

(Rukongai-Undisclosed Location)

"I never thought I would see you hear again asking me for help now that you're now back in the good graces of the Captain-General again after what went down with Aizen," Shiba Kukaku looking at her friend, who was for once _wearing_ her clothing and not prancing all around naked that so many men would give a foot or hand to see.

"It has been a long time Kukaku-san however, this information is not actually for me, but rather for a former Vice now Captain of mine, and several of her female friends. They or rather my former Vice feels I can help them by asking you for information on a someone, who may or may not have crossed your path once before entering Seireitei" said Yoruichi smirking slightly at her large breasted friend, who was currently smoking her pipe outside of her home.

"Depends on just who were we talking about here and why I should care?" said Kukaku lazily since many people passed through her area and she didn't remember most of them.

"Zaraki Kenpachi," said Yoruichi calmly though her smirk still remained and threatened to expand into a massive cat like grin seeing Kukaku stiffen slightly at the mention of the name.

"Know the name, but it's by reputation only. Why?" said Kukaku trying to hide her body movement when she spoke, but saw the growing grin on her friends face and she knew that the cat was out of the bag.

"Please Kukaku you know that I know you've met the man before coming to Seireitei. Otherwise why would I be here asking?" said Yoruichi wondering what connection the man from the 80th District and possibly the most violent woman with the most extensive knowledge of using explosives she ever knew had.

"Damn you and your keen cat like senses. You're lucky my idiot brother Ganju and his idiot gang aren't here or else I would never have told you this when you asked," said Kukaku looking somewhat annoyed smoking heavily as if reliving an embarrassing memory.

"Really?! Now you have my attention and please don't skip out on the details were both women here," said Yoruichi grinning as she remembered the last time Kukaku got this upset.

It was back when the Shiba woman had caught both Kisuke and Yoruichi having sex in the Shiba house in _Kukaku's _room after just coming back from a nice long vacation. It didn't help with her two brothers and two muscle headed assistants coming to the room after hearing a string of curse words never thought to be heard outside of someone other then a Hollow's mouth.

At least Ganju didn't have to ask Kukaku where babies came from after that, though his mouth did have to be washed out after he repeated one of her words when asking about what some of them meant.

"Look for the record your barking up the wrong tree about whatever it is about this guy your after, but...I guess I humor you, if only for a little while. You see awhile back when you were still a Captain with Kisuke and not _screwing_ each other in private all the time, I met Kenpachi one day late in the afternoon. He had this sleepy little pink midget of a kid on his left shoulder, I think he called her Yachiru, and they needed a place to stay for the night other then in a forest or dirtier places of Rukongai," said Kukaku glaring at her cat like friend when she had emphasized the word "screwing" meaning she remembered the incident that happened in the clan home.

"Considering your home and your temper I would have taken the forest," said Yoruichi before she quickly dodged a rock Kukaku picked up and threw at her.

"Anyway you know I don't turn my place into a small hotel unless there's something in it for me right? Well the only thing is that I find out that this guy has no money and has had to literally fight to survive much less support the pink wonder on his shoulder. So _**I**_, being the generous woman that I am, let him stay in my home on the grounds that he give me something of equal value of money, and if it was good enough I would give him the food, clothing, and the bath they both desperately needed," said Kukaku letting out a puff of smoke casually after she spoke.

"But your still here? Alive! What did he offer you do to live in your house? Don't tell me that you two...?" said Yoruichi now smiling deviously as she spoke only to be silenced by Kukaku, who was now blushing up a small storm.

"NO! Of course not you idiot! Honestly the guy had a little girl with him so that was out of the question whether I wanted that or not. Besides from what I saw of the girl, she is a slippery one since she was always here one minute, then gone the next, and she had such incredible strength no doubt from interacting with Kenpachi. All I asked was that he give me a good old fashion fight to remember him by and if he succeeded in beating me then the roof over their heads would be free until he left for wherever he was heading," said Kukaku grinning in a sheepish manner knowing that since this was Zaraki Kenpachi and had she known just _who_ he was then, she might not have gotten beaten so badly.

"Wait! You fought Zaraki Kenpachi and you're still alive? What the hell did you do to survive that apocalyptic battle?" said Yoruichi wondering how the woman had survived the onslaught of quite possibly the most feared Shinigami in all of Seireitei.

"To be honest Yoruichi, I shouldn't have even have survived period on account of how badly I was beaten since I engaged him first. I mean when he didn't move I thought the guy had spaced out and was having second thoughts because I was a woman or because I was a member of the Shiba Clan. I mean Kenpachi literally waited until _**I**_ started the fight him before fighting me back and it wasn't until he blocked my third attack mixed with a powerful exploding Kido spell that I realized I had no chance in hell in beating him," said Kukaku shivering a little as she remembered the fight clearly and being beaten so bad she almost thought she would die.

(Flashback)

Kukaku was panting as she readied her sword for another go while mentally admitting to herself that this Kenpachi character was a strange one. When he looked at her she saw no life in his eyes except for the sheer power he held around him and the ability to block or counter even the most complex attacks. Even now as the smoke was clearing she could only imagined what the man looked like after that high Kido spell attack hit him and now wondered if she over did it a little.

'He better not be dying already or I'll have to take his fee right out of his muscled hide,' thought Kukaku only to look past the smoke and saw to her horror that the man wasn't even hurt.

All Kenpachi did was smile and when she saw those shark like teeth the Shiba woman knew she was screwed.

"Whatever you did just then can't hurt me lady. When you've walked the places where I have walked where only shadows and death go hand in hand...nothing can hurt you," said Kenpachi, as he increased his spiritual energy before charging at her as if he were now possessed by a demon.

'Damn! I've never fought this hard before,' thought Kukaku barely blocking the powerful strikes only to be stabbed in the shoulder, head butt to her face, knee to her ribs, and then after grabbing her neck was thrown by Kenpachi flying about 30 feet give or take a few of them.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got woman. I let you have the chance to kill me and what do you do? You act stupid thinking your weak spells and swords can cut through a guy like me! Its insulting," said Kenpachi his eyes narrowing at her making a now wobbling and standing Kukaku feel like a mouse staring into the eyes of an angry dragon.

An angry and _bloodthirsty_ dragon.

(End Flashback)

"After that he flared his spiritual pressure charged at me like a predator ready to attack and before I could block another blow my world went black. When I came too that pink haired girl was looking at me smiling her little innocent smile before jumping all around happy that I was awake," said Kukaku sourly not liking how she lost or the end result of it giving her guest the room and food needed to survive considering how she had the holy hell beaten out of her.

"How badly did he beat you exactly?" said Yoruichi since the man always made sure you remembered the beating he gave to people if he didn't kill them.

"I had a few broken ribs, a concussion on several spot in my head, some massive bruising along my mid-section from the kick he gave me, and the spot where he stabbed me with his sword. Trust me when I say it hurts no matter how he hits you with it," said Kukaku, as that loss was not one of her finer moments in life.

"So if all they both got were free board and food for a few days then what is it that was making you agitated about the whole thing when I mentioned it," said Yoruichi looking at her friend scowling at her friend knowing that something was up.

"Well after he left with the kid I kind of checked up on the old Shiba Clan rules just out of a nagging feeling in the back of my still healing skull and when I looked through it I saw something in it that made me a little peeved at my stupid Shiba Clan ancestors," said Kukaku her eyebrow now twitching, as she now pictured her ancestors laughing at her misfortune.

There was also _another_ reason why Kukaku was upset, but it was more _personal_ reason then clan reason and what made it worse was it was her fault.

"Care to explain?" said Yoruichi getting tired of her friend giving half assed answers.

"Well apparently one of my clan ancestors was very protective of the women in the Shiba Clan and made a very _special _law stating that if a man defeats the Clan Head in battle no matter the gender or the reason, then that person _must_, without question, marry one the daughter(s) of the Shiba Clan, and sire at least one child," said Kukaku her head hanging down in shame knowing that technically IF she followed such old rules she would have to marry the big guy.

Reason one being she was the current Clan Head with reason two being she was the _only_ woman of the Shiba Clan meaning she was screwed twice over.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that you officially have to marry Captain Zaraki?" said a startled Yoruichi knowing a group of women, who were not going to like this.

"Yeah I have to all right! Why do you care? You have Kisuke so what doe it matter to you? Its not like you can kill him and free me from this thing," said Kukaku chuckling only to stop when she saw Yoruichi's slightly nervous face.

A nervous face Kukaku knew all to well when it came to news one didn't want to hear.

"Well...even if you do marry him, you still have competition on your hands since several women already have their sights set on the man," said Yoruichi wondering how the big breasted woman would take it.

"The exact number of women?" said Kukaku raising an eyebrow in curiosity while her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Six women. 2 Captains, 3 Vice Captains, and 1 newly changed Vice to 4th Seat of the 11th Division so she could be closer to Zaraki," said Yoruichi wincing slightly at the look on the Shiba woman's face, which like her fireworks was a ticking time bomb ready to go BOOM!

"WHAT?! Six women are after _**MY**_ future husband! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" said an infuriated Kukaku, who was now angry beyond words at having some prissy high ranking women try to take what was hers.

"I thought you didn't want to get married anytime soon or to Captain Zaraki Kenpachi for that matter?" said Yoruichi sweat dropping at the woman's angry expression.

"Of course I don't you idiot! But I'm a woman like you Yoruichi and I do not want some floozy type women making moves on the man I have to marry and interfering with very delicate Shiba Clan rules all the same. Especially when they concern ME!" said Kukaku heading back into her house cursing once more, as she now had to make a trip to the very place she didn't want to go, to meet the future husband she didn't want to marry, and kick the crap out of the women trying to steal the said future husband from her.

"I don't know who to fear more! The six women back in Seireitei or the one here I have to help get into Seireitei?" said Yoruichi sighing knowing she was in deep shit when she got back.

Deep deep shit.

(11th Division)

Kenpachi couldn't help, but smile at Yachiru's happy expression that seemed to show so much life coming from her eyes, as she stared at the massive and still growing cake being made by the chefs of the 11th Division. As per instructed by Zaraki, the cake was to have pink frosting, with blood red frosting interlacing around it, and after that part was done they had asked Nemu what her favorite color was to put it in as well. It turned out the shy 4th Seat was quite fond of the color blue, on account it seemed so deep and mysterious. Since the party was in her honor, they interlaced a blue shade of Nemu's color of choice in-between the other two. By the time this large masterpiece of bread covered in 3 types of sugar laced frosting was finally completed it was about the full height of the Zaraki Kenpachi himself.

"It's so big Ken-chan! It seems even bigger then the last time it was made," said Yachiru wanting to take a bite, but was stopped by Kenpachi, who put her out of arms reach by placing the pink haired Vice Captain on his shoulder.

"It is. I had to increase the size to twice the height since this party is going to be pretty freaking big," said Kenpachi grinning his shark grin while Yachiru could barely contain her own drool just by looking at the cake.

Nemu for her part had estimated that this cake, when finished would be just enough for all that would be attending this celebration in her honor, and then some. She had never been to a party unless it was for the Captain-General and only then was it to accompany her Father to assist in his attempts to increase the budget of the 12th Division's R&D operations. Nemu found that since she was no longer in the 12th Division, that not being able to enjoy the party was no longer a problem, since her new Captain would _want_ her to have a good time.

"Shy-chan!" said Yachiru climbing down Kenpachi's arm and waved her hand in front of Nemu's face making her snap out of her current thoughts and held back the facial flinch of seeing a hand being so close to her face.

"Yes Vice Captain Yachiru?" said Nemu seeing the happy girl in front of her looking like a cross between a kitten like face and the climbing abilities of a tree climbing monkey.

"Do you know how to dance?" said Yachiru earning her a look of confusion on the face of both Nemu and Zaraki.

"Dance?" said Nemu knowing the meaning of the word, but not how to actually do such a thing.

"Yeah! You can't have a party without music Shy-chan. Don't you know that when there is music being played at a party people dance," said Yachiru blinking several times, as if such knowledge was common to everyone.

"Not everyone can dance Yachiru. They can listen to the music or they might not know how to dance," said Zaraki wondering if the girl would make a big commotion for them to dance later on when the party started.

"But you can dance right Ken-chan!" said Yachiru looking back at her Father earning her an agitated, but slightly playful scowl.

"Please kid I can't dance worth spit. The only type of dance I know is that 'slow dance' they have in the living world. And before you ask how I know it, don't ask me, I just do. It's kind of like a sixth sense to me in replace to not sensing spiritual energy, which is kind of strange," said Kenpachi, who had always wondered how he could do such a form of "high class dancing" as it had been called.

"Captain Zaraki could you...could you teach me to 'slow dance'?" said Nemu blushing slightly at the thought of doing such a thing with her Captain.

"You want to learn how to do _that_? Why?" said Kenpachi turning and looking down at Nemu with an eyebrow raised.

"At this party there may come a time where we might dance in such a manner and since I do not know how to dance I was hoping you could teach me," said Nemu blushing further while Yachiru let out a child like laugh.

"Shy-chan wants to be even closer to you Ken-chan!" said Yachiru giggling at Nemu's blushing face further turning a dark red to near purple from embarrassment.

"You talk to much Yachiru," said Kenpachi before looking at he girl and thought she was just nervous in being at such close contact with anyone, but since the she _did_ ask he felt it may help her...somehow.

'I have upset him,' thought Nemu turning to walk away feeling ashamed of herself for even asking him such a thing.

"Where are you going?" said Zaraki his body only moved less then an inch with his turning all the way to the side to look at her.

"To excuse myself from your presence Captain Zaraki in order to make up for asking you such a misplaced question," said Nemu walking to head towards an unoccupied room and let out tears that were threatening to appear.

"Why would you want to do that? And what's with this 'misplaced question' crap? Since when is asking me for anything misplaced for that matter?" said Kenpachi now in front of Nemu and the shy woman was surprised at how fast the man moved given his sheer size.

"I had assumed that you didn't want to teach me Captain," said Nemu knowing that such a thing such as dancing might not be considered appropriate in the 11th Division.

Ikkaku's "Lucky Dance" included, which was why he did it in front of only a select few.

"Your assumption sucked, but since this is your first time being wrong will let it slide. As for teaching you that way of dancing well...I suppose I _could_ give you a few lessons in my office provided no one interrupts us and a certain Vice Captain keeps her mouth shut under penalty of no candy for the next 200 years," said Kenpachi seeing his daughter's eyes widen and nearly bulge out of their sockets at the horror of having no candy for that long.

It would be the equivalent of a heroine addict not taking heroine.

"I'll be quiet Ken-chan! I promise I will! Please don't try to take away my candy," said Yachiru, as she ran up to Kenpachi's neck and proceeded to cru-hug him so he had her promise.

"Well now _that_ is settled let's head to my office so we can practice. Yachiru you are to stand guard outside my door and make sure no one gets in," said Kenpachi knowing that even his fellow Captains would be reluctant to fight his Vice.

"Yes sir!" said Yachiru saluting knowing that at the risk of loosing candy for such a long time she would have to make sure Kami himself didn't set foot in the room until her Ken-chan said so.

(10th Division)

"I can't believe that woman got to be so close to Captain Zaraki and what's more is that the now shy 4th Seat will probably try hit on him and get laid. This is so unfair Captain!" said Rangiku throwing a tantrum in front of her calm, but slightly agitated Captain, who now had to deal with her _and_ more paperwork in front of him.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't get some revenge on her by playing to her current state of mind.

"Oh yes Matsumoto I completely agree with you. I mean so what if Nemu-san decides to wears that mini skirt around Captain Zaraki when they're all alone in his office and then one day she just happens to pick up one of his papers right in front of him showing off her rear end. Just imagine what could happen then?" said Toshiro sarcastically while in his mind he laughed at his Vice Captain's now worried face and actions of wondering how to counter Nemu's mini skirt wearing butt.

Toshiro had also coincidentally forgotten to tell Rangiku that Nemu no long wore the mini-skirt.

"Shut up! I just have to get Zaraki's attention away from that rear end showing skank and I think I have an idea of how to do it at the party. All I have to do is challenge the man to a drinking contest and show him what I have that Nemu doesn't," said Rangiku before looking in the mirror and started experimenting with poses and forwards leans that would show the 11th Division her forward assets.

"You cannot win one's love with physical lust Rangiku," said Toshiro wondering if his Vice just wanted to have a simple one night stand with the Captain rather then a potential relationship with the man from the Zaraki District.

"Says you Mr. Know-it-all. All I have to do is to get him wasted, myself wasted, get him someplace private, and then the fun can begin. Besides my love can only be expressed through the powers of lust," said Rangiku before moving to her hair trying to make it flow more naturally then it already did.

'With all the women I have seen fighting for Zaraki's attention I'd rather be someplace _away_ from the bloodbath that's to come,' thought Toshiro sighing at his Vice Captain's complete obviousness to the other women rumored to be after the 11th Division Captain.

(2nd Division)

Soi Fong was livid at the moment and it took all her restraint back at the meeting to not strangle Nemu then and there. This woman, who was supposed to be no threat, had made possibly _the_ biggest move out of all the women gunning for Zaraki, and now the man was throwing a party to celebrate. It was almost as if he was celebrating a marriage union! Okay maybe not marriage union, but it was too close of relation for her tastes.

"I don't see why you are so upset about this. I mean this is Captain Zaraki from the 11th Division so he's nothing special in my eyes. Sure he's tough, but he doesn't know the name of his zanpakuto and he can't sense spiritual energy for that matter. He's more of a psycho loser then a Shinigami," said her Vice Captain as he munched on some chips he had on hand.

Soi Fong's response was hard right hook to his face sending the tall man right through the wall and into a jumbled heap on the ground.

"He is NOT a psycho loser you poor excuse for a Vice Captain and if I hear you say one more bad mouthing word about Captain Zaraki I'm going to kick the holy hell out of you until doomsday!" said Soi Fong before heading out since it was almost time for the party.

(4th Division)

"I can't believe Kurotsuchi Nemu of all people is now the closest to Captain Zaraki, not to mention that she'll be sleeping right next door to him for a few days until her room is fixed. If we don't make a move soon she'll be sleeping _in_ his bed rather then close to it," said Isane knowing that Nemu would do just about _anything_ to get the 11th Division's attention and they couldn't have that.

"I'm surprised that you are feeling so aggravated by this Isane considering you originally despised Captain Zaraki more then you care for him," said Unohana surprised that her Vice would be so...flamboyant in her actions towards this news.

"Its not that I despise him Captain, but rather the man is barbaric in more ways then one, but since Nanao, and Nemu have said nothing bad about him I'm finding that my opinion is slowly changing," said Isane wondering why she felt this way since she felt most men were idiots and more morons.

"If you had walked around the Zaraki District as he had Isane, then you would be more like him then you would care to admit," said Unohana having heard the stories of the 80th and shivered slightly at hearing them all.

Unohana was not from the harsher District's of Rukongai, but rather the more law and order enforced areas so she was not used to the darker evil that lived in Rukongai. She had once asked the 3rd and 5th Seat if they had ever been to the Zaraki District only for them to both pale at her question meaning whatever it was they knew had frightened even them.

"I suppose Captain, but I would think with Yachiru with him he would learn some form of..._finesse _and raise Yachiru properly like a good Father would. Instead of her being a nice polite girl, she become a hyperactive, candy eating psychopath, and like Zaraki she loves the color of blood. I mean how a supposed Father figure raises a child like that and still call themselves a parent I'll never know!" said Isane, as she felt Yachiru behavior as the youngest (looking) of the Vice Captains.

"I think Captain Zaraki's guidance while a bit..._unorthodox_ is actually not that bad at all," said Unohana smiling slightly at the memory of the two together eating candy laughing and enjoying themselves.

Granted it was later discovered that the candy that had been stolen from 2nd Division Vice Captain's secret stash, but the man was an idiot for leaving it in the open for the little girl to steal.

"Maybe I will see what you seem to see at this party Captain, but until then I still feel the need to be skeptical about him," said Isane as the two headed for the party fully intent on making their presence towards Kenpachi known and keeping the other women off of him.

(11th Division)

It was party time at the 11th Division Compound and boy what a party it was. Everyone there was having a good time drinking, eating, and laughing with the banner "Congrats to the new 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu" hanging overhead. It wasn't everyday there was a big party at the 11th Division and if there was, it was for 11th Division members only, but today was the exception to the rule.

The common room of the 11th had furniture moved around so the space could be used for the party with a table in the center with two chairs on opposite sides near the cake. The table was meant for an all out sake drinking contest with whoever participated in it, as it was a tradition when at a party held by the 11th.

At the moment, Zaraki Kenpachi was sitting down at one of the seats, with Nemu pulling up a chair to sit next to him, and Yachiru now resting on the 4th Seat's shoulder. Nemu didn't know how high her sake tolerance was since she never had any before and did not want to embarrass the Captain by losing in such a contest after one sip of alcohol in her system.

For 10th Division Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku, it was the perfect place to get Zaraki Kenpachi close to her rather then the other women. I mean what better way to ensnare her prey then with the very thing _they_ both liked to drink? She had heard a few stories about the big man being tolerant to sake when several Captains's as well a few Vice went out one night with him in an attempt to get him heavily drunk. They wanted to see how the man would react and then blackmail him when he did something during his inebriated state. It turned out, according to the stories, that due to Captain Zaraki's high spiritual energy, his tolerance to sake was mind blowing, and it was rumored that in the aftermath had left several Captain's broke for a couple of decades.

True or not Rangiku wanted to see for herself if these stories held any merit to them, but before she could do that, she would have to wait until after the large Division Captain had finished the speech he was about to give.

"All right everyone shut the hell up and listen to what I'm about to say because I'm only going to say this speech once so pay attention!" said Kenpachi flaring his spiritual energy to get everyone's eye's on him.

'Well...when he wants attention it's not like you can stop him from getting it,' thought Toshiro wondering what _inspiring_ words the 11th Division Captain would say.

"Now I'm sure you all know the reason why you are here and it better not be just for the food or drinks I bought because if it is I'll toss your asses out of here faster then Yachiru can run. You see this party is to celebrate the newest addition to the 11th Division as the 4th Seat under my command, Kurotsuchi Nemu, who _willingly_ wished to transfer over to the 11th to get stronger," said Kenpachi looking down at the woman standing next to him blushing from the attention she was getting.

'Among other things no doubt,' thought five women at the same time seeing the blush on Nemu's face.

"Now its one thing to know or not know if you're weak, but to admit to knowing you're weak, to admit it to yourself, and then actually _do_ something about it is something else all together. Kurotsuchi Nemu did the latter of things and wanted to become stronger rather then be the personal punching bag her asshole Father that is the Captain of the 12th made her out to be. That shows intelligence and it shows a lot of guts to stand up for yourself when you want to do something that may not be the will of a certain person around you," said Kenpachi holding his drink up with the others following.

'When Zaraki put's it like that how can you not see the point of this party,' thought now smiling Nanao knowing already that the man had a way with words and this had further proved her point she made to the others when she got back from her unofficial date.

"So here's a toast to our new 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu, who I expect great things from in the near future and hopefully one day will replace my 3rd Seat Ikkaku so I can finally have someone worthy of that title," said Kenpachi before drinking with the others while Ikkaku himself drank his drink while sulking in a nearby corner mumbling on about not being respected due to his baldness.

"That was a nice speech Captain Zaraki. Your choice of words was quite..._interesting_ to say the least," said Yamamoto as he approached the giant, who looked down at the old man with a shark like smile on his face.

"Well I feel if you're giving a speech, and what you're saying is not the truth, then its best if you don't say what you're going to say, unless it motivates others," said Kenpachi before he sat down in his chair even now slightly taller then the standing elderly man.

"You have a point Captain Zaraki. I'll be mindful of that during my next visit and speech I give at the Shinigami Academy," said Yamamoto letting out a chuckle before walking off to mingle amongst the crowd.

Soon the party was once again back in full swing with people drinking, eating, eating cake, and talking liking all was right with the world. After some time passed Kenpachi sat down at the center table waiting for a potential challenger to face him in a drinking contest. Not many could stand against him and those that did fell before his tolerance to sake like his enemies did to his sword when he was in a fight.

Painfully.

Seeing her chance Rangiku struck and sat down in the seat across from the 11th Division Captain with a victorious grin on her face seeing Nanao behind Zaraki and Nemu beside him fuming at her. All the while the other 3 women behind her were reaching slowly for their zanpakuto's wondering if they could get rid of her despite it being crowded around them.

"Up for a drinking contest?" said Rangiku wondering if the man had ever actually had anyone challenge him when he sat down and she imagined not many did.

"I don't suppose you heard the stories about the last couple of people who faced me in such a contest?" said Zaraki eyeing her curiously and couldn't help, but notice her upper front was pressing forward more then usual.

"I have and I want to see if the stories are true," said Rangiku purring slightly with her right leg massaging his under the table making his right index finger twitch at the feeling.

Among other things.

'Damn she's outright aggressive on all fronts,' thought Kenpachi before grinning at her motioning for Ikkaku to pour the two glasses of sake so the contest could begin.

"Shall we begin?" said Rangiku holding her class out to him and he touched it with his before they both took a drink as the game had begun.

'This should be interesting. Rangiku is considered a high tolerant sake drinker and while she may not be as high as Kenpachi from what I understand, it can still be a considerable clash of the sake drinking titans,' thought Nanao watching with interest in the contest already having witnessed the woman out drink several men before on several occasions.

'Oh dear if this turns out how I think it will, I may be needed to take on of them to the 4th Division due to alcoholic inebriated intoxication,' thought Unohana watching the two now at their fourth cup as they locked their eyes with one another as everyone around them watched with amused anticipation of who would win.

The two Shinigami took drink after drink not letting up and everyone was looking from one to the other to see if the sake was having any effect on them. Soon, the two of them had finished one bottle, then two, three, four, and finally they were on the fifth bottle.

"So while were here can I ask you a question?" said Rangiku, as Ikkaku poured another glass for her and his Captain.

"Depends on the question," said Kenpachi before taking a drink with his shark like smile appearing after each finishing sip of alcohol going down his throat his eye patch blocking Yachiru's excited face and Nemu's scowl aimed at his competition.

"What do you consider the ideal woman to be with in a relationship?" said Rangiku now taking yet another drink and finally feeling the increased buzzing in her head indicating she was slowly starting to feel the effects of the sake.

"The ideal woman? Why the hell are you asking me that?" said Kenpachi frowning right before he took a swig of sake one more time not liking where this question was headed.

"Just answer it already you big idiot! Unless of course you secretly like to play for the other team?" said Rangiku the sake now getting to her making her giggle a little while everyone around held their breaths knowing that _no one_, not even the Captain-General himself dared to ask such a question to Zaraki Kenpachi out of fear of being completely annihilated from existence.

Kenpachi's intense growling that sound like an angry demon was clear she had said the wrong thing and was too intoxicated to notice sudden anger she had summon in him. It was only when the large Captain's spiritual pressure increased did it seem to purge a large amount of the Vice Captain's intoxication and allowed her to become aware that something had just happened.

'Oh...crap!' thought everyone wondering what they should wear to Rangiku's soon to be funeral.

"You want to know if I'm gay?! HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" yelled Kenpachi at the end grabbing Rangiku by the throat easily, pulled her shocked form, as well as face towards him, and then gave her the biggest kiss she had ever experienced in her entire life.

For the five other women, they nearly felt their hearts stop at seeing the fire like intensity behind the kiss and could have sword they saw sparks of spiritual energy around the two different pairs of touching lips.

'Say I'm gay now!' thought Kenpachi smirking mentally in his mind, though he did not know why he did it and frankly he didn't care if it meant that no one question which side of the fence he was on in terms of his sexuality.

Zaraki Kenpachi was as straight as he was tall.

'Oh my sweet Kami!' thought Rangiku, as she felt like she was on cloud nine, as wave after wave of emotions flooded her very being, and for that brief moment felt something she had not felt before in a long time.

It was a happiness that had long been void in her heart.

Rangiku had kissed many men in her during her years before and after she had become a Shinigami, but none had ever returned it with such passion. Every other man she had kissed always made her do all the work in terms of the intimacy, but now someone was actually _giving_ her the passion in return, rather then receiving it, and not lifting a finger to make her have it in return.

When their lips parted the busty Vice Captain fell back in her chair stunned completely out of her mind before falling off her chair, and ceremoniously onto her butt.

"I win," said Kenpachi grinning viciously since the rules technically stated that you had to fall out of one's chair to lose and Rangiku had clearly done that despite the reason not being from the sake.

Kenpachi then noticed everyone was looking at him with their eyes bulging out of their sockets before he left the now stunned audience with Yachiru hesitant for once to leap back onto his shoulder. She had suspected from his current mood that this may be one of those "I want to be alone" kind of things she had always heard about. Yachiru wasn't stupid when it came to relationships like everyone thought she was considering how she looked like a little naïve pink haired girl. She knew what her Father just did would create a massive ripple effect throughout Seireitei and Yachiru also knew that her Ken-chan was acting on impulse despite what the girl currently on the ground may have thought.

'The bitch must die!' thought the other women not liking the fact that Rangiku got the first kiss out of all of them, as they all wanted to be the ones to kiss the man on the lips, and judging by the daze the 10th Division Vice Captain was in, the Captain of the 11th was a _good_ kisser.

"Um...what do we do now?" said Ikkaku to Yumichika in a whisper, who looked back at the 3rd Seat wondering why the man was asking him of all people.

"Continue with the party everyone! I'll go get see if Ken-chan is all right. Come on Shy-chan!" said Yachiru getting off of Nemu's shoulder and followed after her Father with Nemu right behind her.

Meanwhile Nanao, Unohana, Soi Fong, and Isane went over to Rangiku, who was now trying to stand up despite her legs still feeling numb from the intense kiss Kenpachi gave her.

"So are you happy with what you received Matsumoto?" said Toshiro walking up to his Vice Captain with an eyebrow raised in anticipation of her making a snappy comment or calling him "Shiro-kun" after saying she wasn't impressed.

His response was not what he expected.

"I think...I want to have Zaraki's children," said Rangiku her eyes still seemingly lost in the depths of the sensation not truly understanding what she just said.

The female part of the group around her sweat dropped or face planted at her declaration while Toshiro raised both eyebrows at her response since that was a first for her.

'What did the man do during that kissing session? Did he fry her brain with his spiritual energy or did he just some how by chance make her smarter? Please let it be the latter,' thought Toshiro letting out a sigh before heading over to the food area to get himself something to eat not really caring anymore.

Momo was hard enough to handle as it was.

(Elsewhere in the 11th Division)

Kenpachi was mad. No. he was furious! How could he have done that? Why had he done that? Oh yeah now he remembered, the damn woman basically challenged his sexuality in terms of women during a drinking contests. A contest he _legally_ won by the way. So why in the hell did he feel the need to destroy everything in his office not caring who or what it was? Well _almost_ who it was anyway since he could _never_ hurt Yachiru no matter how pissed off he may become or something that made him so angry.

'_Face it you'll always be alone! It happened before and it can happen again. A Captain with a reputation like yours can't and doesn't have the luxury of being in love,'_said the inner voice of Kenpachi.

"Shut up!" said Kenpachi fighting back against the painful memories, the sorrow, the hate in his heart at his weakness, and the shame of what happened back then as his spirit energy was now rising only to be contained by special seals created by Kisuke when the man was still Captain of the 12th Division.

They were made for Kenpachi when the man first became Captain of the 11th in order to prevent people from feeling his spiritual energy should he become angry at something or rather someone. They kept the spiritual energy let out by him to stay confined in the room so what happened in the office stayed in the office and no one would have to know of his anger except for anyone with him in the room.

If they didn't fall into unconsciousness or death of course.

'_Why? You know what I speak is the truth. You are the 'Demon of Zaraki' and the most bloodthirsty Captain in Seireitei. Aside from Yachiru there is no other female that can love you for who you are and even then for her it's a Father and daughter relationship,'_ said inner Kenpachi

"I said shut up!" said Kenpachi with more authority grabbing onto the table making it crack under his grip his spiritual pressure fluxing as he felt his anger increase at the voice next set of words.

'_Admit it! You know as well as I do that the only way that the little girl you have come to embrace as your daughter gets herself a Mother, is if she loses her Father first. Of course we both know that will only happen if you simply take that nameless zanpakuto of yours and ram it right into your skull! Just like you tried to do so many times before and after those __**two**__ incidents with both...,'_ said inner Kenpachi, but was interrupted when Kenpachi threw his desk across the room crashing right into a nearby wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" yelled Kenpachi barely able to restrain what anger he had left inside his heart as the special seals placed in his office strained under his use of spiritual pressure skyrocketing in the room.

'_I'll be quiet for now, but you and I both know there is another reason why you love to fight and its not for the sheer enjoyment of it. It's because the love you feel from fighting hasn't turned against you...yet,'_ said inner Kenpachi before finally quieting down leaving a now almost statue like Kenpachi standing in the middle of the room lost in the puzzle he called his mind.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan please open the door. Me and Shy-chan want to talk to you," said Yachiru knocking on the door from beyond the sliding rice paper and Kenpachi knew the girl was simply being polite since she could have gone right through it without a second thought.

'Why doesn't Yachiru see me like everyone else? Why can't she just see me as a monster like everyone else?' thought a tired Kenpachi letting out a sigh before opening the rice paper door and looked down at his worried daughter with the shyer then normal looking Kurotsuchi Nemu.

His 4th Seat seemed to be struggling with herself in regards of what to do or say in order to not anger her Captain further then he already appeared. Nemu felt forever grateful that someone like him had thrown this wonderful party just for her, only now have some big breasted, drunk, and slutty (in Nemu's mind) woman from the 10th Division had nearly ruined it. Nemu was not only afraid to anger her Captain, but even more so to leave him to the torment of all the demons that were clearly running rampant in his head over this.

"I'm not in the mood for games kid," said Kenpachi looking down at Yachiru his face cold as ice and hard as steel that would make almost anyone run away.

"I'm not here to play games Ken-chan! Me and Shy-chan want you to come back to the party you helped set up," said Yachiru hoping the man would come back to enjoy the festivities.

"After that little display? You must be out of your mind Yachiru," said Kenpachi about to shut the door, but was surprised that Nemu had moved in front of his daughter and now looked up at the man she was proud to serve.

"Please Captain Zaraki? Please join us for the remainder of the party. If you want we can throw everyone out that you don't want in your Division?" said Nemu hoping the chance to do something violent would ease the man's tortured heart.

It was clear to Nemu from her sharp deduction skills, that the large man standing before her did not know how to be properly affectionate to a woman on such a loving level. It seemed Kenpachi only realized that right after he did such a thing with the 10th Division Vice Captain, the ramifications of the act itself. When Nemu heard Rangiku's comment the former Vice wanted nothing more then to punch the big breasted woman all the way back to her Division Compound with all the strength she possessed, but resisted the urge knowing that IF there was to be retaliation it would come from her Captain.

Though it was retaliation at some level it was _not_ in the way she pictured it.

"Tempting me with violence I see. I'm rubbing off on you more then I thought," said a now smiling Kenpachi before letting out a laugh wondering what a few decades of her serving as his 4th Seat would bring.

"Does that mean you'll return Ken-chan!?" said Yachiru hopefully knowing that the man was the definition of stubbornness when it came to making decisions.

"I did organize this damn thing I might as well see it through to the end," said Kenpachi letting out another sigh before shaking his head and walked with his excited Vice Captain and smiling 4th Seat back to the party.

(11th Division-Party Area)

"What do you mean you want to have Captain Zaraki's children?! All you did was simply kiss the man!" said Soi Fong, who was practically seething with anger and ready to choke the woman in front of her with her own two hands.

"You mean _he_ kissed her! I told you the man was a pig at heart and took advantage of her like all the other men do," said Isane wanting to know why she was repulsed by the man yet felt something nagging at her to pursue him all the same.

"Oh do please shut up! I'm beginning to think you are a lesbian from the way you hate all the men around you," said Nanao making Isane glare at her fellow Vice Captain since it had been rumored long before Ikkaku had mentioned it that her sexuality was in question.

"I am _not_ a lesbian!" said Isane growled out wanting to do to Nanao what Soi Fong has been dying to do to Rangiku and do some serious strangling.

"Prove it then! Go right up to Zaraki if and when he comes back, and then kiss him right on the lips," said Nanao knowing that her fellow Vice would never do it thus proving her point.

'Crap! I walked into that one,' thought Isane not wanting to kiss the man much less sober or otherwise and the fact that she was secretly drawn to the idea made things worse.

"Well? Are you going to kiss him or are you finally going to admit us and yourself that you are a full fledged lesbian?" said a smug Nanao folding her arms over her chest as if she had already won while looking at Isane waiting for a reply.

"Fine! I'll do it!" said Isane hoping she wasn't going to regret this and that his kiss didn't taste like blood, sweat, and sake all in one since she liked none of the above.

"Do what?" said Kenpachi reentering the room appearing as if he was his usual psycho like self.

'Crap!' thought Isane her face a blushing red at practically letting the cat out of the bag that she was going to kiss him to prove she wasn't gay.

"Isane-san wants to prove something to all of us and it involves you," said Soi Fong with a smirk on her face seeing Kenpachi raise one of his eyebrows while Isane glared back at the 2nd Division Captain.

'She'll never do it,' thought Nanao looking at Isane, who was looking at Zaraki nervously while Zaraki himself was looking at her with a frown of confusion on his face.

'She better not kiss him regardless if she is a lesbian or not,' thought Unohana, as she had secretly wished to be kissed by him having a small, but _healthy_ fantasy about those sharp teeth of his and wondered how they felt.

'Either way she's screwed so the real question is which of the lesser of two evils will you choose? Or are they equal evils? Damn my head hurts!' thought Soi Fong from doing all the thinking on Isane's two choices.

'I don't care since I got the first kiss of everyone. Man I need a drink,' thought Rangiku looking for some sake.

"I'm sorry about this Captain Unohana. Forgive me," said Isane quietly to herself before acting faster then Kenpachi could even react and kissed him right on the lips proving a lot of people wrong about her and her own expectations of a horrible kiss to be way off.

The kiss was straightforward of course, but Kenpachi's instincts were second to none and less then a second into it, had returned it for reasons he didn't understand.

'Why do I have this feeling something bad is going to happen soon?' thought Kenpachi, as he felt this nagging feeling that he was missing something, and for once it wasn't the usual weight of Yachiru on his shoulder.

Not far off an angry Shiba Kukaku and Shihoin Yoruichi headed towards Seireitei with the former of the two intent on finding one Zaraki Kenpachi before the other women got to him first.

'I'm so dead when I get back,' thought Yoruichi knowing that she would mostly likely be blamed, chased, and attacked by Soi Fong for this...again!

(A/N: Well there you have it another chapter done. YAY! Nothing left to say except to please review as I love all your responses. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Secrets Learned and Old Wounds Reopened

Zaraki Kenpachi disengaged his lips from Isane's own not sure what to make of why she did what she did in front of the others. Looking around he saw Nanao with her jaw to the floor, Nemu looking like she was ready to cry, Rangiku still in a daze, Unohana with a look of disappointment, and Soi Fong looked pissed off. Ikkaku and Yumichika collapsed from fainting at seeing their Captain get such affection while Yachiru was curious as to why the "lesbian" of the group kissed her Father.

'My life is so messed up,' thought Kenpachi sighing as he looked at everyone around him clearly irritated that he was now the center of unwanted attention.

"My deepest apologizes Captain Zaraki; it's just that I have been constantly hounded by various Shinigami members in certain Divisions about being a lesbian and I needed to do something to disprove it," said Isane hoping her Captain had a good replacement ready for the position of Vice Captain in the 4th Division.

Instead Kenpachi let out a laugh at her words as well as to hide his discomfort.

"Of course you're not a lesbian. No self respecting lesbian kisses like _that_! That's a kiss men love to get when out with a woman and I just happened to so lucky to get one from you," said Zaraki Kenpachi hoping he could get control of the situation.

Isane had the decently to blush while surprisingly glad that Zaraki Kenpachi of all people approved of her way of kissing since the men she had discreetly dated had _not_.

"Now I need to give Brady-chan's Vice a new nickname. Hmmm…you always have a mean scowl on your face a lot so I'll call you Scowl-chan!" said Yachiru, who was back on her Father's shoulder, as if it were her own personal thinking spot.

'Better then the last nickname she gave me,' thought Isane letting out a small sigh before sensing the looks of anger from Unohana, Soi Fong, Nanao, and the silent yet noticeable amount leaking out of Nemu.

Rangiku was still out of it.

"Okay this party is officially over for anyone here not in my Division lower then a Vice Captain so anyone who's not, better GET THE HELL OUT...NOW!" said Kenpachi and like the good (and sane) subordinates they were, they ran the hell out of the 11th Division since they all waned to live.

Even the grunts of the 11th Division themselves ran for their lives knowing when their Captain was in a sore mood it was best for everyone that they be in the opposite side of Seireitei until the man calms down.

"Well that was interesting," said Toshiro raising an eyebrow at the scene of so many lower ranked Shinigami from various Divisions clean out of one whole place in a single moment.

The 10th Division Captain would have thought further into it if not for the _extremely_ _tall_ figure standing behind him looking quite murderous right now.

"You have to leave too Shorty," said Kenpachi not liking the kid being in his Division for some reason.

"I'm a Captain so I don't have too," said Toshiro easily remembering what Kenpachi said a brief moment ago.

"There is also a _height_ requirement that you don't meet by several inches. My Division, my rules," said Kenpachi grinning at Toshiro, who scowled at the larger man for making fun of his physically short form.

His scowl grew further as Rangiku let out a laugh at the part about Toshiro's height since he always hated how people made fun of him for it.

"Fine!" said Toshiro sounding annoyed, having enough of Kenpachi's antics, and did not want to be on the receiving end of Kenpachi's jokes or his wrath for that matter anytime soon.

"The kid should have a ladder with him the next time he comes over here," said Kenpachi turning back to those that remained, which just happened to be the women that had been acting strangely around him, the Captain-General, the drunk Captain of the 8th Division currently passed out on one of the couches, and his unconscious 3rd and 5th Seats.

He _really_ needed to fight some Hollows soon.

"Well I must admit aside from several strange events that happened Captain Zaraki your party was really exciting to be at, but alas I have to go since there is much work that at my Division that needs to be done," said Yamamoto knowing his time at this party was spent and took his leave of the 11th Division Compound.

'Now's your chance Nanao! Go ask the big guy out before the others do,' thought Nanao while her inner voice was blowing on a bugle horn and yelling "charge!" in her head.

"Captain Zaraki may I ask you a question," said Nanao walking over to the 11th Division Captain as he made his way to get some cake with Yachiru on his shoulder eating hers with gusto.

"You want me to kill your Captain?" said Kenpachi going on a guess since it was well known that the Vice Captain of the 8th wanted nothing more then to strangle her Captain for his constant drinking and groping habits.

Kenpachi actually agreed with the last part since it was a potentially bad influence on Yachiru's still developing mind.

"I'm flattered at the suggestion, but unfortunately not at this time since the 8th Division needs him alive at the moment. I was wondering if I could have that possible date we talked about right before I left the other day?" said Nanao giving her slightly surprised look with a raised eyebrow at this.

'Did we talk about that before she left? I don't really remember. Damn it! Well...she did ask, Yachiru seems to like her due to that prior situation, and I have nothing to lose by saying yes. Ah what hell, yes it is,' thought Kenpachi before nodding his head to indicate his answer was a "yes" since his mouth was full of cake.

Nanao couldn't believe it! The man said _yes_ to a date. Granted the response for it was not verbal, but on account of him having cake in his mouth when she asked, the nodding of his head would suffice. On the outside Nanao was smiling warmly at his response while inside she was dancing around and flipping off five dummies that had the other women's faces on them.

'Now nothing can stop me from having my date with Captain Zaraki. Victory is mine!' thought Nanao knowing that very little could stop her from having a date with the 11th Division Captain.

Unohana was now showing signs of frustration at not being able to ask Kenpachi out on a date or at least away from the various women that now hounded him. The only thing she could think of that would bait him to be alone with her would be to request and possibly administer an examination of some sort. He was overdue for another physical, but she knew that Kenpachi wasn't the kind of guy, who went to them even if he was ordered to by the Captain-General himself.

Even when _that _happened, the man _still_ refused.

'Maybe I should try and bribe him to having a physical with the beer he likes so much?' thought Unohana before she mentally slapping herself since her moral standards as a doctor forbid her from doing such an unprofessional thing.

Still, as 4th Division Captain looked over at the 11th Division Captain, Unohana felt that the only way to get the large man to be with her was to do things in a more...unorthodox manner. It wasn't like she had anything to lose if it backfired since Zaraki would keep the "bribe" a secret in exchange for the actual "bribe" itself.

Nemu was new to emotions such as this and right now she felt nothing, but sheer jealousy towards the other women in the room trying to get _her_ Captain all to themselves. She had the sudden urge to tell them that she slept in the same bed as her Captain just to get back at them, but restrained herself. The side of rational thinking in Nemu's mind that was still working warned her of such ramifications and that word would get out to her former 12th Division Captain, who would use it to try to get her back by his side, only to dissect her to remove what parts made her well..._her_! For now such a secret would remain _her_ little secret to use when the time was right and her position as the 4th Seat of the 11th Division was more solidified.

'Perhaps a talk with the Vice Captain into letting me sleep with Captain Zaraki should be in order,' thought Nemu, who mentally smiled at the thought of sharing the bed with the large alpha male of a Captain.

Nemu blushed slightly and wondered what _else_ she could do with her Captain in that bed.

An angry Soi Fong knew she needed to do something fast as she was technically the last out of everyone to get close to Kenpachi and needed to something fast. She could try to flirt with him somehow without the other women swarming around him, but when would she get the needed time to do it? A sparring match perhaps? She was a Captain after all and she could do it saying she wanted to test her battle skills against his to see how strong she was compared to him. Yes that could work since it had been awhile since she had a decent if not average physical workout and her own men didn't give her a good fight like they used to when she was a Vice Captain.

Knowing Zaraki and his reputation for fighting she could probably get a lot _more_ out of him then just a simple workout.

"Ken-chan can we go to the Living World tomorrow to see Icchy and Booby-chan?" said Yachiru out of the blue making Kenpachi turn his head at her before swallowing the cake in his mouth.

"Why?" said Kenpachi raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"So we can drop off some of the cake Ken-chan. It will give you a reason to fight Ichhy again and you could have some fun too!" said Yachiru, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah those two would be glad for Nemu being in our Division far away from that prick she calls a Father," said Kenpachi grinning at his little girl, who returned it with a smile of her own.

"I'm a prick now you overgrow beast," said Kurotsuchi making an appearance that made everyone turn their heads in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear you weren't invited to this party," said Kenpachi scowling at the man, who seemed rather smug at the moment.

"Who's going to throw me out? The Captain-General isn't here anymore and everyone except a few other ­_female_ Captains and Vice Captains aren't here right now. You know why I am here Zaraki and I demand that you return my disobedient creation to me now regardless of the Captain-General's decision in making Nemu officially transfer from my Division to yours," said Kurotsuchi wanting Nemu back having invested a great deal of time and effort in making her the way she was.

He was not about to have some ape destroy his creation with the hope of free will.

"I will not return to your Division Captain Kurotsuchi and I refuse to be your personal toy anymore," said Nemu knowing that she needed to stand up to her Father to show her Captain/secret love that she wasn't weak...not anymore.

"Who says I'm giving you a choice you dirty whore? I'm not telling you to come with me I am _commanding_ you too. I created you from nothing and you expect to simply leave my Division because you think you can? You have no free will because I didn't give you any unless it was meant to serve _only_ me and what I want! Now come over here so I can take you back to my Division and reprogram your slut of a mind to be the _loyal_ Vice Captain you are supposed to be," said Kurotsuchi his spiritual pressure rising enough to awaken Nanao's Captain from his slumber.

It was soon dwarfed by a very angry Zaraki Kenpachi, who would not tolerate this so called Captain in his Division no matter the reason.

"I have constantly put up with your shit for too long Kuro-teme and now I'm going to do to you what the Captain-General practically begged me into promising not to do shortly after you became Captain of the 12th Division," said Kenpachi now walking over to the 12th Division Captain with Yachiru no longer on his shoulder anymore, but was now on Unohana's, and fully intent on destroying this pitiful excuse of a Shinigami.

"Just try it you brute I'm not afraid of you like everyone else is," said Kurotsuchi flexing his hand with the extra _long_ fingernail waiting to strike with his more ruthless attacks.

"Bullshit," said Kenpachi drawing his sword ready to cut this asshole into many many tiny pieces.

"You think you are impenetrable Kenpachi? All this time that your enemies have been attacking you they have always struck your body when they _should_ have attacked your _mind_!" said Kurotsuchi acting faster then anyone could react and blast Kenpachi in the face with a powerful yet silent Kido meant to damage the mind when hit.

Surprisingly at the moment, all it did was give Kenpachi a headache making the Captain further enraged.

"I am so going to enjoy turning you into goo," said Kenpachi cracking his neck before charging at the now frightened 12th Division Captain, who expected his enemy to fall over into unconsciousness while trapped in his own mind.

'This makes no sense! The mental assault placed on this brutes mind by that Kido should have made him fall over and be reduced to a vegetable I could take for further potential experiments,' thought Kurotsuchi knowing that the higher the spiritual energy the victim has the greater the damage is done.

So why wasn't Zaraki Kenpachi going down? Was it because his spirit energy wasn't high enough? How high did it have to be to put him down? Should he hit the Captain of the 11th Division a second time?

Those were some of the questions 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi had running through his mind right before he lost his right hand, was slashed across the chest, and then was stabbed in the upper right side of his chest before his attacker twisted the blade to further increase the pain. Before the 12th Division could raise his other hand against the dominating Kenpachi, the 11th Division Captain grabbed the left arm at the elbow join, and ripped the entire arm out up to the shoulder making Kurotsuchi scream in pain even more.

As a last resort, Kurotsuchi bit down on a pill he had stowed away in his mouth turning him into liquid goo in order to be free himself from Zaraki's sword. Kenpachi laughed slightly at his foe despite the enemy's cowardly choice of retreat and watched as liquid form of Kurotsuchi slowly _crawled_ his remaining watery essence away out of the 11th Division Compound.

"That cowardly shit always runs away rather then face death like a true warrior should," said Kenpachi putting away his sword and then scowled as the headache he was having was getting worse.

"Ken-chan are you okay? You look like Scowl-chan when she's upset," said Yachiru, as she appeared on his shoulder again with her head leaning towards the left.

"Yeah Yachiru I just have a small headache. Whatever, that weakling did is not sitting well with my head," said Kenpachi feeling as if there was a Hollow type worm digging around in his head.

"You should lie down until you are feeling better Ken-chan," said Yachiru believing that the past few days were the source of his headache and not from weak old Clown-chan.

"Yeah you're right Yachiru," said Kenpachi in a tired voice as he scowled further at the headache increasing further that he stumbled from the pain, tripped, and fell over onto a nearby table...crushing it on impact.

Yachiru was able to get out of the way, though like the others, she was worried about her Father's sudden collapse under his own power.

"Captain Zaraki!" said Nemu rushing to her Captain's aid with the rest right behind her trying to turn his slightly shaking body.

"He's having some sort of seizure. We need to get him to the 4th Division right away!" said Unohana trying her best not to look at his none covered eye that was glowing yellow with spirit energy coming out in a smoke like haze.

"Ken-chan!" said Yachiru only to be held back by Yumichika and Ikkaku, who were now awake at the moment of their Captain falling into the destroyed table.

"Please let Captain Unohana do her work Vice Captain Yachiru. Only her medical skills can possibly help Captain Zaraki as he is now," said Yumichika looking over at his fallen Captain's body as it seemingly struggled to move.

The three of the strongest Shinigami outside their Captain of the 11th Division could only hope that whatever it was that effected Zaraki Kenpachi wasn't too severe.

(4th Division-Sometime Later)

With the help of various women that had fallen in love with Zaraki Kenpachi, they had managed to get the 11th Division Captain to a large room they could all be in. According to the symptoms Kenpachi had, combined with Nemu's knowledge of her Father's Kido spells in his arsenal, it was determined that the large man had been hit with potent, and nearly labeled at one point a forbidden silent Kido spell aimed at destroying a man's mind. It was nearly forbidden because there were no solutions developed to fixing the problems the victim of such a spell face, but since such an attack required the Hollow or in this case Shinigami to have high spiritual pressure at the time of the attack. For that reason it was put on a short list of Kido spells that were to be "use _only_ in case of an _emergency_" as the Captain-General put it.

Speaking of the Captain-General, he was quite furious with Kurotsuchi for not only going against his decision illegally, but going so far as to put another Captain out of active duty indefinitely. The battle strength of Zaraki Kenpachi being disabled was a huge blow for Seireitei and all for one man's loathing of another over something as trivial as this! Okay so it wasn't as trivial as it might of sounded, but the point remained that what Kurotsuchi Mayuri did was wrong and had made various as well as _important_ people within Seireitei have low spirits because of it.

After the 12th Division Captain had solidified, he was immediately thrown in jail with his spiritual energy now cut off from him for an unannounced amount of time until a fitting punishment could be decided. Or at least that is, until Captain Zaraki could be properly awakened from his forced coma...if he was ever able to come out of it at all.

Still, such a punishment for Kurotsuchi didn't stop several grunts from the 11th Division from trying to kill the 12th Division Captain for his treachery, wanting nothing more then to avenge the man they honored so much.

Naturally the attempts failed or were reluctantly stopped by the 1st Division Vice Captain and squad members assigned to keep the man under protective detail. Though many had wondered if the protection was for Kurotsuchi or for those that tried to take his head for what he did to Kenpachi.

Many assumed the protection was for Kurotsuchi.

"Ken-chan has to wake up. Please Ken-chan wake up now! WAKE UP KEN-CHAN!" said Yachiru tears in her eyes as she was practically screaming quite literally into his ear while trying to shake him awake.

"Yachiru-san we are doing everything in our power to help Captain Zaraki, but yelling into his ear is not helping him," said Unohana not wanting to see the girl in pain for her Father's condition.

"Save him Braidy-chan! You're smart and Ken-chan says you can fix just about anyone so there must be a way you can save him," said Yachiru grabbing onto Unohana's 4th Division Captain Coat.

"I'll do all that is in my power Yachiru-san. I swear it," said Unohana knowing that the revival of the 11th Divisions Captain was a top priority now both for her and Seireitei.

"I shall assist you Captain Unohana. I know my Father very well and if anyone can assist in helping Captain Zaraki it is me," said Nemu knowing she had a duty to the man as his 4th Seat to protect or help him in his hour of need.

"I agree! Shy-chan can help Braidy-chan while I go and kill Clown-teme for hurting Ken-chan," said Yachiru heading for the door only to be stopped by Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Vice Captain be reasonable! If you go to kill him you yourself will be thrown in the cell and never be able to see the Captain when he wakes up. I'm sure he would be flattered that you tried to avenge him, but I'm sure he would rather have you here for when he does wake up," said Ikkaku trying to hold down an angry Yachiru only to be thrown into a wall for his troubles and Yumichika received a bloody nose from a hard kick from her little feet.

'Damn she's strong and she's not even his kid by blood,' thought Soi Fong shocked at seeing the girl's display of strength against her own Division members.

Clearly the girl was not to be trifled with when angry...like her Father.

"How is he?" said the Captain-General making his way into the room looking at the man now seemingly struggling within his own hell.

"Its hard to say Captain-General. Nemu has agreed to assist me in this matter considering Captain Zaraki's attacker is related to her in this case. I must also request that Yachiru be forbidden from seeing Kurotsuchi Mayuri as we may need him alive for interrogation on how we may remove this attack from his mind," said Unohana knowing that Kurotsuchi as ignorant and greedy as he was smart enough to never do something like this unless he had a way or written down a way to reverse the effects in case it was ever used on him.

"Very well. 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu will assist you and Vice Captain Kusajishi Yachiru is not allowed to go near Kurotsuchi Mayuri's cell," said Yamamoto seeing the angry the now infuriated look on the pink haired girl's face at being denied her chance to avenge her Father.

"What about the rest of us? We want to help Captain Zaraki, sir," said Nanao since she was a Kido Master and could help as well in this situation.

"I'm sure Captain Zaraki would be grateful that everyone of you care for him and want to help him in his time of need, but you all have things to do concerning your own Divisions that cannot be ignored. When each of you are done such work or have enough free time you may visit Captain Zaraki and help in anyway Captain Unohana believes you can.

"Captain-General if I may make a request?" said Soi Fong walking slightly forward so he would turn to notice her.

"Yes Captain Fong?" said Yamamoto looking at her with curious eyes.

"I want to lead the interrogation of Kurotsuchi Mayuri personally since my Division has had experience in handling prisoners, who hold valuable information, and may not want to divulge it," said Soi Fong knowing that if she had her way, the 2nd Division Captain would guarantee the man would be telling her everything before the day was through.

"I will take it under advisement and if my Vice Captain agrees then you shall have your request granted. Until then I want those, who are not helping Captain Zaraki to head back to their respected Divisions to take care of the necessary business that awaits them," said Yamamoto knowing all the women in this room wanted nothing more then to spend every waking moment with the downed Captain.

The Captain-General couldn't help, but feel just a _tad_ jealous.

"I want to stay with Ken-chan for a little while longer. Bald-chan and Fruity Bald-chan can take care of Ken-chan's work since they've been doing that for years since I can't do it myself," said Yachiru getting a chair and sitting right next to the head of her Father, as he moved his head left or right every few minutes.

Things couldn't get any worse.

(11th Division-Several Days Later)

"I can't believe it. All the battles our Captain has fought and he gets done in by a stupid Kido spell aimed at destroying one's mind. What was there to destroy?" said Ikkaku now doing paperwork with Yumichika, who punched him the shoulder for that insult to their Captain.

"Quiet you ugly bald man. If Yachiru or anyone else comes in and hears you we'll both be sent to the 4th Division simply because I'm with you! No one saw the attack coming and even if we did the Captain has always shrugged off Kido blasts before so no one expected this one to disable him," said Yumichika wishing he had taken the attack for his Captain since the man was more valuable then he ever was.

"Yeah you're right. Let's just hope our Captain wakes up so he can kick the shit out of that disgrace of a Captain Kuro-teme," said Ikkaku knowing that some Kido spell wasn't nearly enough to put down their Captain for long.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS ZARAKI KENPACHI!" yelled a female voice followed by the sounds of explosions and 11th Division member's sent flying.

"Who the hell is that?" said Ikkaku looking at his best friend and 5th Seat, who looked back at him with equal confusion.

"Why are you asking me?" said Yumichika wondering if they should interfere with what sounded like an angry female looking for their Captain.

The answer to what they should do came when one Shiba Kukaku kicked the door down to his office looking rather upset and with the now currently indisposed Captain being the source of it all.

"You two! Where is Captain Zaraki?" said Kukaku looking at the 3rd and 5th Seat seeing their ranks were pretty high up from the badges on their uniforms.

"Our Captain's whereabouts are none of your business lady so why don't you go blow up your remaining arm!" said Ikkaku not like this lady's tone and needed to make sure that he kept this extremely violent looking person away from his Captain.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS YOU BALD NUTCASE BECAUSE I'M HIS FUTURE WIFE!" yelled Kukaku getting shocked looks from the two Shinigami before Yoruichi came in to redirect her friend in finding the 11th Division Captain.

"Kukaku you need to calm down or else you'll never find the man," said Yoruichi hoping that her friend would have stopped going on a rant the moment they arrived in Seireitei.

No such luck apparently.

"Yoruichi-san why do you need to see Captain Zaraki?" said Yumichika looking at the former Captain of the 2nd Division and then at her angry _friend_ wondering what business they have with their Captain of all times.

"Too long a story to tell and it looks like you both are already deep in paperwork as it is," said Yoruichi smirking at the sight of the two Shinigami doing their Captain's paperwork remembering how she always tricked Soi Fong into doing it whenever it got too big.

"What's this crazy woman saying about being the Captain's future wife? The Captain's not getting married anytime soon," said Ikkaku wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh he's not is he? I'll show him! I don't care if he is a Shinigami Captain I'll kill him if he thinks he can get out of our marriage," said Kukaku ready to bust some heads and kick some ass to get her way.

"Technically Kukaku, Zaraki Kenpachi doesn't even know about your marriage to him so he really can't exactly get out of what he doesn't know about," said Yoruichi smirking at her friend as she was always like this during an aggravated moment in time like she was now.

"Shut up! That's beside the point. Now where the hell is he?" said Kukaku first glaring at Yoruichi and then at the two Shinigami doing paperwork.

"He's unconscious at the 4th Division Compound due to...," said Yumichika only to stop when he saw Kukaku have a look of anger that no man would want to face.

Well...maybe his Captain ironically enough, but not him.

"Oh I bet he's unconscious all right though I doubt it's from training and I also doubt that he's being attended to by male nurses. That man is so DEAD!" said Kukaku heading out to find the 4th Division Compound.

"Care to explain this situation to someone not on a rampage?" said Yoruichi knowing she could find her friend easily after speaking to the two 11th Division members.

"If you don't mind helping with the paperwork," said Yumichika smiling a little before he got serious and Ikkaku told her the whole story.

(4th Division)

"Restrain him quickly before he falls off the bed!" said Unohana while she, Nemu, and several others struggled to hold down a now bare chest Zaraki Kenpachi as he had been experiencing a major seizure like fit every once in a while with monitors hooked up to him to watch his progress.

'Ken-chan,' thought Yachiru worriedly as she saw her Father twist and turn as if he was possessed by demons or the very Hollows he fought when out on patrols or in the Living World.

It didn't help that during the seizure attacks that large pulses of spirit energy shot out of his body with the strength of a Tsunami making several nurses and doctors that had come in faint already.

"He's too strong Captain Unohana! I've already drugged him enough to put down even a Vasto lorde and anymore may actually kill him," said Isane sweating up a storm as she was forced to withstand another pulse of spiritual energy that was unleashed with her next to the convulsing Captain.

Nemu was about to use a binding spell despite knowing it would do little to nothing in stopping her Captain from moving when the man stopped and collapsed heavily on the bed. Rushing over to him and checking his pulse, Nemu let out a sigh of relief at feeling the beat of life at the corner of his neck under his jaw knowing that he was stable for the moment. The 11th Division Captain seemed to be struggling more and more as the hours ticked by trying to help him reawaken from whatever it was that bound him to the coma he was in. Naturally, Nemu went right to the 12th Division Compound and looked at her Father's notes concerning all forms of Kido spells that he had knowledge of in the hopes of finding the spell used in the attempt to mentally destroy her Captain. Sadly, this spell was not mentioned and if it was, her Father destroyed the notes behind it, and left the any possible answers they needed locked inside his twisted head.

The sudden urge to kill Kurotsuchi Mayuri almost became too much for Nemu to restrain within herself and the only form of restraint at the moment was in the form of her Captain lying on the bed.

'You will rise above this Captain Zaraki. You will fight this like the warrior I know you are. When you awaken, you will smite your attacker with your ever wrathful vengeance. And if by some cruel act of Kami that you cannot...then I will do it in your prestigious honor. One way or another my Father will pay for this treachery my Captain...I swear it!' thought Nemu with her eyes looking at Kenpachi with longing as well as hate for the one that did this to him as she ever so carefully caressed his jaw fighting yet another urge to kiss the man on the lips due to him being unconscious and other people/women being in the room.

'That was too close. I thought for sure he was going to die from that episode,' thought a tired Isane seeing Kenpachi now breathing heavily, but in a more stable manner.

"Ken-chan will pull through and then we can go to the Living World and get all different kinds of delicious candies that Ichhy told me about. Ken-chan promised me he would and Ken-chan would never break a promise to me," said Yachiru looking at her Father watery eyes as she tried to hold back the tears he had told her never to shed.

"_Shedding tears mean you're weak. Never shed them Yachiru or else other people will see, use, and exploit them,"_ echoed Kenpachi's words in her mind though hearing it only made her want to cry more, as she missed hearing his voice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" yelled a female voice echoing throughout the 4th Division making the women in the room look at each other before looking at the door.

'She sounds familiar,' thought Yachiru trying to remember, who sounded like and where she heard that person from.

"WHEN I FIND YOU CAPTAIN ZARAKI KENPACHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled the female voice getting much closer to them along the sounds of several of the 4th Division Shinigami being tossed around like they were when the 11th Division got rowdy.

Nemu instantly went for her zanpakuto and held the hilt tightly in her hands waiting for the female intruder that dared to yell out how she would slay the 11th Division Captain.

Isane and Unohana went for their own zanpakuto as well not knowing if this was some sort of cruel joke or an actual assassin that came from the Zaraki District of Rukongai. The door smashed open revealing an angry Shiba Kukaku breathing heavily from all her yelling and throwing around 4th Division members in her path. Looking around the Shiba Clan Head saw 3 women, 1 pink haired girl, and one unconscious looking man lying on the bed twitching every few seconds.

'I know her! That's...,' thought Isane only for the said thought to be interrupted by a now strangely happy Yachiru.

"Mega Booby-chan!" said Yachiru rushing forward and hugged a now surprised Kukaku while Isane face planted, Unohana sweat dropped, and Nemu still on guard against this woman she did not know or trust.

"Damn is that you Yachiru? You grew a quite a few inches since last I saw you kid. That so called Father of yours making you eat healthy right?" said Kukaku smiling down at the pink haired child, who nodded quickly before taking on a depressed look before looking over at her Father in question.

"Ken-chan isn't feeling so good Mega Booby-chan can you come back later when he is awake?" said Yachiru looking back up at the one armed woman, who was now frowning at the form of Kenpachi.

"What the hell happened to the old brute?" said Kukaku making her way over to the large man despite Yachiru still clinging to her leg making her walk over to him quite awkward.

"Take another step towards my Captain and I will kill you!" said Nemu in a threatening tone from behind with her blade to Kukaku's neck.

Yachiru's friend or not, this woman had threatened her Captain, and as such her duty as Captain Zaraki's 4th Seat required if not _demanded_ that she protect him with every fiber of her being.

"Someone's a little overprotective. My name is Shiba Kukaku and I take it you're one of the six women Yoruichi told me about that has feelings for the 11th Division Captain?" said Kukaku feeling the heat from Nemu's face while Unohana and Isane both blushed a respectable red indicating they were two other members of the six.

"Such things right now are irrelevant to this matter. We all heard you threaten to kill the Captain as you made your way down here and therefore are a threat to him. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life now where you stand?" said Nemu narrowing her eyes at the woman now at her mercy looking for any sign of potential movement that might become a future surprise attack.

"One, because I only said that loud threat due to being upset with him since it has been so long since we have seen each other and I didn't mean it when I said I was going to kill him. Two, you'll make Yachiru cry since she and I got along quite well when she and her Father first came to visit before he was a Shinigami here. Three, is because...well...I...I guess you could say I'm here due me being his future wife," said Kukaku giving them a cheesy grin while the women around her, including Yachiru gave her a "no way!" look.

"W-Wife?!" said Unohana speaking what the other two female Shinigami women were now thinking.

"Yeah about that, it's a long story, but to make it short let's just say the all wise Shiba Clan ancestors are a real pains in the ass when it comes to making laws, and according to them Kenpachi is to be the lucky guy I marry," said Kukaku smirking at the situation wondering how the other women not here were going to take it.

Not well she imagined.

"You lie! Captain Zaraki would never marry someone like you," said Nemu gripping her sword tighter while her heart did the same in her chest.

"The man doesn't even know. Hell! I didn't even know until after he left a few days after our fight he gave me as payment for staying at my home before he was on the move again with Yachiru here," said Kukaku pointing at the pink haired girl, who was _still_ wrapped around her leg.

"Is this true Yachiru?" said Isane wondering how this whole situation got out of control.

"I don't know about the marriage thing Scowl-chan, but Ken-chan and Mega Booby-chan did get into a fight while we stayed at her house. I was drawing the whole fight as it was happening and while it didn't last as long as Ken-chan hoped it would he still got a good deal of exercise in at the time," said Yachiru thinking back to that fight with a finger on her lips deep in thought.

"Why did you have to come here to see him now? It's been ages since Captain Zaraki came to here to Seireitei, became a Shinigami, and was made a Captain. So why now?" said Unohana not liking this other woman, who claimed to be Captain Zaraki's future wife.

"Well Yoruichi was digging around for information about Kenpachi and I told her what happened with my relationship with the guy at the time. Oh and can you _please_ put your zanpakuto away girl? I'm not about to kill the man I have to marry, I can do that after we are officially married," said Kukaku earning her a growl from Nemu, who put the sword away though kept close to Kenpachi just in case.

"Clown-teme hit Ken-chan with a mental spell and now Ken-chan is in trouble. Can you help save Ken-chan?" said Yachiru real fast while hoping that this brief acquaintance from many years past could help her Father.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there you pink speed demon. Take it from the top and use grown up words without the nicknames," said Kukaku with several small red ticks on her forehead due to the nickname Yachiru gave her that focused on the upper part of her body.

"Captain Zaraki was attacked by former 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who used a rare mental Kido spell that has trapped the 11th Division Captain in his own mind. We have spent the last few days trying to free him from his mental prison, but we do not know how to do so and we fear the only one, who does know the secret is his attacker," said Unohana looking at Kenpachi with worry.

"It is my understanding from what I know the Shiba Clan, is that all of its members are experts at Kido spells. Is that correct?" said Nemu having heard that all Shiba members if not most of them were all Kido Master's at a very young age.

"Yeah, but we never dealt with the mental stuff since it was forbidden out of fear it would be one day used to destroy the clan internally," said Kukaku turning her gaze from Nemu back to Kenpachi making noises in the back of his throat as his head jerked from side to side on occasion.

It sounded like a restless demon to her ears.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet," said Yoruichi smiling at the group half expecting the female Shinigami in the room trying to tear Kukaku apart in regards to her marrying Zaraki Kenpachi.

If he woke up that is.

"Shy-chan was close," said Yachiru pointed out making Kukaku scowl at that jab of a remark since she didn't want to appear weak in front of Yoruichi, who she knew would rub that in for years to come.

"Damn it you midget pink haired brat! Is that any way to treat your future Mother? Show me some respect!" said Kukaku giving Yachiru the mean scary face that normally made Ganju and his gang tremble in fear.

All it made Yachiru do was laugh herself silly thinking the woman was making a funny face, which made Kukaku sweat drop, and made Yoruichi laugh her ass off too.

"I never thought I would see the day where Shiba Kukaku's infamous 'scary face' was laughed at by a mere child," said Yoruichi, who couldn't help, but continue laughing at the supremely large breasted woman's predicament knowing this was great ammo to use later on in life.

Kukaku was about to respond when Soi Fong crashed through the window looking quite upset and was now glaring at the Shiba Clan Head with pure malicious. Apparently the 2nd Division Captain had heard the buzzing rumors about a well developed woman, who came to Seireitei claiming to be the future "Mrs. Zaraki", and was not leaving until she got what she wanted.

'Yoruichi and I are going to have a long talk about this later. She probably did this to screw with me again,' thought Soi Fong as she would have none of the strange woman's sway draw the unconscious 11th Division Captain away from her.

The feeling must have been mutual as Rangiku and Nanao were now in the room looking equally pissed off at the Shiba woman, who felt a little threatened by the increase in the number of women in the room. At first, Kukaku had originally _assumed_ that Yoruichi had been exaggerating when she said six women were after Kenpachi, but now that she saw all six women in the room with her, the Shiba Clan Head felt things were getting out of control...and fast!

"Look I know what this looks like right now, but if we can all just calm down, and act like civilized adults we can come to terms with this situation," said Kukaku hoping that this situation wouldn't get anymore worse then it did.

"My thoughts exactly," said the Captain-General Yamamoto entering the room having planned on arriving here to get a progress report on Zaraki's condition only to sense the slowly growing spiritual energy in the room from so many people in it at once.

"Yama-chan is here!" said Yachiru running over to the elderly man, who had a _small_ tick on his forehead at being called that name.

"Who are you young lady?" said Yamamoto trying to ignore the bouncing pink haired Vice Captain of the 11th Division, who was swinging around on his beard.

If the girl wasn't as light as a feather the hair would have been ripped right off his face.

"That's Mega Booby-chan! She came from deep in Rukongai Yama-chan. She came all the way here to marry Ken-chan so she can be a Mommy-chan like they all want to be," said Yachiru, who was too excited to care that she prevented Kukaku from speaking.

"My _name_ is Shiba Kukaku and I'm the Head of the Shiba Clan sir. My brother Shiba Kaien was a Vice Captain under one of your current Captains before he died," said Kukaku not liking her supposed nickname or that everyone around her now knew it.

"Is it true that you are here to marry Captain Zaraki?" said the Captain-General eyeing the woman skeptically since the recent events involving the 11th Division Captain and the various women seeking to capture his heart made him wary of things.

"According to Shiba Clan laws I have to. The big guy beat me senseless in a fight when I offered him and the midget clinging to you a place to stay for a few days," said Kukaku pulling out a copy of the clan laws from her pocket and handed it to the Captain-General, who read it over with careful eyes.

"The laws of the Shiba Clan are pretty specific in this matter, but what I and I'm sure the rest of us want to know is why did you take so long to do this?" said Yamamoto looking at the woman and saw a guilty look on her face.

"Silly Yama-chan, Mega Booby-chan is jealous because Shy-chan, Sake-chan, Braidy-chan, Smarty-chan, Buggy-chan, and Scowl-chan all want to be with Ken-chan!" said an excited Yachiru, as if it was clear as the beard on the old man's face.

"I am not jealous! Though I don't exactly like the fact that so many women are after _MY_ future husband," said Kukaku looking at the various women in the room, who glared in return back at the Shiba Clan Head.

"There is more too it then that isn't it Kukaku? I've known you long enough to know that there is always more then one reason behind what it is you do," said Yoruichi, as he was now leaning against a wall near a corner watching her friend with piercing cat like eyes.

'Damn it Yoruichi if they learn of the _real_ truth behind this then they will tear me apart for it. You would probably enjoy that wouldn't you?' thought Kukaku tensing as all the eyes were now on her knowing it was basically tell or die.

"Out with it Shiba-san," said Nemu surprising many in the room with her authority like voice.

"Fine if you _must_ know the whole truth that not even the pink demon knows. You see the truth is that...Zaraki Kenpachi and I were once secretly an item after the whole fight thing at the Shiba home. A few months after he left and he became a Captain the guy came by to visit me without the kid with him and in his own direct way asked me out on a date. I had already learned of _that_ specific law, but I wanted to keep it to myself at the moment to see if the guy was the one for me law or no law. When I asked him why he was even trying to court me Kenpachi simply said, 'There are at least three to four qualities you have that I like in a woman. Those specific qualities are brains, brawn, and the beauty that goes with them. You have the ability to use all of them all in a fight against someone much stronger then you. I also have a thing for women with your kind of 'not taking any crap personality' and its something I came to admire when me and the kid were staying here'. After that it seemed a match made in heaven, as he would visit me several times every few months when he could so Yachiru wouldn't suspect a thing," said Kukaku shocking everyone in the room and were curious as to why things went bad on the two.

"Something happened I take it," said Yamamoto knowing that if things were going so well that eventually the two would have gotten married.

"How could you guess? In a nutshell I...I had betrayed him and broke his heart," said Kukaku her voice filled with regret and sorrow at what she did back then wishing she could change how it happened.

"Be more specific please," said Unohana frowning at this woman standing before them all wondering what happened and what was said to the 11th Division Captain.

"Yachiru," came the voice of Kenpachi in a faint whisper drawing everyone's attention from Kukaku to him.

"Ken-chan!" said Yachiru zooming her way to Kenpachi as she sat on his chest with an eager face to see him awake and rise up as she believed he would.

"I...respect...you...Yachiru," said Kenpachi his voice getting quieter if possible and even Yoruichi had a hard time hearing him.

"He's relieving a memory from his past," said Unohana seeing the man's face contorting with several of emotions ranging from anger, sorrow, and...happiness?

"Wake up Ken-chan! Mega Booby-chan is here to see you. She says you that you have to marry her because of a Shiba Clan law and not only that, but I can have a Mommy-chan now," said Yachiru seeing her Father's closed eyes appear to be struggling to open.

"Damn...pain...in the...ass...woman," said Kenpachi getting a few smirks from Rangiku, Soi Fong, Nanao, and Isane while Kukaku had a few red ticks on her forehead.

'Either he's referring to Yachiru or Kukaku,' thought Yoruichi wondering which of the two it was.

"Hey! Wake up you stupid ape or I'll hit you so hard I'll force you out," said Kukaku not taking the jab aimed (at least she thought it was aimed) at her lightly.

"Go...to...hell," said Kenpachi his face scowling in an angry form of its own and his spirit energy noticeably thickened the room.

"Um...Kukaku I think you better be careful in what you say since you may do something that may do more harm then good," said Yoruichi knowing that unconscious or awake the man was not someone you messed with.

The countless bodies of various Shinigami Division members that were sent straight to the 4th Division for healing were a testament to that.

"Go to hell? Did you just tell me to 'go to hell' Kenpachi? I don't care if you are in some sort of coma you either have a lot of balls or you're really stupid to tell me that after we last spoke. I'm not telling you to wake up Zaraki Kenpachi, I'm _demanding_ it right now, and if you don't comply to my demands I _**WILL**_ make you feel a great amount of pain despite being trapped mentally inside that thing you call a skull," said Kukaku leaning in close to the contorting face of the 11th Division Captain as if she was daring him to make a remark.

She got one.

"Go...blow...yourself..._**up**_...bitch!" said Kenpachi still scowling, but his mouth widening into the form of a smile that was not his.

Not naturally anyway.

"Oh you are so dead!" said Kukaku ready to punch the man's face and hopefully break his jaw in his weakened condition.

"Please refrain from trying to harm my Captain Shiba-san or I'll be forced to retaliate in his defense," said Nemu restraining the one arm and wrapped her free arm around the Shiba woman's neck.

"This is quite strange, as it seems Captain Zaraki is experiencing a form of being awake and yet he is unconscious at the same time," said Unohana frowning as she approached carefully not entirely sure of what to make of this situation.

"Can't you do anything to help him Braidy-chan?" said Yachiru looking up at Unohana and asking the same question she must have asked over 40 times a day.

"I'm afraid this is beyond me Yachiru-san," said Unohana sadly before placing a hand on Kenpachi's own feeling the roughness behind it from the years of training and fights he got himself into.

"Angel...hands," said Kenpachi letting out a chuckle and had his one eye opened would have seen Unohana blush at his comment.

"There may be a way we haven't thought of yet," said Nanao with her eyes closed and in thought about the situation in looking at it from another angle.

"You mean going to Kurotsuchi's cell and beating the information out of him?" said Soi Fong wanting to do that from the beginning.

"Aside from _that_ idea? Yeah there is one. What if there was a way into Captain Zaraki's mind or at least a way to look through it to find what we need to awaken him fully," said Nanao seeing the others thinking about the idea and slowly starting to like it.

"But how could we do that? No such item that does what your suggesting exist!" said Soi Fong seeing Nemu nod in agreement since she had always seen every new device and/or thing her Father made before showing it to the Captain-General for further use.

"What about Orihime? Her spiritual powers could allow us to see into Kenpachi's mind and find out what is going on inside his head to make him this way," said Rangiku, as she remembered the strange powers the girl had involving that flower charm thing she always wore on the sides of her head.

"I will send Rukia to the Living World to get her and Kurosaki Ichigo since I am sure he would want to be here to support Captain Zaraki," said Yamamoto knowing the sooner that the 11th Division Captain recovered the better for everyone in Seireitei.

Well..._mostly_ everyone in Seireitei.

"Yay! Thanks Yama-chan! With their help Ken-chan will be up and about in no time," said Yachiru now excited at having more people visiting her Father to help him recover.

"Finally...have...rematch!" said Kenpachi in a rumbling voice as he grinned a big grin, as the part of Kenpachi that liked to fight remembered how Ichigo defeated him in battle.

'The Captain-General better act fast since I have a feeling the 'demon' side of Kenpachi is just itching to get free and start a fight,' thought Yoruichi deciding to go with Rukia to speak to Kisuke about this situation since he was the original Captain and brains behind the 12th Division before leaving.

It was difficult enough to deal with Zaraki when he was partially sane and if things didn't improve, it would be impossible if the man went fully psychotic on them all due to one former Captain's greed.

(YAY! Another chapter done. Took me some time to get it just right, but I got it done and man am I tired. As for what happened between Kukaku and Kenpachi you will find out in the next chapter so don't worry about that little hole being there since it was placed there to keep you guessing. I know I'm evil. EVIL! Now I'll move onto one of my Naruto fics after this though I don't know which one to choose. I should do C&D, but I'm not really in the mood right now so I'll write the other one. I probably would write a chapter for C&D if some of you lazy writers would update! Very few of you are and because of that I can't my mojo to flow on it like I used too. Basically what I mean is I'll get around to it just not right now. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Love, Mentality, and Rage

Nightfall had come to Soul Society with the moon only showing half of itself as it hovered over Seireitei with some of the light entering a few windows in various Division areas. In one such room with a window on the second floor the moon light was shining down into one such room of the 4th Division that held the giant form of Zaraki Kenpachi. At the same time one person among the 4th Division was awake and could not sleep like a few others she knew were struggling to as well.

Her name was Unohana Retsu and she was the Captain of the 4th Division.

At the moment, the female Captain walked down the halls of her Division in her warm night robe with her hair back rather then being braided hanging down on the front. In her right hand was a lit candle to guide her down the dark corridor to the one room she had wished to be in.

The room that held the sleeping form of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division.

She felt it was humorous as to how people had first suspected that there was some kind of "relationship" between them albeit an _unspoken_ one. There was none despite what they made themselves believe, but that didn't stop the female Shinigami Captain from wishing that there was. The man may have had a thirst for blood and fighting, but she knew it was natural for the 11th Division Captain from where he had walked where few could go. She had long wished to have the man go through at least _one_ psychological evaluation, but it seemed the Kenpachi wished to keep himself as a one man island. She had wanted to dive deep into his mind, to learn more about him, to not take him for the face value many had of Kenpachi already, and see him for the man he truly was.

Opening the door to her patient's room, she blew out the candle seeing the moon light lit a large portion of the room, and saw Yachiru was sleeping on Captain Zaraki's large well muscled chest almost like in a cat way, a sad cat judging by the pink haired girl's current facial expression, but the feline like appearance seemed about right. She then spotted the 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu asleep in a chair by his side with her hands on his massive tree trunk arm. The artificially made woman had barely left Zaraki's side the entire time and only did to eat something, go to the bathroom, and/or to train with Ikkaku since he didn't want her to be weak when their Captain woke up.

Sleeping on a chair to Unohana's right was Shiba Kukaku, who was the supposed future wife of Zaraki Kenpachi and while the Clan Head did reveal that they had a very secret relationship that was hidden even from Yachiru, it was unclear as to _how_ it had ended between them. Unohana couldn't help, but frown at that since the Shiba woman had clearly stated that _she_ had broken Kenpachi's heart thus it was _she_ that had caused the falling out between them.

'It is no wonder he has been so cautious in being in a relationship with another woman, he has had his heart emotionally stabbed at once already, and if the first Yachiru was to him, as I believe she was in terms of a relationship...I cannot even imagine what he feels right now,' thought Unohana looking from Kukaku to Kenpachi once more with sadness.

Another woman that Unohana noticed was in the room, but not asleep was Soi Fong, who had a calm look on her face and yet her eyes held worry for Kenpachi. The 2nd Division Captain and leader of the Special Forces in Seireitei nodded to Captain Unohana as a sign and show of respect one would show a worthy opponent. Unohana could only guess that it was in terms of the rivalry they had for winning Zaraki's heart as well as being the only two women within Seireitei to have Captain Ranks among the otherwise male dominating Shinigami.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" said Soi Fong in a soft whispery voice not, as she did not want to awaken the two women, and little girl in the room.

Unohana could only shake her head for "no" in response not knowing what to say to the 2nd Division Captain since they never had much interaction with each other outside of the SWA meetings. Even when they were finding more information about Kenpachi in the very beginning, they had tried to go in two different directions after originally speaking to the Captain-General.

'Even if I could sleep I doubt it would be a pleasant dream,' thought Unohana looking at Zaraki's face that turned left or right every few minutes.

"How do you do it?" said Soi Fong looking at Unohana, who gave the woman a curious and questioning look.

"How do I do what?" said Unohana since she didn't understand the question.

"I mean interacting with Zaraki Kenpachi! With each of us doing our own thing to gain his affection, everyone else is ahead of me in some way shape or form. I've never sparred with him, I've never spoken to him, hell I've never even gone on a joint patrol with the man, and I can't help, but feel that...if I don't do anything soon to gain his attention I'll lose to the rest of you," said Soi Fong worriedly since she was technically the last of the group.

Rangiku got a mind blowing kiss and Isane had showed everyone she wasn't a lesbian _because_ of Zaraki while she, the Captain of the 2nd Division, had nothing!

"It's not easy at first I will admit given the already intimidating appearance he has with or without his high spirit energy crushing you when near him. However, it's only after that do things become easier as you get used to it and him at the same time. If you truly wish to interact with him Captain Soi Fong, then I suggest a friendly spar between the two of you since the man seems to love strong women or those that can get stronger in his eye," said Unohana slightly cursing her good nature in helping out her rival for the man now unconscious on the bed before them.

"Thanks a lot Retsu I appreciate this," said Soi Fong knowing that such advice did in fact work she would owe the 4th Division Captain big time.

"Ken-chan...please...wake...up," said Yachiru in a sad yet sleepy voice before digging her face deeper into her muscled flesh and skin pillow drawing the two women's attention.

"He must really be important to her if their bond to be at this high a level," said Soi Fong seeing how the two act the way they did and found it weird that the man was able to raise the girl like his own the way he did.

All things considered, Kenpachi was able to raise Yachiru better, then most parents raise their own, and that in itself was at least in her mind...weird!

"He's her whole world. Without him there would quite literally be no Yachiru for us to speak of," said Unohana before walking over to Yachiru and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made the little girl smile for a brief moment, and making some of the sadness on her face leave...if only for a few seconds.

"I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same if we want to be fully rested for what is to come tomorrow," said Soi Fong before flash stepping out of the Division via the now open window.

Unohana agreed with Soi Fong when she said that, as Kurosaki Ichigo, and that Inoue Orihime, who was the girl he was dating, were both coming to Seireitei tomorrow to try to fix the assault done to the 11th Division Captain. As the 4th Division Captain left the room she turned to look back at Kenpachi and her heart fluttered for a moment as she saw him in the moon light. It was shining down on him more, now that the window was more open unknowingly thanks to Soi Fong leaving the room, and when Unohana looked at Zaraki she saw how it showed him with such distinction. It seemed to give him an outline that defined him perfectly showing Unohana just how handsome his figure was and in that moment the female Shinigami Captain almost felt compelled to kiss the man.

Fighting the urge to, though quite reluctant as she did so, the 4th Division Captain left the semi-populated room before she felt compelled to do something _else_ that came to mind.

(The Next Day)

Ichigo had been quite surprised when he heard the news about Kenpachi being hit with a mentality harming Kido spell since Rukia or none of his other "teachers" (when it came to being a Shinigami) ever mentioned it. When the orange haired youth heard, who had hit the large Captain of the 11th Division with the spell Ichigo was quite angry with the now former 12th Division Captain. Now he and Orihime made their way to the room they were being escorted to by Isane along the fastest route to the man awaiting to be possibly healed by the girl whose breast could rival Rangiku's own in a few years.

"Do you think Captain Zaraki will be able to recover by using my powers?" said Orihime hoping that the man would indeed wake up since there was the little girl he considered his daughter to worry about.

"Just relax Orihime and focus on what you have to do. Your powers are meant to heal people rather then hurt them and if they did its never to kill, but rather to stun them. I have complete faith in you that you will succeed in helping Captain Zaraki," said Ichigo smiling at the girl, who blushed at his praise, and gave him a kiss on the lips as a reward.

"I needed that," said Orihime while Ichigo smiled at her in understanding since the poor girl still had confidence issues about herself being helpful to her friends and loved ones.

'So did I Orihime,' thought Ichigo, who had a distinct feeling that one way or another he was going to have to fight Zaraki Kenpachi again.

And this time, Ichigo doubted that unlike all the other so called "challenges" made by the 11th Division Captain, which always resulted in orange haired man running away...there was little to no chance that he could outrun the mammoth sized Shinigami.

When the three entered the room, they saw that it was filled almost to the brim with other Shinigami members from various Divisions'. All of which were all friends of the downed 11th Division Captain, who seemed to have more friends and allies then he originally (if he were still conscious) thought.

"Booby-chan!" said Yachiru leaping onto Orihime's leg completely happy that the savior of her Captain and Father was here.

"Hello Yachiru its good to see you again," said Orihime giving the girl a smile with a hint of concern for the girl's state of mind concerning her Father.

"Same to you Booby-chan! Don't forget Ichhy you owe Ken-chan a rematch because you cheated the last time," said Yachiru turning to Ichigo while pointing an accusing finger at the orange haired boy, who couldn't help, but go pale at having to fight Kenpachi again, and had a suspicion Yachiru would use this as a way of calling in a favor at a later time.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Vice Captain Yachiru, but in order for that to happen the young lady here must try to help Captain Zaraki first," said Yamamoto, as he wanted his Captain up and running as soon as possible.

"Right! Sorry Yama-chan!" said Yachiru sweetly making the Captain-General slightly peeved at the nickname being mentioned around so many other Shinigami at once.

'This better work because if it doesn't...heads are going to roll!' thought Kukaku eyeing the women around her while her inner mind was laughing like a maniac and cutting off the heads of various Shinigami dummies that held the faces of all the women after her future husband.

Without another word, Orihime began by placing her form in a chair right behind Captain Zaraki's head so she could place her hands on the temples on either side of his face. As she channeled her spirit energy the flower hair clips on each side of her head manifest to help her with healing process.

"Do you think we can heal him Ayame?" said Orihime looking at her female fairy friend as she, along with Shun'o, began the process of sending healing spiritual energy into the man's skull, and the other fairies watched from above.

Well except for Tsubaki, who was currently being chased by Yachiru. It seemed despite the seriousness of the situation the girl couldn't turn herself away from the fairy in front of her.

"I'm not sure Orihime, but I think we can if we try hard enough," said Ayame on the right side of Kenpachi's forehead with Shun'o on the left.

"We may have to go into his mind like Urahara-san suggested, if the mental damage is too serious to be treated in the way we are doing it now," said Shun'o sensing the damage done to Kenpachi's mind, as she remembered what Orihime learned when she and Ichigo visited Kisuke for advice where they were informed by Rukia about what happened.

"Would you be able to project it out here for all of us to see?" said Ichigo sitting down in another chair to Orihime's left knowing that should she ever get low on spirit energy he could transfer his to her to help.

"Possibly, but you cannot move or interact with anything as what you will be seeing is a memory that has already happened," said Shun'o though in truth she really didn't want to try unless it was _absolutely_ necessary.

"Considering the condition Captain Zaraki is in I would like to suggest you proceed with such a procedure and as a form of protection for everyone that heavy restraints be placed on him," said Unohana walking up to the little fairies hoping they would listen to her.

No one saw the horrible realization that dawned on Kukaku's face.

'Oh crap! If they dive deep enough into his memories they might find out how I broke his heart,' thought Kukaku, who was now slightly terrified of being attacked by the various women around her considering what she said to him that had not simply ended, but it had practically _destroyed_ what was such a great relationship.

Yep...she was screwed.

"Let's begin then," said Orihime after a few minutes so Unohana and Nemu could apply the physical as well as Kido spell restraints on Kenpachi.

'Time to see what the man was like before he met us. Kami I hope I live through this if he wakes up upset,' thought Toshiro hoping that such a blood bath never happened.

"Shun Shun Rikka: Inner Mind Projection," said Orihime as she place her forehead down on Kenpachi trying to open the projection of his past memories with her powers.

The room itself seemed to grow yet it felt the same as the room was no longer a room, but changed into open darkness as the projection of Captain Zaraki Kenpachi mind began.

Soon hundreds if not thousands of large golden spiritual energy covered skulls flying in all directions howling and screaming in what seemed like intense pain. As everyone now looked at the projection of what was inside the 11th Division Captain's mind, they now came to an understanding. The understanding was that they didn't realize that half the time, when they were joking about Kenpachi being possessed by demons that...they were not far off from the truth.

Whatever demons Kenpachi had locked away, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had set free, and they were now running lose inside his head.

Suddenly, one of the larger if not the largest of the skulls came flying towards them, and stopped mere two feet from them all glaring at them. The semi-golden looking skull now looked down on them clearly less then pleased from the scowl that seemed to form on its skeletal structure. With its empty eyes it somehow promising death to all who opposed it and the group staring back at it were quite sure it could deliver it considering the home of mind they were in.

"_**How DARE you step foot inside of here! You have no business being inside this one's head. Leave or face my wrath!"**_ said the skull in a voice that almost sounded god like to the Shinigami around it.

"We came here to help Captain Zaraki regain consciousness again," said Ichigo hoping it would appease the skull knowing that they were concerned for the man's health.

"_**His health is none of your concern orange haired boy!"**_ said the skull glaring at or at least appeared to be glaring at Ichigo.

"Please Skull-chan! Ken-chan is all I've ever had in this world. Please let us help him," said Yachiru looking at the giant skull in the hopes the skull would hear her plea.

"_**Ah! It's **__**you**__** little one. I almost didn't see you there. Tell you what, I'll let you access Kenpachi's memories going back to the day he first met you child, but I give this **__**one**__** and only warning to you. Not all the memories in here are pleasant,"**_ said the skull as it now let out a sinister chuckle worthy of Zaraki Kenpachi when was looking to dish out pain.

"I don't care Ken-chan is all that matters to me," said Yachiru as her own spiritual energy flaring to a degree that the Shinigami around her now truly understood why the girl was the 11th Division Captain.

"_**Brace yourself,"**_ said the skull opening it jaw further to the limit before swallowing the entire group making several Shinigami try to shield themselves while Nemu and Rangiku acted out of instinct to try in shielding Kenpachi with their own bodies.

When they removed their arms and opened their eyes they saw they were in the forest of Rukongai deep in the less then civilized districts that were closer to the Seireitei.

"Where are we?" said Rangiku looking at the vegetation having never been this deep in Rukongai before.

"I don't know Rangiku, but if it's in Captain Zaraki's memory then it must be close to the Zaraki District he is from," said Toshiro feeling the darkness of this place intimidating even to him.

"Kusajishi," said Yachiru simply staring forward knowing where they were.

"Kusajishi? You mean the 79th District Vice Captain Yachiru?" said Nemu looking down at her Vice Captain.

"In the North section of Rukongai. It's where Ken-chan first found me...and where he gave me my name," said Yachiru now seeing as well as the others a part of her past as seen through her Father's eyes.

(Kenpachi's Memory-Meeting Yachiru)

_The people in the forest clearing were fighting each other savagely like animals that had no sense of sanity or restraint in themselves in terms of a conscious. Looking around, he the swordsman, who had no name walked into the clearing not being acknowledged by the people around him, as they tried to kill each other. They were pathetic in every sense of the word and it was up to him, the one without a name, to fix this mess, and the only way to do it was simply...kill them all._

_They were hardly a challenge to him, as he carved them to pieces with ease. He created a misty field of blood where he walked to engage them all. One by one they fell before his sword until all that stood before him had fallen before him...dead._

_Except one...in the form of a little pink haired girl in a nice kimono._

_He never really noticed her until after he sat down to rest his large body against an even larger tree. Hell he didn't even see her until after she approached him with that carefree smile on her face as she stared at his blood soaked sword. He glared slightly down at her trying to determine what to make of her or if he should possibly put the tiny girl out of her future misery considering the harshness of this place they were in. Would a simple mercy killing be all that cruel to deliver upon such a child, who was alone and obviously without a family?_

_Was she like him and was without a name as well?_

"_Where did you come from...little one?"__he said looking at the girl, with slight interest as she seemed to enjoy the strange shine his jagged sword seemed to give off when mixed with the blood of others._

_The girl before him didn't answer as she continued to look at his sword in wonder at such a thing that glistened with the blood of its victims._

"_This is my sword. It's a tool that I use to kill people with," he said hoping that his little explanation about his weapon to gain her attention, but she seemed completely enthralled by the sheer fascination of his sword._

_His eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl actually __**touching**__ his blade before laughing at and showing him the smear of blood that now covered her open palm._

"_What's your name, little one?" he said now getting the girl's attention as she stared at him with eyes of curiosity not knowing how to answer._

_It occurred to him that this child like him didn't have a name to her own, but unlike him she didn't know the pain of not having one. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to let her feel that pain like he had for so long._

"_You don't have one do you? That's okay neither do I," he said and saw the sad look in her eyes though whether she was sad at not having a name or sad for him he wasn't sure._

_He realized that this girl needed a name that showed he respected her for not fearing him or her blade regardless if it was naïve childlike ignorance or not._

"_Since you do not have a name I will give you one that you can use to let everyone know who you are in life. I shall call you Yachiru. This is how it is pronounced," he said as he now drew the kanji for Yachiru on the ground while the girl looked at it with light filled eyes._

_The girl seemed to absorb this new found information as she stared at the symbol for her new name with understanding at what her name would be from now on._

"_This is the name of only I ever respected and wish to be like. As a sign of my respect for you I now...give you this name," he said wondering how the girl would react to the news or if she could even speak at all._

"_Ya...chiru," said the girl before looking up at the giant, who nodded his head at her for understanding and embracing her name._

"_Now that you have your name I will now give myself one. From this day forward I will go by the fearsome name Kenpachi. It is the name given to the strongest of all Shinigami given to one every generation. I now call myself that name to further prove that I am if not soon will be the strongest Shinigami that ever lived," said Kenpachi finding himself now strangely more centered then before._

(End of Kenpachi Memory)

The group now found themselves surrounded in black once more only to now absorb the information they had just seen in the form of the memory of one Zaraki Kenpachi.

"So that is how it happened," said Unohana out loud before turning her gaze to the true form of Zaraki Kenpachi wondering what it was like for him up until that point to not have a name, to be like the wind, to be heard, but not acknowledged, and never spoken to wherever you went.

'It's as if you exist yet no one knows that you do. You were almost a ghost to everyone,' thought Nemu knowing that feeling all too well when it came to existing among others.

'Those eyes. They were so serious and devoid of meaning yet despite not having a name he kept moving on in hopes he would one day receive a name worthy of him,' thought Soi Fong remembering how she tried day in and day out to prove she was her own self to truly be worthy of her position as the 2nd Division Captain.

'A true warrior worthy of being called a Shinigami,' thought Yamamoto having seen the fighting done by the 11th Division Captain knowing that anyone can kill, but not everyone can simply do what Kenpachi had done in saving little Yachiru's life from the harshness of 79th District of Rukongai.

Soon the group was covered in a haze of yellow spiritual energy that was now spinning around them at an alarming rate making them all cover their eyes yet again. When they removed their arms they saw they were once more in Rukongai wondering what else was going on until they were in what could be considered a small, run down, and poor town.

"What a depressing place," said Ichigo looking around seeing people huddled close to fires while wrapped in cloaks trying to stay warm in this seemingly unmerciful place.

(Kenpachi's Memory-First Meeting of Ikkaku)

"_Is anyone here strong? I want to fight now!" said the voice a bald man with a sword in a much thicker then usual sheath with a feminine looking male right behind him._

_No one answered, but merely coward in wake of this fighter not wanting to deal with him or want anything to do with him to sate his bloodlust._

"_Isn't there anyone here that wants to die?!" said the bald man looking around at all the frightened people not impressed that so many weak and scared people living in such a District of Rukongai._

_It was then a little giggle from what sounded like a girl could be heard getting the bald man's attention._

"_Who was that?!" said the bald man before running towards the source of the giggle in the hopes it would lead him to a good fight._

_His answer to his question came in seeing the person or rather little girl drawing on the ground with chalk a picture of something he could exactly make out._

"_You should go home. Ken-chan's in a good move. So you would get beaten for sure," said the little girl looking up at the man with worry._

"_He's gonna beat me up because he's in a good mood? That doesn't make sense," said the bald man obviously not impressed with whoever "Ken-chan" was._

"_Your pretty dense huh? He doesn't hold back when he's in a good mood because he's having too much fun," said the little girl with her worry not being for Ken-chan, but for the man Ken-chan was fighting._

"_What was that?!" said the bald man extending his sword arm as if he was prepared to hit the girl with his sheathed sword._

"_Hold on. Leave her alone," said a dark voice coming behind the girl making the bald figure now turn his attention to the person hidden under a dark cloak that hid him well in the dark alley._

_When the cloak fell off the upper body of this tall figure now dwarfing the bald man, the spiritual energy the giant created tore the portable garment to pieces. All the bald man knew from the obvious act of protection from the giant to the little girl that this man was the one called "Ken-chan"._

"_Not gonna run?" said "Ken-chan" looking down at the bald man with a calm yet wild look in his eyes as if he knew he was insane, but was still sane enough to realize it._

"_Sorry buddy! I'm in a good mood, too!" said the bald man leaping back half terrified and half excited all the same._

_It wasn't long before a crowd of weary and fearful people gathered to behold this duel of swordsmen as the fight was to take place in the open street rather then a narrow alley. This was not the first time this had happened in deeper parts of Rukongai, but every time it happened still frightened the poor people around them not knowing what to expect._

"_Ikkaku," said the bald man's feminine friend several feet away though whatever he was going to say was cut off by the swordsman as he drew his blade._

"_No helping out," said Ikkaku, who couldn't help, but grin as he stared at his opponent with a sense of joy since the quest for strong fighter had turned up slim picking as of late._

"_I know," said the feminine male knowing that was what always happened between the two when Ikkaku got a potentially good fight._

"_You're really strong, aren't you?" said Ikkaku seeing how the man before him seemed to show no fear, but rather a strong sense of confidence when staring back._

"_Yeah," said "Ken-chan" in a calm voice as if it was nothing new to him._

"_So am I!" said Ikkaku getting into his sword stance that used both sword and sheath as a weapon._

"_I can't wait. Let's do this," said "Ken-chan" now grinning a wild grin after hearing his opponent say that he was strong too only to turn his face in a serious one before charging forward with incredible speed._

The group watching the memory was shocked at Kenpachi's strength back when he was still wandering Rukongai with Yachiru and how he created an impact crater when his first attack was blocked by Ikkaku. They were further shocked when Kenpachi attacked in an almost relentless manner pushing Ikkaku back with every blocked attack he made. The look in his eyes was wild like an animal, but controlled like a predator stalking it's pray as it were food before pouncing.

"So that's how those two met back in Rukongai," said Rangiku having heard stories of how the two had supposedly met before becoming Shinigami in Seireitei.

"He looks so different yet so very much the same," said Nemu seeing the familiar wild look in his eyes, but with his body being slightly more skinner then what he was now.

They watched as Kenpachi moved with ease blocking hit after hit only to counter with own wild style grinning as they fought. Before long Kenpachi moved in for the kill and cut Ikkaku's sword in half with Ikkaku himself being wounded in the process preventing him from continuing the fight.

"_Don't screw with me! Are you mocking me!? Kill me!" said Ikkaku when the giant man refused to kill him after winning the fight._

"_If you like fighting so much, then quit your bitching about not being killed! Don't just accept defeat and beg for death! Accept it after you're dead! If you lose without dying, it means luck was on your side. When that happens focus on surviving. Survive and kill the person who couldn't kill you! It's not like I held back. The only reason you're not dead is because you're lucky. Live! Live, and come try to kill me again," said "Ken-chan" after picking him up and staring him right in the eyes as they spoke before dropping him back on the ground think about what was just said._

"_Your name! Please tell me your name!" said a bloody and beaten Ikkaku shouting into the distance towards the victor that was the giant, who let him live._

"_Kenpachi. It's Kenpachi of Zaraki!" said Kenpachi walking off with the pink haired girl on his shoulder going off to their next adventure._

(End of Kenpachi's Memory)

"That was...deep!" said Nanao, who was surprised like the others that didn't know about that event that Kenpachi had been so...philosophical in his views when it came to things like fighting.

"Ken-chan is really smart when it comes to fighting Smarty-chan. Just like you are when it comes to your spell book thing. That's why I think you two would make a good couple since you both are so smart," said Yachiru smiling as she looked over at a now blushing Nanao while Kukaku and several other women were now glaring at the 8th Division Vice Captain remembering that she had successfully asked for a date with the man.

In light of that remembrance, the other six women's minds started coming up with ideas, schemes, and plans to sabotage the future date should it ever occur.

Before more plans of usurping dates and fighting for a certain Shinigami Captain could continue, the yellow spiritual miss swirled around them once more.

(Kenpachi Memory-Meeting of the _First_ Yachiru)

_The sound of swords clashed as their wielders pushed against each other as a number of sparks coming from their combined spirit energy came into existence. Both fighters were fighting like they were possessed by demons and at the same time they were enjoying every second of their duel as if it was their last. They deadlocked for what seemed like several minutes before the build up pushed them both back several feet away from the other._

"_This is some fight! Don't you agree nameless one?" said an excited female voice, as her form got off the ground and readied to continue her fight with the tall giant._

"_Will you stop calling me that woman? I hate it how you constantly remind me how I have no name," said man in ragged slightly dirty clothing with mixed amounts of blood and dirt all over him._

"_Well you simply shouldn't call me 'woman'. Kami it sounds so demeaning. I keep telling you my name is Yachiru! Ya-ch-iru! Why won't you call me by that name?" said Yachiru her form coming into light as she was wearing rags similar to her opponent with a green gem hanging on a string around her neck._

"_You have to earn my respect first woman. Only by wounding me in a noticeable way will you ever earn my respect and make me call you by your name. Now come at me unless you want me to keep calling you __**woman**__ again?" said the giant grinning a shark like grin before he and his opponent charged each other in a brutal sword fight._

"So this is the Yachiru you were named after. She seems to be quite the fearless fighter," said Soi Fong respectively seeing this physically well built woman in the memory as she was fighting the nameless man that would one day be Kenpachi.

It made the little girl on her Father's chest beam a smile of pride before she looked at the fight with interest seeing her Ken-chan smile a smile she had not seen since his fight with Ichigo. The little girl watched the Yachiru in the memory carefully to remember every detail so she could draw the pretty woman later to show her Father. The female fighter was well muscled for a woman, she had a mix of pink with blood red hair highlights that gave her an exotic look, and she was well proportioned with well developed frontal assets that were compressed tightly with the help of her upper clothing.

'She's so strong like Captain Zaraki and she smiles almost like him when fighting him with an almost fearless smile. I can see why he would respect someone of her caliber for matching him like this in a fight,' thought Nemu in awe at this woman wishing to be like her so prove to Kenpachi that she too was strong.

'Damn! This woman's muscles are huge and her bust is large, yet she's holding her own against him. Well at least I know my bust gives me a point in my favor and the advantage I need when it comes to getting him attention,' thought Rangiku knowing that when the man was conscious she was going to give him an eye full of _her_ assets...when none of the women were around.

'Such strength, so much character, and yet so full of life not fearing what may happen in the end of this duel between her and Kenpachi. I can practically picture this woman as Vice Captain Yachiru's Mother,' thought Unohana though in truth she wanted that honor of being called that since the little Vice Captain seemed to enjoy her company the most.

Though that position the Captain claimed as hers now seemed to be in mortal danger due to Nemu now being in the same Division as her secret love.

'Please don't show our relationship. Please don't show our relationship,' thought Kukaku knowing that just because these memories were showing up at random it was clear they were a key part of how Kenpachi came to be what he was today.

_The fight between them continued for another 30 minutes before the nameless man won and stood over her grinning for winning the duel. His opponent had a deep gash on her right side and another on her left shoulder making her lose a substantial amount of blood that prevented her from fighting, but even then she continued to grin at him._

"_That was good fight," said the nameless giant, who soon felt something along his left side and determined it was blood._

_His blood._

"_Looks like you can call me by my name now," said Yachiru confidently seeing the long scar like wound on his face._

"_I am a man of my word. From this day forward I will call you by your name...Yachiru," said the giant grinning at the woman, who grinned back laughing and made her fellow fighter laugh with her._

_It wasn't a frightening life, but a seemingly normal one of companions, comrades, and if the giant dared to think it...love for the woman he now called Yachiru._

(End of Kenpachi's Memory)

"Wow! That Yachiru lady sure knows how to fight," said Ichigo running a hand through his orange hair clearly impressed with the way the wild woman fought Kenpachi.

"Yes, if she were to join Seireitei she would no doubt have risen up the ranks to Captain quite easily as Kenpachi did," said Yamamoto nodding his head seeing the woman in the man's mind and how like Kenpachi loved to fight strong opponents.

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew around them as yellow lighting flashed around them as if a storm had unknowingly become unleashed from that single dream. The group watched in horror as harsh winds howled around them like fierce demons from the depths of hell, the lightning up struck several place around them with one just barely missing the Captain-General himself. The worse part for them was that it started to rain heavily around them covering them in wet damp liquid, but even then it wasn't water that fell in the form of rain.

It was blood. It was raining blood.

"What the hell is going on?" said Ichigo with everyone wondering the same thing.

"Ken-chan is angry. Something is making him angry," said Yachiru hearing howls of the demon winds around her.

(Kenpachi's Memory-The Death of Yachiru)

_They were deep in the depths of the Zaraki District fighting in the equally dark night that consumed most of the area with only the sharpest of eyes being able to see. Yachiru and the nameless giant. They were slaughtering bandits, murders, and the psychopaths of the darkest District in Rukongai together in perfect unison. All the while the two of them were smiling as they enjoyed the fight they had gotten themselves into._

"_Hey nameless one! How do you love this fight so far?" said Yachiru slicing three of her enemies to pieces with ease._

"_It's good, but if these guys were stronger it could be better. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" said the giant man slicing up several people instantly and head butting one causing that form to have his brain come out the other side due to the sheer impact from the blow._

"_Why not? You don't have a name to call your own and you need something, which helps identify you as you should we run into another handsome person without a name," said Yachiru winking at him before carving another fighter in half horizontally._

"_Yeah well if we meet this person and he starts hitting on you I hope you don't mind that I tear out his guts out before you decide to give him a name," said the giant after he had beheaded to people with one slice of his sword._

"_Tell you what? By the end of this fight I'll figure out what to name you to help give you an identity. When I do, you have to decide on whether you wish to be called by that name and when you wish to call yourself that name," said Yachiru stabbing one person in the gut before kicking him away into his pals._

_She never saw or sensed the person lurking in the shadows watching them both fight._

_The giant man cut through two more psychos before turning to Yachiru smiling at her as she did him only to see a sword go right through her chest where her heart was. The look of shock was on both of their faces knowing that very few could get past their skin due to their spiritual pressure creating a powerful shield around them._

"_So pathetic if she dies from simply one hit, but then again it was to her heart," said a voice from behind the woman before pulling the blade out and fading back into the dark places of Zaraki._

"_YACHIRU!" said the giant cutting his way through the remaining animalistic people around him to protect the woman he cared about seeing them move in on her form._

_When he got to her the man found she was barely breathing with her heart stabbed and the leaking life fluid from the injury now entering her lungs choking Yachiru on her own blood. It was slowly making her die in a slow as well as painful manner that the man holding Yachiru did not want for her as he ha believed that she, like him, would live long enough to settle down, and maybe just maybe...form a family._

"_H-Hey nameless one...I-I think I...found a-a name...for y-you," said Yachiru, who smiled up at him as if this would be a normal thing and he shouldn't be worried._

"_Yachiru don't think of such stupid things right now. Just hold on!" said the giant, as this was the first time in his life he hated death as if it had mocked him by taking the one person he respected, the one person he cared about, and the one person that, and yes he dared to say he loved with all his heart._

"_Y-You and I...both knew t-the risks of c-constantly being in...the Zaraki D-District...of Rukongai w-when...we started l-looking...for strong p-people to f-fight. One of...us w-was bound to d-die...and in a-a way I am...glad I w-was...the one...b-because I feel...t-this was the o-only...way I-I could...h-have given you...your n-name. A...name t-that I k-know...is worthy o-of...you and r-reflects you…p-passion for...fighting o-only the...s-strongest of people...anywhere y-you go," said Yachiru, who was still smiling at him even as she now began to caress his sad blood soaked face and staring into his sorrow filled eyes._

"_Shut up and save your strength to continue living damn it!" said the giant seeing the life in Yachiru's eyes slowly dimming right before his own._

"_Y-Your n-name shall be...Kenpachi. Y-Yes that is...your n-name. A n-name given...only to t-the strongest of all...s-swordsmen," said Yachiru her smile increased as she truly believed the name fit him perfectly._

"_Forget the name and focus on living. Live damn it! I command you to live!" said a now infuriated Kenpachi, as he watched her struggle to keep on living only to fall slower, and slower into death's cold grasp._

"_W-When you are...r-ready I-I know y-you...will e-embrace your...n-new name...with that w-warrior pride...of yours. C-Could you g-grant me...one l-last wish f-for...me before I-I die...Kenpachi?" said Yachiru with eyes filled with life even as it was about to come to an end._

"_Name it," said Kenpachi deciding to let it pass that she called him that name._

_Yachiru leaned forward with the last of her strength and pulled Kenpachi forward before she whispered something into his ear for the last time. As she did, Yachiru put a necklace with a single jewel around his neck that belonged to her since she could remember, and she felt this would help him remember what she told him should he ever forget._

"_Is that what you truly wish?" said Kenpachi seeing the dying young woman nod and he returned it before picking up his zanpakuto next to him pointing the blade down into her heart._

"_**Give me a warrior's death Kenpachi. Quick and clean. No pain,"**__ were the whispered words that echoed through his mind before Kenpachi thrust his sword into her and closed his eyes wishing that this was the one kill he did not have to make._

"_Don't worry Yachiru. One day I will take up the name you gave me and I promise not to forget about it, but I can't call myself that name right now. Maybe one day I will and in the process I will find someone, who will be worthy of your name. When I do I will pass it down to her and I will then call myself by the name you gave me. I also promise to find that son of a bitch, who killed you and tried to give you an unclean death. When I find whoever did this to you Yachiru, I swear to almighty Kami I'm going to tear him apart. No mercy!" said Kenpachi picking up Yachiru's sword and placing it in the woman's hands knowing that any warrior worth his blade deserved to die with it._

_She certainly deserved it in his book._

_Letting his rage take him, the large man let out a great roar of form the depths of his soul as his spirit energy and pressure consumed all things around him completely destroying the area around him. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he die? Why did everyone around him have to die in his place? Well never again would it happen. He would walk alone, without a name, and be nameless until the day he finally decided to embrace the name given to him by the one he had loved._

_A woman he respected. A woman simply named...Yachiru._

"_You better watch out Rukongai and whoever the hell killed Yachiru because you are all about to face a demon unlike anything you have ever seen before. I will never stop being a demon until the one I care about is avenged!" said Kenpachi, as he walked off further into the darkness of Rukongai ready to destroy all that stood in his path._

(End of Kenpachi's Memory)

"So that's what happened," said Nanao her eyes filled with tears at what had happened to the first Yachiru and she wasn't alone, as everyone else had watery eyes seeing Kenpachi fulfilling the last request of his love.

"The mental anguish along with the heartache must have been enormous,' said Unohana looking back at the form of Kenpachi, who was now growling form as he seemed to be struggling to wake up from this procedure.

"Ken-chan gave her a clean death," said Yachiru simply, as she was not ashamed of her Father for doing what he had to do, and she would let him know that when he woke up.

'Okay! When he wakes up I give him a big kiss right on the lips to show just how much I care about him,' thought Rangiku, as she planned to do her own thing to ease the constant suffering that was plaguing the 11th Divisions mind and heart.

"Oh Kami what have I done," said Kukaku in a whispery voice as her body trembled at the memory if how she had betrayed him.

"What did you do Kukaku?" said Yoruichi having heard her whisper and never saw the usually boastful self now sweating up a storm.

"I-I can't be here Yoruichi. If the memory of why or how I broke his heart comes up I'm a dead woman," said Kukaku looking at her friend with all seriousness and worry.

"_**Your too late woman,"**_ said the golden yellow skull materializing before them all, but looked directly at Shiba Kukaku.

"Please don't show them it," said Kukaku not wanting them to see what had happened that day when she broke his heart...and her own at the same time.

"_**You have some nerve to demand that of me! Not when we have such an entertaining audience watching the key moments in this mind. Did you know this one nearly tried to kill himself after what you did? Several times to be more precise,"**_ said the skull letting out a sinister chuckle making Kukaku flinch.

"Shut up! You're lying!" said Kukaku closing her eyes and her fist clenched tightly, as she was forced to digest the harsh truth that came from this skull.

"_**Am I? Well since you seem so sure then why don't I take you back to that very day and be the judge for yourself!"**_ said the skull letting out a cruel and psychotic laugh that echoed throughout Kenpachi's mind.

'Oh no!' thought Kukaku her eyes shot open now widened to the max at the sheer horror of such knowledge being revealed.

"_**Enjoy the ride,"**_ said the skull with its eyes looking directly at the Shiba woman before shattering and the shards were now spinning quickly around the group.

(Kenpachi's Memory-The End of the Secret Relationship)

_Kenpachi couldn't believe it. His heart hadn't felt like this since...well since he had first understood and found love with the woman long ago from his past. Even though the echo of the pain still lingered in losing her, Kenpachi knew that he had honored her in terms of love long enough to move on. As Kenpachi walked to the Shiba Clan home he now looked down to his right arm finding it almost impossible to believe he was holding flowers in them rather then his usually blood stained sword._

"_After all this time I can finally love again. Maybe...maybe I can give Yachiru the Mother she needs," said Kenpachi to himself knowing that while Yachiru adored him so, he was only half the equation to a perfect family._

_It had been difficult raising the little girl he had come to call his own and he had seen the pictures Yachiru had drawn title "My Family" on it. He had seen her drawings that had always showed him, her, and a woman beside them both. However, just __**who**__ that person was exactly was unknown even to Yachiru herself and she always said the picture never came in fully clear. One minute, it was average sized women with dark hair, then some with flowing hair, women with braided hair, women with short hair, and so on and so forth._

_Now one Shinigami Captain of the 11__th__ Division known as Zaraki Kenpachi made his way to the growing form of the Shiba Clan house with a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and...a certain special something in the other. It hadn't been easy to save it up much less buy it in secret knowing how prodding and poking Yachiru was when it came to wanting to know about things. Not only that, but his 3__rd__ and 5__th__ Seat seemed to be snoops as well meaning he had to be even __**more**__ careful then he was before._

_The ring itself was similar to any other ring that was circular with a diamond on it only this ring was special since it had the jewel he had always warn since the first Yachiru gave it to him. When he gave his daughter that name and himself the name "Kenpachi", he felt there was no point in wearing anymore, but rather to keep it stowed away should he ever need it again for something special._

_This was that special something._

'_Zaraki Shiba Kukaku. Quite the mouthful really. Knowing Yachiru she'll stick to calling the woman that wonderful nickname I like or at the very least something added onto it. Not surprising really, since those breasts are freaking huge and they __**are**__ real so it's an added bonus for me. I mean...damn! They're bigger then that 10__th__ Division Vice Captain chick and her breasts are pretty damn big themselves,' thought Kenpachi smiling at how so many men turned their heads at seeing that Vice Captain woman's chest and he could only just imagine how they would react to Kukaku._

_The 4__th__ Division would have to work overtime due to neck and other physical injuries._

_Now at the Shiba Clan home, he knocked on the door politely since he wanted to surprise her at the door only when Kukaku answered, Kenpachi saw that she was by far less then happy, and looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, soaked from all the crying she had done (obviously in private), and judging from her bloody knuckles of her hand she had been letting out some frustration about something._

"_Kukaku! What the he...?" said Kenpachi, but was stopped when she had tackled him, and started punching his face with her only fist with all her strength swearing at him like he had caused her pain._

_But he hadn't so why was she lashing out? What had happened to cause her pain?_

"_You damn monster! Why are you here? Why? Come to gloat? Laugh? Rub it in my nose that a Shiba Clan member can't be a Shinigami?" said Kukaku punching the man with her fist as she spoke and while Kenpachi's spiritual energy kept her blows from hurting him her words were succeeding in their place._

"_What the hell is a matter with you Kukaku? What's got you all going nuts at me for?" said Kenpachi finally grabbing her fist with his right hand since the flowers fell from him due to the shock of the tackle._

"_Don't act like you don't know you savage animal! You demon! I don't want anything to do with you or the Shinigami you associate with. I let my guard down once; I opened my heart to a guy like you, a Shinigami, and what happens? It is used by you to get close to me so you can string me along so you could kill my brother! You are all alike and to me you are nothing, but scum! I want you away from my home, away from the rest of my family, and if you so much as try to so much as write me...I'll kill you!" said Kukaku as she got her hand free from Kenpachi and punched him again though by this point her hand was broken in several place._

_Kenpachi just stared at her in a daze, like he had been hit by a zanpakuto only worse, and instead of feeling joy from the pain he felt the opposite. He found something inside of him had died again and he hated that feeling with all his heart. It was unfair! What had he done to earn her hate of him when it should have been love? He didn't even know her brother was dead! Hell, he didn't even know she had a brother in Seireitei. He thought there was a Shiba in one of the other Divisions, but he never looked into it since he felt it was pointless, and now the woman he loved was yelling at him to stay away. And all for what? All because he was a Shinigami just like the one that apparently killed her brother even though he didn't even kill him, which in itself is irony considering, who he was, and what he loved doing._

_The one time he's not responsible for killing someone, and he gets hated for it._

"_Are you done bitching?" said Kenpachi deciding to speak in a neutral tone, as he stared at her furious gaze, and watched as she moved to strike him again._

"_You Shinigami bastard!" said Kukaku punching him again though it did little to effect his now stone face like form and if anything upset the big man for her pointless outburst of hate towards him._

_Becoming more infuriated, Kenpachi grabs Kukaku by the throat, and throws her off like she was an empty paper cup before getting off the ground. Kukaku got up again still with anger and hate in her eyes as if she were staring at her brother's murder the whole time. She leaped at him landing kicks, punches, and Kido attacks on him nonstop until she gave into the strain of low spirit energy._

"_Get out of here Zaraki and never come back! I hate you and all the Shinigami you fight along side with," said Kukaku breathing heavily before she passed out from exhaustion._

_Zaraki just stood there watching her in her unconscious state not knowing what to do at first since his body felt so damn numb from what he was experiencing. The attacks and the Kido spells didn't do jack to him, but her words hurt him greatly as his heart felt like it had been stabbed again only the invisible blade had been twisted to make it feel worse._

_Taking the black small box that contained the ring in his left hand, he opened the small container with his thumb, and looked at the jewel he wished to give to the Shiba woman as a symbol of his love for her. It was a rare gem that Yachiru had given to him before she had died so many years ago. The fact that she even gave it to him meant a great deal since it felt like such a feeling was connected to his hear, and he had wanted Kukaku of all women to share it with._

_However, after what just happened? Kenpachi let out a painful sigh believing that there was no chance in hell of him being with the right woman, and after today this seemed to prove it._

_After closing his eyes he did the one thing he thought he'd never do a second time._

_He closed his large hands around the box with the ring...and squeezed...hard!_

'_Forgive me...Yachiru,' thought Kenpachi hearing the sound of the ring breaking, the jewel grinding against his intense strength, and then with one quick muscle movement turned the objects into dust to the wind._

_He had killed his own heart...again._

"_I won't come around again woman, but the rule applies to you too. You so much as take one step inside of Seireitei for whatever reason...and I'll use all of my power to kill you. I don't care if the Captain-General commands me to stop, I don't care if I have to face an army of Shinigami, and I certainly don't care if you decide to apologize to me for what you just did here moments ago. You ever come into Seireitei...I promise I'll see to it that it becomes your grave!" said Kenpachi before turning around and walking away as his heart having already been crushed by Kukaku has no room in his heart for mercy unless it concerns a certain smiling pink haired girl._

_Only she had the right to be so close to his heart now._

_Everyone else...was just an empty waste of space that didn't deserve his time except to die under his sword._

(End of Kenpachi's Memory)

The group couldn't believe it. How could they? They just saw Shiba Kukaku do what it was she did to an unsuspecting Kenpachi and seeing the man crush his heart in the form of that ring. Mixed emotions ran through them all for what the 11th Division Captain had experienced. Sadness, understanding, caring, anger, and love to name a few.

With the memory session over Orihime was spent of her spirit energy and could accept no more from Ichigo at the time as her body as well as abilities reached their limit. With that happening the darkness around them returned to the room they had been in the whole time watching the events take place.

All they heard now was the open sobbing of Shiba Kukaku, who having seen the memory outside of her own mind couldn't stop the tears from breaking free from her eyes. She had made such a horrible mistake in taking such anger out on him and by the time the Shiba Clan Head had realized it, the Captain had already told her she was a dead woman should she enter Seireitei, and since this was Zaraki Kenpachi the threat was a good as the value of gold.

She had originally hoped when she came that Kenpachi wouldn't have remembered the threat he made to her only to see it was still there like a scar that never heals.

Her thoughts on the matter were stopped when the Shiba woman found herself pinned to the wall she was leaning on by none other then Nemu, who had her zanpakuto out now once more across Kukaku's throat, and could see the 11th Division 4th Seat was furious at the one armed woman for what she did to the Captain. Nemu wanted nothing more then to gladly carry out her Captain's threat by making the woman suffer physically what he had emotionally in terms of the heart.

Years of being in the 12th Division would certainly help in giving the girl ideas on how to make the Shiba woman scream and beg for mercy.

Her chance however, was not given, as a large amount of spiritual pressure was released from a single source dead center in the middle of the room. The source being one Zaraki Kenpachi, who was glowing yellow, as he was surrounded by his spirit energy that had broken his chains with ease, his face sporting his shark like grin even though his eyes were closed, and in that moment they all, even Yachiru, knew that something was wrong.

With a loud unnatural yell, the massive upper body of Zaraki Kenpachi rose from its bed his one scarred eye open revealing that it was glowing yellow with spiritual energy. With a pulse of his power he sent everyone around him flying into nearby walls, corner, and medical equipment before getting up from his bed. His power seemed to increase further as he slowly picked up his sword and turned around to face those around him that cared about him.

"_**The sleeper had awakened! At long last, the Demon of the Zaraki District has finally returned!"**_ said the unholy sounding voice of Kenpachi his grinning and pressure only increasing as he stared at his now scared prey.

Seireitei was about to enter hell with the Devil himself.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I'm so excited to get this done since I wanted to do this chapter out for awhile now and I know you were all wondering what I would do concerning the man's condition. Bet you never saw the last part coming though I'm sure you can just imagine what will happen in the next chapter. But that will have to wait until later so be patient and don't go all Bankai on me over it. LOL! Well I'll leave you all to your own imaginations on how the next chapter will turn out. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Zaraki's Rage

His grin was terrifying, his power unbelievable, and his seemingly endless rage was well beyond that of a psychopaths.

This was the man known as Zaraki Kenpachi.

He was no longer a man, but a demon in the body of a Shinigami Captain that was once in charge of the 11th Division.

And at the moment every single person in the room was terrified of him.

"K-Kenpachi?!" said Ichigo getting up from the ground helping Orihime up as well.

"_**Rematch,"**_ said Kenpachi in his almost seemingly dark voice before he licked his lip and let out a dark chuckle.

"W-What? Rematch?!" said Ichigo looking at the man as if he were crazy.

Well..._crazier_ perhaps.

"_**Yes! A rematch from the fight we had before. No more hiding. No more games. No more running. Just you, me, and a fight...to the death!"**_ said Kenpachi before charging at Ichigo with blinding speed with his sword in hand.

Ichigo was barely able to get his sword out after he pushed Orihime away and met Zaraki Kenpachi's blade with his own creating an explosion in the room. When the smoke clear everyone found Ichigo was pinned to the wall by Kenpachi with their swords deadlocked and Kenpachi himself was smiling.

"_**Is this it? Is this all you've got? Where is the strength that beat me last time? You are not him, but I know he's inside of you and the only way to bring him out is to **__**make**__** you bring him out,"**_ said Kenpachi taking his left hand, now a fist, and punched Ichigo in the ribs not once, not twice, but _three_ times before the orange haired youth started spitting up blood.

Ignoring the intense pain to his side and the fact that Zaraki Kenpachi just went conga to his kidneys, Ichigo summoned more of his spirit energy to push the Captain back several feet. The young youth that was a substitute Shinigami then went on the offensive trying to force the deranged 11th Division Captain back towards the window and hoped that if given the chance could get him out of the 4th Division Compound.

"Captain Zaraki please stop! This is not the time or the place for such a fight," said the Captain-General hoping his authority like manner would make the Captain snap out of his insane state.

He would have better luck commanding a puppy to go fetch a stick.

"_**This is more like it! Can you feel it Ichigo? Can you feel the bloodlust, the call of all your instincts to fight, the desire to dig your sword into your enemy, and then gut him like a fish?" **_said Kenpachi swinging his sword in a wide angle forcing Ichigo take the blow by using his own zanpakuto as a shield, and he skidded across the hardwood floor before he himself was sent out the window.

"Ichigo!" said Orihime about to get up and go after him only to be stopped by Yoruichi after Kenpachi let out a demonic yell of anger.

"_**Come back here Ichigo! Come back and fight me NOW!" **_said Kenpachi clearly angry at the fact his prey got sent out the window before he leaped out he same window taking it and the wall with it.

"We have to do something," said Soi Fong, as they heard the sound of impact outside the Division Compound and shortly after that the sound of zanpakuto's crashing against each other.

"Like what? Get naked and try to calm him down with his lust instead?" said Kukaku, as they all hurried to the hole in the wall seeing Kenpachi stop Ichigo's sword his left arm barely even cut, grabbed the blade, delivered a head butt to the boy, and then gave him a hard kick to the gut sending the substitute Shinigami into a nearby wall.

"_**Bring him out! Bring out the **__**real**__** Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm tired of fighting your weaker half and if you don't make him come out then...I'll simply have to kill that girl your with,"**_ said Kenpachi before charging at the hole that held Ichigo knowing the boy was still there and very much alive.

"Bankai!" said Ichigo as his spirit energy shot up around him changing him into his other form as a Shinigami when using Bankai.

"_**Now were talking! But you are still not him, but for now...it's a start,"**_ said Kenpachi seeing a still slightly bleeding Ichigo, who cracked his neck left to right, and looked back at his opponent with serious eyes.

"We will see...won't we," said Ichigo though it was more of a statement then a question before the boy disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Kenpachi now several feet away.

A deep diagonal cut had now appeared on Kenpachi's bare chest with blood coming out of it spraying everywhere around him. Kenpachi himself looked down at it for a second before he touched it with his left hands and brought it to his eye to see for himself.

He grinned...and then he laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed like what just happened was a big joke.

In a way maybe it was a joke to him.

"_**Is that it? One simple cut? All that speed, strength, and power, yet all you are able to do is land **__**one**__** cut on my body. As I said you're not him...yet," **_said Kenpachi, as he just turned around to hit Ichigo only for the boy to disappear from view and cut him yet again along the rib cage.

"Captain Zaraki," said Nemu seeing the battle and rushed to the door from the room to get to her Captain, but was stopped by Yachiru.

"Please don't interfere Shy-chan!" said Nemu holding onto the woman with great deal of strength one wouldn't expect from a child.

"Captain Zaraki is...," said Nemu only for Yachiru to shake her head "no", but from the look on the little girl's eyes she understood.

"I know Shy-chan; I want to help Ken-chan too! But I can't because Ken-chan is having fun even now. You can't interrupt Ken-chan's fun now," said Yachiru leading her back to the hole in the wall that became their view of the battle.

"We need a better view to watch so should their be a need to intervene we are close by," said Toshiro getting nods from the others as they all flashed stepped as a whole to the ground to watch the fight unfold.

They also hoped this would help burn whatever insanity that claimed Kenpachi out of his system.

Another cut was delivered by Ichigo, and another, and another, until Kenpachi seemed to have enough of Ichigo's one hit speed strikes. Swinging to hit the boy yet again Kenpachi extended his left arm out all the way before reversing half way through his initial swing and backhanded Ichigo into another wall.

"_**You'll have to better then that!"**_ said Kenpachi grinning the entire time walking slowly towards Ichigo, who got up from the ground barely being able to after being hit so hard.

It was then his _other_ side started to come out.

"_**You want me to do better? Then I'll be happy to accommodate you,"**_ said Ichigo in his Vizard like state with half his face now covered in a Hollow mask grinning his own grin.

"_**Good shit. Now we got ourselves a fight!"**_ said Kenpachi ripping off his eye patch and letting out all of his spirit energy his body could create while Vizard Ichigo did the same with both howling like demons.

Bloodthirsty demons.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ said Vizard Ichigo letting the beam of dark reddish energy slice into Kenpachi almost like a dancing snake as it dug deep into his skin.

"_**Not bad. This is mine. 'Death Slice!'"**_ said Kenpachi swinging his blade underhanded sending a wave of yellow spirit energy and the ground beneath him at Vizard Ichigo that left deep diagonal wound up his body, part of his chin, and rock like debris bruising his body at the velocity they were sent at him.

'Captain Zaraki,' thought the women seeing him in this state as a giant yellow skull was screaming above him while Ichigo's own version did the same.

'Ichigo!' thought Orihime seeing him in that horrible form remembering how psychotic he could be in that form.

The two bloody possessed looking Shinigami's charged each other with both surprisingly speed matching the others in fighting and reflexes while matching the others opponent move for move. Punches, kicks, head butts, sword cuts, sword slashes, sword gashes, and blood spilling everywhere with every move made against other.

And the most disturbing part of it all was that the entire time it was happening...they were laughing.

Breaking off contact from one another after a deadlock, the two warriors leaped back to catch a breather, which was hard to do considering all the punishment they took. Judging from their wounds they most likely had blood leaking into their lung and the fact some of it was coming out of their mouths too was another indication as well.

"_**It's been too long since I've had a fight like this. The last time I had a fight this good was...was...,"**_ said Kenpachi seemingly lost in thought at past events so old to him that he had practically forgotten.

"_**Does it really matter Kenpachi? Just enjoy the fight you're having now. In fact, why don't we settle this in one final strike? We attack with everything we got, hold nothing back, and when the smoke clears...we see, who is standing and who is dead. What's the term my other would use? Sudden death?"**_ said a grinning Vizard Ichigo remembering what happened last time the two fought.

"_**Sudden death you say? How appropriate for something of this magnitude. Yes! Let us go on the ultimate thrill ride of battle, blood, and death!"**_ said Kenpachi laughing, as he looked up towards the sky gazing at the clouds above him.

"_**I couldn't have said it better myself!"**_ said Vizard Ichigo before he and Kenpachi both charged each other at full speed with their zanpakuto's arched back ready to cut or pierce through the other.

"At that speed and their current injuries...they will destroy each other!" said Isane turning to Captain Unohana with her eyes filled with fear and horror like everyone else as they were powerless to stop it.

'Ken-chan won't die," said Yachiru calmly seeing the pure joy on her Father/Captain's face in that moment of time.

"How can you be sure Yachiru?" said Nemu looking at the girl, who seemed to have the utmost faith in her Captain when it came to battle.

"Because...his name is Zaraki Kenpachi and he cannot die...no matter who he's fighting," said Yachiru smiling a little at the memory of his name, how he kept going when many would have fallen from the pain alone, and his desire to get stronger always pushing him further.

By that point the two warriors's connected and created a massive explosion that forced the group that was watching flying back against a nearby building wall.

When the smoke cleared, there was one figure standing tall above another, his body was bloody covering everything from his skin to his clothes. The figure seemed lost in time as he stared down at his beaten appointment with his current thought known only to him. The smile on his face though had never left before he cocked his head to the right before letting out a deep dark chuckle as if something was amusing him.

"_**Thanks for the fight. I haven't had a good one on one fight since you first came to Seireitei though at least this time I didn't have to chase you, as if you were a damn rabbit,"**_ said Kenpachi bringing his sword to rest on his bleeding and wounded shoulder while ignoring the pain all the same.

Kenpachi had won. Ichigo had lost.

"Ichigo!" said Orihime running towards him intent on saving the boy she loved from dying.

"_**IF Ichigo survives, tell him that if he wants a rematch...I can give him one anytime,"**_ said Kenpachi letting out another chuckle before turning his attention towards the group of spectators with his grin increasing further along with his spirit energy.

"Don't tell me he wants to continue fighting after all that?" said Toshiro seeing the look of bloodlust on Kenpachi's blood covered face not going away and still holding strong.

"I think he does," said Soi Fong seeing the spirit energy around Kenpachi shoot up again almost to the level he was fighting Ichigo at despite the wounds all over his body.

The man was definitely worthy of being given the name Kenpachi.

"_**Let the bloodbath BEGIN!"**_ said Kenpachi charging the group before him making solid contact with Toshiro, who was sent flying as the other jumped away from the man.

By this point the other various Captains and Vice Captain came to the scene barely able to handle the stress of Captain Zaraki's spiritual pressure. Captain Kuchiki was surprised at the sight before him, as Soi Fong tried her hand at the battle only to have her sword blocked easily each time, then when she tried to kick him hard in the ribs using her close combat speed to her advantage, Kenpachi simply smiled at her before grabbing the leg before she could pull it back, and to Soi Fong's horror the 11th Division Captain lifted her up so her upper body would be passed his shoulder before he slam her down hard onto the tiled floor.

"_**It seems to bring peace back to Seireitei once again I will have to do what I should have done while Kuchiki Rukia's execution was taking place and that is eliminating you from this world Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Bankai!"**_ said Sajin, as he unleashed his power upon a grinning Kenpachi, who turned his attention to the giant metal form behind the giant anamorphic Shinigami Captain.

"_**You think that puny tin man you call a Bankai will stop me?! Unless you were able to make it learn something knew then it's still the weak piece of shit you sent at me last time!" **_said Kenpachi turning his hungry gaze at Sajin before directing his charge at him and the two powers clashed.

Within moments the large metal samurai like giant that was Captain Komamura's Bankai was shattered instantly with the Captain himself sent flying back over 50 feet. The man with the head of a fox had his eyes open in pain and horror at what had happened with his mouth unable to scream. His armor lay shattered, his cloak was none in existent, and his body like his spirit...was broken.

The man had looked into the eyes of a demon and paid for it.

"Damn it now we _have _to up our game or we will lose more people in this fight then we already have now," said Toshiro, as he once more reentered the fray with the help of one Byakuya Kuchiki beside him with both of their zanpakuto's now drawn.

"_**Oh so it's going to be two on one now? No sweat off my back really considering you could all fight me at once and you would **__**still**__** lose to me!"**_ said Kenpachi only to sense Unohana, a bloody Soi Fong, and Captain-General Yamamoto behind him with their own swords out.

"Stop this Captain Zaraki or we _will_ kill you," said Yamamoto having just about enough of this carnage and if need be put down in own Captain.

"_**Kill me? You? Don't get me wrong old man I don't think your weak, but compared to me right now you're not exactly considered strong in my book either. Still...a fight is a fight and considering, who I'm fighting...I like the odds,"**_ said Kenpachi, as he looks at them with his blood covered eyes enjoy every minute of this fight.

"Do not think you can best us Kenpachi. Even a commoner like you should know when to bow down before his betters. Now stop this fighting like a mindless animal and regain sanity...or else," said Kuchiki preparing to attack the man with his deadly swiftness of his speed and blade.

"_**Did you just call me mindless animal? You are truly an ass you know that Kuchiki? You Nobles of Seireitei make me sick as you know **__**nothing**__** of my pain, **__**nothing**__** of the hurt, and **__**nothing**__** of what it means to suffer as I have. But don't worry you as well as everyone else will know of it. YOU...NEED TO **__**FEEL**__**...My...PAIN!"**_ said Kenpachi charging both Toshiro and Byakuya his eyes once more consumed in rage with his past memories filling his mind with what he had gone through all his life.

Through the loss of Yachiru, Kenpachi took the hit of Kuchiki's Senbonzakura, and still kept coming.

Through the loss of loving Shiba Kukaku, Kenpachi tore through Toshiro's Hyorinmaru, and ignored the ice covering his body.

The two Shinigami Captain's were about to go to Bankai when Kenpachi was upon them making them see like Captain Komamura had done the inner hell of Kenpachi. They had never once stood a chance against him with his spirit energy too unstable to counter with their own.

"Reduce the world to smoldering ashes Ryujin Jakka," said Yamamoto seeing no choice, but to destroy arguably the best fighter to match his blade and enter the Seireitei.

"Forgive me Captain Zaraki. 'Come out Minazuki!'" said Unohana knowing that she this was going to hurt her like all the times Kenpachi's heart had been hurt in the past.

"_**I must have done something good in a past life to get a fight this great. Come on!"**_ said Kenpachi grinning widely even as he staggered somewhat from his injuries catching up to him.

'Oh Kami! The only thing holding him up is his spirit energy. When that leaves him he will...die!' thought Isane and seeing the looks on the others they must have seen the same thing she did.

"Ken-chan you have to stop," said Yachiru now standing less then to feet from the giant bloody man, who looked at her as if she were a stranger.

"_**Why? I'm so much fun Yachiru. You should join in. It will be just like the old days with...with...," **_said Kenpachi, who seemed to be weakening at the sad memory having resurfaced at the loss of his love.

"Ken-chan you fought enough today. You beat Foxy Wolf-chan, Bya-chan, Buggy-chan, and even Ichhy too! I know you love fighting Ken-chan, but now you need to calm down and heal so you can fight another day," said Yachiru hoping she could satisfy him with the body count he had already racked up for himself.

She wished.

"_**You are not Yachiru,"**_ said Kenpachi angrily his face become something that would be by many evil looking.

"Huh? Ken-chan what are you talking about? I'm Yachiru. You named me. Remember Ken-chan?" said Yachiru looking at him slightly worried as she had _never_ seen such an angry look on his face.

Ever.

"_**Liar! You are NOT Yachiru because the Yachiru I know would let me enjoy all the fighting I've been doing, but YOU want me to stop it. You make me sick you retched little child!"**_ said Kenpachi now positively infuriated by this girl, who _dared_ to tell him to stop fighting.

"K-Ken-chan," said Yachiru not believing what she was hearing and looked like she was about to cry.

'Yachiru,' thought Unohana knowing that this time the man wasn't joking around and meant his words despite this strange possession he was under.

The other women that loved Kenpachi felt the same way, as they were now witnessing the bond the two shared possibly breaking right before them, and considering what was happening was heartbreaking enough. The to had been together for years always doing everything together from beating Hollows/Shinigami up to eating candy together and the sight of it all being destroyed was making them all shedding tears as well.

"_**I gave you everything. I gave you love, happiness, a home away from Rukongai so you wouldn't get sick, and a name that means more to me then **__**ANYTHING!**__** Yet you stand here and betray it all. As I told you, you are NOT Yachiru. I do not know you at all and such...I must kill you now," **_said Kenpachi raising his sword against the emotionally hurt little girl, who stared at him with sad eyes yet would show no fear in them, as she felt it was partially her fault in the matter.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan. After I die maybe one day we will see each other again when I get reincarnated in the Living World," said Yachiru showing a smile as the blade came down with everyone looking on in horror at the sight of Kenpachi's sword coming down upon her form.

It never reached her.

The blade had stopped in mid-swing, the body of Zaraki Kenpachi had stiffened, his face neither grinning nor scowling, but just a face of unreadable bloody stone. His body was twitching slightly at certain points as if something was going on inside of his head that no one could see. Maybe it was the stress his body was in, maybe it was his spirit energy that finally could no longer support him, but whatever happened caused him to look down at her with wide yet calm eyes no longer glowing yellowish spirit energy, and as he stared at her he whispered something to her before he simply...collapsed.

"Captain Zaraki!" said Nemu running to her Captain with Unohana and Isane already upon him healing his serious and life threatening wounds.

All Yachiru could do was look down at her unconscious Father with sad eyes hearing his words echoing in her head right before he fell.

"_I love you and I'm sorry...Yachiru."_

She didn't blame him for this. How could she? They had gone inside his head and started digging around his mind despite the good intentions they had for him.

"How is his condition Captain Unohana?" said Yamamoto looking down at the bloody form of Kenpachi not sure to punish the man or not.

"Extremely critical sir. I need to get him back to the 4th Division or he will die no matter how strong his will to live is," said Unohana using every form of healing her mind had to use along with Isane now beside her doing everything in their power to save Kenpachi.

"Then do it. Get as many people from your Division as you need to assist you in healing Captain Zaraki of his injuries," said the Captain-General before turning around and now looked down right at Yachiru.

"Ken-chan won't be punished will he Yama-chan?" said Yachiru knowing that her Father didn't deserve to be due to outside forces.

"I don't know Yachiru. After he is healed and I can speak to him in private I will decide then," said Yamamoto knowing that the man wasn't at fault, but still...he couldn't just let this slide.

Could he?

"But it's not his fault Yama-chan!" said Yachiru looking at the elderly man with pleading eyes that made the Captain-General let out a tired and sad sigh.

"Considering that Captain Zaraki's unconsciousness was originally caused by an outside source in the form of former 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I am left with now choice, but to believe that his rampage was also from the same source. As such there will be no charges or form of punishment placed on the 11th Division Captain's shoulders," said Yamamoto finding that this was the best decision he could have made since it _was_ Kurotsuchi's fault in the first place.

"YAY! Thank you so much Yama-chan!" said Yachiru now grabbing the elderly man and hugging him with all her strength.

The poor Captain-General had to be admitted for 3 broken ribs after they pride the 11th Division Vice Captain from his body.

(4th Division-Sometime Later)

It had taken almost the entire 4th Division to heal all the Captains injured in the chaos that was Captain Zaraki's rampage, but mostly in healing Captain Zaraki himself. After the careful examination of the 11th Division Captain's body, Unohana reported that Kenpachi would make a full recovery despite the immense punishment his body went through. If it were not for his body's remaining, but still vast amount of spirit energy, will to live, and years of constant physical perfection the (most arguably toughest) Shinigami out of all of them, would have been dead.

Captain Unohana reported that all of Captain Zaraki's wounds would heal properly with the more severe ones leaving behind noticeable scars along his body. At the moment, he was still unconscious and she estimated that he would for sometime given the seriousness of his condition.

Once Unohana had cleared the Captain to have any potential visitors, the various women in Kenpachi's life immediately took over the large (and newly repaired) hospital room. It was highly volatile at first, as each of the seven (if counting Kukaku) women were highly territorial when it came to being around the bandaged man, who now looked more like a mummy. In the end however, all seven women reached an agreement so that they would (reluctantly) _share_ the room without turning it into another war over who watched over, sat next to, and slept near Zaraki Kenpachi.

The only people, who got to stay in the room the most, were Nemu, Soi Fong, Kukaku, and Unohana with Isane coming in periodically to check on the man. Yachiru had to take over training the 11th Division since Ikkaku and Yumichika were working on the evil bane that was paperwork. The large stacks of papers seemed to quadruple right after the bloodbath their Captain created and soon it was too much for Ikkaku himself to handle.

"The big guy seems to be more peaceful then he was earlier," said Kukaku looking at the man's face that was mostly covered in bandages, but could still see his facial appearance.

"Whatever demons plagued Captain Zaraki's mind are finally under control. _His _control," said Nemu looking at her Captain with an admiring look of sorts for his sheer power and endurance in taking on such high leveled Shinigami despite his injuries.

The fact her Captain took the full wave of Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura was feet no one, but Kurosaki Ichigo had done and even then the youth had used his sword in Bankai from to defeat it. Her Captain didn't deflect it though, he _endured_ it, took it head on, and what was more amazing was that the 11th Division Captain still kept coming after Captain Kuchiki.

"The way Captain Zaraki manhandled everyone around him was incredible. He took out 3 Captain along with myself and that was _after _his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo in that form known as Vizard with Bankai. The man is truly something else," said Soi Fong looking at the man from her chair wishing she could have another fight with the man later on when he was fully healed.

"I hear Kurotsuchi Mayuri is getting his sentencing soon for what he did to Kenpachi at the party that was thrown for you Nemu," said Kukaku seeing the young still shy woman blush at the mention of the party her Captain had thrown in her honor.

Nemu's heart soon melted when she also remembered that her Captain had taught her the art of slow dancing and while he was dominant during most of the dance, he was never too demanding with her. The man had guided her, instructed her, and showed her what it was like when a couple danced together in such a simplistic, yet complex was befitting a husband and wife.

'Husband and wife,' thought Nemu blushing further at the thought of being the man's husband and raising little Yachiru together like the shows on the TV the girl liked to watch the Division went to sleep.

"If you ask me I hope Kurotsuchi-teme gets killed for what he did to Kenpachi. The man was and still is a jerk to everyone around him, wanting everyone to believe that he was untouchable due to him being the Captain of the 12th Division. At least with Kenpachi, he doesn't hit women unless it's a spar, and even then he's not going to leave you too badly damaged that you have to wear a mask or something to cover your scars," said Soi Fong rubbing her still sore arm, as she remembered just _how_ the 11th Division Captain lifted her up with one arm around her leg, slung her over his body, and then slammed her down like she was nothing.

It had been a painful, yet strangely..._exciting_ experience for the 2nd Division Captain and she realized that the last time she had been dominated like that in a fight was...well never! Soi Fong had felt what Kenpachi himself had felt during a fight and had enjoyed it even though she had her ass handed or rather _slammed_ down into the tiled pavement, it was still an exciting experience. Why? Simply because she lost! Except for Yoruichi fighting her, no other fighter had beaten her in a flat out fight of swords or skill with the recent onslaught by the 11th Division Captain being another exception.

Kami help her, but for some reason she was turned on by it, and she wanted more!

"Yachiru," said Kenpachi in a nearly silent whisper, as his mind still unconscious, but his body still reacting to some degree, and involuntarily tried to move.

"Captain Zaraki please do not move too much. I will get Vice Captain Yachiru for you," said Nemu grabbing the man's shoulder and kept him stable long enough to stop moving slightly.

"He's not awake Nemu-san," said Kukaku knowing that even Kenpachi couldn't awaken that fast from unconscious sleep given the severity of his wounds.

"I know, but he called for Yachiru regardless and she will want to know that he called for her," said Nemu before she left the room fixed on finding her Vice Captain.

Not long after Nemu left to find her Vice Captain, Rangiku appeared to pay her own visit to the 11th Division Captain, and also to give the others something to eat since it was just around lunch time. When she learned where Nemu went Rangiku simply put the food for the 4th Seat down on a nearby table knowing it wouldn't be long before the young woman came back.

"He looks a lot healthier after being here again just a little under a week of healing," said Rangiku feeling the smoothness of Kenpachi's hair having the gel washed out with all the bells removed.

It felt like fine silk in her hands of the highest quality and Rangiku felt she could spend the entire day just enjoying the feel the thick mane that was the 11th Division's hair. Of course, she would have to ignore the threatening looks coming from a certain angry 2nd Division Captain and Shiba Clan Head. That would have been the case had it not been for the fortunate and perfect timing of one 11th Division Vice Captain crashing through the rice paper doors.

"Ken-chan!" said Yachiru happily glad that her Father had (unconsciously) called her, as she jumped up onto his chest, and hugged him gently with all the daughterly affection she could give him without reopening his wounds.

"The instant I told her, Yachiru moved so fast I thought she flash stepped over here," said Nemu, who was now panting heavily with Unohana and Isane coming into the room with the doors blown to pieces from the Vice Captain spirit energy.

"Thanks a lot Shy-chan if you ever want to sleep with Ken-chan and me again I'm sure he won't mind," said Yachiru smiling at Nemu, who blushed remembered that moment in time, and couldn't help, but wish for that feeling again.

Unfortunately, the women around her didn't enjoy that tidbit of news.

'She did _what_?' thought the women with all of them looking very upset at this point at this news.

"Yachiru-san when you mean Nemu slept in Kenpachi's bed, did you mean she actually _slept_ with Kenpachi?" said Soi Fong knowing the girl's naïve nature prevented her from lying to them.

Nemu had started inching towards the exit of the room.

"Yep. She was having a bad dream like I sometimes do at night, so I told her she could sleep with me, and Ken-chan to make the bad dream go away. Why Buggy-chan?" said Yachiru with her innocent eyes, but with a trace of amusement in them.

"Oh no reason Yachiru," said Soi Fong before turning to face the 4th Seat only to find the woman was already out of the room.

"Damn it she left. Come back here Nemu!" said Rangiku chasing after the woman hoping to get some juicy details from the 4th Seat.

Before strangling her of course.

"Shouldn't we give chase?" said Kukaku looking at Soi Fong wondering what she was going to do.

"We'll get her later, but for now let's stay with Kenpachi a little longer," said Soi Fong looking at Kukaku and then back to the unconscious man, who now had a sleeping pink haired girl just under his chin.

"They look so good together like that," said Unohana smiling at the two knowing that one could not possibly exist without the other at the moment.

"Yeah. Hey about this whole marriage thing concerning me and Zaraki...if you want I can leave before he wakes up," said Kukaku knowing that the man would skin her alive if he saw her face again.

"I am sure Captain Zaraki will understand your reasons for what you did Shiba-san and since Yachiru still likes you despite the _incident_ that occurred between the two of you. As long as you don't upset his Vice Captain, Captain Zaraki should have no reason in trying to suddenly get up and rip you apart," said Isane though she cast a worried glance back at the 11th Division Captain with doubt.

Surely the man could branch out be shared? Right?

(Captain Meeting Room-2 Weeks Later)

"I have called all available Captains' here today considering the extensive crimes against former 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the punishment he should be given," said Yamamoto looking at the still slightly injured Captains after their fight with Captain Zaraki.

"It's clear from the extensive damage done to Captain Zaraki's mind by Kurotsuchi that whatever made the 11th Division Captain go berserk was directly his fault. I suggest that Kurotsuchi Mayuri should be executed for his crime as it nearly resulted in the deaths of 3 _official_ Shinigami and one substitute Shinigami ally," said Toshiro, who had bandages wrapped around his head, a cast on his nose, and his right arm in a sling wrapped in ice to let it heal faster.

"I agree. Had it not been for Kurotsuchi's greed to reacquire his former Vice Captain, we would not have been force to fight an enraged 11th Division Captain. I agree with the 10th Division Captain's decision in wanting Kurotsuchi Mayuri executed for this horrible act," said Captain Kuchiki, who had casts on both his arms with bandages under his Captains uniform to support his ribs.

"The motion for Kurotsuchi's execution has been suggested by the 10th Division Captain and seconded by the 6th Division Captain. Does any of the other Captains wish to oppose this motion or suggest an alternative form of punishment?" said Yamamoto looking at the other Captains only to receive silence from them.

'Not surprising considering that Vice Captain Rangiku would raise hell to her Captain if he didn't make such a suggestion, Vice Captain Yachiru would go crazy if Kuchiki were to oppose the execution, and I bet Soi Fong would go on a well planned out rampage of her own if anyone speaks out against it. Ise Nanao would have just unleashed every Kido spell in her arsenal on her Captain if he decided to let Kurotsuchi get a slap on the wrist, Unohana and Isane would have used their medical skills for hurting rather then healing, and Nemu...I don't even want to know what that silent woman would do,' thought Sajin, who had his jaw wired shut and thus could not voice his opinion though he would have been the same as his fellow Captains in supporting the execution.

"The motion is unopposed and the execution will begin immediately once Captain Zaraki is conscious and able to attend the proceedings himself," said Yamamoto getting a nod from the other Captains.

"If I may ask Captain-General, but who is going to replace Kurotsuchi as the Captain of the 12th Division?" said Shunsui Kyoraku looking at the old man knowing that with the Captain position vacant and the Vice Captain position vacant only a few days prior to the _problem_ that came up afterwards, there was a need to fill up the position with only the most qualified of Shinigami.

"A good and valid question Captain Shunsui. As you know former 12th Division Captain Urahara Kisuke is in human world and had provided necessary items for Shinigami that go out into the Living World should they ever need it. However, because the man can no longer enter Seireitei I have decided that the 12th Division shall be relocated to the Living World behind his shop with said former Captain taking up his rightful position in charge of it," said the Captain-General seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"Captain-General sir, is that wise? What if Aizen or the other Arrancar attack the place and steal whatever it is the man makes?" said Soi Fong remembering it was the things the man made that got him exiled in the first place.

"Yes. Considering that problem, I have decided that the 12th Division will further be used for housing other Shinigami from other Divisions. Should Arrancar attack the Division or make themselves known in the Living World then the power restrictions that were set in place will no longer be in place during any and all confrontations," said Yamamoto, who got a nod from all his available Captains.

(4th Division-At that Moment)

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi opened his eyes slowly only to stare up at the tiled ceiling that was above him as memories of his fight with the others in his psychotic state came back. He had not felt like this since his fight with Ichigo when the boy and his group of friends first came to Seireitei. As he looked around, he noticed no one was in the room, and that bothered him slightly feeling that everyone had abandoned him.

'So they left me to heal alone. When I first came here to this damn place, I thought that I could give Yachiru everything she wanted with food, clothing, shelter, and being able to keep her safe like any Father would his daughter. I guess I was wrong. A demon like me isn't cut out to be a parent much less a Shinigami. No one can love a demon like me so why should I even stay? I mean Yachiru won't need me if I leave and she will be set for life with all the people around her. I survived being alone before I can do it now,' thought Kenpachi slowly getting up despite his body's protest at such an action.

It was time for him to leave, but before he could...he needed to leave a note.

'I will be all alone with Captain Zaraki today since Kukaku is visiting her brothers grave, Vice Captain Rangiku is busy doing lots of paperwork while her Captain is in a meeting, and Vice Captain Isane is still busy with the other patients on another floors within the 4th Division,' thought Nemu blushing slightly at the thought, as she originally came to the 4th Division to check up on her Captain later in the day after her time training with Yachiru to become stronger for him.

When Nemu entered the room she gasped in horror, as she found his bed empty, his body missing, and only a blood covered note on it in his place. She ran to the window open that had specks of blood covering the wood, she turned back to the bed, and after the 4th Seat read the note...all she could do was hold it to her chest before she silently cried before reading the note.

_Dear whoever read this shit,_

_If you're reading this hope__**(blood splatter)**__ you'll have taken it to the nea__**(blood splatter)**__ Captain or the old man himself giv__**(blood splatter)**__ me a big head start. If you are damn __**(bloods splatter)**__tain then I can still __**(blood spatter)**__ke good time since you'll report me __**(blood splatter)**__ing to the old Captain-Gen__**(blood splatter)**__ first before going after me. I know I'm not w__**(blood splatter)**__ or welc__**(blood splatter)**__ here in Seireitei, not after __**(blood splatter)**__ what I did whether you decided it was my fa__**(blood splatter)**__ or not. You know it is the truth and I'm not going to deny it __**(blood splatter)**__er so what's the point of keeping up this rather __**(bloods platter)**__tless dance. I'm getting out of here with me, my sword, and what's __**(blood splatter)**__ of my spirit that I have left. Yach__**(blood splatter)**__ if you're reading this then you'll have to cho__**(blood splatter)**__ who you wish to stay with from now on since you're too young to run the 11__th__ Division._

_NO YACHIRU YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME!_

_Damn it I'm leaking blood all over this shit._

_Concerning raising the little gaki, the only person I trust Yachiru with as a male role model is old fox face himself since Ich__**(blood splatter)**__ can't do it since he's not an official Shinigami yet. That's right you heard me Sajin you crazy bast__**(blood splatter)**__, if no one else will fill the void (__**blood platter)**__ you'll have to do it. As for Yachiru's choice of good female influ__**(blood splatter)**__ in your life, you can take your pick of any of them since all of them are good for you, and I trust them to help you become strong in life._

_Damn it I'm leaking blood all over this shit...again!_

_Well that's enough said. Goodbye and all th(blood splatter)ap!_

_-Zaraki Kenpachi_

'I have to report this to the Captain-General,' thought Nemu finding her courage knowing that it was beneath any 11th Division member to cry and decided she would do then shed tears.

She would get the others to find her Captain whether he wanted to stay or not.

(A/N: YAY! I was able to update. I do wish this chapter could have been longer though. I don't have anything else I can put in at the moment so if you are a little disappointed at it being shorter then what I produce I'm sorry. Still this felt like a good a time to end it as any so I'm going to go with it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Death Waits for No One

(A/N: Real quick before this chapter gets started. A fellow author of mine by the name of _**Milk Sake And Dango**_ has also written a KenpachixHarem fic. If by some chance that you have NOT already seen it (SHAME ON YOU!) then I encourage you to read it as its VERY good. That is all!)

Zaraki stumbled amongst the forest region of Rukongai dripping blood from his closing and reopened wounds as he made his way into the depths of the darkness he was born from. Leaning a blood covered hand against a tree, he pushed off of it leaving a bloody smear as he did, and without so much as a grunt from the strain of his wounds continued to press forward.

He couldn't bare the thought of looking back one last time.

'I can't go back. I won't go back. If I do I couldn't bare the thought of looking at her face again. I'm sorry Yachiru,' thought Kenpachi, as he walked leaving a blood trail behind as he did.

(Seireitei-Captain Meeting Room)

The meeting had just been adjourned and the Captains were all walking out of the room when they saw Nemu running to them with tears in her eyes holding piece of paper in her hands. She had collapsed right at the feet of the Captain-General pleading with him over and over again to help Kenpachi before handing him the bloody note when he wanted to know what was happening.

"This is a serous problem. Zaraki Kenpachi has now gone rogue in the belief that _he_ is the one responsible for causing the damage inflicted on us in his rampage. He must be brought back at once in order to set this problem straight," said the Captain-General, who got a nod from the other Captains knowing that the 11th Division Captain still needed to heal properly or else the injuries would prove fatal, even to him!

"Captain-General sir! I nominate 2nd Division Special Forces to help track down the 11th Division Captain with the aid of the former Captain to help in the search," said Soi Fong knowing that if anyone could find Captain Zaraki it would be her and her unit.

"I will assist Captain Soi Fong as well since Captain Zaraki will no doubt need medical attention for his still healing wounds he will have reopened," said Unohana while keeping a calm face, but inside her mind she was becoming more worried for the faltering health of Captain Zaraki experiencing at the moment.

"_It's because you want to be with him,"_ said the echoing voice in her mind, as images of the two of them together laughing came to mind with Yachiru between the two being as happy as she could be.

Reluctantly forcing the image away, the 4th Division Captain refocused her attention back to the current meeting at hand.

"You just can't search blindly for the man unless you have some form of direction to lead you to him," said Captain Kuchiki pointing out a crucial fact to them.

"He obviously left a blood trail if the note Nemu-san gave us was any indication," said Toshiro seeing Nemu near the door sitting down in a chair with her eyes barely holding back tears that wished to leave her eye lids.

"Even if you followed such a trail for a time, you can't rely on it forever, and if the dark clouds outside are any indication, it's going to rain soon washing any trail away," said Kuchiki pointing to the window outside and sure enough dark clouds were forming to produce rain in the next few hours.

"We'll work on the blood trail and then fan out when it rains," said Soi Fong looking at her Captain-General pleadingly to approve of her search.

"Very well. Begin immediately. Take Vice Captain Yachiru with you, as she is the one person has the power to reach Captain Zaraki should he resist returning to Seireitei," said Yamamoto, who sensed the females in the room were growing increasingly worried for the man they loved.

"Yes sir!" said Soi Fong, as she and Unohana flash stepped out of the room to prepare for finding Kenpachi and returning him to Seireitei.

"Captain-General, do you think that Captain Soi Fong and Unohana can figure out where Captain Zaraki is heading?" said Kuchiki looking at the elderly man with curiosity.

"If anyone can possibly find Captain Zaraki when it counts, it is them," said the Captain-General knowing that wherever the man was headed was not a pleasant place to be.

(With Kenpachi-4 Days Later)

Zaraki Kenpachi was stumbling for what seemed like the 100th time through the forest area he was in, as his vision was becoming more blurry, and he was loosing more blood as time went on. All of his wounds seemed to be reopening faster then they closed with his spirit energy growing dimmer as time passed.. He hated this feeling of being weak since he was so used to being strong, taking on all comers, and never giving up the fight like so many would.

He was forced to use his zanpakuto for support on his one side while he was leaning on yet another tree for the other. Kenpachi knew that if he was lucky enough that if he could just reach the Zaraki District of Rukongai before the Shinigami sent after him did, then he would be safe, and that's what he needed right now. A dark, scary place to rest, and give him the time to heal without the potential threat of an enemy attacking him.

Of course, the Zaraki District wasn't _exactly_ safe either, but considering that he knew the Rukongai 80th District rather well, he was confident he could earn a few days rest.

"Come on you stubborn ass body of mine! Move already!" said Kenpachi commanding his body to move forward towards the Zaraki District with all the strength his large body could muster.

(Elsewhere in Rukongai)

"Damn it! That stupid rain ended Zaraki's trail too damn fast," said Soi Fong, who was getting more and more angry at not being able to find the large man, who for once is not around when you needed him.

"Don't give up Soi Fong, there is still a chance he's around here somewhere, and chances are that the instant we give up is the moment you lose him forever," said Yoruichi next to the 2nd Division Captain seeing the frustration on the woman's face.

She wasn't the only one though.

Word had gotten out of Captain Zaraki's departure from Seireitei and all hell had broken lose as the 11th Division was scrambling all around the place looking for their Captain. To them, their Captain was nothing short of being an actual God in their eyes, and wished to be just like him due to his "fight or die" attitude.

It wasn't until they spotted the blood trail leading to the North Gate did everyone looking for him did they find out where the man was headed.

Everyone knew that the man was from the 80th District of Rukongai. For Kami's sake, the giant of a man took it as his last name since it was the most ruthless place in all of parts of Rukongai. When Yachiru found out about her Father's departure, the little pink girl of a Vice Captain Shinigami went ballistic, and unleashed her spirit energy on all that were around her. The girl was saddened by her Father's departure because he blamed himself and felt he was nothing, but a burden on them.

On her.

Now the little Shinigami Vice Captain was searching every speck of Rukongai that led them to her Captain and Father not leaving any stone unturned, no tree uplifted (literally), and no person left unquestioned that they ran into. Unfortunately, the rain that came just a few hours after the search party was organized to find the rogue 11th Division Captain had now practically wipe the trail of blood clean from them.

The only lead they had to go on was the man was headed for the Zaraki District, but they didn't know _how_ he was getting there. Unohana and her Vice Captain were on top of the 4th Division's transformed zanpakuto looking for him in the air hoping to spot him from their point of view.

"Hurry Buggy-chan! We need to find Ken-chan right away so stop slacking off," said Yachiru rushing passed her and lifting up another tree over her head.

"Hey brat! I'm the Captain here and I'm in charge not you," said Soi Fong pointing an accusing finger at the little girl, who ignored her before tossing the tree over her head nearly missing the 2nd Division Captain.

"So much for being in charge," said Yoruichi smirking at the irritated Soi Fong, who shot the former Captain a death glare.

"Let's keep looking for Captain Zaraki," said Soi Fong deciding to let her idol avoid yet another beating at her hands.

(With Kenpachi-2 Days Later)

The tall man landed hard on his shoulder against a large boulder sized rock that cracked under his body weight before turning over fully with his back resting on the earthly thing. His breathing was becoming more ragged, as he slowly slumped down to the ground with a heavy blood smear appearing on the boulder he was leaning on as he skidded down.

'Its not supposed to be this way. This is _not_ how I want my life to end. I can't let my life end here. I won't! These wounds are _nothing_ to me,' thought Kenpachi before breathing hard out through his nose forcing blood out as he did.

"Not here. I won't die here. I can't die until I reach _her_ grave. I want to die by her side so we can be together forever," said Kenpachi out loud since it didn't matter if anyone heard him or not on account of no one being around to hear him.

His eyes started closing while he struggled to keep them open and Kenpachi fought to stay conscious, if only for a few more seconds. Just a few more. What reason did Kami have to deprive of just a few more seconds?

'I'm sorry Yachiru. I wished I could have been as strong as you believed I was,' thought Kenpachi before he started choking on some blood that soon came out of his mouth.

With what strength he had left, Kenpachi rested his shoulders back against the rock, and closed his eyes hoping with his last bit of consciousness that he was only sleeping.

(Seireitei)

Nemu was worried. She felt ashamed of herself that she could do nothing in helping with the search for her Captain and wished to contribute in some manner. She had just finished talking to Ikkaku, who finished writing report with Yumichika, and was now delivering them to the Captain-General himself.

"You seem saddened Nemu-san," said Yamamoto seeing the depressing look in her eyes and had an idea of what it was about.

"I am sorry Captain-General for the depressing aura I am creating. I just can't help, but feel so worthless now that my Captain has gone because he feels that we do not care or that we hate him for what happened," said Nemu looking at the Captain-General hoping the wise sage of a Shinigami would be able to help her.

"Unfortunately, Nemu-san such thoughts are not unfounded when it comes to that man, as many Shinigami first criticized the man for his brutality, and his notorious bloodlust. Many of the voices came from several Divisions with several Captains expressing their dislike for him. Among them was the former Captain Tousen, former Captain Kurotsuchi, and Captain Kuchiki, who felt the man was too barbaric to live in the Seireitei. Such dislike for Kenpachi spread throughout the ranks of other Divisions as well with only a few people to support him being here," said Yamamoto though he knew better then to simply throw away a man that had his fair share of battle scars and knew what it meant to fight.

In the Captain-General's perspective, Captain Zaraki had always kept everyone inside the borders of Seireitei on alert, and sharp as his zanpakuto whether the other Captains would admit it or not.

"I don't want him to believe I am like them. Ever since Captain Zaraki protected me from my Father, he had been nothing, but kind to me, and I could never betray him. I'll admit Captain Zaraki may have his moments where he seems like a blood thirsty animal, but I think its to make the male half of Seireitei see him as the 'Alpha' among the Shinigami ranks of Seireitei. No one has ever seen the side I have seen that I have when he is with Yachiru or his own men. He never hits her, he makes his Division believe they can get stronger, and that they can do anything. He gives them strength they never knew they had. Even though I was with him for a short time, I believe and still do believe that I can become more then what I was with my Father," said Nemu hoping the Captain-General would understand how the man could light a fire under anyone that seemed to think so darkly about themselves.

"When Captain Zaraki returns, I take it you will tell him the truth about how you feel?" said Yamamoto smiling at her when he saw the noticeable blush on Nemu's face.

"Of course Captain-General sir. Thank you for speaking with me," said Nemu, as she bowed before leaving the room.

'You better come back Captain Zaraki or I'll have the unfortunate task of dealing with a mob of angry women, who love you, and will be itching to take their frustration out on someone. Namely me. Hmm...note to self: should that happen, bring them and Captain Kyoraku into my office. Make sure he has a bull's eye on his back,' thought Yamamoto knowing that when it came to being attacked by women, his student would be able to take it.

(With Soi Fong-4 Hours Later)

Soi Fong was filled with hope, as her squad of ninja's had found another partially fresh blood trail leading deeper into Rukongai, and gave them a fighting chance to find Zaraki. She moved with gusto following the trail of blood that was on the ground, the smears that were against a few trees, and variously large pools of dried blood that came up every few feet.

Sensing a very faint pulse of spiritual pressure, the 2nd Division locked onto it, and within mere seconds her eyes widened with greater hope. The single source of the spirit energy came from one Zaraki Kenpachi and with that thought in mind she double her efforts to reach him.

"Captain Unohana this is Soi Fong. Did you feel that pulse of spiritual energy?" said Soi Fong through her cell communicator wondering if the 4th Division felt what she did.

"Yes. It was quite faint however, so I could not lock onto. Once you have found him flare you spiritual energy and I will come to you," said Unohana seeing her Vice Captain look worried as she too felt the pulse, but like all of Shinigami searching for the 11th Division Captain, they felt it was very faint.

Faint as in weak.

Weak as in dying.

(With Kenpachi)

Kenpachi slowly opened his eyes seeing that his vision was blurred once more with blood now entering his eyes and it stung like hell. How he hated being this weak. That a mere thing such as blood would make him feel pain, any pain for that matter, like this. He had tried to move his body, but it was too tired to move so much as an inch for him and even breathing was becoming a pain in the ass.

'I guess I'm going to die soon. I'm sorry Yachiru. It looks like I won't be able to see you grow up to be a beautiful woman, but I know you'll do okay without me. You have old man Yamamoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a whole variety of Shinigami women to call Mommy-chan. I knew the only way you would get a Mother is without me and I was right,' thought Kenpachi before gazed into the forest around him sensing something was headed his way.

Kenpachi could only curse Kami for putting him in this horrible predicament and for not being able to defend himself again possible predators that were after him. Using all of his will power, he grabbed his zanpakuto on the ground, and hoped that whatever came after him was stupid enough to think he was easy prey.

Kenpachi had no intention of going gently into the night.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" said a child like voice he couldn't distinguish, as he sensed other presences following the first.

'That voice sounds familiar,' thought Kenpachi hearing other voices following the child's and a large pulse of spiritual energy, making him grip his sword even tighter.

"Captain Zaraki!" said another familiar voice, but older, more mature, and unless his ears were deceiving him...beautiful sounding.

Despite his blurry vision, he could make out the voice of the one, who spoke last, and for some strange reason, Kenpachi wanted to know her name before he died.

"Are you my angel of death?" said Kenpachi seeing the blurry image of Soi Fong before looking him over seeing his wounds had soaked his bandages in blood.

"Angel of death? Of all the times for you to be delusional. God damn it! Snap out of it Captain Zaraki!" said Soi Fong, who didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by his remark.

"Yeah, you're right. You're too beautiful to be the angel of death," said Kenpachi closing his eyes briefly in pain not seeing the 2nd Division's blush now covering her face.

'Did he just seriously say that? That I'm beautiful?' thought Soi Fong while Yoruichi just smirked at her former student's reaction to Kenpachi's comment.

"Captain Unohana, please hurry to location and land we found Captain Zaraki. He is in critical condition, his wounds have reopened, and he has lost an enormous amount of blood," said Soi Fong into her cell communicator while trying not to seem flustered at the kind gaze the wounded man was giving her.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan it's me! It's Yachiru!" said Yachiru waving her arms around trying to get her Father's attention, but he seemed to be off in his own little world.

After what seemed like a long moment, Kenpachi turned his gaze to the tiny pink wonder that was next to him, seeing her eyes fill with hope, and for some reason he felt happy to see her. Without thinking he let go of his sword and cupped the little girl's face with his blood covered hands smearing some of his blood on her. She didn't seem to mind or care when he did it and even held onto him his hand with her own tiny little hands.

"You remind me of someone I knew once," said Kenpachi giving her a gentle smile not sensing the other two Shinigami that came down from the sky on a strange giant creature.

He soon found his head being forced to change direction by a soft yet commanding hand, making him see two other familiar, and yet heavenly faces that seemed to be all strangely worried about him too. Kenpachi's head soon felt heavier then usual as did his two blood covered eyes, and he suddenly wanted to fall asleep again, only this time the pull he felt in his mind to sleep became stronger then before.

"Captain Zaraki, can you hear me? Do you know, who I am?" said Unohana her face now filled with dread, as she saw the life slowly fading from his eyes despite the healing Kido spell she was pouring into his body with Isane helping her.

"The angel of mercy and...her twin?" said Kenpachi looking before coughing up a large amount of blood before struggling to breath as blood from his internal wounds was now being soaked up into his lungs.

"Ken-chan!" said Yachiru worriedly seeing her Father in such a state was destroying her inside, as she feared for her Father's fight for survival.

"He's lost a lot of blood and is hallucinating! His injuries are also too severe to heal here given his present condition. Quickly, help me get him into Minazuki so his wounds can be healed as we make our way back to Seireitei," said Unohana knowing that a man of Kenpachi's size required _a lot_ of muscle to life much less move.

It was easier said then done. The man was as heavy, as he was well built, and that in itself was saying something since nearly all, if not _all_ of Kenpachi's body was solid muscle.

"Do you think he'll make it Captain?" said Isane seeing how the man was wearing blood soaked bandages like a second skin.

Hell! The bandages were so soaked they were practically sticking to him.

"I don't know Isane. Given his condition has worsened, I just don't know," said Unohana getting on Minazuki with the others following right behind her.

Yachiru took the honor of taking care of her Father's sword, Soi Fong reporting to her Division to return to Seireitei stating the mission was a success, and Yoruichi was...well Yoruichi.

As the group headed back, no one saw a dark skinned man watching everything that had unfolded, and smirked at this new information knowing that Aizen would be pleased.

(4th Division-1 Week and 3 Days Later)

Kenpachi felt strange, as his eyes opened from the unconsciousness that had consumed him for Kami knows how long, and he found himself in the recovery ward area of the 4th Division Compound. His eyes were no longer in pain from the blood that fell from his upper facial wounds that leaked into them, his eye patch was back on, but he could tell that he could still see out through it, and for his body, he felt like it was resting on pure silk. Though considering just how soft and sterile the bed sheets always were in the 4th Division, it was no real surprise that they felt that way.

'What the hell?' thought Kenpachi looking at the sight before him making him wonder what he had deserved to earn the sigh before him.

Sleeping on his bare yet blanket covered chest was Yachiru like a little cat, Nemu was the same with her upper body covering his right arm, Rangiku was to his left with her assets wedging his arm between them, and Soi Fong was sleeping in a nearby chair next to an open window.

"I guess there are people who care about me," said Kenpachi in a mumbled voice, but it created the vibration needed to stir Yachiru awake just as Unohana, Isane, and Nanao came into the room.

"Ken-chan?" said Yachiru sleepily looking at her Father now awake with the women now coming into the room looking at the awakened Shinigami Captain.

"Hey Yachiru," said Kenpachi giving her a faint smile despite the new _tighter _bandages currently wrapped around his face.

"KEN-CHAN!" yelled happily causing the sleeping women around them wake up and fall onto the floor.

"Captain Zaraki!" said Nemu in shocked, yet happy eyes over the fact that her Captain was awake once more after the 4th Division had nearly succumb to defeat in trying to save him from dying.

"Were so happy you're alive!" said Rangiku hugging him and burying his face in her breasts making the other women in the room shoot death glares at her for it.

"Sake'-chan, you're choking Ken-chan with your boobies," said Yachiru pointing from her angle at the blue colored face making the tension even worse since the other women wanted to do that.

Just not around the others of course.

"How are you feeling Captain Zaraki?" said Unohana glaring at Rangiku, who let go of the man before winking at him right after.

"Like I got put into a Hollow meat grinder. Though, it would probably be worse if you hadn't found me when you did. Who was it that found my note?" said Kenpachi before he saw his shy 4th Seat step forward a little closer to him.

"I did Captain. I entered your room to visit you until you regained consciousness, only to find that your bed was empty with a bloody note in your place. After I had read it, I then proceeded to run straight to the Captain-General, who was in a meeting with the other Captains. After everyone discovered your absence Captain Soi Fong nominated her 2nd Division to search for you," said Nemu blushing at the smile he seemed to give her and then to Soi Fong, who blushed as well if not more considering his comment from when had been hallucinating due to blood loss.

"I thought no one wanted to be near me after what happened. After I made such a mess of things," said Kenpachi being surprising regretful towards his action even though it wasn't his fault.

"You weren't that bad Ken-chan! You beat up so many people and you had fun doing it too!" said Yachiru letting out a series of giggles remembering how she had laughed at the 6th Division Captain's condition after fighting her Father.

"I must have, considering how messed up my body is," said Kenpachi letting out small laugh and a shark like grin.

"Captain Komamura has his jaw wired shut so he can't speak for a while and most of Captain Kuchiki is in a cast," said Nemu knowing that the man would want to know the damage he had done to some of his opponents.

"Shy-chan is correct! Don't forget, Ken-chan also won the rematch against Ichhy too," said Yachiru knowing her Father would want to hear that to cheer him up.

"I did?! How badly did I beat him?" said Kenpachi wanting some of the details of that particular fight.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is currently resting in another section of the 4th Division with Orihime assisting in his recovery, but his condition, and wounds after the fight were quite similar to yours Captain Zaraki," said Unohana having compared the two individual's injuries to each other during her examinations.

"So he's won a fight and I won a fight. Hmm...then I guess that leave only one thing left to do," said Kenpachi seemingly deep in thought about the situation.

"What exactly is left for you to do?" said Nanao not liking the growing grin and the ever growing blood lust in the man's eyes.

"We have ourselves...a _tie breaker_!" said Kenpachi while Yachiru cheered on her Father calling him smart for thinking up such an incredible idea.

The other women just groaned knowing it would lead to new injuries and a lot more visits to the 4th Division.

(Outside the Room)

Kukaku couldn't go in there to face him. She just couldn't! She wouldn't! How could she even do it?! After all that had happened, the Shiba Clan Head certainly couldn't just walk in there, and start up a conversation like everything was normal. Things were certainly in this case _NOT_ normal and the only thing keeping her here right now was some stupid law from her noble ass clan.

"Something troubling you Shiba-san?" said Yamamoto appearing before her, as he had originally intended to visit the 11th Division Captain to explain a few things only to find the one-armed Shiba woman looking quite sad at the moment.

"Oh hello Captain-General sir, I was just thinking of how I should talk to Kenpachi when I enter the room," lied Kukaku since she really didn't have any intention of entering the room.

"You can lie to them if you need to, but don't try it with me. Now tell me the real reason you are out here," said Yamamoto seeing the woman looking reluctant to tell him.

"I can hear them in there talking, laughing, and having a good time. The man knows and trusts each of them while I...I was the one, who broke his heart all because I let my hatred for all of you at the time blind me. What should or would I say to him if I went in there right now?" said Kukaku looking at the sagely man for advice.

"Isn't it obvious? Tell him the truth my dear. If you don't tell him anything now, you will regret it for the rest of your life, and you will miss out on something that could be truly special. You just have to give it a lot of effort to make it work," said Yamamoto knowing that the Shiba Clan Head just needed a good push in the right direction towards her own future.

"You're right. I guess age does have its advantages. Uh...I mean that in a respectable way of course!" said Kukaku sheepishly while the Captain-General decided to ignore it since he got enough of it from several other Captains and a certain pink haired Vice Captain when she was on a sugar rush.

"Yes...of course," said Yamamoto before the two entered to room turning the chatter off with the exception of Yachiru, who greeted the two with her causal nicknames for them.

"So you finally decided to show yourself Kukaku. It's about time you did anyway since we all know you have something to say to Kenpachi," said Rangiku smiling deviously at the much larger upper bodied woman.

It didn't help that Kukaku was strangely nervous, which was mostly out of character for her since she was always the "take life by the horns" type of woman. Now she felt like she would get the horns if she misspoke so much as a word to Kenpachi.

"It's been some time Kenpachi," said Kukaku mentally slapping herself for saying such a stupid thing.

"Yeah it has been quite a few years. Though I bet you can still throw a wicked punch to anyone that crosses you," said Kenpachi, who couldn't help, but grin at her, and saw she smirked at the remark too.

So far so good.

"Listen Kenpachi about what happened back then with my outburst I...I just couldn't take the loss of my older brother Kaien. The stupid baka would always keep going on about how being a Shinigami and living in Seireitei would be perfect for him to show everyone that the Shiba Clan was still strong. When Kaien died and at the hands of a Shinigami sword no less I felt that in a way you being one was a betrayal to me as well. As stupid as that sounds, it was how I felt at the time, and after experiencing the incident from another perspective I feel that I owe you a long over due apology. As the Head of the Shiba Clan, I Shiba Kukaku, humbly apologize for my actions towards you in the past Captain Zaraki, and will do everything in my power to prove that I am sorry for what I did," said Kukaku trying to sound as "noble" as possible hoping the man would understand.

"Well...I can't exactly say I can _fully_ forgive you for what you did to my heart all those years ago since it hurt me when you said all those hate filled words. _However_, what I can do is admit...that it is a start," said Kenpachi knowing that it will be awhile before that specific piece of his heart is mended fully, but he had time to work on that, and that was all he needed.

"I can live with that so long as you give me another shot," said Kukaku smirking at the man not seeing Nanao behind her trying to say "no" repeatedly via silent lip movement, hand motions. and her shaking her head.

"Don't forget Ken-chan you have a date with Smarty-chan when you get better," said Yachiru not wanting her Father to forget his obligations to one of the potential mothers in the room.

'YES! Note to self: Get a _BIG_ bag of candy for Yachiru later,' thought Nanao while her inner self was going happily crazy inside.

"Yeah that's right. Hey Retsu, when am I getting out of here? Considering all my injuries it must be a while I bet," said Kenpachi turning to the Shinigami Captain, who couldn't help, but blush slightly at him using her first name so openly with the others in the room.

"Not for awhile unfortunately. Your injuries are possibly the worst to date Captain Zaraki and I have half a mind to have the Captain-General suspend you from active duty to help assist me here in the 4th Division," said Unohana, as her smile showed signs of turning into something other then sweet, but rather mischievous in its own way.

"That depends on what kind of _work_ we would be doing together Retsu?" said Kenpachi making the 4th Division Captain blush up a storm even further finding it near impossible to ignore his flirtatious ways.

"I guess it's not hard to determine that we all like you and that you like us?" said Isane since she was pretty certain that the cat was out of the bag now.

"Considering you are all here and have been nothing, but kind to me, it wasn't really hard to gather since some of the hints were more _impactful_ then others," said Kenpachi with a smile looking at Isane, Rangiku, Nanao, and Nemu, who all blushed knowing that what they had done to try in earning his affection so soon were all quite...interesting to say the least.

"Well lucky for you, there is more," said Rangiku, who kissing him on the lips making the other women send death glares her way.

"More you say?" said Kenpachi sounding interested while letting out a hungry sounding growl that made several women shiver.

"Ken-chan has to marry Mega Booby-chan!" said Yachiru shooting her fist into the air excitedly.

"Oh I see I...wait! What?" said Kenpachi sitting up despite his injuries tearing some of the bandages revealing they were fortunately healed.

"The midget is right Kenpachi. It's some stupid Shiba Clan law that came up after our fight when you were staying at my home with Yachiru for a few days. I didn't tell you when we were seeing each other later on because I wanted you to love and eventually marry me for the right reasons. Not because you had to, but because you _wanted_ to, and when Kaien died well...you know the rest," said Kukaku looking away looking depressed about the whole thing since she felt she had betrayed his trust _again_ just when they had started rebuilding it.

"Well that explains some things...I guess," said Kenpachi cracking his neck feeling it was causing him problems.

"Allow me to assist you with your neck problems my Captain," said Nemu seeing a key opportunity before her, she moved quickly behind him, and began massaging Kenpachi's neck.

'That bitch! I wanted to do that!' thought all the women except Yachiru, seething with steam coming out of their ears as they saw the blushing 4th Seat work her magic on the muscles of man's neck.

The Captain-General was silently wishing he was a few centuries younger so a beautiful woman or women would massage his neck.

"Damn Nemu, you got magic fingers," said Kenpachi chuckling before sighing in relief as his massager got rid of an old knot in the back of his neck he couldn't before.

The compliment made Nemu's blush became an even darker shade of red while the other women around them were _seeing_ red of the same color.

"Only the best for the Captain I serve," said Nemu loving the way his muscles felt as she performed the massage finding herself in heaven being this close to him.

'Oh, I bet she would just _love_ to _serve_ him on a different level,' thought the other women while Yachiru simply giggled seeing everyone's reactions to her Father and 4th Seats little interaction.

"Captain Zaraki if you could have your 4th Seat stop the _massage_, I need to discuss some things with you," said the Captain-General walking forward and saw the man's one eye roll up the back of his skull.

Clearly, the wounded man was enjoying the massage a little _too_ much.

"Can't tall right now old man. Enjoying massage. Talk to Yachiru, she can handle just about anything...except paperwork," said Kenpachi growling in pleasure while grinning up a storm.

Several tick marks appeared on Yamamoto's forehead.

"Yes, I still have the lovely descriptive drawings from the paperwork she did for you last time. Very colorful drawings of you slaying various Hollows shortly after you became a Captain if I remember correctly. Still, this is important as it concerns the former 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri," said the old man making the grin on Kenpachi's face turn to an angry scowl and his spiritual pressure shot up out of nowhere making the happy mood die in a heartbeat.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't killed that shit face clown yet?!" said Kenpachi glaring a hole right into the old man's forehead where the scar shaped X was.

"We wanted to wait for you to wake up first Ken-chan!" said Yachiru knowing her Father should be entitled to witnessing such an execution since it was only fair.

"Vice Captain Yachiru is correct Captain Zaraki. After the incident with the fighting, the Captain-General held a Captains meeting on the matter of your condition, and the fate of Kurotsuchi Mayuri since he was the source of it all with that mental Kido. The original plan was for the execution to take place shortly after you woke up from your unconscious state," said Isane having been told by her Captain while on Minazuki when they were searching for Kenpachi.

"That asshole should be thanking me, I unknowingly gave him an extension on is already worthless life. The only good thing he ever did was create Nemu here," said Kenpachi, who smirked at Nemu, who was pleased that she was considered good in her Captain's eyes.

"So I take it you want the execution when you are able to the walk around again," said the Captain-General, who saw the shark like grin appear on his face.

"Damn straight! The instant Retsu clears me I want that Clown-teme's head prepared for the execution area," said Kenpachi knowing he was going to enjoy every minute of the man squirming, begging for mercy, and trying to get Yamamoto to be merciful.

"I'll make sure to make a note of that. I'll come by when Captain Unohana feels that you can leave under your own power to see how you are doing then," said Yamamoto before leaving the group to their own devices.

"Hey Kenpachi if it's not too much trouble, after your date with Nanao, could I have a date with you too?!" said Soi Fong wanting to be the next one to date the man.

"Oh no your not! I'm getting a date with him next," said Rangiku, who was not going to let her opportunity to date the 11th Division Captain get pushed back by the hornet like hussy from the 2nd Division.

"I suggest you stand down or I will use my rank as 2nd Division Captain in order to _make_ you stand down," said Soi Fong getting in Rangiku's face while the bustier of the two stood her ground.

"I don't answer to you 2nd Division so don't try and flaunt your rank at me," said Rangiku glaring daggers at other woman, who returned them back, and both were ready to draw swords when Unohana stepped in between them.

"That is enough. If and when you get a date with Captain Zaraki it is up to _him_ when you have it so unless you want to lose your chance I would suggest you both behave," said a stern looking Unohana, who would not have these two fighting in her Division.

It was bad enough when the other 11th Division members were here right after Kenpachi trained them.

"Why are you so calm about this Unohana?" said Rangiku looking at the woman with suspicion knowing that if anyone should be pushing her weight around it would be the sweet smiling 4th Division Captain herself.

"You're silly Sake'-chan. When you and Buggy-chan were arguing, Braidy-chan got her date right after Smarty-chan," said Yachiru laughing at the expression of the big breasted 10th Division Vice Captain and the 2nd Division Captain, who now looked at Unohana with evil glowing eyes.

"Oh dear, look at the time! I have to check up on other patients. I will check back on you Captain Zaraki when there are less hostile people in the room," said Unohana quickly before making a hasty exit towards the door leaving the two seething women to try and re-aim their anger at someone else.

And mere seconds later in came Captain Kyoraku with a bottle of sake' in hand.

"Hey Captain Zaraki! I thought you might like this bottle of sake' while you're lying here recovering from your wounds and...oh hello Vice Captain Matsumoto and Captain Soi Fong," said the 8th Division Captain, who was completely unaware at the two women being highly frustrated at the moment.

He didn't stand a chance.

Both women took one look at him, cocked back their fists, and punched the poor Captain right in the face sending him flying out of the room with the bottle of sake' flying into the air landing into Nanao's hands.

"Wow! Did you see that Ken-chan?! Sake'-chan and Buggy-chan just punched Flower-chan right out of the room!" said Yachiru clapping her hands with excitement at seeing such violence unfold before her.

"That felt surprisingly good," said Rangiku while trying to ignore the slight pain her fist was giving off for punching the man so hard while Soi Fong seemed to okay since she was more hand to hand combat oriented.

"I better go check on Flower-chan and get him to the nearest doctor to fix him up," said Yachiru getting off her Father's muscled stomach and ran out of the room to help the fallen 8th Division Captain.

'Okay so I didn't get a chance to date him right away. I can still get at least one date with him shortly after he's done with little Miss Smiles and leave the others in the dust. Well, except for Nemu since she will always be beside him due to her position in his Division, it's like she on a date with him every single day,' thought Soi Fong knowing that given the chance the shy woman may try to sleep naked with the man just to entice him into it.

"With your permission Captain Zaraki, I would like to sleep here with you tonight," said Nemu making her request partially for affection, partially out of duty, and partially for her own sanity.

'She's at it already!' thought Soi Fong looking at Nemu in disbelief along with the others, who had their jaws unhinged at this point.

Nemu had only slept in the same room as Kenpachi on several occasions, but each time someone else was in the room. The first time was with Yachiru when she first moved into the 11th Division and the other times it was here in the 4th Division with a fellow female Vice Captain or Captain in the room as well. Nemu understood that they all cared about her Captain, but she felt she could relate to him more after seeing just small tidbit of his memories with the others. She had seen his wounds, each one barely healed or healing, and Nemu wanted to be with him to show that such wounds could be healed.

For one night, Nemu wanted to sleep in the same room with her Captain alone, not in the way of sexual intimacy if assuming that was she wanted, but rather in the manner that to her, showed she loved, _and_ cared about him with every fiber of her being.

Just like her, Kenpachi knew what it meant be alone, and Nemu didn't want him to feel that way anymore.

"I don't see the harm in it, just as long as you give me another wonderful massage," said Kenpachi laughing at what everyone thought he was implying making the women in the room now have red cheeks.

"I need to get some things back at the 11th Division and then I will return," said Nemu before giving the man a kiss on his lips and then leaving the room with a noticeable skip to her step.

"Well now that little item is settled I need you all to leave since visiting hours are over and you _all_ have to do your Division's paperwork that you have been _neglecting_...Ran!" said Isane, who saw Rangiku whistling nonchalantly when her fellow Vice Captain had glared at her.

"Fine! If I'm going to do paperwork I might as well have some sake' with me to pass the time. Come on Nanao you have the sake'. See you later Kenpachi-kun!" said Rangiku blowing him a kissing and swaying her hips in a sensual manner that would turn any gay man straight.

"Were all going to be just one big crazy family when this whole thing ends," mumbled Kukaku shaking her head while glad that no one had heard her words since no one knew that there was _more_ connected into the stupid marriage law then anyone outside of the old Captain-General knew.

He could have said something, but noooo, she had to do it.

"As for me I have patients that need further attending so I must depart as well. Kukaku-san I need you stay here until Nemu returns and then I will send for someone to escort you to your guest room," said Isane bowing before leaving to carry out her Vice Captain duties.

"Hey Isane, maybe you, Kukaku, Nemu, and Retsu can all help give me an old fashion sponge bath tomorrow?" said Kenpachi letting out a laugh and saw Isane blush a deep strawberry red at what he was implying.

"Stop being so perverted Kenpachi!" said Kukaku smacking him upside the head despite it hurting _her_ hand and not his head.

"From the blush on your face it sounds like you're partially interested with the idea," said Kenpachi, who couldn't help, but laugh at the Shiba Clan Head's facial expression.

"Baka! If I wasn't feeling so merciful right now I would beat you into unconsciousness," said Kukaku irritably barely fighting off the urge to punch him again, which would have most likely then lead to her needing a cast for her one remaining arm.

"Ken-chan I'm back! Where is everyone?" said Yachiru finding the room was had now become almost empty.

"They had a lot of work to do at their Divisions kid. Nemu will be staying in here with me tonight and I think you and Kukaku here could bond a little during that time. How does that sound?" said Kenpachi knowing that the two never really had any interaction with one another and this would be perfect for the both of them.

"YAY! I get to sleep with Mega Booby-chan tonight!" said Yachiru jumping around at the thought of being with the woman again after so long.

'Great, I can see it now with her using my large breasts as pillows. Considering Yachiru's rumored strength is Captain Level, they'll be all deformed if she gets too touchy grabby with them,' thought Kukaku hoping the girl wouldn't be too active when sleeping.

"Go get your things from your room Yachiru so you can put them in Kukaku's little guest room here," said Kenpachi knowing the girl needed specific things in order to properly sleep well at night.

"Right!" said Yachiru before leaving the room again and rushed off in order to get what she needed from her bed room back in the 11th Division.

"You just enjoy this and making me suffer, don't you?" said Kukaku shaking her head and smirking at her future husband, who just grinned at her.

"What future husband doesn't?" said Kenpachi before his eye lost some of its flare and became slightly sad since he had destroyed that one of a kind ring.

"I meant what I said when I told you I was sorry about back then," said Kukaku seeing the look in the man's one eye change.

"If Yachiru still likes you by the end of the month, then we'll call it even," said Kenpachi feeling the old heart strings he thought he destroyed years ago still refused to die just like he did.

Kukaku didn't have a problem with that.

(Later that Night)

Nemu had never smiled for so long since her Captain had saved her from her previous and crueler one that was her Father. To accommodate Nemu to sleeping "properly" with Kenpachi, a joint bed was brought in next to the large man, and the 4th Seat had to swear before the Captain-General to not try any "funny business" with Kenpachi while she slept with him. Nemu herself didn't object to such a demand (from the other women) despite a part of her (not sure which), not wanting to make such an oath, and before the leader of Seireitei at that.

Regardless, Nemu knew that Kenpachi was in no condition for such intimacy if the chart hanging at the bottom of his or rather _their_ bed was any indication. Even if he was able to despite his injuries, it would only hinder the man further in using tired or injured muscles. The shy woman would never _ever_ be able to forgive herself, if she had done such things with her Captain, and made his injuries worse in the process or in the aftermath of their "love making" as some books called it.

No. She would wait until the time was right for both of them. Why try now in getting a just small piece when later you could have the whole thing to yourself? She had been patient with other things before in the past and she would continue to be now with her Captain.

Right now, she was in the joint bed attached to his already massive one, considering the man's sizable bulk of mass that he was to behold, and had her right hand on his bandaged muscled chest. Nemu was in one of several nightgowns that she had bought along with several other articles of clothing she purchased with the aid of Yumichika and Yachiru (after bribing her with candy did she help) to guide the 4th Seat in terms of what to wear.

"Thank you for honoring my request to be here Captain Zaraki," said Nemu trying to be as professional as possible since she also would be acting as his bodyguard for the night with her zanpakuto sitting on corner of her side of the joined beds.

"I should be thanking you after that kick ass neck massage you gave me earlier," said Kenpachi seeing the blush on Nemu's face growing further at the compliment.

"It was an interesting read at the time when a skill user had to administer it when it came to required muscle therapy according to the books that I acquired. I used it originally in order to keep your body active during your two states of unconsciousness. I made sure to be discreet along the upper leg area while in the presence of Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Isane," said Nemu knowing that when she first started such massaging of her Captain's superior physic that neither of the said women _originally_ opposed the idea, but when the 4th Seat moved lower to the waist area, well...they became a little more _hostile_ at her boldness.

The poor woman couldn't stop blushing for 4 hours after she found out why they were upset.

"Wouldn't want them to get too upset now would we? But in all seriousness Nemu I want you to know I appreciate everything you have done for me. I know that I might seem out a bit of character when it comes to saying all this stuff to you or the other women in my life, but I feel that if I don't, then it doesn't have the value I know it should," said a tired yet emotionally deep sounding Kenpachi before turning his bandaged face to her seeing it fill with tears of what he couldn't make out.

It wasn't until she suddenly kissed him that he knew.

"I don't care that Shiba Kukaku is going to be your wife. All I want is for you know how much I care about you, how much I love you, and how I would gladly die protecting all that is you," said Nemu clinging to him like a life preserver, wrapping her arms now fully around while silently crying, and kissing the side of his face every few seconds.

"Just because I will be _eventually_ marrying Kukaku, doesn't mean that my affection for you or the others is going to die," said Kenpachi with a smirk on his face that told Nemu he knew something that she didn't.

"Its not?" said Nemu hopefully looking at him right in the eye since she feared his love for her or the other Shinigami women would disappear once he was with the Shiba Clan Head.

Nemu knew that no one could compete with breast size of that woman. Not even Rangiku and that was saying something!

"You see I had Yachiru do a little side mission for me after she dropped some things off at Kukaku's room to let me see the Shiba Clan rules for myself. It turns out that there is a little side note to that little law, and it clearly states that if by chance the future husband-to-be is married or he is already in a relationship with another woman, then that woman can be apart of the Shiba Clan as well," said Kenpachi seeing Nemu's eyes widen at this news and then widen again even further at the revelation.

Zaraki Kenpachi was and is in a relationship with multiple women, if only just recently.

Zaraki Kenpachi had to marry _one_ of these multiple women due to a clan law of his said future wife.

Due to this clan law, Zaraki Kenpachi had the power to marry _all_ of these women.

Kurotsuchi Nemu was one of those women!

She could marry her Captain.

'The poor girl's mind looks like it overloaded,' thought Kenpachi seeing her come to the conclusion the others soon would when they learned of this.

If anything, Nemu's response was a smile that if seen by anyone else, they would assume she found the secret to becoming the next Kami.

"That is wonderful news!" said Nemu, who tightened her hold onto him and gave him more rapid kisses on his bandaged face before snuggling into his form even further.

"I thought you might like that bit of information. Just don't tell the others yet, I want to leave it as a surprise," said Kenpachi knowing that after he and Yachiru found out, that he promised to give her a _super_ sized amount of candy for keeping the information a secret.

The little girl practically ran on the stuff.

"I won't tell them. I promise Kenpachi...kun," said Nemu blushing up a storm at adding the suffix to his name.

"I believe you Nemu-_chan_. Now let's go to sleep before we make Unohana, Kukaku, or Isane come in here, and try to find an excuse to break us apart," said Kenpachi grinning a little at the instant reaction of Nemu trying to hold onto him tighter.

With that the two Shinigami went into slumber, neither one was able to detect the single person lingering in the shadows outside the window waiting to strike.

(4th Division Captain's Quarters)

"Captain, is it all right to leave Kurotsuchi Nemu in the same room with Captain Zaraki?" said Isane worriedly knowing the artificial woman had developed a strong bond with the man.

"Nemu has promised the Captain-General she would now try anything of what you fear Isane and Kenpachi is in no condition to try anything himself. Something I'm sure he is well aware of given his keen instincts when it comes to battles or recovering from them," said Unohana, who had been more then a little ticked at Nemu's (supposedly) innocent massage treatments to keep Kenpachi's muscles from going numb on him.

"Still, I can't help, but feel something bad is going to happen tonight Captain. I know you have sensed it too," said Isane seeing the same worried look she had on her face.

"Yes. A sense of dread that will not go away despite knowing that Kenpachi is safe from the danger that plagues him," said Unohana and what made it worse is that every time she tried to assure herself that the man was safe...the feeling of dread grew.

Perhaps she should check on them, if only to make sure, and to put an end to the growing worry in her heart.

(Kenpachi's Room)

Tousen Kaname entered the room quietly through the now open window gazing at the two Shinigami before him; Or rather he_ would_ have rather, if he could actually see them in the room, but considering his years of blindness he didn't need to see them.

All he needed to do was kill them...or at least kill the Zaraki Kenpachi that is.

Tousen always knew the man was a demon at heart despite the hint of a soul that he saw that lay underneath the blood and death Kenpachi seemed to create around him. Still, the soul in this demon was tainted beyond redemption and to ensure the taint did not harm the women that seemed fond of this creature, Tousen knew that Zaraki Kenpachi had to be...eliminated.

It wasn't that Tousen hated the Shinigami Captain of the 11th Division; He had told the blood thirsty man himself, when they first dueled right before Kuchiki Rukia's execution. The man however, was a threat to all things that brought justice, peace, and balance to the world, which was why Tousen had come to kill the man after talking with Aizen about the man's condition.

Aizen had seemed wary of the idea at first in the possible belief that Tousen would leave once the key reasons for his defection from the Seireitei was dead. However, the thought of slaying the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi and delivering a critically large blow to all of his enemies was an opportunity that Aizen could not pass up.

As for Tousen himself, he wasn't really sure if he would come back officially to Seireitei after this assignment was over. He wasn't really sure if he actually could come back to the Seireitei considering what he was about to do one of their Captains. If he completed it and got away, he _might_ consider it. That as time passed, he would be "captured" later on, and would re-pledge his loyalty to Seireitei in the name of justice. He would then assist in killing both Aizen and Gin before anyone would know of his part to kill Captain Zaraki and thus balance would be achieved once more through his hands.

The blind _former_ Shinigami Captain walked over to the side of the bandaged Captain of the 11th Division before unsheathing his sword, and bringing it over his head with the point end facing down on Zaraki Kenpachi. At full strength the man could not be killed, but if the beast was wounded, and was unable to fight back, then even a demon could die.

"In the name of justice Zaraki Kenpachi, I Tousen Kaname hereby carry out your death sentence so that peace may one day come back to the worlds," said Tousen in a whispery voice just seconds before brining his sword down upon the sleeping, unsuspecting, and wounded Captain.

The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed within the room and in the moment...a life had been ended.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. Such an evil cliffhanger isn't it? I feel like that guy, who wrote the series finale of the Sopranos. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Recovery and Executions

(A/N: I'm changing the rating to _**M**_ as I have decided lemons will be in this story. Enjoy!)

Captain Unohana Retsu was a polite woman, who didn't become surprised easily, and had always remained calm even under the most stressful situations before her. However, tonight was one of those rare times that she would indeed be surprised when she opened the door to Captain Zaraki Kenpachi's room in the 4th Division care unit to see blood spray everywhere just as a zanpakuto pierced flesh. At first, Unohana suspected Kenpachi was the one stabbed, and that would have been the case had another figure taken her own sword to kill the attacker.

One of the multiple strengths former Captain Kaname Tousen could proudly to contribute to his blindness was that he was not affected by any type of illusions like Aizen very own zanpakuto could create. In addition, his blindness allowed him to tell when people lied or told the truth, as he could hear their heartbeats, and was a master lie detector. All of his heightened senses allowed him to detect the spirit energy of those around them and knew who they were because of it since no two people had the same type of spirit energy.

His downfall however, was not sensing those that were close to a much larger source, and in this case Nemu being lying next to Zaraki Kenpachi was such an example. While the man's spirit energy was not high like it usually was, it was more then enough to block out the spirit energy of Kurotsuchi Nemu's own. Another thing Kenpachi's power did when someone was close to him would heighten their own detection skills despite his power ironically dampening his own.

It was when Tousen raised his blade that Nemu sensed his presence and moved quickly yet carefully for her zanpakuto before making her move to thrust her sword forward. Her attack while amateurish in stance given where she was when executing the maneuver was nonetheless effective in the end, as Tousen was not expecting his enemy or any enemy for that matter to attack him giving Nemu the chance needed to end his life, and pierced his neck clean through with her zanpakuto.

Tousen of course was surprised by this move that it was only _after_ he was stabbed did he realize that he had failed to sense a second presence in the room. It was only then that the former Captain of Seireitei was swallowed up into the veil of darkness known as death.

Unohana rushed into the room, checking to see if the assassin was still alive, and when she found he was in fact dead she turned to a stone faced Nemu. The shy woman's eyes were hard, as cold as the steel like the sword she held, her face was deadly serious, and her breathing was noticeably heavier since her very body trembled in fury at someone trying to kill her Captain.

"Are you all right 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu," said Unohana looking the woman over to see if any of the blood was hers and not just Tousens.

"He shouldn't have tried to kill my Captain," said Nemu her voice so serious sounding it frightened Unohana slightly that this shy woman could sound so cold.

"No he shouldn't have. Captain Zaraki will certainly praise you for your skills and killing Tousen for trying to kill him in his sleep," said Unohana seeing the tired looking body of the 11th Division Captain still asleep despite what just took place mere moments ago.

"Thank you Captain Unohana. Please inform the others what has happened, I will stay with my Captain, and make sure nothing else happens to him," said Nemu turning to her Captain and caressing his cheek with her blood stained hand.

"When I return I want you to get cleaned up," said Unohana seeing the blood that now covered the woman's form.

"Only when you and the others return," said Nemu seeing the woman leave before she heard her Captain moan at the noise and the feel of wet sticky blood covering his section of the bed.

"Nemu? What's going on?" said Kenpachi, as his one uncovered eye opened tiredly, and saw her worriedly yet loving face covered in blood.

"Rest my Captain. Do not worry about me. There was an attempt on your life by Tousen Kaname, but I successfully stopped, and killed him before he could deliver the fatal blow upon you," said Nemu before she hugged his form and giving his face countless kisses just for the hell of it.

"Damn Nemu, I knew I was making progress with making you strong, but this is pretty fucking awesome, and when were all awake tomorrow you can tell everyone what you did," said Kenpachi grinning at her while the woman had the decency to blush at his unique praise before the room was suddenly flooded by Shinigami members from various divisions mere minutes later.

"So what Unohana said was true. Kurotsuchi Nemu, did you kill Tousen Kaname?" said Yamamoto having flash stepped over to the 4th Division at full speed.

"Yes Captain-General I did. He was trying to assassinate my Captain and I did what any member of the 11th Division would have done in my place by killing him with my own zanpakuto," said Nemu, who if the Captain-General didn't know any better was pleased that she had killed Tousen though anyone from Zaraki's Division he supposed would have been just as proud as her.

"When Aizen finds out about this, he's not going to happy she killed one of his prized enforcers, and will probably retaliate sooner or later," said Toshiro knowing to some slight degree how Aizen's mind worked.

"Perhaps, but that won't be for awhile, and until then we will just have to keep out guard up," said Soi Fong giving the corpse a swift kick to make sure the former Shinigami was in fact dead and not some kind of illusion.

"We can deal with this in the morning. In the mean time, everyone get some rest, and be ready for another meeting tomorrow in the morning. Or rather, in the _late_ morning since its clear some of us are more tired then others," said Yamamoto seeing Toshiro's Vice Captain sit down and fall asleep in a chair making him sweat drop.

How did Matsumoto Rangiku become a Vice Captain again?

(The Next Day)

Kenpachi woke up once again still feeling out of it like he had when his sleep had been disturbed by Nemu killing Tousen Kaname for trying to kill him. However, unlike last time, he was waking up on his own accord, and he saw Nemu sleeping next to him with her face covered in the dried blood of Tousen Kaname.

"She is really devoted to you Captain Zaraki," said Captain Kuchiki having volunteered to guard over the two since no one else could or would given their injuries.

Though with his own the Captain and Noble of the Kuchiki Clan really had no room to talk in terms of injuries.

"She killed the Tousen guy without hesitation so don't say or think that I don't see that," said Kenpachi using the hand Nemu was resting on to gently scoot her close, which the woman complied with willingly, and was moaning his name at the physical contact.

"Don't break her heart Zaraki. Or any of the other women for that matter or else you will have to deal with some very angry men within the Seireitei," said Kuchiki since he knew several of them would do everything in their power to hurt the 11th Division Captain.

"Break their hearts? What kind of asshole do you take me for? Don't answer that or I'll be forced to beat the crap out a second time and you know I can," said Kenpachi seeing the other Captain shiver at that seeing the memory of the encounter with an enraged Zaraki Kenpachi.

The conversation probably would have gone a little further had the door not opened with Kukaku, Yachiru, Unohana, and Isane appeared seeing the man was awake with his 4th Seat smiling contently on his muscled chest. The three women's eyebrows twitched at this since they wanted to be in that position while Yachiru just jumped onto her Father's chest happy to see he was awake.

"You look better Ken-chan. I heard Blind-teme tried to kill you last night in your sleep, but Shy-chan killed him, and you were proud of her," said Yachiru her eyes wide with joy and clapping her hands with glee like any child should.

The clapping of course awoke Nemu from her dream where she had just confessed her love for Kenpachi and was about to undress so she could make love to him. When the 4th Seat looked and saw her Captain looking at her she instantly gave him a kiss right on the lips. The end result made Yachiru giggle, which also made Nemu blush in embarrassment since she had never openly done that before, and now someone had seen her do it.

Her blush only grew when she heard a "cough" sound from one irritated Shiba Kukaku and the jealous looks of the other women, who all loved the 11th Division Captain.

"How are you feeling Captain Zaraki?" said Unohana walking over to his side of the bed and seeing that he was still in one solid piece, no reopened wounds, no bloody spots on the bandages, and no woman from his Division raping him as he slept last night.

"Better. My spirit energy seems to be directing itself toward healing my body. I think it's always done that on instinct due to all the battles I've gone into over the years. Though I do feel a bit stiff and in need of a good bath," said Kenpachi sitting up with the help of Nemu and Unohana while Yachiru rolled back stopping near the edge of his bed laughing like it was a game.

Isane immediately got him a black robe to cover him though part of her wondered if she should even try since it would deny her of seeing his muscled form. Getting off the bed slowly, Kenpachi walked carefully out of the room with Nemu, Unohana, Isane, and Kukaku there to support him to the bathing area.

"Yachiru, stay here and keep Kuchiki company," said Kenpachi before shutting the door leaving the little pink Vice Captain with the now sweating 6th Division Captain.

'I sense pain will soon be inflicted upon my being,' thought Kuchiki before he turned his attention back to Yachiru, who had grinned evilly at him, and jumped on him full force like a tiger pouncing on its wounded prey.

The sound of laughter and screams of pain soon echoed throughout the room.

(4th Division Therapy Bathing Area)

"This way Captain were almost there," said Nemu knowing that her Captain didn't like receiving help from others, but considering his injuries the need for help was completely unavoidable.

Until an industrialized reinforced wheelchair could be made to handle the size of one like Zaraki Kenpachi, it seemed carrying the man was the next best thing, and considering he _really_ needed a bath it was a necessary evil to deal with. Not that it was evil to any of the women since they loved pressing themselves against the thick layers of muscle along his body.

"You spoil me," said Kenpachi grinning trying his best not to put too much weight down on them since such weight would no doubt crush them.

"Be as that may, it is necessary given your current condition, and in all honestly we do not mind assisting you Kenpachi-kun," said Unohana blushing at the choice of suffix she used and that of his first name.

The small group of women helped carry the large 11th Division Captain to the room with the largest bath available and helped him get into the pool before they removed the robes that covered his still bandaged body. Kenpachi couldn't help, but let out a long sigh of relief, as the hot water soothed his aching body, and the initial pain that raked through his body lessened.

"Thanks. All of you," said Kenpachi resting his back gently against the edge of the bath closing his one uncovered eye for a long second before opening it again and turning his head to see Nemu undressing herself preparing to go into the bath with him.

"And what do you think your doing?!" said Kukaku stopping Nemu from removing her uniform as a whole, which pushed her out of Kenpachi's view, and seeing her exposing her body to the Captain.

"Getting into the bath with my Captain. His muscles are very sore and he needs me to help in his recovery," said Nemu calmly though inside she could hear apart of herself feeling anxious to be in there with him.

'I'll bet,' thought the other three women sensing another more obvious reason behind her intentions of being in the bath with Zaraki.

"You do know he's naked right? I mean besides the bandages covering his body," said Isane wondering if the woman understood what she was doing.

"What should it matter as long as he recovers?" said Nemu pulling away from Kukaku and before she began finishing her undressing.

"Oh hell now! If you're going in with him so am I!" said Kukaku, who was feeling very protective of her future husband right now considering the near assassination attempt on his life.

"I must protest this action. This therapy requires that you let Captain Zaraki here alone to recover without interference from anyone," said Unohana stepping forward and ignoring the glare from Kukaku.

"Sure it does. I bet within moments of us leaving, you come in here to give my future husband some additional _therapy_, and none of us would be the wiser," said Kukaku seeing the 4th Division Captain blushing, as such thoughts entered her mind, and Isane was not far behind since she had images of her in Unohana's place.

"With all do respect to you Captain Unohana, I must stay with my Captain, and protect him from any further assassins that would try to end his life," said Nemu before walking towards the bath staring at Kenpachi's back to her having finally disrobed herself of all 11th Division clothes leaving her naked to their eyes.

Before any of the other women could protest, Nemu walked into the bath, and placed her body against Kenpachi's while she rested her head against his chest. Kenpachi looked down at her for a second before she stared back and she wrapped her arms around him to signify she was his.

"You know you can join us if you want," said Kenpachi moving his tree trunk of an arm around Nemu, who loved the feeling his body against hers.

"I might as well considering how _she_ is already in the damn bath," said Kukaku getting undressed though she knew it would be nice to be with Kenpachi and help him recover from his wounds.

"Captain! You can't let them do this! This is highly irregular and against protocol for these kind of sessions," said Isane looking at the Captain, who was blushing, and yet kept her face calm despite seeing the now naked Shiba Clan Head on the opposite side of Kenpachi rubbing her hands all over the large man.

"It cannot be helped. We will comeback later to check up on them and hopefully neither woman has killed the other by then," said Unohana before sighing, as she walking out of the room with a shocked, and sputtering Isane pleading with her Captain to do _something_ to stop this.

"Be nice to her Kukaku, it's because of her I've lived as long as I have, and I don't want her to think I'm casting her aside," said Kenpachi seeing the _very _large breasted woman look up at him and gave a grunt as she was currently kissing his bandaged body.

"Well...I suppose I could be a little nicer, but if she or any of the others think they can have a piece of you before me they can think again," said Kukaku before rising up in order to straddle his leg so she could kiss the man on the lips.

Nemu, who was not going to be outdone by the Shiba Clan Head moved to straddle the man's other leg, and rose from where she was to give him a kiss too. Kukaku growled at the woman for interfering in her make out session with Kenpachi while Nemu glared at the Shiba woman for trying to deny her his touch.

"Behave you two or else I'll throw both of you out of here wet and naked for everyone to see whether I'm wounded or not," said Kenpachi not wanting either woman to get in a fight over him when it didn't benefit anyone.

"Please don't! My body is only for you see naked and wet when permitted my Captain," said Nemu clutching onto his muscled chest kissing it repeatedly and nuzzling her head against it.

"For once, I'm going to agree with the shy, yet bold one here, and not fight her for you since its clear she knows about the _other_ condition within the Shiba Clan marriage laws," said Kukaku, who saw the other woman blush, and Kenpachi nod since there was no real point to lying about it.

"I told Nemu because she was afraid I wouldn't be able to love her, as I do you anymore, and after all she's done I couldn't deny her that. Can you say you would feel the same if the rolls were reversed?" said Kenpachi looking down at Kukaku, who pouted a little, and then sighed in defeat knowing her man was right.

"When you're right, you're right. Now how about me and Nemu here help wash your sexy body before someone comes in here and interrupt us?" said Kukaku grinning at him lecherously, which made Kenpachi grin, and Nemu blush at what the Shiba Clan Head had in mind.

"We must be gentle or else it could aggravate his wounds...and the others if they find out we were making love to him," said Nemu, who knew that the others would be most upset if they discovered that they were doing anything _else_ beside cleaning the 11th Division Captain.

"Just follow my lead," said Kukaku before she went up to kiss the man again while Nemu began kissing his neck and jaw line.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Kenpachi couldn't help, but grin at how lucky he was right now to be alive, as he leaned down slightly, and licked Kukaku's neck hearing her moan at the sweet spot he hadn't touched in what felt like a lifetime to the both of them. His one hand wrapped around the Shiba woman grabbed one of her incredibly large breasts making Kukaku moan deeper into the kiss, as she loved how he fondled them knowing just which way to make her feel good.

As Nemu, she did not want to be left out, and grabbed Kenpachi's face get her own kiss from the man while his hand wrapped around her grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze. It made Nemu arch her back before she gasped at his touch, as he now trailed kisses down her neck, and licked it to find that special spot that made her shiver with delight. Nemu dug her hands into his hardened skin and muscled body without putting pressure on the bandages while grinding her body on his leg.

"Don't stop my Captain. Please don't stop," said Nemu her body feeling a fire lit inside of her that needed to be quenched and only Kenpachi's touch could put it out.

"Like I would ever quit," said Kenpachi between kisses and licks moving between one woman to the next and back again fondling them each with delicate yet dominating care.

"Never! Never quit!" said Kukaku loving his hand touching her breast while grinding her hips along his leg and her hands pressing against body with one of her hands snaking its way down to his hip area.

"Just as you remember?" said Kenpachi grinning his shark like grin at Kukaku before giving her breast a hard squeeze making the Shiba woman gasp before giving his _second_ _head_ a squeeze of her own.

"No. Somehow you've gotten _bigger_!" said Kukaku grinning her own grin before moving over more so she was where her intended target was.

"Remember you must be quiet or else we will be disturbed," said Nemu, who didn't want this moment to end, as Kenpachi's hand on her rear seemed to go on auto pilot, and now began to finger her pussy making the woman's breathing heavier as time passed.

"Same goes for you Nemu," said Kukaku before she gave the man a loving kiss and then she descended upon his cock having nearly forgotten the sensation it brought to her very being.

"Oh shit! Have you gotten tighter?" said Kenpachi, as he too had nearly forgotten how good she was when he entered her.

"Maybe. I haven't been with anyone else after you left. No one was worthy except you. Only you made me feel happy, feel loved, and made me feel alive when we were together all those years ago," said Kukaku, as she began to ride him gasping at the great fire that now burned within her body, and right now she desired more of it.

Kenpachi's massaging of her breast only increased, as Kukaku continued to ride him at a faster pace, and Nemu was a heartbeat away from an orgasm thanks to the 11th Division's skilled fingers working her pussy. The shy Shinigami woman let out a silent scream, as the large man's large fingers touched her sensitive nub igniting her orgasm, and found that whatever sound her mouth would release was covered by Kenpachi's own kissing her fiercely.

Kukaku herself was riding him faster feeling the water, combined with her own pussies inner wetness made her feel his cock enter her smoothly, and was now on the verge of her own orgasm. When Kenpachi broke the kiss he had with Nemu, the Shiba Clan Head grabbed his head, and shoved it deep within her chest increasing her pace even further before she cried out his name when her orgasm hit.

Or rather would have, had Nemu used what recovered strength she had, and kissed the woman's mouth to keep the volume down while Kenpachi let out a animal like groan of pleasure.

Kukaku was surprised by the other woman's boldness, but rather then push back from it in disgust, the Shiba woman thrived in it by using her tongue to combat Nemu's, and making the 4th Seat moan in return. When the orgasm subsided, Kukaku slowly removed her mouth from Nemu's, and Kenpachi from her breasts with all three individuals now breathing heavily.

"My turn now. I can't wait any longer. Please my Captain, I need you inside of me," said Nemu her breathing slowing down, but her eyes loosing none of love, lust, and the sheer excitement.

"She did say please," said Kenpachi letting out a chuckle making Kukaku shiver at the sound of it and slowly removed herself off of him while giving him another good view of her enormous breasts.

Nemu waited for Kukaku to fully _detach_ herself from his form to sit down next to him before she gracefully moved her slender body onto his waist. She had dreamed of this very moment for some time now after her first time sleeping with him in his room and wished she had done this sooner with every night that passed soon after. She wouldn't deny that she had been tempted to ask him to make love to her last night before they went to sleep Tousen appeared and tried to kill him. Though such things were currently a mute point now, as Nemu finally got to fulfill her desire with this man she could easily say she loved, and wanted to continue loving until the end of time.

"I'm a virgin my Captain. Please be gentle with me," said Nemu rising slowly to get her hips above his hardened cock hoping it wouldn't split her in half when she descended.

"I never thought otherwise of you despite what you asshole Father always said," said Kenpachi his grin becoming less shark like and seemingly nicer looking if Nemu's eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Gently, Nemu lowered herself upon his cock feeling the sensation of it entering her until she stopped when it reached her barrier, and looked up at him with the man looking down at her. After a few seconds, she lowered herself all the way making his cock not so much as tear, but rather smash through her hymen, and made Nemu scream out at the pain she was feeling.

Her scream was instantly silenced by Kukaku, who decided to return the favor for what the other woman did earlier, and covered Nemu's mouth with her own. When Nemu had stopped screaming, Kukaku disengaged her lips, and after the pain left her Kenpachi held the slightly whimpering woman close to his muscled body. It had upset him that he had hurt her, even though it was not his intention, and though they both knew it was coming he still wished to make up for it in his own way.

"It will only hurt this one time Nemu. That's how it is with every woman's first time," said Kenpachi his hand stroking her hair getting it wet from his touch.

"I know, but the fact that we are now one more then makes up for it, and I want to be this way with you for as long as you'll let me," said Nemu, as the pain that once hit her was now swept away with that of sheer pleasure, and the woman could see or rather _feel_ why she loved this so much.

"Of course. Do you want to get this started or should I?" said Kenpachi giving her ass a nice squeeze making Nemu moan at his touch before she raised her body and then let her descend increasing the pleasure several times to what it had been without moving.

"Let me do this my Captain. I want to show you just how much I love you," said Nemu before she repeated her previous movements and increasing the pace as she went while she pressed her body against him.

She may not have an enormous chest like Kukaku of Rangiku, but she was by no means a flat chest type woman, and pressed her own well rounded assets against his body finding the stimulation to be just as incredible. Speaking of Kukaku, seeing the smaller woman now riding Kenpachi like she had originally had made Kukaku horny again, and rose from her spot place Kenpachi's face deep into her large breasts while one of his hands began fingering her pussy.

"Oh fuck! I had forgotten you had magic fingers for this," said Kukaku panting feeling the man's fingers work their magic on her pussy.

"I feel a great fire in me Captain. I feel like I'm going to explode!" said Nemu her body rising, then falling faster with each passing moment until finally she sat down hard on his member, and feeling the orgasm hitting her with the powerful jets of his seed flowing into her making her body feel bliss that was unspeakable in her mind with her screaming into his chest to keep from anyone possibly hearing them.

Kukaku herself soon followed, but bit down Kenpachi's neck to stifle her own screams, and left her own impression on the 11th Division Captain, who had let out another deep, and thunderous groan when had his orgasm. It made Nemu happy that she could make her Captain feel good like this and loved the sound he made feeling the rumbling in his chest when he made it. It was like some great beast had claimed her, told her that she was his, and there would be more of these moments later in the future.

Like Kukaku, she was looking forward to them.

(End Lemon)

After basking in the after glow of their love making, the three got out of the bath, and after drying off they got dressed before taking the tired yet feeling better Captain out of the room back to his temporary room in the 4th Division. They didn't get far, as Unohana approached the three with a wheelchair that looked like it could hold the large man, and actually move him around without it collapsing on him.

"That was quick," said Kukaku seeing the wheelchair and Unohana's neutral expression with a hint of jealously on her face as if the woman knew or had a suspicion of just what the three had done in the therapy room.

Needless to say, the two women would count it as a good _therapy_ session for Kenpachi, and themselves for that matter.

"I felt dragging the Captain back and forth from his room was strenuous on everyone so the former Captain of the 12th Division made this for him," said Unohana seeing the man looking better with a healthy glow to him, which made the 4th Division Captain happy, but made her suspicious of the two women all the same, and made a note to ask them about it later.

"Thanks Retsu. Tell that former funky 12th Division nut job he's all right," said Kenpachi after he was helped into the seat of the chair and looking back at a blushing Unohana for him giving her a compliment.

"Hey Kenpachi!" said Rangiku coming out of seemingly nowhere all excited to see him and holding a bottle of sake' in her hands.

It nearly scared the crap out of the other women.

"Hey Rangiku. Perky as ever I see," said Kenpachi seeing her breasts behind her uniform bounce as she appeared in his line of sight.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be to see my sexy Captain recovering from his injuries," said Rangiku smiling lecherously at him before giving him a kiss on the lips and practically within seconds from jumping into his robed lap.

'HE'S MY SEXY CAPTAIN/BEAST OF A MAN!' thought Nemu, Kukaku, Unohana's their eyebrow's now twitching at Rangiku's words.

"You also forgot to do your paperwork again too, right Matsumoto-san?" said Nemu since it was well known that the woman was notorious for being late with paperwork.

"RANGIKU!" yelled Toshiro with his voice echoing from the 10th Division having found her pile of paperwork poorly hidden from him.

Right under his own desk.

"Oh no! The big bad 10th Division Captain is going to get me. Save me Captain Zaraki! Save me!" said Rangiku dramatically holding the man to her breasts nearly cutting him off from breathing.

It took the other three women to pry her off.

"I hate paperwork too. You should get the 3rd Seat of you Division to do it. That's what I do when I'm sick of it. But for now, stay with us for a little while, and pass that sake' to me," said Kenpachi wiggling his eyebrows at her making Rangiku blush and handed him the sake' before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Is there anything _else_ you want?" said Rangiku whispering into his ear while rubbing his body with her hands.

"Maybe," said Kenpachi before letting out a laugh.

"Later then?" said Rangiku ignoring the heated glares from the others with Unohana's being the strongest of them all for obvious reasons.

"You bet. Now go get your sweet ass back to the 10th Division to do some work or else we may never get a chance to have fun," said Kenpachi growling at her like a hungry animal and it made the woman simply melt when he did that.

"Yes sir!" said Rangiku giving him a salute, as if he were her Captain, and quickly with a skip to her step headed back to her Division to get done all the paperwork with all Flash Stepping speed.

'Note to self: have 10th Division Captain _triple_ her paperwork amount,' thought all three women before they headed to Unohana's office.

(3 Days Later)

"Today's the day," said Kenpachi grinning in his wheelchair, as Nemu and Kukaku took either side behind him and pushed the wheelchair to their destination, which was right now the execution block.

It was time for Kurotsuchi Mayuri's execution day.

"Yep!" said Kukaku seeing her love having less bandages on his body now then before, which was a good sign of his healing progress from the various wounds he had received, and would soon be bale to walk on his own.

'Soon. Soon I will be completely free of my cruel Father's being and it's all thanks to you my Captain,' thought Nemu looking down at her Captain body with precision like eyes, as she loved to see her Captain's muscles, and the more she saw of him without bandages covering him the better.

They had of course told Unohana and Isane about the love making in the bath area since it was clear to the observant women that they had made love and had sex with the injured Captain. Hence the reason why a protocol was setup to prevent this should any female or male Shinigami be alone with the opposite sex in order to prevent such..._incidents_ from ever occurring.

While Unohana or Isane didn't consider _that_ to be part of the therapy, it was something they concluded was unavoidable, and was probably for the best. At least now, it meant that Kenpachi could take his relationship with each interested woman in his life to the next level, and ease the tension between the various women after him.

After what happened with Rangiku, it was quite clear that some of the women in his life were getting very anxious, and were having a hard time keeping themselves in check.

It wasn't long before they caught up with Isane and Unohana before they made it to the execution grounds where the other Captains, Vice Captains, and of course the Captain-General attended this event. Nanao greeted the man with a gentle hug and then a kiss on the lips telling him she was glad he was feeling better. Soi Fong did the same only kissing his forehead too before backing away from him and telling him that she wanted a rematch from their last encounter when he was fully healed. Rangiku had shoved his face into her chest getting envious looks from some of the men and angry ones from the women telling her not to do that in front of Yachiru.

Speaking of the pink haired little girl, she was on top of the 9th Division's left shoulder clapping at the affection her Father was getting, and was scratching Sajin's ears making the Captain purr at the sensation. Instantly everyone turned to him, when he realized he was purring, and blushed in embarrassment knowing that once word got out about that anyone woman with a fox ear scratching fetish would head his way.

"Now that we are all here for this execution would the prisoner please be shown," said the Captain-General seeing the flank of white robed Shinigami prison escorts with one Kurotsuchi Mayuri in the middle of them screeching his head off.

"You can't do this to me! I am a Captain of the 12th Division! I am the most brilliant mind in all Seireitei and this is the respect I get? If I could be free of my chains I would kill you all!" yelled Mayuri after seeing Kenpachi in the wheelchair with Yachiru now jumping off Sajin's shoulders and onto Kenpachi's lap.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri. It is the unanimous decision of the Captains of Seireitei that you be executed for your crimes against one Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Nemu, and various other Shinigami along with their allies. Your execution shall carried down at the hands of the very woman you have hurt all your life since you first brought her into this world," said Yamamoto, who turned to Nemu watching as she walked forward before taking a quick glance back at Kenpachi, and then back again at an irate Mayuri.

"You think she has the power to kill me? HA! You idiots don't know anything. No matter what 'freedom' you may have given my creation, she is still _mine_ to command, and right now I _command_ her to free me from these retched bindings at once!" said Mayuri staring at Nemu's eyes, as if to issue a silent command to do something that would free him from this life threatening humiliation.

All Nemu did was stare at him for a few seconds before she just smiled at him, as if _that_ was the thing he wanted her to do, and it was in that moment Mayuri realized that his creation was no longer under his control.

"My loyalty is no longer to you Mayuri. It never was. For as long as I could remember, you have controlled me, abused me, and used me like I was nothing. Now, I am someone, I am important to someone, and I am _loved_ by this someone for being me. I will not bend to your will to free you nor will I listen to any commands you may try to give. My loyalty and love is only for the one man, who gave me kindness, and the love you deprived me of for years," said Nemu turning back slightly to look at Kenpachi with love in her eyes that made Kurotsuchi Mayuri furious.

"How dare you! You are an incompetent whore of an artificial woman. You are nothing, but a slut spreading your legs for that animal like a bitch in heat, and all for this 'love' as you call it," said Mayuri his face filled with fury and anger at Nemu's words.

"Your opinion of what I am when I am with Captain Zaraki is irrelevant and pointless," said Nemu, as one of the guards handed her the ceremonial weapon used for executions.

"Bye bye Clown-teme," said Yachiru waving her hand at the former Captain, who now was struggling to get free from his shackles, as Nemu took the scythe given to her for this execution, and brought it down upon her "Father" without so much as giving him a nice "goodbye" for his troubles in creating her.

Instantly, the head of Kurotsuchi Mayuri disconnected from his body, and the said body soon followed in falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief at what she just did, Nemu handed the weapon over to one of the white robed guards, and walked over to her love smiling at him with the 11th Division Captain smiling back. Yachiru was clapping in approval at her strength to do what she did with the others nodding in approval at her actions.

"Well done 4th Seat Kurotsuchi Nemu," said Yamamoto nodding his head at her, which the 4th Seat return, and walked over to her Captain.

"Thank you Captain-General though with your permission, I would like to ask if I may officially change my last name from Kurotsuchi?" said Nemu, who saw the elderly man raise an eyebrow at her request.

"Very well, since all necessary witnesses are here and it would be a pain to have us all have a meeting later on today. What is the last name you would like to take?" said the Captain-General, who saw the woman move closer to her Captain, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Zaraki. I wish my last name to be Zaraki Nemu," said Nemu seeing the other women and men of Seireitei look at her as if she was nuts.

'Did she just do what I think she just did?' thought everyone while Yachiru was bouncing up and down on Kenpachi's lap, happy at the woman's choice, and was saying it was a good choice.

"May I ask exactly _why_ you chose the last name that is the same last name as your current Captain?" said the Captain-General wondering what brought this on.

"It is the last name of the man, who inspired me to become strong, the last name of the man I love, and the last name of the man I will marry," said Nemu not seeing the woman around her growl with seething faces while almost all the men around her fainted at this news.

"Very well. By the power and authority invested onto me as the Captain-General of all of Seireitei, I hereby officially change the last name of the 11th Division's 4th Seat from the name Kurotsuchi to Zaraki Nemu. However, I also herby state that the changing of the last name will _NOT_ become official until after an official wedding is held," said the Captain-General having noticed the angry women glaring at Nemu only to pull back due to the stipulation he created.

"I have no complaints Captain-General," said Nemu bowing to the man before turning her attention back to her love.

'What kind of animal have I unleashed?' thought Kenpachi seeing the love and desire that was within Nemu's eyes flowing out of them towards him.

'Well it's not like it can get any weirder or worse? Right?' thought Ichigo, as he raised an eyebrow at the man, who was now talking with Nanao about when they could go on their date, and the other women trying to get some time with the injured Captain.

For the 11th Division Captain, the orange haired boy hoped not, and wished the large man all the luck he could ever want, and hoped for the best.

Unbeknown to anyone though, Aizen was preparing to shatter their moment of peace real soon when he soon discovered Tousen had in fact died during his intended assassination mission.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. How was it? Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to work on something else now, though I don't know what. My muse is going haywire so whatever I write next that's not what you're hoping for, please don't blame me. Okay maybe you can, but just the muse part. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Omake Festivus for the Restivus

(A/N: HI EVERYBODY! This is the part where you shout back "HI VFSNAKE!" and I explain how sorry I am for not updating this fic sooner. I've been busy with the demands of my many loyal reviewers of Naruto to write chapters for my various fics. As you may know from the title of this, this will be omake based with humor, crazy moments, and a lemon or two just to make it all come together. Did I just throw in a pun? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one will be more serious. ENJOY!!!)

Omake #1-Kenpachi's Physical

It was a well known fact that Zaraki Kenpachi rarely ever attended the 4th Divisions ever so _mandatory _physical examination for all Shinigami within the Seireitei. Even when injured, only Unohana was allowed to patch him up, and leave it at that since the 11th Division Captain would never let her examine him period. Now however, given his most severe injuries to date, he had little choice in the matter, and the fact that the one giving the exam was going to be his future wife kind of prevented him from saying no to it.

Not that Kenpachi didn't mind Unohana's hands caressing his body.

Being wheeled into the room on his customized wheelchair by the Vice Captain of 4th Division Kotetsu Isane, Kenpachi smiled a rare _gentle_ smile at Unohana, and made the woman blush at the sight of it. She wasn't the only one, as Isane had blushed at the sight of it too when she first came to get him, and had to endure the jealous glare of his 4th Seat when taking him away for the examination.

Nemu was almost ordered to stay behind, as he was wheeled away, and had Yachiru not come in to keep the 4th Seat occupied...well there would be quite a chaotic mess being made.

"So I take this physical and then I'm cleared for active duty again?" said Kenpachi, as he slowly got up from his wheelchair, and flex tested his muscles carefully to see if anything was in pain.

"Yes. Once were done, I can clear you for active duty again, and so you regain control of your Division since they've been rather..._wild_ since you've been here," said Unohana, as Kukaku had been put in charge until he was healthy again, and had done _nothing_ to keep her future husbands Division in line.

One group of 11th Division members went so far as to write "Captain Kuchiki smells!" on the said Captain's Division walls with a crude picture of the man with the words "I stink" written in a word bubble.

"I just hope Kukaku can handle all the paperwork. It must have gotten huge during my absence," said Kenpachi, as he began to remove his white medical robes leaving him in his medical pants, and shirtless with all his upper body muscles exposed to them.

Unohana and Isane couldn't help, but blush while thinking perverted thoughts and had to focus to suppress them from becoming reality.

(Currently at the 11th Division)

"Come on Ganju move your lazy ass and do all the paperwork!" said Kukaku, as she was literally whipping her poor brother into doing the large mountain of paperwork that she herself wanted no part of doing, and felt that her brother was being too relaxed for his own good.

"OW! Sis! What are you whipping me for? I'm going as fast as I can here!" said Ganju, as he had several whip marks on his face, and on his body while trying to keep himself glued to the paperwork in front of him.

"Because you need to work faster damn it! My future husband is not going to return to this paperwork the day he gets cleared from the 4th Division after his injuries have healed. NOW MOVE YOUR LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS YOU BAKA!" said Kukaku before she was began whipping him again harder and faster making him scream out in pain.

(Back at the 4th Division)

"Okay Kenpachi-kun, please step forward, and I can examine you now," said Unohana, as she wanted to see how his ability to walk, and test his legs muscles for weakness.

"Can't wait to get your hands on me, eh Uno-chan?" said Kenpachi, as he grinned at her, and she blushed a deeper red at his implication, and Isane looked like she wanted to slap him for it.

Though the Vice Captain's blush was just as red.

Moving forward herself, Unohana went into doctor mode, and began to move her hands over Kenpachi's muscles to see if anything was damaged that even the man himself did not know about. So far her examination of his body showed nothing out of the ordinary, as he let her do her job, and prod his upper body for weaknesses.

The 4th Seat Captain nearly shuddered when her hands travel down Kenpachi's rippled chest down to his stomach that had more muscles then his body had scars. And Kenpachi had _A LOT_ of scars!

'Such a physic. Why didn't I force him to do this sooner?' thought Unohana, as she had to fight back the blush, and the various urges springing forth through her body.

Isane was thinking the same thing, as she was now breathing heavily, and wanted to reach out with her own hands to touch Kenpachi's body.

'Must...resist...urges!' thought Isane, as she could see her Captain fighting them off with little to no success, and had the Vice Captain seen Kenpachi's face she would have seen the shark like grin he was so infamous for.

"Like what you're feeling Uno-chan?" said Kenpachi, as he grinned at the female Captain currently pressing her palms on muscled stomach, and panting heavily while struggling to keep herself composed.

'To hell with control!' thought Unohana, as she moved in, and kissed Kenpachi fiercely on the lips with her hands wrapped around his body feeling the rippling back muscles that had faint lines of scars from past battles.

Kenpachi for his part did not let his hands stay idle, as he moved them around Unohana's own, and moved them down to her rear before giving both cheeks a squeeze that made the 4th Seat Captain nearly let out a squeal from the sensation. There kissing soon became fiercer along with their hands begin groping in other places with both lost in the sea of love and lust.

"I love this side of you. So much passion under all that self control you show everyone when they look at you, but when you're with me, I see a sexy vixen that wants to be let out, and show me just what she can do with those incredibly skilled hands of yours," said Kenpachi, as he moves his hands from her rear to her Captain's coat, which he removes, and then focuses on her upper clothing that he opens up after parting her braided hair without ruining it.

'By the Gods he's burning me up inside,' thought Unohana, as his hands began to feel her breast with strong, yet delicate hands while her own hands went to his medical pants, and loosened them to let them fall to the ground.

"Come join us Isane. We can't let Uno-chan have all the fun," said Kenpachi, as he now made Unohana topless with her D-cup breasts being covered barely by her braids, and was sucking on her neck hitting a sweet spot in the process.

'Did he just say I could join them?' thought Isane, as her body was feeling too hot for wearing clothes, and her hands began removing them without her mind commanding them.

"Kenpachi-kun!" said Unohana, as she had to hold onto him for a moment because of the pleasure he had just sent through her like a bolt of lightning.

"That's my name my sexy Uno-chan," said Kenpachi, as his arms snaked down to her waist to remove the rest of her pants, and then moved his finger into her panties.

Unohana would have screamed out in pleasure had Kenpachi not silenced by his mouth and his tongue dominating hers while he rubbed his index finger around her now wet folds. Behind him, Isane had discarded all her clothing, and was now pressing her body against him before removing his medical underwear to make him just as naked as them.

'HE'S HUGE!' thought Unohana, as she looks down at his waist, and sees the impressive erection that was making her wetter in her womanly folds below.

"Tell me you want this Uno-chan. Tell me you want my 'sword' in your 'sheath' to ride you until you can't have it in you anymore," said Kenpachi, as he was now getting really excited at the feel of two different pair of hands moving along his erection, and their each pair had there own unique feel to it.

"I want it Kenpachi-kun. Give you me your...'sword' and put it in my 'sheath' for as long as you can keep it there," said Unohana, as she couldn't believe she was saying such things, and in front of her Vice Captain no less.

Her _naked_ Vice Captain that is.

Kenpachi grinned at Unohana, as he removed his finger from her pussy while using his free hand to rip off the woman's panties, and positioned his cock before entering into her sacred spot. He loved the way she moaned out his name when he entered, but he stopped moving at the feel of her barrier, and looked at her with some degree of worry since this would be quite painful to do to her considering his size.

'It's a good thing all the rooms were made sound proof after what happened a few years back with Yachiru getting pissed at the 11th Division newbie's for eating her candy stash and she wailed on them to the point of near death,' thought Kenpachi, as he knew that while Unohana was a woman with gentle, yet strong voice, he didn't doubt her screams could echo loudly enough for all of Hueco Mundo to hear.

"Do it Kenpachi-kun. Be my first!" said Unohana, as she held onto him, her heartbeat practically tripling the usual output of beats, and braced herself or the brief pain before the pleasure.

Kenpachi nodded before thrusting into forward all the way and kissed Unohana to muffle the scream she would have produced that even when muffled was still pretty loud. He then held her close, as his cock filled her womanly folds, and waited until the pain left the woman that would soon be his future wife among with several others.

When Unohana felt the pain pass, she squeezed Kenpachi's muscled body with her hands to tell him to keep going, and with this action he picked her up by her rear before laying the woman flat on the back of her desk. Without hesitation, Kenpachi pulled back from Unohana, and then thrust into her full force making the woman gasp in the pleasure that single action had done. Kenpachi didn't stop though, as he repeated it again, and again with quick hard thrusts that made the female 4th Division Captain scream out his name in pleasure.

"By the Gods Uno-chan, your so tight, but perfect all the same, and I wouldn't change anything about you," said Kenpachi, as he kept going at her like animal, and kissed her hungrily all over her body like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

'If he keeps this up, I'm going to...AAAAAAHHHH!' thought Unohana, as she mentally, and physically let out a scream caused from the orgasm.

But Kenpachi didn't stop. He couldn't. How could he? He ravished her like the animal or demon many said he was hitting all of the sensitive orgasm creating nerves that when hit with enough pressure would turn the normally controlled 4th Division Captain into a pile of satisfied orgasm filled mush.

When it was over, Unohana was out like a light, her braided hair had been unbraided, and all she could do was whisper out Kenpachi's name since her throat had become sore from screaming it. As for Kenpachi himself, he felt pretty damn good right now, and judging from the whimper to his right it was going to get better in the next couple of seconds.

Beside him, Isane was feeling the effects of her one of several orgasms from just seeing the two go at it, and was now whimpering with desire at wanting Kenpachi to take her like he did her Captain. Seeing this, Kenpachi pulled out of Unohana despite the woman protesting it since she wanted to keep his tool inside of her, and had Isane bend over the task with her breasts now touching cold wood making the Vice Captain shiver.

"I'll be gentle at first because I know you're a virgin, but after that I'm not making any promises Isa-chan," said Kenpachi into Isane's ear making the woman shiver with excitement, as she looked at her Captain's seemingly out of it look, and knew that look would soon be mirrored on her face.

"Thank you Kenpachi-kun," said Isane, as she leaned back, and kissed him on the lips while moaning at the feel of his erection slowly at an almost painful entering pace before it did enter reaching her hymen in no time.

"Brace yourself," said Kenpachi, as he thrust into Isane in a single moment, which broke her hymen, and made her scream out in pain like she had been stabbed by a zanpakuto.

When Isane's scream finally died down, she looked back Kenpachi, and nodded for him to continue now that the pain was gone. Kenpachi nodded before grinning his infamous shark like grin, as he began to thrust into the 4th Division Vice Captain like he did her Captain, and loved how Isane's pussy felt so good massaging his cock.

"Don't stop Kenpachi-kun! Please don't stop!" said Isane, as she was feeling the intense pleasure from his quick hard _merciless_ thrusts into her pussy, and making squelching noises that sounded beautiful in the Vice Captain's ears.

"I'm not going to stop Isa-chan. Once we're done I'm going to see to it that Uno-chan get another helping of me to further _test_ my muscles to see if I have a clean bill of health and just to be safe we're going to have another go at it too," said Kenpachi, as he reached around, and grabbed Isane's right breasts making her cry out in pleasure.

(Outside the Office-3 Hours Later)

"I wonder what has been going on in there?" said Hanatoro, as the entire 4th Division had been feeling constant pulses of intense spiritual pressure coming from Unohana's office, and it was making the staff feeling faint.

His response came when the door opened and Zaraki Kenpachi came out with his shark like grin on his face wearing his medical clothing before shutting the door behind him so the tiny timid man in front of him could see inside.

"No one goes in there for the rest of the day. Unohana and Isane are resting from giving me my _examination_. If you or anyone else disturbs their sleep I'll kill you and all that do...slowly," said Kenpachi, as he saw the scared man bow his head in submission while trying to not to drown under the towering form of the 11th Division Captain.

"I-I'll make sure e-everyone knows Captain Z-Zaraki," said Hanatoro, as he knew better, then to go against the imposing man's command, and also knew what would happen if anyone did.

"Good. Oh one more thing...if you or any other male in this Division or the others so much as looks at those two with anything other then respect...," said Kenpachi, as he grabbed Hanatoro by the throat while leaving the threat hanging there, and it made clear that there wasn't going to be a soul in existence that would look at his future wives with lust that would get away with it.

"A-Again, I'll l-let everyone k-know C-Captain Z-Zaraki," said Hanatoro now getting _really _close to being crushed under the wait of both Kenpachi's grip and his spiritual pressure.

Grinning his shark like grin, which seemed impossible to replicate, Kenpachi let go of the quivering 4th Division member, and left knowing that he had to go to his own Division to restore order to it.

Or rather lessen the chaos that was there without him.

(11th Division-At the Moment)

"OW! Sis, you can stop whipping me, I finished all the paperwork," said Ganju, as he had finally finished the last word of the last sentence on the sweat covered, bloodstained, and slightly damaged paper that was the last of the mountain of paperwork that was on the desk.

"Very good Ganju, I knew my little brother could put his mind to it when you're properly motivated. There is just one little problem," said Kukaku, who looked at her little brother sweetly, and that scared the crap out of Ganju more then a Hollow ever could.

"W-What's that Sis?" said Ganju, as he saw her hand gripping the whip tighter, and he let out a small whimper knowing what she was about to do.

"THAT WAS LAST WEEKS PAPERWORK! YOU STILL HAVE TO FINISH _THIS_ _WEEKS_ PAPERWORK!" yelled out Kukaku, as she pointed to the huge mountain of paperwork behind him, and began whipping her little brother even harder for not even noticing it.

"OW! OW! Where did that mountain of paperwork come from?" said Ganju, as he fell off the chair he was sitting in, and was now being ruthlessly assaulted by his big sister.

Nothing new about that.

End Omake #1

Omake #2-Kenpachi and Nanao's Date

Ise Nanao looked at herself in the mirror, as she spun around in her red kimono with gold rim edges on the shoulder area, and at the knees with an _almost_ giddy expression on her face. Her hair was down in a way that screamed out sexy, as she wondered if she should take off her glasses for this date. The last time she did that caused the late 12th Division Captain that was Nemu's "Father" to fall over into unconsciousness when he tried to attend an SWA Meeting.

While Nanao doubted that would happen to her future husband to be that was Zaraki Kenpachi, she didn't know how he would even react to her without glasses, and hoped that whatever happened wasn't that bad. Her Captain was still pleading with his poor "Nanao-chan" within seconds of getting the Hell Butterfly that informed her that the date she wanted so badly was going to happen in a few hours. Nanao instantly rushed off to her quarters to prepare while her ever lazy and drunk Captain tried to plea for her to go out with him instead.

If Shunsui were a little bit more sober he would realize he was in a closet talking to an old moldy broom that hadn't been used in 1500 years.

When the knock came at the door along with the wave of spiritual pressure only Zaraki Kenpachi could create even when keeping it in check, Nanao flashed stepped to the door, and answered while deciding to keep the glasses on for the moment. Before her was the ever tall, imposing, and warrior like man that was the Captain of the 11th Division she had found to be quite infatuated with.

"Hey Nanao. Damn, you look like a fox right now," said Kenpachi letting out a wolf like whistle making Nanao blush since she had never been told she looked beautiful and had been used to her Captain's perverse flirting that made her want to use kido on the thing between his legs.

Something she had been tempted to do more then once on many occasions.

"Thank you Zar-I mean Kenpachi-kun. You look very handsome yourself today," said Nanao, as she saw the man was wearing his Captain's coat, and the rest of his uniform with the exception of his hair being gelled with bells attached to it.

Once more, Nanao had to hold back the urge to reach out, and feel his hair between her fingers.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself handsome considering how scarred my body is underneath my clothing, and my face is not exactly something that draws a crowd in a good way," said Kenpachi, as he knew his face wasn't like pretty boy Kuchiki, and wasn't of _noble_ blood if the man's constant reminders to people was any indication.

"Says all the jealous men in Soul Society, who can get their own girl, and want to take it out on someone," said Nanao, as she put her arms around his big right one, and looked at him with soothing eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go on our date before I unknowingly ruin it," said Kenpachi, as he scoops the woman up with the arm she was holding onto, and moved quickly to their intended destination.

(_Blade's Sheath_ _Restaurant_)

Kenpachi stopped at their destination with a shocked Ise Nanao now being placed gently feet first onto solid ground with her clinging to the man's coat until her body's balance had been restored. Kenpachi grinned at seeing the swirly eyes the woman had from how he ran towards the restaurant and loved how she grabbed onto him after he stopped.

He was the storm and the rock in it all in one.

'How can Yachiru not be dizzy by his running?' thought Nanao, as she finally regained her balance, and readjusted her glasses that had nearly fallen off.

"I setup a private booth for us so we won't be interrupted by everyone around us," said Kenpachi, as he knew people were still getting use to the news that he was soon getting married to multiple women, and many men were calling him the luckiest son of a bitch in Seireitei.

"That's good. I wanted to have a private dinner with you again away from the eyes of others. It will give us a chance to communicate deeply again like last time," said Nanao, as she felt such dinners were the best since they allowed the two people involved in it to talk about things that they couldn't with other people present.

They entered the restaurant with together with the greeter looking at the two before greeting them and had them follow him to take the couple to their private booth in the back of the restaurant. The waiter came soon after taking their orders before leaving so they could have their alone time that they had been wanting to have with each other so very much.

"So how has everything been with you since I've been at the 4th Division healing my wounds?" said Kenpachi, as he wanted to know how she was doing, and hoped she didn't fear him after what happened.

Sure they got over that hurdle before when he regained consciousness, but Kenpachi was never one to underestimate the mind of a woman, and how quickly it can change like the wind.

"Good. My Captain is still whining about how I'm going to marry you soon and has been trying to win me over just so I would reconsider. He failed miserably of course," said Nanao seeing the gears going through Kenpachi's head in ringing her Captain's neck and she wondered if she just signed Shunsui's death warrant?

"Can't blame him for trying since you are beautiful whether it's with your hair all tied up or is all free flowing like it is now. Even without the glasses, I'm willing to bet you look good enough to eat, and I would never get tired of you," said Kenpachi, as he had heard the story from Yachiru of how the woman had taken off her glasses once, and caused the late Kurotsuchi.

Whatever it was that made Kurotsuchi falling unconscious, Kenpachi knew he would _love_ to see it, and _wanted_ to see her without the glasses if possible.

"Do you want to see me without them? I could show you?" said Nanao, as she saw the man about to answer, but the waiters came in with their food before he could, and he waited until they were gone.

"I would like that if you don't mind," said Kenpachi, as he grinned a gentle grin at her, and Nanao once more blushed while feeling heat spread throughout her body.

"If by some chance you fall into unconsciousness, then I apologize for it, and hope you do not wish to end our relationship," said Nanao, as she let out a quick breath, closed her eyes before she removed her glasses, and then opened them to stare at her date Zaraki Kenpachi.

And for the first time ever, Nanao was the first to witness Zaraki Kenpachi blush, and look at her with eyes filled with not only love...but lust as well.

Before she could ask him if he was all right from breathing so heavily, Kenpachi grabbed her by the waist, pulled her into his lap, and began kissing her with intense hunger. For Nanao, she was shocked as Hell had fire, and before her mind could even tell her to stop him from what he was doing...she had already surrendered.

(3 Hours Later)

When the couple left their booth (what was left of it anyway), they found the people in _Blade's Sheath_ were out of it from the blast of intense spiritual energy the two had made together. Placing the cash on the counter, the two clothing ruffled couple left the place, and decided to do this sometime before the end of the week.

From that day forward, Nanao would stop wearing glasses when she was alone with him.

End Omake #2

Omake #3-Sparring with Soi Fong

"Almost there," said Soi Fong to herself, as she was prowling around searching for someone deep in one of the forest region of Seireitei with a look of hunger, and lust for her intentional target that she could sense was here.

No it wasn't Yoruichi.

Landing on a tree branch at the edge of a clearing originally unknown to her, Soi Fong saw her target, and licked her lips hungrily at the sight before her. In front of her was a shirtless, exercising, and flaring his spiritual energy in a way that was erotic in her eyes. Watching Kenpachi further, Soi Fong watched him sparring with what seemed to be an imaginary foe she couldn't see, and she wondered if he was fighting the demons inside his head she had witnessed before running around his head.

Her musings stopped when her tree began to fall to the side and forced the 2nd Division Captain to leap off the tree before it hit the ground with a loud "CRASH!" upon impact. When she turned, Soi Fong saw a grinning Zaraki Kenpachi, and the look that said "I caught you, you naughty girl" making her grin sheepishly at him.

"What do we have here? I didn't know the 2nd Division Captain in charge of the Special Forces was a peeping tom," said Kenpachi, as he walked over to Soi Fong, who blushed heavily at that, and looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"It's not like that! I just wanted to spar with you after what happened before and how you beat me last time made me realize that I needed to step up my training. Who better to spar with, then the great Zaraki Kenpachi, and my future husband?" said Soi Fong, as she had removed her Captain's coat, and she saw his grin increase further.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in that uniform?" said Kenpachi, as he saw her blushing at the compliment, and how it seemed to make her look even sexier.

"I could say the same about you right now being all shirtless, showing all those scars off, and those muscles that can make women drool. Though I don't need to tell you that, do I Kenpachi-kun?" said Soi Fong, as she winked at him, and he grinned while showing off his teeth that made him look beastly.

Considering all the women he was going to marry, it didn't matter if women drooled over his current appearance since he was already having sex with them whenever he was in their company, and Kenpachi wasn't going to say life was good because it WAS good.

Oh yes. It was very good indeed.

"If you want, you can be shirtless too," said Kenpachi making Soi Fong _really _blush red now at the implication and while she was use to seeing Yoruichi nude...she didn't feel _that_ comfortable in revealing that much of her body around him.

Not yet anyway.

"Pervert! Who do I look like? Yoruichi-sama?" said Soi Fong, who instinctively tried to cover herself up with her arms being covered by both her hands to prevent him from seeing her "nakedness", and glared at him when he laughed his mighty laugh.

"Depends. Do you want to be compared to her like that? Either way it doesn't matter since you look hot no matter what you wear or don't wear," said Kenpachi, as he saw the openings on the sides of her combat uniform, and smiled at the sight of seeing some side boob.

Side boob views were awesome.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kenpachi-kun. Now prepare yourself for battle because I'm going to go all out in knocking you down on your back and prove I'm the dominant one in a fight," said Soi Fong, as she drew her blade, and rushed forward using her speed that nearly rival Yoruichi's when not using the Flash Step.

CLANG!

Sword met sword with Soi Fong's blade aimed at Kenpachi's back with the 11th Division Captain lazily moving his sword behind him to block her attack. She aimed a kick at his head, which he again lazily dodged, and spun around with ease to grab Soi Fong's second attempt with her _other_ leg before pushing her away to prevent her first kick from being her third attempt.

Soi Fong herself rolled with her momentum when she landed on her back before she stopped rolling to look up at him from her current position and the look of hunger had increased quite a bit. Ever since she was first trained by Yoruichi, the former Vice Captain turned Captain of the 2nd Division had been looking for a means to surpass her former Captain, and while she would admit (to _herself_) that she was obsessed with at one point...now it would seem Soi Fong had finally found what she needed.

Or rather _who_ she needed.

And Kenpachi needed her. He wasn't going to deny it and he didn't need to tell her what she already knew. They were warriors of the blade and to be anything less when it came to their positions was unacceptable.

On a personal level, Soi Fong liked Yachiru like any Mother would their daughter, even if the little pink girl that acted like a hyperactive demon after having candy wasn't of her blood, and found the girl to be the kind of girl she would have wanted to raise. The little girl was fearless when it came to the things around her, as she had survived that harsh Districts of Rukongai with her adopted Father, and had even laughed at the sight of blood on the man's sword when the two first met.

Not many people could do that and even fewer that were actually sane!

"Come on Soi-chan. Give me a good fight and I'll reward you in a way that will make your body shiver," said Kenpachi, as he grinned, and winked at the 2nd Division Captain making her blush at his innuendo.

How did he know how to push her buttons?

(11th Division)

Nemu sneezed, as she quickly burned the psyche reports of her fellow female Shinigami "sisters" that her late "Father" had her do for him. Just in case he wanted to settle down with a proper female of his own and sire a child the old fashioned way.

Not that her "Father" could do that now.

Scattering the ashes of the evidence of her misdeeds for her former Captain out of the 11th Division window, Nemu walked out of the room with a skip to her step, and went to go play with Yachiru with said girl currently being taught by Kukaku. The lesson of the day was how to whip Ganju for his stupidity in not helping Kenpachi's workload become lighter so he could be with his beautiful future wives that would one day give Yachiru little brothers and/or sisters to play with later on in life.

Judging my the screams of mercy coming across the hall by Ganju, Yachiru was learning very well from the Shiba Clan Head, and the little girl was having the time of her life.

(With Kenpachi and Soi Fong-2 Hours Later)

CLANG!

SMASH!

THUMP!

CLASH!

CLASH!

THUMP!

SMASH!

Those were the echoing sound in the clear, as Soi Fong battled against Zaraki Kenpachi with both fighters sporting their various nicks, and/or cuts from their fight. Kenpachi sporting a few cuts here and there that would heal by the end of the day while Soi Fong had more cuts then him and her clothing was pretty cut up to with a few pieces of her upper clothing holding it together to prevent her bust from showing.

'I've never had a fight like this. If I were to use my Bankai, he could just overpower it with his spirit energy, and knock me back so I need to outthink him. But how?' thought Soi Fong, as she landed several feet away, and looked at Kenpachi's relaxed stance with his sword pointed down waiting for her to strike.

"Come on Soi-chan, would Yoruichi quite against me?" said Kenpachi, as he saw Soi Fong's eyes narrow her eyes at him, and she knew he was right since Yoruichi wouldn't have given up.

She couldn't hold back against Kenpachi.

Rushing forward faster then Kenpachi expected, Soi Fong latched onto Kenpachi from behind, and put him in a sleeper hold with her zanpakuto now in its released state now pressing against his forehead. Grinning at her apparent victory while apply the sleeper hold, Soi Fong didn't see Kenpachi's own grin, as he knew something she didn't, and that was she had moved for a quick kill without mind her surroundings.

"I win Kenpachi-kun," said Soi Fong seductively before licking his ear and tightened her legs grip on his muscled torso.

"Are you sure? Didn't that cat lady you like so much teach you about watching out for certain aspects of your environment," said Kenpachi, as he had always watched his own surroundings during a battle despite fighting with only one eye with the other covered by a spirit energy eating eye patch, and had long since remembered that there was a big _thick _tree 3 feet behind him.

"Don't call Yoruichi-sama that!" said Soi Fong, as she tightened her hold on Kenpachi, and bit on his ear hard to make him bleed.

"What are you going to do about it? Because giving me a love bite really isn't going to help you!" said Kenpachi, as he jumped back, and slammed his back into the tree with Soi Fong being the "buffer" between the two.

Soi Fong however, wasn't going to give up, as she held on tight against Kenpachi, and bit into the 11th Division Captain again along the neck near the shoulder. Sensing the 2nd Division Captain's resistance against his attempt to knock her free, Kenpachi slammed her back into the tree again, and left an even deeper imprint of her in the tree that caused the last shreds of her upper clothing leaving her topless.

And yet she still didn't let go.

"I won't get me off your back so easily!" said Soi Fong, but even she was worried, as she couldn't take another hit like that, and had to think of a plan to not lose this fight.

Her modesty aside, Soi Fong's pride as the 2nd Division Captain in charge of the Special Forces was at stake, and she couldn't lose to Kenpachi when she was so close to victory.

"Oh really? Well, we'll just have to change that!" said Kenpachi grinning, as he reached behind his back with his left hand, and began _groping_ Soi Fong's rear end.

"EEP! PERVERT!" yelled Soi Fong, as she immediately let go of Kenpachi, and in front of him only to realize what she had just done causing her to blush further while the man just laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that Soi-chan. I know for a fact you like it. You could say I _felt_ it while you had you legs wrapped around me while you were secretly gyrating your hips up and down my spine," said Kenpachi making Soi Fong go near purple for a face color since she had done that _discreetly _while hoping the man wouldn't notice when she had him in the sleeper hold, and when she was biting him.

"That wasn't what you thought it was. That was sweat from our fight," said Soi Fong, as she wasn't going to admit she had gotten wet down in her womanhood, and certainly not in front of the man himself.

"Liar. Your face is such a shade of red right now. That and I can _see_ that what I felt was certainly _not sweat_ like you claim," said Kenpachi, as he looked down south, and so did she to see that there was some noticeable wetness.

Growling at him in embarrassment, Soi Fong used her speed combined with Flash Step, and tackled a slightly surprised Kenpachi to the ground with her stinger pressed against his throat. She looked him dead in his one eye, as she straddled his waist, and saw the amusement in it that was probably the same in the covered one too. His grin made her narrow her eyes, as she had become so angry with him over his perverseness, and making her feel aroused (even if she had started it while on his back) around him.

Never mind the fact she was topless and he could see her bust that had been held back quite a bit by the design of her attire. An attire, that surprisingly (when revealed taken off or removed) showed Soi Fong had a bust almost as big as Rangiku's massive balloons, and made men weak in the knees at the sight of it.

"Got anything else to say before I tear out your throat, pervert?!" said Soi Fong, as she watched him look her in the eye, then her chest, and then at her before his grin got bigger.

"Yeah! You got nice tits," said Kenpachi before laughing making Soi Fong blush, growl in anger, and then she moved to stab him only to have him stop her before he rolled over so it was now _her _pinned under this massive muscled giant known as Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Let me go you pervert or I'll cast-AHHH!" said Soi Fong, as she struggled to get free, but let out a muffled gasp of unexpected pleasure when Kenpachi kissed her, and began to have one of his hands massage one of her breasts.

"What did you say? Care to repeat that Soi-chan?" said Kenpachi, as he twisted her right breast's nipple making the woman arch her back, and gave the man the opening that he needed to suckle on her neck where a sweet spot was located.

"T-Take me," said Soi Fong, as her sword changed back to normal, while her body was now burning up, and her hips bucked against his own feeling the already hard erection that resided in his pants.

"What? Speak louder Soi-chan," said Kenpachi into her ear before licking a spot behind Soi Fong's ear that made the woman's body spasm and she grabbed onto his muscled form with her nails trying to dig into his skin.

"Kenpachi-kun I-AHH!" said Soi Fong, as she arched her back again when Kenpachi attacked another sweet spot on her shoulder with both his hands attacking both breasts with his hands.

"Don't be shy. Were both Captains' here Soi-chan. So just...let it out," said Kenpachi, as he knew what she wanted to say, but her pride wouldn't let her, and the only way to get her to say...was to make her body make her say it.

"TAKE THAT BIG THING OUT AND PLOW ME INTO NEXT WEEK!" said Soi Fong, as she hand begun to get involved now with their love making session, and kissed the man back with a passion she had not shown to anyone because of the way she would normally act when around Yoruichi.

"Was that so hard?" said Kenpachi, as he ripped off her pants, and she in return had torn open his to reveal his erection to her currently stunned face.

'Yes and so is that thing!' thought Soi Fong, as she was partially glad her hymen had been taken during a training accident gone bad, and had been one of the very personal things Yoruichi knew about, yet kept to herself.

Kenpachi however, had brought Soi Fong out of her current thoughts when he went back on the attack, kissing her pinned down form, and lining up his erection that was ready to spear her womanhood. Hearing her mews of pleasure when he rubbed his tool against her wet folds, he grinned at Soi Fong's pleas to thrust into her, and did just that making the woman scream out in pleasure at feeling his length fill her to the brink.

"Now the real spar begins," said Kenpachi, as he whispers his words into Soi Fong's ear, and she widens her eyes to the point of them threatening to fall out of her sockets.

'R-Real spar?' thought Soi Fong, as she was now filled with pleasure, and fear all in one at his words while remembering this person on top of her had more spirit energy then over half the Captain's in Seireitei _without_ the use of Bankai!

How was she going to survive this?

Soi Fong didn't have a chance to consider answering her own question, as she soon felt Kenpachi thrust into her after moving back, and she felt a shockwave full of pleasure run through her body. Kenpachi did it again repeatedly with quick fast thrusts into her pussy repeatedly and the 2nd Division Captain finding herself turned on more then she ever was when she tried to get a picture of Yoruichi naked.

And the end results here were _much better_ then what happened with that incident with Yoruichi.

Not wanting to be _completely_ submissive to the giant on top of her, Soi Fong used what energy she had left in her pleasure consumed body, and surprised Kenpachi by rolling them both over so it was her turn to be on top. Seeing her chance, Soi Fong began to ride the big man for all he was worth, and screamed out his name with each motion she made to feel the bliss Kenpachi had created in her. Her hands weren't idle either, as Soi Fong was digging, clawing, and scratching at his skin to make it bleed while Kenpachi himself was thrusting into the 2nd Division Captain when she rose up making the leader of the Special Forces practically see stars in the process.

(2 Hours Later)

Soi Fong moaned, as she felt Kenpachi's massive hands on her back while she left little kisses on his chest where there were some traces of blood from the scratches, and the bliss filled feeling of him still connected to her. The sound of his heartbeat was music to Soi Fong's ears, as she loved the sound of it while her ear was pressed against his chest, and heard his chuckle when she shivered for the twentieth time in the last 30 minutes alone!

"I told you I would make your body shiver," said Kenpachi, as he loved how the two of them had battled for dominance in their storm of near animalistic sex, and how it seemed to shift between them on just who was on top during that last 2 hours of it.

"That you did Kenpachi-kun. That you did," said Soi Fong, as she moaned at his right hand squeezing her ass, and how he made her body shiver once again.

Forget seeing Yoruichi naked, Soi Fong would rather do this with Kenpachi, and get as good as she gave.

End Omake #3

Omake #4-In the Hot Springs with Rangiku

Rangiku loved hot springs immensely. What woman didn't? Not her! So, after drinking some refreshing sake', Rangiku walked with a skip in her step plus buzz in her head to the hot springs to relax, and bath in the warm water that would take the ache out of her muscles. Muscles that had been strained from hiding the mountain of paperwork she had to lift in order to relocate it to an appropriate hiding spot that not even her Captain would suspect her of placing it.

Where was this paperwork? At the 11th Division, currently being done by both the 3rd and 5th Seats of the Division, and under the supervision of Vice Captain Kusajishi Yachiru.

(11th Division-At the Moment)

"MOVE IT! KEEP WRITING BALDY! YOU TO SWAN BOY!" yelled Yachiru, as she was using the whipping lessons Kukaku gave her when practicing on Ganju (now at the hospital) on both Seats, and was on a mission to make sure her many adopted Mothers did as little work that would take them away from Father as possible.

"Stop whipping us Yachiru! This isn't even our Division's work," said Ikkaku, who got a whip to his shiny head for that, and then again for trying to cover his bald head.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK? NO! I OUTRANK YOU AND I ORDER YOU TO WORK FASTER!" said Yachiru, who proceed to whip the two men faster in order for them to work faster on the paperwork itself, and make Rangiku's life easier.

"They grow up so fast. Don't you think Nemu-san?" said Kukaku watching the event unfold and smiled fondly at the pink haired girl showing the two men who was the boss of them.

"I don't think this is legal Kukaku-san," said Nemu, as she was sure the Captain General would disapprove of this, and make Rangiku do the work over again.

If he didn't, then Rangiku's Captain would.

"Don't get your panties all twisted. Yachiru is a natural. Yachiru-chan! Remember that the power in the whip comes from your hips, not your hand," said Kukaku seeing how Yachiru was driving her two subordinates insane.

"Thanks Mega Booby Mommy-chan!" said Yachiru before doing what Kukaku instructed and got Ikkaku right in the back in such a way it made the 3rd Seat jump out of his seat into the ground.

(Back at the Hot Springs)

"I love this feeling," said Rangiku, as she soaked her naked form in the hot water while running a towel along her neck, and was glad she bribed Yachiru with a super big bag of candy.

"Room for one more," said a deep male voice behind Rangiku and the woman spin around and attempt to smack the person behind her before screaming out "PERVERT!" for everyone in hearing distance to hear.

She was stopped when the person behind her grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him before kissing the Vice Captain of the 10th Division right on the lips. Rangiku struggled at first, but then realized just who it was she was kissing, and then embraced his form with her own.

"How did you sneak up on me like that Kenpachi-kun?" said Rangiku after she finally had to part from Kenpachi's mouth after her hazed mind finally alerted her of the need for oxygen.

"Simple. You weren't paying attention Ran-chan," said Kenpachi, as that earned him a growl, and a slap on his chest from her that hurt her hand.

"Smart ass," said Rangiku, as she rubbed her hand, and then realized that the man in front of her was in fact as naked as she.

"I know, but you love me being a smart ass, and more when we are together," said a smirking Kenpachi, as he pressed her against him further, and had his left hand snake to her ass before giving it a firm squeeze that made the woman cry out in pleasure.

"Someone is horny," said Rangiku kissing Kenpachi again, as she felt his erection poking her, and it made the heat inside of her body rise to that of a towering inferno.

Forget sake'. Kenpachi's scent, his body, and his overall presence was more potent then what it was she usually drank.

Sure she would still drink sake' religiously, but Rangiku would drink him up more, and mix the two together in order to get the _ultimate_ pleasurable sensation.

Just like now.

"You're one to talk Ran-chan. You're nipples are so hard and pointy you could mistake them for tips of a sword," said Kenpachi chuckling at the woman, as he grabbed one of her huge breasts that were second only to Kukaku with his own massive hand, and began groping it affectionately.

By the time we get through here this place will be hotter then Hell," said Rangiku, as she felt him press his cock against her pussy, and after a good 2 second pause...he thrust into her making the Vice Captain bite down on his muscled shoulder to muffle the scream that wanted to be heard throughout Seireitei.

"Then I'm the Devil and you are the Queen of the Damned," said Kenpachi, as he held onto her with his left hand on ass, and thrust into her while holding her much smaller yet very sexy form that had her slender legs wrapped around his hips.

"Hail Satan!" said Rangiku, as she kissed him feverishly, and moaned at his ministrations that he created while thrusting into her with his erection.

Kenpachi loved this, as he thrust deep into Rangiku with her pussy trying to milk him for everything he was worth, and loved how she pulled his head into her massive pillows. He licked, kissed, and groped them while hearing Rangiku scream out in pleasure knowing that he would continue to do so until she could scream no more.

"Cum Ran-chan! Cum for the Devil of this Hell!" said Kenpachi, as he thrust into her with unmatched strength while giving her rear end the occasional squeeze.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming Kenpachi-kun! I'm...I'm...AHHH!" said Rangiku, as she came hard, and felt him do the same while filling her to the brink with his life giving seed.

"How about after this, we go get some sake'?" said Kenpachi, as he sat down in the water with Rangiku still attached, and stroked the woman's long flowing hair.

"That sounds...heavenly," said Rangiku, as she felt his hardness still in her, and knew that this was not over yet, and needed to go through Hell to get to Heaven.

Considering whom the Devil was in this situation, Rangiku didn't mind this at all, and was willing to go another round with sexy beast.

End Omake #4

(YAY! I finally updated after all this time. Sorry for those of you who waited so long. I would like to thank various people like Animeman2008 and Reaper INI for their input into this before I finished. Thanks you guys! Also, if you want to write your own type of KenpachiXHarem fic, I would use youtube, and check out Bleach AMV's with music done my manowar. Those guys make some kick ass songs that are perfect for Kenpachi. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Personal War

Zaraki Kenpachi stirred awake, as he looked around to see his bed that normally held only his massive form now supporting several other _lighter_ forms that were in it with him. To his left was Shiba Kukaku, his hot mega breasted future wife that knew how to make things go "BOOM!", and not entirely in terms of using kido either. To his right, was his 4th Seat Kuro-no _Zaraki_ Nemu, as she wanted to be called regardless if it wasn't official yet, and her smile while sleeping told him everything.

_However_, the naked woman sleeping _on top_ of him was what had awakened him to begin with, as he had felt her move her hips while still being _connected_ to his hips, and stirring Kenpachi's already "sharpened sword" to its "full saluting" attention. Grinning his usual shark like grin, Kenpachi recalled the memory of the previous night when he along with some of the other girls, currently sleeping naked in his bed, were out drinking, and led to an awesome night of incredible sex for all of them.

"I think you're in quite the predicament Kenpachi-kun," said a naked Rangiku in a quiet voice to prevent the others from waking up while sitting up behind Soi Fong, as she was also among those that got drunk, and yet still remembered the incredible orgasm the man gave her.

"I know Ran-chan, but I also know you will help me get out of this little pile of naked sleeping flesh, and you'll do it quietly," said Kenpachi, as he let out a small moan when he felt her hands cupping his balls while she massaged them gently.

"Oh! Why should I when I have you literally by your balls?" said Rangiku smiling slyly at him, and Kenpachi would have let out a growl if the 10th Division Vice Captain wasn't so skilled.

"Don't help me then. I'll just wait for Soi Fong, Kukaku, and/or Nemu to wake up to take to the 11th Division bathhouse to fuck them into unconsciousness while you wait outside hearing us while not being able to participate," said Kenpachi, as he saw the big breasted woman's eyes widen, and then looked down at Kenpachi's hardened tool inside Soi Fong.

"We may have to involve Soi-chan here in our romp Kenpachi-kun," said Rangiku, as she continued to stimulate the 11th Division Captain down below with her hands before using her mouth, and the bloodthirsty Shinigami could only grin while holding in his strangled moan of pleasure.

"I don't...think she'll...mind the...company...Ran-chan!" said Kenpachi, as he moved his hip causing Soi Fong to feel his erection, and moan out his name before his climax that caused her to awaken from her pleasant dream to experience a pleasant sensation within her womanhood.

"Kenpachi-kun," said Soi Fong in a whispery moan, as she soon felt his lips on hers, and him shushing her silently.

"You, me, and Ran-chan are going to the Division bathhouse for some of our "morning cleaning" so I need you to be quiet," said Kenpachi, as he saw Soi Fong nod mindlessly while Rangiku carefully freed the 11th Division Captain from his other future wives.

"Ready?" said Rangiku, as she saw Soi Fong smile, and so did Kenpachi.

"Ready," said Kenpachi before he kissed Soi Fong and she kissed back.

"Ready," said Soi Fong, as she was becoming more awake, and the desire for her future husband was growing.

Silently, the three Shinigami made there way to the 11th Division bathhouse with Soi Fong being carried by Kenpachi with Rangiku looking a little peeved since she wanted to be in that position, and settled into the bathwater with the 2nd Division letting out a sigh of pleasure. In less then a second of Kenpachi sitting down, Soi Fong began kissing him hungrily, as her hips had moved on occasion on the way to the bathhouse, and had sent shocks of pleasure through her body.

"Perhaps Yachiru should nickname you 'horny-chan' from the way you're acting," said a chuckling Kenpachi, as he thrust up into Soi Fong's pussy, and hearing the woman gasp in pleasure at the action while Rangiku moved closer to them to get in on the action.

"Don't forget about me Kenpachi-kun. I helped," said Rangiku, as she kissed Kenpachi, and moaned out in pleasure when one of his hands began fingering her pussy.

"I haven't forgotten Ran-chan," said Kenpachi, as he moved from Soi Fong's breasts to Rangiku's, and teasing them with his mouth while the 2nd Division Captain was riding his cock.

"I love you Kenpachi-kun," said Soi Fong, as she had never felt more free in her life until recently in being with the 11th Division Captain, and it felt _good_ in her mind.

For as long as she had been in the 2nd Division, Soi Fong had always been a stickler for rules, a straight arrow in terms of principles, and never acting out on her desires no matter how strong the urge was with a few exceptions every so often. However, with Kenpachi being her lover, the need to be the strict Captain of the 2nd Division vanished, and the only desire she had involved being the wild happy woman she was now being fucked by her future husband.

"And I love you Soi-chan," said Kenpachi, as he kept up a steady rhythm of thrusts into her body, and the teasing of her breasts with his face every few seconds making her moan out for more.

Rangiku was feeling the same way, as Kenpachi had fingers that were as skilled as they were big, and knew how to make her surrender to his touch. She loved how the massive 11th Division Captain buried his face into her large chest with his smooth silky wet hair tickling her sensitive breasts and his long tongue hitting the sweet spot in her valley. She bucked her hips and moved Kenpachi's along her valley whenever he buried his face in it.

"I can't take it anymore Kenpachi-kun. I'm going to cum!" said Soi Fong, as she felt him move faster in his hip thrusts while she rode him to further increase the pleasure growing within her body.

"Then cum! Cum hard like the horny woman I know you are!" said Kenpachi, as he gave Soi Fong a passionate kiss, and squeezed her sexy ass harder to make her squeal out in pleasure.

'Kenapchi-kuuuun!' thought Soi Fong, as she came hard like Kenpachi wanted her to, and held onto the man's shoulders with her nails digging into his skin to make him bleed that made the battle loving Captain release into her too.

Rangiku was in the same zone, as she was grabbing onto the large shoulder of Kenpachi, and bit down hard on his neck to muffle her own scream from the orgasm that the 11th Division Captain had given. When the orgasms from the three died down, Soi Fong looked at the impressive stud of a Shinigami before her, and kissed him gently this time before getting off his lap so Rangiku could have her turn.

"Take me roughly like before Kenpachi-kun. Dominate me like the big stud of a man I know you are!" said Rangiku, as she kissed him hungrily on the lips, and grip of his two large hands on her ass told her everything.

"Hope you don't mind walking with a limp then," said Kenpachi, as he lined her up, and thrust into Rangiku now arching her back from the intense pleasure that hit her.

His thrusts into her were hard and fast just like the Vice Captain asked for with the well endowed breasts Rangiku sported bouncing in front of his face. Kenpachi licked, nipped, bit, and sucked on Rangiku's melons while massaging her rear end in-between his thrusts into her pussy lips. Soi Fong not one to be left alone in this, was at Kenpachi's side in an instant nibbling on his ear, and grinding her body along his long muscled arms.

Not one to ignore a hot sexy naked lady wanting to be pleasured, Kenpachi had one of his hands closest to Soi Fong cup the 2nd Division Captain's pussy, and began fingering the woman aggressively. Soi Fong in return, arched her back in pleasure, moving her hips in rhythm of his hand, her breasts trying to devour his long arm, and his mouth attacking hers when it wasn't attacking Rangiku's own.

"I'm going to cum Kenpachi-kun! I'm going to cum so hard!" said Rangiku, as her eyes were glazed over, and her body felt like jelly at this point.

"So am I Ran-chan. Come on and cum with us!" said Kenpachi, as he began working faster, and made the two women scream out in pleasure before all three of them had climaxed.

"At this rate, Yachiru will have little brothers, and sisters in no time," said Soi Fong, as she tried to recapture her breath, and loved how Kenpachi pulled her body closer to his own muscled form.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be so bad being a parent, and I'm sure you two would be two of the hottest MILF's in Soul Society," said Kenpachi, as he laughed at the two women blushing heavily in the mix of their after sex glow, and snuggled closer to his body.

The three Shinigami stayed like that for a little while longer before getting cleaned up for real before leaving the bathhouse.

(Las Noches-Aizen's Throne Room)

"It's time Gin. Begin the plan we have for the 11th Division Captain," said Aizen, as he saw his loyal second-in-command nod his head, and if possible grin even further.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aizen-sama?" said Starrk speaking lazily, as he wasn't feeling in the mood to piss off the 11th Division Captain, and after what happened with their current losses so far with the other Espada members...discretion was the better part of valor.

"Do not worry that oh so lazy head of yours Starrk. I know Kenpachi very well. Even if the 11th Division Captain were stupid enough to come after us, the man will lose, and will cripple the 13 Court Guard Squads by lowering their morale to dangerous levels," said Aizen, as he had heard the rumors about Zaraki's increasingly growing harem of women flocking to be his, and his Vice Captain of a little girl wanting a Mother.

That was all going to change.

(Seireitei-2 Weeks Later)

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married," said Soi Fong, as she looked at herself in the wedding dress provided to her thanks of the 5th Seat of the 11th Division, who had bent over backwards to prepare for this wedding with the help of the 4th Division, and Yachiru after going to every division to make sure everyone was attending.

That and the threat of unimaginable pain from both her and Kenpachi if they didn't was also a good incentive.

"You look wonderful Captain Soi Fong," said Nemu, who was wearing her own wedding dress, and loved how it felt on her figure.

"Thank you Nemu, but you don't have to address me by rank since we are both marrying the same man, and in a way we will be Sisters in that regard," said Soi Fong, as she saw Nemu nod, and knew this was a big transition for the artificially made Shinigami.

"I will remember that Cap-I mean Soi Fong," said Nemu, who was finding the changes in protocol a bit of a challenge, and would have to ask the others for help.

"Its strange isn't it. So many things are changing after today. To be honest Nemu, I never thought I would get married, and be with any man because of my...habits," said Soi Fong, as she saw Nemu nod in understanding, and knew of the 2nd Division's "habits" quite well.

"Your obsession with former 2nd Division Captain Yoruichi and your attempts to get a picture of her naked are well known," said Nemu, as she saw Soi Fong blush, and look away in embarrassment since that had been quite a..._situation_ for her.

I'll admit I was a bit..._fanatical_ when it came to Yoruichi-sama, but thanks to Kenpachi-kun, I am no longer pursuing the woman, and have not tried to get a picture of her for some time," said Soi Fong, as she had been quite "busy" with Kenpachi, helping with the wedding, and the 2nd Division paperwork needed to be done too.

"That's good. Because I simply refuse to accept that bipedal _Pussy_ into this marriage if she wanted in," said Kukaku, as she had her dress on though it was a bit more..._revealing_ then the other two in the room, and would definitely turn heads in the process.

Even before the time that the wedding was being setup, Kukaku had managed (beyond anyone's guess how) to move her once secluded home right into the Seireitei, and behind the 11th Division. No one knew how she did it, but no one was going to ask since deep down they didn't want to know, and decided to not think about what should not be asked.

It was bad enough that someone apparently overheard Yumichika complaining along the lines of "always being a brides maid and never a bride" that made Ikkaku lose his lunch.

"Greetings Kukaku-san," said Nemu, as she ignored how the dress the Shiba Clan Head was wearing seemed to reveal a lot of leg, and seemed designed to entice Kenpachi along with every other male attending the wedding.

"Hey Nemu. Just stopped by to say everyone is ready to get married and Yachiru can only hold back her bouncing for so long," said Kukaku, as she saw the girl trying with all her might to not got crazy, and simply run around with excitement.

The poor girl didn't like to stand still for so long.

"How does Kenpachi-kun look?" said Nemu, as she was hoping someone had seen her lover, and passed down the knowledge of his appearance to his future wives.

"Oh, he's hot looking from what I've heard, and his hair is smoothed out instead of his usual spiky hair," said Kukaku, as she had one of the brides maids inform her of what Kenpachi looked like, and the female informant was quite envious that the Shiba Clan Head got such a "beefcake" of a man.

Soon the sound of wedding music could be heard playing, as it was soon time for all of the various women from nearly each Division to begin walking out with the Shiba Clan Head to begin the ceremony. Soi Fong, Nemu, and Kukaku all met with the others with each woman wearing similar dresses. However, like the Shiba Clan Head, a certain busty 10th Division Vice Captain made hers to attract the attention of her soon to be husband, and giving every other jealous male within 500 miles a heart attack that only Kenpachi would be immune to.

"Its time. I'M SO HAPPY!" said Rangiku, as she hugged Nanao while crying tears of joy, and the "bookworm" of the women did her best to calm the excited Vice Captain of the 10th Division.

In all honesty, not many people imagined Rangiku getting married, and in a way the same could be said for many of them.

Still...what were the odds that all of them would get married to the same man?

Soon, it was time for the ladies to appear walking down the aisle, each with a face of pride, and joy overflowing through their eyes. They all felt the loss of breath at the sight of Kenpachi looking amazingly handsome in his wedding outfit that seemed to showoff his physical build, with his hair in a ponytail, and his eye patch was altered to look like he had an actual eye there. The other Captains, Vice Captains, and the other lower ranking Shinigami from each Division was here for this monumental event.

"All of you look amazing and sexy in those dresses," said Kenpachi, as he saw them now blushing at his compliment, and Yachiru looking on being the flower girl (having raided Captain Kyoraku's supply of flowers for this) while waiting for the Captain-General to begin.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance, as an explosion shook the ground, and when the smoke cleared the man that was Ichimaru Gin holding Yachiru in his left arm with that creepy smile on his face. Yachiru was trying to break free, but the hold that the traitorous Shinigami had on her neck prevented the 11th Division Vice Captain from escaping, and the look on Kenpachi's now angry told everyone he was ready to go on the warpath.

"Yachiru! If you don't let her go right now, I'll make you beg for the Ninth Level of Hell, and enjoy taking my sweet time sending you there!" said Kenpachi, as he was about to draw his sword, but stopped when Gin tightened his hold on the pink haired girl's neck, and the grin got even bigger.

"I think having little Yachiru close to me is a much safer investment for my health right now Captain Zaraki," said Gin, as he sensed everyone drawing swords, and surrounding him to cut off his escape.

"What do you want with Yachiru?" said Kenpachi, as he look right at Gin with a look of unmatched hatred, and saw Yachiru look at him for help.

"Her? Nothing, except a trade of sorts. Aizen was most displeased in the loss of one of his closest allies and wants to exchange this one for the one he feels is responsible for Tosen's death," said Gin, as he saw Kenpachi stiffen, and so did Nemu though she looked at her soon to be husband with worry that the former Shinigami Captain had mistaken for something else.

"He wants me," said Kenpachi, as he saw Gin nod, and sensed Nemu move forward to stay something.

"I was th-AH!" said Nemu, as she was about to confess that she had done, but the sudden increase of spiritual pressure from Kenpachi silenced the normally quiet woman's tongue, and the look the 11th Division Captain gave told the shy woman to stay quiet.

"So why not do it now?" said Kenpachi, as he saw Gin tilt his head to the right slightly, and then it went back to normal.

"Because Captain Zaraki, I know you would try to kill me here, and most likely succeed if we did the exchange now. Per Aizen-sama's orders, we will meet again for the switch in Hueco Mundo, and you will come to the exchange point with only two other Shinigami of your choice to ensure little Yachiru returns back to Seireitei safely," said Gin, as he saw Kenpachi nod, and saw several Shinigami wish to protest this move.

"When?" said Kenpachi looking at Gin with intense hatred that would only need to be unleashed the second Yachiru was freed from the former Shinigami's clutches.

"3 days. Aizen-sama feel that should be enough time to get your affairs in order before you make the trade," said Gin, as he feels the little girl struggle again, and had to stop himself from injuring his hostage knowing that would just make surrogate Father explode with a rage equaled only to the Demon King.

"I will be there, but if there is so much, as a hair missing from Yachiru's head...," said Kenpachi, as his eye glowed yellow, and the desire to reach for his sword made the threat pretty clear.

"As long as Yachiru behaves, I doubt Aizen-sama will hurt her," said Gin, as he was soon covered in a golden like aura by the Menos Grande from above, and took the two away to Las Noches.

"KEN-CHAN!" yelled out Yachiru, as she wanted her Father to save her, and bring her back to her only recently acquired family

'Yachiru, I'll get you back, and kill every single piece of shit that stands in my way," said Kenpachi,' thought Kenpachi, as the portal closed, and the silenced that filled the Seireitei was unimaginable.

It was a sad moment in time for Seireitei.

(11th Division-Some Time Later)

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was a man that followed a simple code. Fight. Kill. Repeat. He fought his enemies honorably, trained his men to fight against anything, and loved the little pink haired girl that was his surrogate daughter with all his heart. Now Kenpachi was faced with a situation that he had prayed would never happen, but did anyway, and had been powerless to prevent it.

Yachiru was taken from him and he had been unable to stop it.

At the moment, Kenpachi stood in Yachiru's bed room, seeing the pictures she drew plastered on the wall, and noticed the one above her bed showing him along with all the other women in his life he was about to marry. It was labeled "MY FAMILY!" with the words being written in different colors, as the drawn Kenpachi in the picture held the girl on his shoulders while surrounded by Nanao, Isane, Unohana, Nemu, Kukaku, Soi Fong, and Rangiku hugging him.

'She was so close to having her dream realized and this shit happens,' thought Kenpachi, as he reaches out to touch the picture, but stops at the last second, and turns away to see Nemu standing there.

"Why did you not let me step forward? I would have gladly exchanged myself to save Yachiru," said Nemu, as she trusted her Captain/lover, but the guilt over not sacrificing herself to save the little girl was eating her up inside, and needed to know Kenpachi's reason for what he did.

"Because, Yachiru wants you to be a Mother to her, and you can't do that if you switch places with her only to die slowly at the hands of Aizen," said Kenpachi, as he saw her nod, and hug him tightly since she hated the idea of losing him.

"You have 3 days to prepare for this. How are you going to do that?" said Nemu, as she saw the man look at her with a tired face, and a far off look that she didn't like.

"I need to be alone. I can't be disturbed no matter what," said Kenpachi, as he felt Nemu hug him tighter, and he could tell she wanted to cry right now.

"When this is over, do you still wish to marry all of us?" said Nemu, as she saw him look down at her with a rare gentle smile, and kiss her forehead.

"Of course I do. When this is over, we will all get married, and have the best honeymoon that will never end," said Kenpachi, as he saw Nemu's eyes shine with happiness, and the kiss she gave him was further proof.

"I love you Kenpachi-kun," said Nemu, as she could no longer hold back her tears, and cried into his chest.

"And I love you and the others too Nemu-chan," said Kenpachi, as he let a tear fall from his one eye, and wondered if he was getting soft.

Maybe, but he was only being soft with those that mattered, and he could still be a hard ass when it came to his men.

(3 Days Later)

No one had seen Kenpachi for 3 days, as he told Nemu to tell everyone to leave him to his own thoughts, and what he would need to do to save Yachiru. Even when it was time to eat, the 11th Division Captain stayed in his room with Nemu bringing food to his door before knocking twice, and then leaving the food for him to take when he felt like it. There were some attempts by Unohana, Nanao, Kukaku, and even Rangiku tried to speak with him behind his door. However, they were met with nothing, but silence from the man, and if it weren't for his intense spiritual pressure they would have suspected he had already left.

Throughout the Seireitei, many had wondered what Kenpachi was going to do in order to save Yachiru, and speculated several things about what exactly the unpredictable 11th Division Captain was going to do. Some thought he would willingly surrender without a fight to Aizen if the girl was returned safely to the Seireitei, but then again that was not the style of Kenpachi, and many more suspected the man would fight with untold fury after the exchange was made.

When Kenpachi _finally_ came out of his room, he didn't speak to anyone that tried to talk to him, and headed right for the Captain-General's office before kicking everyone out of the room with the exception of the old man. No one knew what was being said, but after what seemed like hours, the two left the office, and both Unohana along with Soi Fong were instructed to accompany Kenpachi to the exchange sight.

On the way to Hueco Mundo, both women had stayed respectively silent, and waited for Kenpachi to speak to them about what was going on inside his head. Sadly though, the 11th Division Captain did not speak at all to them, and knew that his focus right now was on retrieving Yachiru from the grasp of Aizen.

It wasn't until the trio got to the meeting spot in Hueco Mundo did the three Shinigami Captains saw Gin holding Yachiru with Aizen beside them did Kenpachi speak.

"When the exchange is made, I want you two to get as far away from here with Yachiru, and don't look back," said Kenpachi, as he sensed the two women look at him, and knew they didn't want to leave him like this.

"What? Why?" said Soi Fong, as she was a fighter, and wasn't about to lose her future husband to these traitors.

Kenpachi however, didn't respond since Aizen, and Gin would have easily overheard them talking.

"So you came. I must admit I am surprised you did, but considering how precious this little girl is to you Captain Zaraki, I imagine you would destroy everything around you to get her back, and from the look in your eyes...I'm right," said Aizen, as he smiled at the 11th Division Captain, and saw the large man stare back with intense bloodlust filled eyes.

"Let's makes the exchange. You okay Yachiru?" said Kenpachi, as he saw the girl nod, and was happy to see her surrogate Father had come for her like she knew he would.

So why did the little pink haired girl feel worry slowly growing within her stomach?

"Very well. You walk over here first, Gin will walk past you to put Yachiru down near Captain Soi Fong, and then they will leave while you stay," said Aizen, as he saw the 11th Division Captain nod, and begin walking towards him.

The instant that Kenpachi was in sword swinging length of Aizen, the ever smiling pale skinned Ichimaru Gin walked towards Soi Fong, and let go of Yachiru with the little girl leaping into the 2nd Division's arms before the woman handed her over to Unohana. With the 4th Division Captain looking Yachiru over, Gin moved back to Aizen's side, and had thus finished the exchange.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," said Gin, as he saw looked at Kenpachi, and then at Aizen.

"No...its not," said Kenpachi in a silent and deadly voice before taking out his zanpakuto in a single instant took of Gin's entire body exploded faster then anyone could blink.

'Such incredible power,' thought a now frowning Aizen, as the man had moved away from him before snapping his fingers, and an army of multiple Hollows appeared along with the last remaining Arrancars that had not been killed.

During this moment in time, Unohana had used her zanpakuto, to escape with Soi Fong, and Yachiru with the girl calling out to Kenpachi to come with them. However, the man doesn't move at all, but rather readies himself for the fight of his life that will not come again in possibly forever, and rather then be excited about the whole thing...Kenpachi is completely serious.

"You should know its suicide in fighting all of us," said Starrk, as he along with Yammy got ready to fight the big Captain, and the Hollows around them were ready to tear their prey apart.

"And it was suicidal for your idiot leader to take away Yachiru from me. I don't know if I'll live or die from this fight. But I do know one simple fact and that is after today...all of you will be dead," said Kenpachi, as he began to smile a wicked, sadistic, and cruel smile that spelled doom for all it was aimed at.

Kenpachi was going to get his revenge.

He had prepared himself for moment for 3 days, thinking of Yachiru, her smile, how she made him smile, and laugh at all the crazy things she did. Kenpachi's thoughts had soon turned to Nemu, Soi Fong, Rangiku, Unohana, Isane, Nanao, and Kukaku when he had made this decision.

He was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, the Captain of the 11th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and he going to end the scum that was Sosuke Aizen right now!

"Kill him," said Aizen, as he made a hand motioned for his army of Hollows to attack the 11th Division Captain, and they instantly swarmed on Kenpachi, and howling for blood in the process.

"Scream for me," said Kenpachi in quiet voice, as he unleashed all his spiritual energy to the max that was allowed with his eye patch still on.

With a flash of yellow spiritual energy from Kenpachi, the Hollows were obliterated from existence, and the 11th Division Captain began fighting Starrk. The usually lazy man was finding himself unable to be lazy in this fight, as Kenpachi was not being his usual self from what Starrk understood about the battle loving Shinigami Captain, and was facing an unrelenting force of nature during the fight. There zanpakuto's clashed against each other with thunderous volume, as Kenpachi dominated the sword fighting against Starrk with the purpose of killing the man with everything he had.

'His power in incredible! Even if I released my own zanpakuto to the next stage, I would lose outright, and then Aizen would be in trouble,' thought Starrk, as he decided to go defensive, but found that Kenpachi wasn't giving him much of a chance to be defensive, and found himself becoming terrified of the large Shinigami Captain.

"Out of the way Starrk! I'll kill him easily," said Yammy, as he came at Kenpachi from behind, and tried to hit the slightly shorter Shinigami Captain with his fist.

Raising his left hand, Kenpachi caught Yammy's fist before ripping the entire arm off, kicked Starrk hard in the gut, and then turned around swinging at the larger Arrancar with his own limb. Throwing the appendage away, the 11th Division Captain moved towards a still downed seeing stars Starrk, and stabbed the man right in the face before slicing down to cut the Arrancar vertically in half.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill you Shinigami trash and then that pink haired brat you proudly call a daughter along with those bitches that were with you. Maybe I'll have some fun with them before I end their pathetic lives. Yeah, I think I'll have them scream my name out, and call me 'Master' before I put them out of their misery," said Yammy, as he could not help, but grin at the idea, and was instantly silenced by the increased spiritual energy along with killer intent generated by Kenpachi.

"Baka, you just made my day," said Kenpachi, as his eye patch could no longer contain the spiritual energy that the Shinigami Captain was unleashing, the man had unleashed an intense blast of spirit energy that made even Aizen look wary of him.

'This is unreal. Such power and inside some weak Shinigami!' thought Yammy, as he was about to release his own power to rival the Captain's own, but Kenpachi came at him with a speed that quite possibly surpassed Flash Step, and sliced the Arrancar into hundreds of pieces.

The last thing Yammy saw was a large yellow skeleton with what appeared to be a scythe in its hands already coming at him in mid-swing.

"And now it's just down to you and me Aizen-teme," said Kenpachi, as he saw the former Shinigami turned traitor narrow his eyes cautiously at the larger Shinigami, and realized his own zanpakuto's power would have no effect due to the large man's massive amount of spirit energy.

"In a battle of swords it would seem given both our levels. I must admit Captain Zaraki, even I did not believe you would go this far due to the way you've been unable to know your zanpakuto's name, and thus unable to achieve bankai. However, it seems the little girl you care about so much has pushed you beyond the breaking point that I had hoped you would not go over after the exchange out of the fear that should you fight me...my agents would simply go to kill her instead of capture. Again, I underestimated you, and your ability to strategize on how to defeat your opponent despite the appearance of you lacking intelligence. You chose the two Shinigami capable of stopping such agents from ever taking the girl away long enough to end her life. To that end, I applaud your skills to that effect, and find that after I win I will feel some form of regret knowing that I killed the only Shinigami in all of Seireitei that will have the power to challenge me. 'Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu'," said Aizen, as he released his zanpakuto along while unleashing his own spirit energy, and it rivaled Kenpachi's own making the Shinigami smile a devilish one.

"You know what? As strange as it sounds...I agree with you. Despite your pussy like tactics taking away Yachiru from me, I'm going to miss you after you're dead, and will only have the memory of this fight," said Kenpachi, as he unleashed more of his spirit energy that shook the ground around them just like Aizen's was doing, and was shaking Hueco Mundo to its very core.

And without another word, the two began to fight, and there battle echoing around them being heard clearly throughout Hueco Mundo into Seireitei.

(Seireitei-At the Moment)

'It's unreal,' thought Toshiro, as he could feel Kenpachi's power battling Aizen, and saw the others sweating heavily from the intense battle.

'Such power. The man is unmatched by any of us here!' thought Sajin, as he the sounds of the swords clashing echoed like intense thunder throughout the Seireitei, and shook the ground underneath him making the ground crack under the pressure.

'Go get him daddy!' thought Yachiru, as she had been in the 4th Division with Unohana getting a complete checkup to make sure Aizen didn't tamper with her body, and so far the girl's soon to be official Mother (among many) gave her a clean bill of health.

"Kenpachi-kun's going to kick Aizen-teme's ass!" said Kukaku, as she felt that speaking those words were better then thinking it since so many seemed to be doing that, and she saw several nods of agreement.

(Back in Hueco Mundo)

The swords clashed against the other one more time, as Kenpachi was fighting Aizen with ruthless, and relentless precision that pushed the former Shinigami Captain to his limits. As for Aizen himself, he felt his sword howling in pain, and telling him to retreat against this _demon_ of a Shinigami since it couldn't handle this kind of vicious brutality that the 11th Division Captain was assaulting him with.

Aizen felt himself become overwhelmed by this beast before him, as Kenpachi was using all his experience, knowledge, and skills with his zanpakuto to kill the former Shinigami without mercy. Now while Aizen was just as skilled, the man lacked what Kenpachi did, and that was the _purpose_ of the moment in killing his enemy. Aizen simply wanted to kill Kenpachi so he could continue with his plan to create a new key to reach the Shinigami King, but Kenpachi himself was driven to the point of complete madness to kill Aizen for abducting Yachiru, and you don't mess with a man's family.

Aizen was finding this out the hard way.

As the battle progressed, so did the wounds given to each combatant, and Aizen was soon learning that Kenpachi's skills with his zanpakuto were better then his by a small yet very significant margin. Deciding to level the playing field in his favor, Aizen unleashed wave after wave of deadly kido at Kenpachi, who ignored them all despite the damage they did to his body, and kept on coming after the traitorous Shinigami.

"I'm becoming annoyed with you Captain Zaraki. Now die! Die! DIE!" said Aizen, as he shot his own version of Cero at Kenpachi, and the man shrugged it off like it was nothing due to his own spirit energy despite the fact that several of the attacks had pierced right through him.

"You first," said Kenpachi, as he moved faster then Aizen could sense, and in an instant the man that had betrayed all of Seireitei had lost his sword arm before the 11th Division Captain spun around to pierce the man's neck straight through the back of the spine to the front of the throat.

"You think...you've won this...fight? Do you know...how many...many Hollows are going to...to head for this location? In mere...mere moments...Kenpachi, every Hollow...within Hueco Mundo will...will come here, and will...finish what I...have started," said Aizen, as he heard the sounds of the swarming Hollows that were moving towards them to possibly feast on the now weakened Shinigami Captain before dying from the killing blow.

And true to Aizen's dying words, Zaraki Kenpachi was soon surrounded by Hollows of all different shapes, sizes, and spirit energy levels looking to feast on severely wounded Shinigami. However, despite his injuries, Kenpachi was not about to go down without a fight, and every intention of coming back to the others in Seireitei.

After all...he had a promise to keep and Zaraki Kenpachi does _not_ break his promises.

"Come on you bitches. Just try and kill me," said Kenpachi, as he smiled at the army of Hollows that surrounded him, and charged at them rather then wait for them to move in for the kill.

The fight was on.

(Seireitei-2 Days Later)

Nemu was getting worried, as she had felt the battle between her love, and Aizen had ended with Kenpachi becoming the victor. However, after that another mass of spirit energy that came from an unprecedented amount of Hollows was felt soon after, and by the end of it that there was...nothing.

Nemu had pleaded with the Captain-General to send a team to investigate the matter, but old man had told her that there was no way possible to do that with such activity from so many Hollows, and would have to wait one more day before it was safe. It had hurt when the Captain-General said that, as Nemu wanted to see Kenpachi again, and embrace him again before they made love soon after.

To keep her worries at bay, the 4th Seat of the 11th Division spent time with Yachiru, and keeping the little girl happy like a Mother would. Granted, Nemu had no idea how to act as a Mother, but she tried anyway, and gave the just as worried little pink haired girl all the love her artificial soul could give. Yachiru for her part, loved the attention she was getting from Nemu, Unohana, Soi Fong, and the others in her life since they knew that the 11th Division Captain was the little girl's whole world.

The last thing anyone wanted was for it to be destroyed.

"Vice Captain Yachiru, there's someone at the East Gate!" said a low level 11th Division Shinigami, as word had quickly spread to the other Divisions of someone badly injured outside of the Seireitei walls, and was getting the attention of other Captains.

"Yachiru-chan, it could be Kenpachi-kun," said Nemu, as she saw the little girl she had been spending time with light up at the prospect, and ran out the door with the 4th Seat in tow.

Captain-General Yamamoto was already there waiting for the 11th Division Captain to return to him, as he had sensed the spirit energy signature of the blood thirsty man, and was now seeing the figure _stumble_ towards him. Behind the Captain-General, the mass of Shinigami that cared for Kenpachi stopped a few feet short of the elderly Shinigami, and saw the battered form of Captain Zaraki in all his blood covered greatness. The man's war torn Captain's Coat that spoke of his ranks as the 11th Division Captain was no longer a part of his person. In fact, Kenpachi's clothing in general was just barely covering him up with some form of modesty, but even then that was putting it lightly, and there was also the river of blood from his injuries that covered the rest of man's body like a second skin. Kenpachi's zanpakuto was being held lightly in his right, mere seconds from falling out of it actually, and the 11th Division Captain looked ready to fall over any second.

"Aizen...is dead sir. Is...is Yachiru safe?" said Kenpachi, as he saw the Captain-General nod his head, and a smile of relief came to his injured face before his sword left his hand with his body collapsing into the ground.

"Kenpachi-kun/Ken-chan!" said the group behind the Captain-General and they rushed to the fallen man's side.

"Ya-chi-ru," said Kenpachi, as the last of consciousness left him, and all he saw after that was darkness.

(A/N: YAY! I updated after so long. I hope this was a good chapter. I worked hard on it for some time. Sorry about that. All my Naruto fics keep me busy. LOL! Speaking of Naruto, I want you guys to pay a visit to my good buddy anime-death-angel, and read his fics. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-A Strange Happy Ending

Former Espada # 3 Tia Harribel watched the place known as Seireitei from a good safe distance, masking her power so no one would see the former member of Aizen's elite watching, and seeing Zaraki Kenpachi being taken inside its wall to be healed at the 4th Division. The blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes, as she focused her line of vision of the bloody 11th Division member, and ran his name through her mind like she had before many times earlier.

Harribel heard of this Shinigami the instant he killed Nnoitra in battle and had become fascinated by this man calling himself the strongest Shinigami of every generation. This man had gone through Hell to get where he is now and to be honest it was something that made Harribel feel tingly all over. The former member of the Espada knew what it meant to be alone, for people to have joy in their hearts while she had nothing, and hated that feeling so damn much! From a distance, she had seen Kenpachi fight Aizen, and saw the 11th Division Captain come out on top. Then, Harribel saw an army of Hollows come out ready to devour the man in his weakened condition and the former Espada wanted to help the Shinigami Captain yet held back knowing that even she was not up to full strength due to Aizen's attack on her person. All Harribel could do was watch, as this Shinigami fought like a demon, and afterwards drag his body back to Seireitei.

This 11th Division Captain held answers to what it was she was seeking and Harribel have every intention of getting those answers out of him. Without that thought in her mind, Harribel left the spot she was standing, and began the process of sneaking into Seireitei to see this fascinating Shinigami.

(4th Division-5 Days Later)

Kenpachi was once more bandaged up head to toe, every medical means of sustaining his life was being utilized to keep the big man from dying, and two of his many wives (in their minds they were married) doing everything in their power to heal the 11th Division Captain. Soi Fon had a special patrol detail move around the 4th Division to ensure that only Shinigami got in to see him and told them all unauthorized individuals near the 4th Division were to be detained for questioning. Rangiku wanted to spend as much time with Kenpachi as possible so she dumped all her paperwork on the 10th Division 7th Seat Kōkichirō Takezoe with the threat that she would tell her husband the man was sexually harassing her.

Needless to say the man never left his room for some time.

Yachiru being the Vice Captain of the 11th Division that she was, did her duties to whip her surrogate Father's men into shape, but in a depressed, and almost angry way about it. Her Father had nearly died at the hands of the Espada, at the hands of Aizen, Gin, and all those Hollows that came afterwards all because the traitors took her away. The only real comfort given was Nemu, Kukaku, and the others all supporting Yachiru in this matter.

Nemu had stayed by Yachiru's side the whole time when she wasn't by Kenpachi's and helped keep the Vice Captain up to date on the man's road to recovery. Many of the other Shinigami were worried about the 11th Division Captain too, as the various rumors of what he did were spreading all over the place, and so many wondered if Zaraki Kenpachi was really some kind of demon? Or was he Kami's right hand of doom? No one really knew, but that didn't stop the rumors, and the enlistment number for the 11th Division tripled at the Shinigami Academy.

"How's he doing?" said Nanao, as she came into the room, and saw the Captain of the 4th Division going over the bandaged body of Kenpachi with a critical eye while determined not to let a single wound go unhealed by her abilities.

"Good. However, Kenpachi-kun's injuries from before were only just recently healed just prior to the wedding, and when he went to fight Aizen...," said Unohana, as she sensed Nanao's body tense at her words, and then went back to fixing up Kenpachi's wounds.

"They've reopened? All of them? How?" said Nanao, as she saw Unohana look back at her with a grave look, and then down at Kenpachi.

"I don't know Nanao-san. All I know is that Kenpachi-kun needs us now and I'm going to use all the power within my body to heal him," said Unohana, as she made Kenpachi's wounds her primary concern, and kissed him on the forehead to let him know if only on a subconscious level that everything would be okay.

Even the grunts from the 11th Division that were sent to the 4th for medical care were at the moment acting respectful, as they knew that with their Captain down, and the female Captain of this one was in no mood for their wildness. Quite frankly...they didn't feel like it right now. All that mattered to them was their Captain, who they swore to follow, to fight, and die for should he give the order. Ikkaku and Yumichika had requested to be a part of the guarding detail for their Captain to further assist Soi Fon's assigned patrol.

They along with the others knew that just because Aizen along with Gin were dead, didn't mean that those loyal to Aizen were not, and seek to avenge the traitorous Shinigami by finishing off Kenpachi in his weakened condition. At least one Espada had not died while some of the higher numbered Arrancar in Hueco Mundo were still lingering about trying to make a name for themselves.

What better way, then to slay the Shinigami, who killed Aizen, Gin, most of the Espada, and an army of Hollows coming out after it was over.

"I just recently spoke to Soi Fon and she says that there are reports of one of the Espada we lost track of being spotted in Seireitei," said Nanao, as she saw Unohana looking up with worry, and then down at Kenpachi knowing the man was a sitting duck.

"Does she know which one?" said Unohana, as she saw shake her head, and looking at Kenpachi too with worry.

"No. From what Soi Fon can gather, it was a female one, but that Nel Tu woman is with Ichigo, and Orihime right now so its not her. Captain Hitsugaya believes from the various descriptions that it is the other Espada woman named Tia Harribel, who attacked, and lost to Aizen before she fell with everything thinking she perished at his hands," said Nanao, as she saw Unohana knowing the woman's name from the reports, and was ranked # 3 among the Espada like Nel Tu was.

"If she finds out Kenpachi is here and vulnerable...," said Unohana, as she was thinking of moving Kenpachi elsewhere, but if they did, it could make him even more vulnerable then before, and they still didn't know the reason why this Espada was here.

"Yes I know. Already she's having every available member of her Division looking for Harribel and the other Divisions are doing the same. Soi Fon is doing everything in her power to make sure that woman doesn't get within spitting distance of Kenpachi-kun," said Nanao, as she saw Soi Fon sending out every member of her division out with orders to detain, and kill the former Espada if she resists," said Nanao, as she sit beside the tall 11th Division Captain, and runs her hand through his hair.

"That...feels good," said Kenpachi, as he opened his eyes (with one being blocked by the eye patch), and saw the two women looking at him with happiness upon his return from the land of the unconscious.

"Kenpachi-kun! Don't scare us like that. You nearly died again this time and is the most serious one to date," said Unohana, as both women had embraced the bandaged man, and rested their heads on his chest to hear that wonderful music known as the heartbeat.

Kenpachi's heartbeat to be more precise.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything like that anytime soon, which is good since I intend to spend some time with you, and the rest of the girls on our honeymoon," said Kenpachi, as he grinned despite the pain, and kissed both women on their foreheads that made them blush crimson.

"Even though the wedding was crashed by Gin and we were never officially married under the laws of Seireitei?" said Nanao, as she heard Kenpachi snort, and coughed in pain for doing it.

"Screw the laws. We're married in the eyes of each other and I'll get the old man to make it official right now if someone can get everyone together," said Kenpachi, as he now saw them look excited at the prospect, but then fearful of something that they had yet to tell him, and wondered what it was.

"Things got a little hectic after your return Kenpachi-kun. We have to wait until certain things settle down," said Nanao, as she saw the man frown, and began to worry since the 11th Division Captain would want to know.

"What do you mean? Aizen is dead along with his most loyal Espada. What is there left to be worried about?" said Kenpachi, as he tried to get up, but the two women wouldn't let him, and looked even more worried at sensing his spirit energy spiking.

"There were sightings while you were unconscious of one of the Espada known as Tia Harribel. While she has no love for Aizen for his backstabbing her, it is possible that Harribel wants to kill you for taking away the vengeance she so desires," said Unohana, as she saw Kenpachi smirk, and once more tried to sit up.

"That's not it. I know what she's after and its not a fight," said Kenpachi, as he succeeded in sitting up, but that was as far as he got, and saw them looking even more worried for his safety despite what he just told them.

"You need to rest Kenpachi-kun. Your wounds are still sever and even you can't continue to push yourself too far the way the things are," said Unohana, as she saw some of the bandages turning crimson, and saw some of the wound reopening.

"Can't. She already knows I fought Aizen and won. She also knows I took a bad beating and knows I'm here recovering. She could have struck at any time, but chose not to, and went into hiding within Seireitei until the time is right. Remember that Espada chick was ranked # 3 and is a high Captain level. If this Harribel wanted to fight her way to see me, I guaran-damn-tee you she would have done it by now, and killed my ass before anyone could stop her," said Kenpachi, as he saw the wheelchair from before in the corner, and knew he would need it to get around.

"So what do you propose exactly? Have you leave my division and use you as bait?" said Unohana, as she saw look at her, and saw it as a definite yes to the idea.

"Like I said Unohana-chan, this woman isn't out to kill me. Call it a warrior's intuition," said Kenpachi, as he saw them pleading with him one more time, but 11th Division Captain knew this needed to be resolved, and this former Espada wasn't going to go away until she got what she wanted.

So that's what Kenpachi was going to consequences be damned.

(Somewhere Between the 5th and 6th Division)

Harribel cursed herself for being spotted some low ranked Shinigami and sounded the alarm instantly before she could even consider silencing him. Its not like she was here to kill anyone...yet. She needed answers to the questions plaguing her heat and only that barbaric, strong, and sexy looking...wait! Did she just think of him as sexy? No! No! She couldn't like him. He was a Shinigami and she was an Arrancar of the once great Espada led by Aizen.

If anything, the man should be fighting her to the death!

'This is absurd! I'm now one of the strongest beings in all of Hueco Munda and even Soul Society only to hide away like I was some weak animal,' thought Harribel, as she kept her own power down as much as she could given her level, and had several close calls from several patrols from various divisions.

"Keep searching. This Arrancar is around here and I want her found as of last week!" said Soi Fon, as she had sharp detection skills, and knew they were close.

'Oh screw it! I'm going to see this Zaraki Kenpachi,' thought Harribel, as she leaped out of her hiding spot with her power washing over Seireitei to get everyone's attention, and headed straight for the 4th Division.

"Stop her! Stop her now!" said Soi Fon, as she along with every other Shinigami in the area was now swarming to stop Harribel making her way to the 4th Division.

Harribel was dodging them easily while moving from one place to the next, as she was making her way to the 4th Division, and had to knock back a few that got in her way. They wouldn't die, but they wouldn't walk away from where they crashed either, and to be honest the female Arrancar didn't care.

"Out of my way!" said Harribel, as she spin kicked a low ranked Shinigami grunt in the head, and sent him into a nearby wall that helped in giving her a shortcut to the 4th Division.

"You're not going anywhere Espada!" said Soi Fon, as she got in front of Harribel, and began launching hand to hand fighting skills on the female Arrancar while in high in the air.

"That's what you think!" said Harribel, as she blocked a punch, and countered with an fierce uppercut followed up by a vertical kick down that sent the 2nd Division into the ground beneath them.

With no more time to waist, Harribel moved towards the 4th Division area, and when she arrived was surprised to see the 11th Division Captain in a wheelchair waiting for her with a shark like grin on his face. Behind him were several female Shinigami, who from what the female Arrancar understood were supposed to be his wives, and they were not pleased in the slightest.

"Took you long enough to get here. And I thought Yachiru was bad with directions," said Kenpachi, as he chuckled at Harribel while Soi Fon appeared behind said former Espada, and looked ready to kill.

"I didn't come here to fight anyone. I just wanted answers to question I believe only you know," said Harribel, as she saw Kenpachi chuckle a little more before coughing, and blood leaked out of his mouth that Unohana along with Isane quickly helped him with.

"Answers? Questions? What the Hell are you even talking about?" said Kenpachi, as he thought it was kind of funny this woman, and a former Espada at that wanted his help with something he might not even know nothing about.

"When I first heard of you, it was when Nnoitra was declared dead at your hands, and I wanted to know more about you. Even after Aizen attempt to kill me failed, I watched you while I healed, and saw some of the things that transpired that led up to your eventual final battle with Aizen. I saw you fight in a way I've never seen anyone fight before and I want to know why I feel something strange running through my body every time I look at you. I get this way when you fight, when you make love to your wives, and even now as I look at your current state I feel my heart aching inside," said Harribel, as she didn't really understand emotions like others did, and wanted to know why she felt this feeling inside her body when she looked at Kenpachi.

'Don't tell me this woman has...has...,' thought the other wives of Kenpachi's harem, as they saw Harribel looking at him for answers, and he would have if it wasn't for a little girl beating him to the punch.

"Sharky-chan has feelings for Ken-chan!" said Yachiru, as she seemingly popped out of nowhere, and onto Kenpachi's lap with a smile on her face at seeing her surrogate Father awake along with another woman interested in him.

Even if the said woman was an Arrancar and former Espada of Aizen.

"I have what?" said Harribel, as she didn't know whether to be happy, or possibly insulted by this pink haired girl smiling a million watt smile on her face.

"Feelings for Ken-chan. You're just the others. You like Ken-chan and want to be my new Mommy-chan!" said Yachiru, as she saw that even with the coverings, there was a noticeable blush behind it on Harribel's face, and now looking away.

"I don't have feelings for your 'Ken-chan'. Besides, I'm an Arrancar, and a former Espada of Aizen's army," said Harribel, as she glared at Yachiru, who just kept on smiling before getting off Kenpachi's lap, and surprising everyone just walked up to the woman.

"Ken-chan doesn't care if you are an Arrancar or former Espada Sharky-chan! Ken-chan said it himself once about appearances a while back. 'Outward appearances has nothing to do with fighting' and I think you believe that too!" said Yachiru, as she saw Harribel look at her with surprise, and then at Kenpachi now having a raised eyebrow.

"The brat's got a point there lady. I also got to say from what I'm seeing, you are one fine looking woman, and strong too if your former rank in Aizen-teme's ranks is anything to go by," said Kenpachi, as he saw Harribel blush behind her face covering, and Yachiru was laughing at the sight of it.

"Sharky-chan likes Ken-chan! You can see it all over her face," said Yachiru, as she ignored the female Arrancar glaring at her, and moved to sit on Kenpachi's lap again.

"I don't know Yachiru-chan. I don't think she can be trusted," said Rangiku, as she didn't like the fact that this woman had a bust that rivaled hers, and didn't like being third place in that department if not tied for second.

"Why not? We let Nel-chan in and she's always snuggling up to Icchi whenever she gets a chance. Sharky-chan can do the same with Ken-chan!" said Yachiru, as she had seen the two together when the blonde wasn't with Orihime, and she knew that they shared the substitute Shinigami like her new Mommies shared her Father.

"She's got a point," said Kukaku, as she had seen the trio together with Orihime being the shy one of the group, and Nel being the ever energetic adult she was (after her mask was fixed) loved being around the two so much.

'So I feel this way because I'm attracted to him?' But...that makes no sense! I mean I'm an Arrancar and he's a Shinigami. How can we be together? Even if we could, the guy's got so many women with him, and I'd just make everyone uneasy,' thought Harribel, as she looked away, and barely saw Soi Fon still tense should anything happen.

It was only from the gasps of the women around Kenpachi did Harribel turn to see the Shinigami get out of his wheelchair and walk towards her person. The fact he was even walking while using his sword like a crutch to get to her was impressive in itself since the 11th Division Captain's body had to be in constant pain with every movement he made until Zaraki Kenpachi had stopped right in front of the former Espada woman.

"Just because your an Arrancar and I' m a Shinigami doesn't mean we have to be enemies like all that stereotypical bullshit you heard Aizen-teme go on about while following him around. You're you and I'm me," said Kenpachi, as he raised a bandaged hand, and did the one thing no one else had done to Harribel in her entire life.

He reached the zipper of her shirt and moved it up until it no longer hid her face to reveal the lower part of her face being that of a Hollow mask with teeth of that of a shark.

'Why did I let him do that? I should run my zanpakuto right through him and yet...I didn't. Why?' thought Harribel, as she saw Kenpachi look at her for the longest few seconds of her life, and then grinned a shark like grin of his own.

"You have got one of the most bloodthirsty and sexiest smiles I have ever seen on a face like yours," said Kenpachi before letting out a chuckle at Harribel's face now so flushed nearly had her mask doing the same.

"S-Shut up you," said Harribel, as she looked away in embarrassment at fact it was all she could say to him with a stutter no less, but even then his presence out of the corner of her eyes was not something you could easily miss, and the large hand he was now placing on the side of her face.

"Tell you what. We go on a few dates, get to know each other, and see if we should take things farther. Aizen's dead, you've got nowhere to go outside of Seireitei, and I'm sure you being an Arrancar won't be an issue for the Captain-General. Not to mention you are just as strong as any Captain in Seireitei and you could become one if you wanted to be one," said Kenpachi, as he knew that like that woman Nel, who was always drowning Ichigo in her boobs, the woman in front of him right now named Tia Harribel could be granted the chance to be a part of Seireitei regardless of her previous occupation, and be something great.

"I'm not going to be punished for sneaking in and going through Shinigami that got in my way?" said Harribel, as she saw Kenpachi laughing at that before coughing, and trying to regain some measure of stable breathing after spitting out some blood.

"How do you think I got into the Shinigami Academy when I arrived with Yachiru? We came crashing in to this place before literally knocking down the 1st Division's door and demanded to the old man that we be part of it. I took out a few of the Captain-General's own Shinigami, but I didn't kill them, which I can tell the one's got in your way you didn't either, and you can always bond with that Nel chick again since you two are of the same rank," said Kenpachi, as he saw Harribel think about it for a second, and then just nodded her head in agreement.

"I accept," said Harribel, as she saw the women behind him looking peeved, and Soi Fon behind _her_ was growling out in anger.

(A Few Months Later)

Kenpachi sighed, finishing all his paperwork that his 3rd Seat would do with his 5th Seat helping to make the workload go by faster, and wondered how those two idiots got girls of their own. For Ikkaku, it was something no one expected since not many like date bald men, and many suspected it would be a cold day in Hell before Ikkaku got someone since his Captain basically took most of the hottest women in Seireitei with the others going to Ichigo.

However, it came to everyone's surprise that a human girl named Mizuho Asano, who has a thing for strong men with shaved/bald heads, and loved the way Ikkaku acted to tough. For many, it wasn't unlike Ichigo's own Father, who left Soul Society, and fell in love with a human woman. It was a bit difficult to see who was the "dominant one" in that relationship since Mizuho was pretty bossy herself from years of practice in enforcing her will on her little brother Keigo.

As for Yumichika, he had found love in the ever serious woman of a Vizard named Lisa Yadomaru, and found they had a common interest (strangely enough) in the erotic manga she liked to read. It soon expanded from their with Yumichika finally proving he was not gay (just really metro sexual) by being with Lisa, who wore the pants in their marriage, and had the 11th Division 5th Seat "whipped" if you will.

The fact that sounds could be heard from their bedroom with Lisa shouting "say you like eating my beautiful carpet" had nothing to do with it.

As for Kenpachi, after getting the marriages to all lovely women in his life (Harribel soon after) made official, they had one big honeymoon with their subordinates to handle the paperwork, and upon coming back had gotten each woman pregnant with his child. Kind of strange for a man with no sense of direction could be that accurate with his little guys in terms of getting his women pregnant. However strange it was, it had happened with each woman now showing some signs of being with child, and each having their own strange eating habits.

Rangiku's being among the strangest and Kenpachi had to enlist Orihime to help cook the weird meals that the woman desired.

Still, Kenpachi was happy to be a Father, both as a surrogate with Yachiru, and soon to be by blood that in few more years would be here. Sighing a content sigh at _finally_ having what was long denied (by himself and others), the 11th Division Captain decided to head home for the day to be with his wives, and see to it that the many years worth of food he had stocked up for their pregnancies wasn't already depleted yet.

Granted Yachiru was taking care of them now, but the girl was still a child herself, and even with Ganju helping (more like doing most of the work) Yachiru it was still a very difficult task of attending to so many pregnant women. The least fussy out of all of his wives was Nemu, who was glowing at the prospect of being a Mother, and was thinking of names for her baby.

Harribel was taking her own pregnancy very well, as Nel came to visit, and showing her own belly also growing a child inside of her. Ichigo was yelled at when he came over with Nel by Kukaku (hormones were making her more violent then usual) and had it not been for being pregnant with Kenpachi's baby as it was would have made sure the spiky orange haired boy could never produce the means to have kids again.

Rangiku was using her own pregnancy to its fullest to get out of doing all the paperwork that was backed up following the honeymoon and chastising her Captain (in an highly overdramatic fashion) for being so heartless. So after much weeping, crying, and the guilt trip Rangiku laid on the child Prodigy was enough to get her to rest up at the _new_ "Zaraki Estate" as it was called for an undetermined amount of time.

The fact Rangiku threatened Toshiro with that of crying to her new husband about her mean Captain making her do paperwork while pregnant had nothing to do with getting out of work with pay.

Nope.

Never.

Well...maybe a little since this was Matsumoto Rangiku after all.

Making his way to his house, Kenpachi took off his Captain's coat, and headed toward the _massive_ bedroom where he along with all his wives slept. When he entered the room, it came as no surprise to him to see them sound asleep, on their back since by this point sleeping on your stomach was a big "NO!" for them, and a sleeping Yachiru in the spot in the center with a note written in pink saying "This spot reserved for Ken-chan!" on it.

'That's my girl,' thought Kenpachi, as he was tired too, and somehow managed to get into bed without waking anyone while placing Yachiru on his stomach. The little squirmed a bit once placed on his muscled body before curling up further like a cat and letting out a cat like yawn in the process before sleep further instilled its hold on the Vice Captain.

To Kenpachi's right, was Zaraki Nemu, who was proud to be the Mother of his child, and knew the next best thing to having it was to give the child a name. To his left was Zaraki Shiba Kukaku, who also loved him so very damn much, and never found a greater sense of bliss (outside of having sex) then being in his arms like this. The loss of losing her brother had hurt Kukaku, but being with Kenpachi before that, and then again after they reconciled had removed the rift between them. In fact, their relationship only got stronger when the Shiba now Zaraki woman found out she was pregnant, and was happy knowing she was going to be a Mother.

She would joke in front of her brother Ganju about all the things she was going to teach her baby to help keep her little brother in line like Yachiru did already.

All was now right within the realm of Soul Society at the moment, as there was no real threat to the Universe as a whole right now, and Kenpachi had his family with Yachiru benefiting from all of it.

All in all this was one strange happy ending.

But a happy ending nonetheless fitting for a Kenpachi.

Fin

(Omake-Nemu Idea)

"Kenpachi-kun, I have come up with an idea to a problem I realized would happen upon most of, if not all of us got pregnant with your child, and wanted to tell you the news," said Nemu, as she was next to a wall that had a curtain, and prepared to unveil her idea.

"Really? I'm interested," said Kenpachi, as he was doing paperwork with his 3rd, and 5th Seat in the room wanting to see this too.

"As you know, during our honeymoon with the others, it is clear that due to your high spirit energy, your sperm will also be very potent every time we are together in a sexual nature. As such, your sexual desires will suffer during this time we are pregnant with your children, and will need to sate your desires in the Months to come while needing an assistant to help you with your paperwork load. So using my knowledge I collected from the 12th Division regarding my own creation, I was able to use it to clone myself, and give to you my husband an army of Nemu mistresses to wait on your every need," said Nemu, as she removed the curtain to see an army of scantily clad Nemu clones, and each of them looking directly at Kenpachi.

'HOLY SHIT!' thought Ikkaku, Yumichika, and more importantly Kenpachi at the sight of the army of Nemu clones all ready to please the 11th Division at his command.

"Command us in whatever way you see fit Kenpachi-kun. We can do your paperwork or if you wish, you can make love to us, and use our bodies to sate your lust. Forever and ever and ever," said the army of Nemu clones all awaiting to obey whatever command Kenpachi would give for either professional or pleasurable use.

"YOU ARE A GOD AMONGST MEN! WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE WORMS! WE ARE WORMS" yelled out Ikkaku and Yumichika, as they got on their knee, and bowed to their Captain like he was a God that deserved to be worshipped.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I have...uh..._work_ to do and it requires all these lovely Nemu's to help me," said Kenpachi, as he looked at the army of women with lust, and then glared at his two male subordinates to leave before he went on a rampage the likes of which had never been seen.

For the rest of the day, no one disturbed Zaraki Kenpachi, and ignored the female noises of pleasure coming from the room.

(End Omake)

(YAY! Its over. This fic is finally over. It was a fun ride that's to be sure, but all good things must come to an end, and I must do so now before taking a well deserved rest from writing since my muse is calling for a temporary vacation. Not a long one, but a much needed one, which I must admit is long overdue, and once rest will be back to take on my other fics that need updating. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


End file.
